Twilight The Secret Story
by spechell
Summary: Twilight à la sauce Secret Story! Imaginez tout ce beau monde enfermé dans une magnifique maison truffée de caméras. Ils ont tous un secret à protéger, saurez vous découvrir lequel avant nos candidats?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes! _

_J'écris ma première fic sur la saga donc s'il vous plait éviter le lynchage public...Je n'ai écris qu'un premier chapitre pour l'instant et je ne peux pas encore vous dire à quelle fréquence je posterais la suite, cela dépendra des retours positifs voir négatifs de votre part. _

_En espérant que cela vous plaise ;)_

_Les personnages de ma fic appartiennent à la grande Stéphanie Meyer bien entendu!_

_**URGENT CHERCHONS HOMME OU FEMMES ENTRE 18 ET 30 ANS POUR PARTICIPEZ A NOTRE CONCOURS SPECIALE GRAND TALENT.**_

_**Vous avez un talent caché et vous en avez marre de ne pas être pris au sérieux ? Vous vous ennuyez dans votre vie de tous les jours et vous rêvez de vivre une aventure hors du commun ? Inscrivez-vous sur notre liste en y laissant vos coordonnées, nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous rappelez.**_

Voila ce qu'il me fallait pour prendre un nouveau départ. Je regardai une nouvelle fois la feuille que je tenais entre mes mains. Je m'étais arrêté en plein milieu de la rue pour déchiffrer le message qui m'était tombé du ciel car oui, cette feuille était directement tombée du ciel pour mourir à mes pieds avant que je ne me baisse pour la ramasser. Ma mère aurait qualifié cela d'un signe et aurait sauté directement sur l'occasion de m'inscrire à ce qui semblait être un concours.

Mais étais-je aussi téméraire qu'elle ? La réponse est non ! Certes nous nous ressemblons physiquement (quoique j'aie emprunté mes longs cheveux bruns à Charlie), mais ça s'arrête là. Renée est beaucoup plus bohème, beaucoup plus belle et surtout beaucoup plus courageuse que moi. N'étais-ce d'ailleurs pas mon manque de courage qui m'avait entrainé à vagabonder dans la rue au lieu de me rendre à cet entretien qui aurait décidé de mon avenir professionnel ?

-Isabella ! Hurla une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai vivement au son de cette voix et empocha vite fait bien fait la feuille avant que ma mère ne puisse la voir. Elle me faisait de grands signes de la main en se frayant un passage entre les nombreux piétons.

-A quoi sert le portable que ton père et moi t'avons acheté pour noël jeune fille ? Me questionna-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

-Oh oui désolé maman je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'allumer.

-Bref et ton entretien alors ? Ils t'ont adorés j'en suis sûre hein dis moi, qui n'aimerais pas ma petite fille chérie ?

J'hésitais à lui dire la vérité, mais mentir ne servirais à rien. Déjà d'une j'étais une piètre menteuse et en plus Renée savait dès que j'ouvrais la bouche pour mentir. Ne me demandez pas comment elle faisait, je ne le savais pas moi-même. Mais pour elle je suis comme un livre ouvert, ce sont ces propres mots pas les miens !

-Et bien disons que je n'y ai pas été, chuchotai-je tout bas honteuse de ma lâcheté.

Elle me fixa un long moment sans rien dire, chose qui ne lui ressemble pas croyez moi, et haussa finalement les épaules.

-Tu veux en parler ? Me proposa-t-elle d'un ton grave.

Je savais par expérience que si je ne lui disais rien elle serait profondément blessée par mon silence. Renée et moi avons toujours entretenue une relation fusionnelle. Comme deux sœurs dont j'aurais été l'ainée bien entendu. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et lui expliquai pourquoi sa fille s'était montré lâche une fois de plus.

-Je me sentais bien pourtant que je suis arrivée devant les bureaux de Design Partner's mais quand je suis rentré et que j'ai vu les locaux magnifiques et surtout les gens qui travaillaient las bas, je n'ai pas eu le courage de me présenter. Ils avaient l'air tellement…propre sur eux tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Bon chic bon genre et moi..ben j'avais peur de faire tâche dans ce magnifique décor entouré de tous ces gens qui me toisaient. Pour te dire même l'hôtesse d'accueil avait plus de classe que moi !

J'avais croisé les bras sur ma poitrine signe que je ne rajouterai plus rien sur le sujet. Renée s'en aperçut et se garda bien de faire un commentaire après mon long discours.

Nous nous promenâmes bras dessus bras dessous dans les rues pavées et noires de monde avant d'atterrir à la terrasse d'un bar de la capitale. Nous étions posés depuis un petit moment à parler de tout et de rien, mais je voyais bien que quelque chose titillait Renée mais qu'elle n'osait pas poser de question. J'avais ma petite idée sur le sujet et même si je ne voulais pas remettre l'histoire de mon entretien avorté sur le tapis, je me forçai à la questionner.

-Maman, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle me regarda dans les yeux durant quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux l'air visiblement embarrassé.

-On se raconte tout hein Bella ? me demanda-t-elle après quelques instants.

-B..bien sure que oui répondis-je en bégayant, surprise par sa question.

-Bien ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de me mêler de tes affaires. Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle me vit lever les yeux au ciel devant son mensonge éhonté. Bon d'accord juste un petit peu alors avoua t'elle entre deux fou rires. Mais plus sérieusement ma puce, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu as caché dans ton sac avant que je n'arrive.

Aie pensais-je elle a les yeux vraiment partout c'est dingue ! Et moi qui pensai avoir été discrète…pfff décidément ce n'est pas ma journée aujourd'hui.

-J'ai essayé d'être moins curieuse je t'assure Bella. Je me suis fais violence pour ne rien te demander mais là c'est trop je ne tiens plus.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire face à son aveu, et me décida à extirper la feuille qui était maintenant toute chiffonnée. Je lui tendis sans un mot et la regarda parcourir les quelques lignes en sirotant mon cocktail sans alcool.

-Un casting ? Mais c'est une super idée ma puce ! Tu comptes t'inscrire rassure moi ? Ca serait une occasion en or pour toi de faire reconnaître ton travail.

-Je ne sais pas encore Maman. En plus ils ne sont pas très clair sur l'annonce. Quel genre de talent il recherche précisément par exemple. Plutôt du genre musicien, chanteuse ou comme moi, une simple photographe ? Je ne me sens pas capable de faire ça.

-Bella je commence à en avoir assez de t'entendre te dévaloriser perpétuellement. Je t'ai vu passer ta vie à avoir peur, à prendre des décisions parce qu'elles étaient sécuritaire pour toi. Tu détestes les risques, je le sais car tu es comme ton père, mais pour une fois dans ta vie, tu devrais vivre sans se soucier des conséquences et sans avoir peur de l'échec. Elle rit avant de reprendre son discours enflammé. J'ai peur que tu ne profites pas assez de ta vie, tu es tellement sérieuse. On peut dire que tu m'as facilité la tâche quand tu étais adolescente. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre jamais de folie passagère. Mais aujourd'hui je te le demande ma fille : joue les insouciantes !

Que dire après de telles paroles ? Non Maman, je préfère rester dans tes jupons encore quelques années de plus ? Elle avait raison et je le savais pertinemment, la question était de savoir ce que j'allais faire pour remédier à ça.

J'ai 21 ans, aucun avenir certain devant moi. Autant dire que je n'avais rien à perdre. Renée m'observait toujours attendant ma réponse. Je fouillais dans mon sac à la recherche d'un stylo et me décidai à remplir la fiche de renseignements.

-Voila ! Je l'ai remplie. Ils disent qu'il faut l'envoyer avant le 14 mai avec une photo.

-Mais c'est après demain le 14 me fit remarquer Renée en frappant dans ces mains. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son sac et en sortit son portefeuille. Tiens regarde, j'ai la photo qu'il te faut ! Tu te rappelles l'été que nous avons passé dans le sud avec Phil ?

-Oh non..non et non pas cette photo maman !

Je jetais un rapide regard sur la photo qu'elle me tendait. Elle datait de l'an dernier, lorsque nous étions partie en camping tous les trois. J'avais été sélectionné pour monter sur scène lors d'un jeu organisé par le club. On m'avait travestie si je puis dire puisque je portais une robe rouge sang et que j'étais maquillé comme un camion volé.

-Mais si fais moi confiance tu vas voir qu'ils te rappelleront, cette photo est magnifique. J'espère simplement qu'ils te la rendront, c'est la seule photo que j'ai de toi ou tu ressembles un tant soi peu à une femme. D'ailleurs comment as-tu trouvé ce casting ?

Et voilà on y était, si je lui racontais la vérité, j'étais bonne pour des prédictions toute la journée. Je décidai de taire la vérité et pour cela il fallait que je fasse un tout petit mensonge de rien du tout. Alors je baissai la tête dans mon verre énorme pour couper tout contact avec mes yeux.

-Disons que je suis tombé dessus par hasard en me promenant soufflais-je entre deux gorgées.

-Ah et bien tu vois j'appelle ça un signe ma fille.

Et merde ! Je n'y louperais pas j'aurais mieux fait de me taire au final. La parole est d'argent mais le silence est d'or. Un concept qui était totalement étranger à mon insouciante de mère !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour chères toutes!

Merci à celles qui m'ont laissée des reviews c'est gentil de votre part. Et non le secret de Bella n'est pas qu'elle est toujours vierge...vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre quel est son secret. Un secret qui va lui permettre de faire les 400coups dans la maison des secrets mais je n'en dis pas plus, lisez par vous même!

Pour celle qui sont intéressées, je vais avoir besoin d'aide par la suite pour trouver des défis et des jeux marrants à leur faire pour pimenter un peu les choses lol! Je compte sur vous pour les laisser dans vos reviews et je vous fais confiance, je sais que ça bouillonne la dessous...HIHIHIHIHI.

Allez Bonne Lecture. See You on the next chapter!

_**Mardi 1**__**er**__** Juin 10h35 – Locaux de D-Records – Salle d'attente n°7**_

Mais qu'es ce que je faisais là ! Ah oui, mon envie de m'émanciper en participant à un casting. Quelle idée j'avais eu pensai-je alors que je toisais les autres filles qui s'étaient elles aussi présenter au casting. Toutes blondes et peroxydées, ça promet me dis-je pour moi-même. J'étais à deux doigts de partir à chaque fois que je voyais l'une des candidates sortir de son entretien avec un grand sourire confiant sur les lèvres. Mais Renée avait pris les choses en main cette fois-ci. Elle m'avait habillé elle-même, m'avait maquillé et point le plus important, elle m'attendait juste devant le bâtiment pour être sur que je ne me défile pas.

-Isabella Swan !

Je sursautais à l'appel de mon nom et me leva prestement pour rejoindre le technicien qui me tenait la porte. J'entrais dans ce qui semblait être un studio photo, agréablement surprise. Peut-être que si je n'étais pas sélectionnée pour ce casting je pourrais leur glisser mon cv et travailler pour eux.

Deux personnes, un homme et une femme, étaient assis dos à moi, ils discutaient et ne semblaient pas d'accord sur quelque chose en regardant des photos qu'ils venaient de prendre des autres candidates. Le technicien me plaça devant un fond verre et me demanda de m'assoir sur le tabouret qui me semblait dangereusement haut.

Je manquai de m'étaler dessus, ce qui eu le mérite d'attirer l'attention des deux autres personnes alors que le technicien luttait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Pardon bégayais-je complètement gêné en m'interrogeant une fois de plus sur les raisons de ma présence ici.

-Alors Mademoiselle…Swan commença l'homme en face de moi. Il tenait dans la main la feuille que j'avais remplie à peine un mois plus tôt ainsi que la fameuse photo que j'avais posté. Présentez-vous pour commencer après je vous expliquerai notre projet et ce que nous recherchons.

Je me raclai la gorge et pris la parole d'une voix mal assurée. La femme n'avait pas desserrée les lèvres, et me fixai du regard comme si elle était capable de me déshabiller sur place.

-Eh bien je m'appelle Isabella mais je préfère Bella, j'ai 21 ans et je suis passionnée par la photographie. Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un emploi dans ce domaine, c'est donc pour ça que j'ai répondu à votre annonce car je pensai que je pourrai vous montrer ce que je faisais et voir si cela vous plait. A part ça, je crains qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur moi finis-je par dire avec un pauvre sourire d'excuse.

-Bien Bella repris la femme, et si tu nous disais ce que tu attends de la vie ?

-Je ne me suis jamais réellement posé la question. Mais selon ma mère, rien de trop dangereux.

A ma grande surprise cela les fit rire tous les deux alors qu'ils se mettaient à gratter quelque chose sur ma fiche.

-Quelle est la pire chose qui te soit arrivé dans la vie ?

Je me souris à moi-même. Il ne me serait pas difficile de répondre à cette question. Il m'en arrivait de vertes et de pas mûres tous les jours grâce à ma maladresse légendaire.

-Et bien vous avez surement du remarquer que je suis assez maladroite comme fille, je suis incapable de marcher sur une surface plate sans me faire de croche pied. C'est une histoire que je n'aime pas raconter car j'ai honte de moi mais bon soyons fou. Je pris une grande inspiration et me décidai à raconter la chute la plus mémorable de ma vie. Le jour de la remise des diplômes, j'ai eu la « chance » (et je mimais les guillemets car pour moi ca avait été un véritable calvaire) d'être désignée pour le discours. Je m'avance donc dans les marches pour aller jusqu'à la tribune et là, catastrophe, j'ai loupé la dernière marche. J'ai voulu me rattraper à la première chose venue et manque de chance c'était la corde qui retenait le lâché de ballons. Tout se met à voler dans tous les sens, et le pire c'est que ça ne s'arrête pas là. J'ai tiré tellement fort sur cette satanée corde que j'en ai dessoudé un projecteur qui est tombé sur la scène en faisant sauter les plombs dans la salle. J'étais rouge de honte et tout ça devant un parterre de centaines de personnes qui m'ont fait un standing ovation !

Comme je m'y attendais, ils se sont mis rire de mon manque de chance. Je surpris même l'homme en train de s'essuyer les yeux alors que la femme se tenait les côtes. Et oui Calamity Bella voila comment on m'avait surnommé au lycée !

-Et bien dis donc une vrai Pierre Richard cette Bella. Et ça t'arrive souvent de te donner en spectacle de cette manière ?

J'hochai simplement la tête avec un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir de rire à mes dépends, ça avait été mon quotidien pendant toute ma scolarité.

-Bon plus sérieusement, As-tu des secrets Bella ?

-Non répondis-je presque du tac o tac. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des cachotteries aux gens que j'aime. Je suis une fille très fidèle que ce soit en amour ou en amitié. Je n'aime pas décevoir les gens qui m'entourent et en plus de cela je suis une piètre menteuse alors dissimuler des secrets, très peu pour moi merci.

Il s se jetèrent un regard de connivence en souriant et reprirent le remplissage de ma fiche.

-Comment réagirais tu face à la trahison et au mensonge ?

-Mal, très mal ! La aussi la réponse m'était venue d'elle-même.

-Explique toi me demanda la jeune femme visiblement intéressée.

-Et bien disons que j'accorde ma confiance aux gens et que je ne le fais pas deux fois. Comme on dit ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu n'aimerais pas que l'on te fasse. Alors si je me sens trahie vous pouvez être sur que je tire un trait sur la personne aussitôt. Vous allez penser que je me donne un style de fille bien sous tout rapport mais malheureusement c'est ce que je suis. Trahir, mentir et voler ne font pas partie de mes habitudes, ma mère ne m'a pas élevée de cette manière.

C'était la première fois que je me confiais autant à des étrangers, mais je me sentais bien, j'avais l'impression d'être dans mon élément libérée de toute précision.

-Je crois que nous venons de trouver la fille qu'il nous faut pour ce rôle lâcha soudain le jeune homme en regardant sa collègue.

-Rôle ? Quel rôle ? Vous cherchez des actrices ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je crois que je me suis trompé de casting !

-Non Bella tu es au bon endroit, je vais laisser ma collègue t'expliquer ce que nous attendons de nos candidats. Si tu veux bien lui expliquer Sonia.

La dénommé Sonia se leva et s'approcha de moi. Elle était perchée sur de hauts talons aiguilles et malgré cela elle ne me dépassait pas, alors que je n'étais moi-même pas bien grande.

-Avant de venir ici, avais-tu entendu parler de la société D-records ?

Je fis non de la tête et elle parut ravie de pouvoir m'apprendre ce qu'était cette boite.

-Et bien nous sommes une toute jeune société de production présente sur le marché depuis 2008. Nous diffusions essentiellement des programmes pour les jeunes adultes tels que Date on me, Single or not ou dernièrement Tentation. Peut être as-tu déjà suivi un de ces programmes.

Je fis non de la tête tout en attendant qu'elle poursuive, ne sachant pas trop ou cette conversation allait nous mener.

-Nous avons développés un nouveau concept complètement inédit jusque là. L'excitation se lisait dans ces yeux qui pétillaient d'impatience. L'idée est d'enfermer des personnes, hommes et femmes, dans une villa pendant deux mois. Je fronçai les sourcils encore plus perdue qu'avant, qu'attendaient t'ils de moi. La maison sera filmée 24h/24 et 7j/7 pendant lesquels nous demanderons aux candidats de réaliser des trucs plus fous les uns que les autres. Mais le fil conducteur de l'émission sera que toutes ces personnes ont un secret qu'elles devront garder jusqu'à la fin du jeu si elles veulent gagner le montant total de leur cagnotte avec bien entendu un petit plus !

Elle mit fin à son récit, me laissant toujours autant perplexe.

-Et quel rapport avec moi ? Demandais-je le plus sincèrement du monde. Je n'ai pas de secret et je ne sais pas si vivre avec des étrangers soit une si bonne idée que ça.

-Ne dis pas non trop rapidement Bella m'interpella l'homme dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom. Nous ne t'avons même pas encore parlé des avantages et en plus pas besoin de secret pour toi, nous t'en avons assigné un d'office. Il sera parfait pour toi.

-Je suis curieuse de savoir lequel !

-D'abord laisse moi te dire ce que tu as à y gagner. Chaque candidat commence avec une cagnotte de 1 000€. Chaque semaine passée dans la maison fera augmenter ta cagnotte de 1 000€. Chaque secret que tu auras découvert sur les autres candidats te permettra de rafler leur cagnotte. Mais point le plus important, si c'est toi qui gagne l'émission à l'issue de ces deux mois, tu remporteras la somme de 100 000€ ! Il fit une longue pause, le temps que j'ingurgite bien les informations qu'il m'avait données. Tu es une fille intelligente Bella, et comme l'indique ton CV tu n'as pas fait d'étude. Je suis sûr qu'une telle somme d'argent te permettrait de faire tout ce dont tu rêves. Comme par exemple reprendre tes études, ou encore partir à l'aventure, faire un safari en Afrique ou prendre des photos de tes prochaines destinations de vacances. Tu n'as jamais réfléchis à ton avenir mais avec autant d'argent à ta disposition, je suis sur que tu trouveras une nouvelle alternative!

J'étais bouche bée, pas parce qu'il y avait beaucoup d'argent à la clé, mais plutôt parce que j'étais choqué par le projet qu'ils essayaient de mettre sur pied.

Être filmé toute la sainte journée pendant deux mois pour une fille comme moi qui n'aime pas se faire remarquer, je n'étais pas sûre d'aimer ce concept. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser aux opportunités qui s'offraient à moi.

Renée et Phil n'avaient jamais roulé sur l'or et Charlie quant à lui n'avait qu'une paie de shérif de sa petite bourgade. J'avais certes remplie des demandes de bourses à l'époque ou je voulais intégrer une école d'art mais elles avaient toutes été refusées au grand désespoir de mes parents.

Je ne me voyais pas reprendre l'école à mon âge, mais j'avais toujours rêvé d'ouvrir ma propre galerie d'art ou j'exposerai mes réalisations.

La proposition était tentante, mais il restait cependant un point à éclaircir.

-Quel sera mon secret ?

J'avais à peine posé ma question que Sonia sautillait déjà partout du haut de ses talons vernies.

-Étant donné ce que nous avons appris sur toi, nous t'avons trouvé le secret idéal clama Sonia excitée comme une puce. Nous avons besoin d'un espion dans la maison et ce sera toi Isabella !

-Un espion ? Ça sera ça mon secret ?

-Pas exactement, l'intitulé de ton secret est : Je suis la complice de la voix !

-De la voix ? Repris-je, ne comprenant toujours pas ma fonction dans ce jeu.

-Oui, la voix est une personne qui vous parlera tous les jours pour vous donner des informations, des consignes à suivre et les règles des jeux que nous établirons. Ton rôle sera très simple, tu devras effectuer de petite mission de temps en temps pour nous. Piéger tes camarades de jeux, et surtout nous tenir informés de toutes les choses qui pourraient nous échapper.

-Alors jeune fille deal ?m'interrogea t'il après le discours de sa collègue.

J'hésitai, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi ils avaient décidés de m'assigner cette tâche vu que je leur avoué que j'étais une piètre menteuse. Mais ils avaient l'air de me faire confiance pour gérer ce rôle.

J'étais certes mal à l'aise avec le fait qu'il me faudrait tromper le gens autour de moi, mais si l'on considérait que l'on serait tous là pour se tromper les uns les autres, peut être n'aurais pas beaucoup de scrupules à le faire moi-même.

-Trop dangereux pour toi Bella ?

Ces mots eurent le don de me décider, Renée ne m'avait t'elle pas reprocher de ne rien faire de dangereux dans ma vie et de toujours prendre les décisions qui n'impliquaient rien de téméraire ? Et bien j'avais là l'occasion de lui prouver le contraire, que j'étais capable de réagir sur des coups de têtes sans me soucier des conséquences.

- Deal ! Approuvais-je d'une voix mal assurée. Je serais la complice de la voix s'il fallait en passer par là pour que je m'émancipe.

-Fantastique Isabella ! Tu verras que tu fais le bon choix. Tu ne seras pas déçue car grâce à cette émission tu deviendras une super star ! Parole de scout ris Sonia toute contente d'avoir réussi à me convaincre.

-Je crois que cette émission va dépasser des records d'audience avec le casting que nous concoctons !

Es-ce que je dois rire ou pleurer ? Bella la super star youpi ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Une chose est sûre : Renée va adorer ça !

**Alors ce secret? Bien ou pas Bien? Laissez moi vos reviews avec vos idées...**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour!

Voili voilou un autre chapitre! Je suis en vacances au bord de la mer mais je trouve quand même le moyen de penser à vous!

Bon un peu décu quand même car aucune de vous n'a laissez des idées croquantes et croustillantes pour les défis de miss Bella!

Bref régalez vous avec ce chapitre, je me dépêche de poster la suite dès que je le pourrais. En attendant amusez vous bien les filles et bonne vacances à toutes!_**  
**_

_**VENDREDI 1**__**ER**__** JUILLET 21H25 – PLATEAUX DE SECRET STORY – DIRECT LIVE**_

Calme toi, respire, il s'agit juste de mettre un pied devant l'autre, de sourire de toutes tes dents devant les caméras et tout se passera bien. Je me repassais les paroles réconfortantes de Sonia juste avant qu'elle me laisse seule en bas des marches qui me mèneraient jusqu'au plateau de tournage.

Je pouvais entendre d'ici le public crier dans les tribunes aménagées tout autour du plateau central. Aucun regard ne me serait épargné me dis-je encore plus anxieuse. Je vais être au centre de toutes les attentions et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. J'avais eu la chance de ne pas passer en premier entre les griffes de l'animateur chargé de nous présenter au monde entier avant notre entrée dans la maison. Mais maintenant c'était mon tour et je ne pouvais plus reculer désormais. Je repensais au moment que j'avais partagé avec Renée ainsi que mes amis les plus proches avant mon départ pour essayer de me calmer.

J'avais passé un mois complètement dingue depuis ce fameux entretien dans les locaux de D-records. Il avait d'abord fallu que j'apprenne la nouvelle à Renée et Phil, qui avaient comme je m'y attendais très bien réagi à la nouvelle.

Elle disait à qui voulait l'entendre que j'allais participer à un projet novateur et passer à la télé. Elle avait même réussi à fédérer ses collègues de bureaux lorsque les premières pubs pour annoncer l'événement avaient commencées à être diffuser sur toutes les chaines de télévision.

Le plus dur à convaincre fut Charlie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa fille avait besoin de s'afficher à la télévision. Ma vie allait devenir un enfer à la sortie du jeu avait argumenté Charlie. Les gens voudraient tout savoir de ma vie et ne me lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Je savais qu'il abusait volontairement pour me faire changer d'avis, mais j'étais décidé et pour une fois je n'abandonnerai pas.

Mais j'avais quant même par pure précaution posé la question à Sonia histoire de contredire les propos de Charlie qui m'avaient, mine de rien effrayé. Elle m'avait rassuré et m'avait même donné son numéro de portable pour que je puisse l'appeler dès que j'avais une question.

L'occasion ne s'était pas présenter car j'avais passé tout le mois de juin à me faire trimballer par la production. J'explique, à l'issu du premier casting j'avais dû rencontrer les grands pontes de D-records qui avaient estimés que j'avais grand besoin d'un conseiller en mode. Sonia avait acquiescé l'air grave et je m'étais retrouvé affublé de mon gay personnel qui me trainait dans toutes les boutiques de la capitale au frais de la société bien sûr !

Après les vêtements, mon tour était venu. On m'avait coupé, dégradé et éclaircit les cheveux, eux habituellement bruns chocolats étaient parsemés de mèches beaucoup plus claires qui faisaient ressortir la pâleur de ma peau.

J'aimais assez l'effet que cela produisait sur moi, cela me faisait paraître plus âgée et je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénients car je dois avouer qu'il m'arrivait souvent que l'on me demande ma carte d'identité à l'entrée d'une boîte de nuit ou dans un pub. Non pas que je sois une fêtarde invétérée mais le jour de mon 21ème anniversaire j'avais trouvé ça plutôt moyen de me faire recaler de cette manière.

Une toute nouvelle Bella était née selon Renée qui avait tout de suite adorée mon nouveau look. J'ai enfin l'impression d'avoir une fille avait t'elle hurlée de joie. Même mes amis avaient appréciés le changement radical que l'on avait opéré sur moi. Dana me qualifiait de vraie petite femme alors que les garçons quant à eux, surtout Eric ce gros pervers, estimaient que j'étais plus bandante ! Lorsque j'avais expliqué mon projet à mes rares amis, ils avaient tout de suite étaient enthousiasmés et m'avaient solennellement promis de voter pour moi dès qu'il le faudrait. Moyennant un certain pourcentage de mes gains bien entendu. Ils allaient me manquer, tous, pendant deux mois ou je me retrouverais avec des étrangers à qui je serais forcé de mentir pour sauver ma peau.

Le public criait toujours alors que Florent Castavie, le présentateur du show que j'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer, annonçait mon arrivée sur le plateau.

-Notre prochain candidat est une fille (pause de circonstance pour laisser le public hurlé à cette nouvelle). Elle est toute jeune peut-être même la benjamine de la maison, elle est belle messieurs (hurlements de la part de ces messieurs). Je vous demande d'accueillir bien fort, s'il vous plait…ISABELLA !

Une musique rock se mit à beugler à travers les enceintes, tandis qu'un technicien me faisait signe que je pouvais monter les marches. A peine arrivée en haut de ce qui fut un calvaire pour moi à cause des talons que je portais, un cameraman me sauta dessus pour cadrer mon visage. Je pus voir mon sourire crispé sur les dizaines d'écrans qui ornaient les murs de la salle. Le plateau était immense et Florent me tendit la main pour me guider vers l'un des canapés jaunes citrons qui trônaient au milieu de la salle.

Je me sentais complétement déboussolée, à peine consciente de ce qui m'arrivait. Je mettais juste un pied devant l'autre tout en m'agrippant au bras que m'avait offert Castavie. Je crus entendre quelqu'un crier Bella dans le public et j'en déduisis qu'il devait s'agir de ma mère qui m'avait promis d'être là le jour J ou de l'un de mes amis. Je ne me retournai pas pour vérifier, j'étais bien trop tétanisé pour ça à cause du bruit qui m'entourait, de la musique trop forte et des projecteurs qui diffusaient en continu toute les nuances de bleus sur les murs.

-Assieds toi Isabella

-Bella le corrigeai-je automatiquement.

-Oui tu es très belle ça c'est sur ! plaisanta t'il. Ce qui eu le don de faire réagir la foule.

-Merci répondis-je bien que je n'aimais pas trop la manière dont il me dévisageait.

-Alors miss Bella ! Prête à entre dans la maison des secrets ?

-Oui oui. Je suis un peu perdue avec tout ce bruit mais oui je me sens prête.

-Tu vas nous dire qu'elle est ton secret ?

J'hésitai un moment et en voyant son grand sourire je compris qu'il plaisantai.

-Euh et bien non,vous êtes censé le découvrir. Ca ne sera pas marrant si tout le monde est au courant de mon secret avant même que je ne mette un pied dans la maison.

-Ha ha ha maline la petite. C'est bien Bella car tu vas en avoir besoin. Quel âge as-tu jeune fille ?

-21 ans Benjamin !

-Et tu n'es pas effrayé de te retrouver avec des inconnus tous plus âgés que toi enfermés dans une magnifique villa pendant deux long mois ?

Décidément, je n'aimais vraiment pas ce type !

-Bien sur que si je suis complétement terrifié lui dis-je le plus sincèrement du monde.

-Et bien ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà vu une partie des candidats sur le plateau et je peux te dire qu'ils ont tous les chocottes. Pas vrai le public ? (Hurlement dudit public à en fendre les tympans)

-Tiens on me dit dans mon oreillette que tu vas pouvoir y aller.

Il se leva et je l'imitai en tremblant. J'osai un coup d'œil au public avec le vague espoir d'entre'apercevoir Renée ou Phil, n'importe quel visage familier qui me redonnerait une petite dose de courage. Mais c'était peine perdue, la foule trop dense et les pancartes faites maison que la plupart des gens brandissaient m'empêchaient de distinguer quoique ce soit de rassurant. Et bien il semblait que j'étais seule face à mon destin.

Benjamin me conduisit vers une immense porte toujours sous les acclamations du public.

-Prête ? m'interrogea t'il une dernière fois

-Non chuchotais tout bas alors que je hochais oui avec ma tête.

-Nous allons nous connecter avec la maison pour les prévenir qu'un autre mystérieux candidat arrive. Tiens toi hors du champ de la caméra s'il te plait…voila. Le public ? Vous etes prêt à jeter Bella dans la fosse aux lions ? hurla t'il dans son micro. Alors c'est parti !

Il fit volte face et se tourna vers la petite caméra qui se trouvait devant la porte.

-Allo Allo La maison vous m'entendez ?

Des oui dispersés fusèrent alors que Benjamin leur annonçait mon arrivée sans pour autant révéler qui j'étais.

Pense à ta galerie me serinais-je, penses-y tu es à ça de toucher ton rêve du bout des doigts. La porte s'ouvrit, de la fumée s'échappa d'un gros ventilateur me barrant la vue sur la maison et sur les habitants qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

Je les entendais crier en réponse au public qui scandait déjà leurs noms sans les connaitre. Certains s'interrogeaient pour savoir si le nouvel arrivant était une fille ou un garçon. J'espérais juste ne pas voir de mines dépitées lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que j'étais la nouvelle arrivante de la maison. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, chose totalement ridicule, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de stresser.

Tout à coup la fumée se dissipa et je pus descendre les quelques marches qui donnaient sur le jardin de la magnifique villa blanche. J'entendis des cris avant de voir mes nouveaux compagnons. Trois filles et quatre garçons se trouvaient déjà là et se dirigeaient vers moi pour me saluer.

_**EXTERIEUR DE LA VILLA – CAMERA 3 – 22H37**_

-Bonsoir tout le monde lançai-je timidement.

Une blonde aux seins énormes s'avançait vers moi et me tendit sa joue.

-Salut, moi c'est Tanya ! Bienvenue miss…

-Bella répondis-je en claquant une bise sur ses joues pleine de fond de teint.

Puis tout s'enchaina très vite. Les autres virent me saluer mais j'avais du mal à retenir les bons prénoms sur les bons visages pour le moment. Paul, Angela, Mike, Alice, Jasper, Jared et Tanya me firent visiter la maison tout en m'aidant à porter mes valises. Je devais au moins reconnaitre que la production ne s'était pas foutue de nous.

Le jardin était immense et une piscine entourée de chaises longues trônait en son centre. Il y avait aussi un débarras sur le côté gauche de la maison, mais on ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur car un épais rideau de fer empêchait toute visibilité.

Après une visite de l'extérieur de la maison, une des filles dont je ne me souvenais pas du nom se proposa pour m'aider à m'installer dans la chambre des filles baptisée Dolls'house par la production alors que celle des garçons portaient le nom de Garçonnière.

_**CHAMBRE DES FILLES – CAMERA FIXE – 22h48**_

-Waouh mais c'est magnifique ici ! Lâchai-je estomaqué par le décor de la pièce.

-Oui t'as vu ça, ils ont soignés la décoration.

-Même ma chambre n'est pas comme ça ajouta Alice. La seule dont j'avais retenue le nom à cause de sa petite taille et de ces cheveux noirs corbeaux qui entouraient son visage angélique. Pourtant je peux vous assurer que je suis une fille de gout mais là ! Je dis Bravo leur designer a fait du bon boulot continua t'elle.

La chambre était grande, immense même pour seulement huit lits. Trois d'entre étaient déjà occupés. Alice me proposa de s'installer entre elle et Angela et j'acceptai avec grand plaisir car elle m'inspirait confiance.

_**JARDIN – MIROIR SANS TEINT - 23H00 **_

-C'est sympa hein comme concept c'est la première fois que je vois un truc de cet envergure babillai Tanya perchée sur hit shoes dans le jardin avec les garçons. Et vous avez entendus le public c'est dingue ils ont hurlés à la mort quand j'ai débarqué la première sur le plateau

-Tu m'étonnes marmonna Alice, surement en pensant que personne ne l'entendrait. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Nous décidâmes d'attendre l'arrivée du reste des candidats autour de la table du jardin en buvant des cocktails préparés avec soin par un certain Mike,qui d'ailleurs me jetait des coups d'œil furtifs de temps à autre.

Je me sentais bien, très bien même. C'est tout à fait différent des scénarios que je m'étais fait dans ma tête les semaines précédentes. J'étais assise là autour d'une table avec de parfaits inconnus à siroter mon cocktail, fort en rhum, à discuter et rire comme une idiote et j'aimais ça. L'aventure s'annonçait peut être bien au final…

_**Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Pas encore d'Edward je sais mais il semblerait que tous les candidats ne soient pas encore arrivés…**_

_**Please reviews et dites moi ce que vous en pensez les filles et surtout ce que vous aimeriez voir !**_

_**Luluce : oui ma fic est rate M. Obligé quand on sait que des êtres humains jeunes et vaccinés sont enfermés dans une maison…je n'en dis pas plus mais peut être auront nous droit à un remake de tu sais quoi dans tu sais quoi lol**_

_**Bises à toutes !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**MAISON DES SECRETS – MIROIR SANS TEINT – 23H52**_

-Allo Allo la maison ?

La voix de Florien Castavie résonna une nouvelle fois dans toute la maison. Nous nous précipitâmes tous devant l'écran qui se trouvait dans l'immense salon pour écouter Florien nous débiter le même discours depuis tout à l'heure. Décidément, je commençais à penser que la prod n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour recruter un animateur digne de ce nom. Nous avions accueillis neuf nouvelles personnes depuis mon arrivée.

Rosalie, une magnifique blonde dont le corps aurait fait pâlir n'importe quelle reine de beauté. D'ailleurs Tanya aux faux seins ,comme l'avait surnommé Alice n'en menait pas large depuis que Rosalie était arrivée et que tous les garçons présents avaient perdus leur mots devant elle.

Avait suivi Jacob, un beau jeune homme tout en muscle et à la peau caramel. Ses yeux pétillaient de vie et de malice et il s'était empressé de distiller sa bonne humeur parmi les habitants de la villa. Il dégageait une chaleur naturelle qui donnait envie de rester près de lui. Je passa d'ailleurs une partie de la soirée à accueillir les autres habitants en sa compagnie. Il était drôle et je pensai avoir trouvé là un allier de choix dans la maison.

Puis Emmett, aux cheveux sombres et ondulés, il était massif, un gros ourson aussi musclé que Jacob si ce n'est pas plus. Il rigolait fort et aimait apparemment les blagues salaces à m'en faire rougir. Il avait été plutôt présomptueux dès son arrivée car il avait juré à Rosalie qu'elle repartirait à son bras. Rosalie l'avait snobée du regard mais j'avais cru voir un sourire malicieux s'étirer sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Ben avait fait une arrivée des plus mystérieuse. Il était entré dans la maison et s'était contenté de balayer l'assemblée d'un hochement de tête en signe de bonjour. Il était assez petit pour un garçon, surtout entouré de gaillards comme Jacob et Emmett. Angela le trouvait sexy, moi je le trouvais taciturne.

Trois autres filles avaient grossies nos rangs de telles sortes que la Dolls'house était belle et bien pleine. Leah, Emily et Jessica avaient pris les lits restants. Je les trouvaient toutes sympas à part peut être Leah qui avait la tête de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être ici. Emily quant à elle rayonnait et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de babiller avec Jessica tout en sortant la totalité de ses affaires pour les ranger dans les armoires prévues à cet effet.

Sam et Embry étaient les deux derniers arrivés. Tous deux grands et super à l'aise, à l'exception d'Embry qui regardait autour de lui comme si il voyait les choses pour la première fois. C'était étrange car c'est à peine si il osait poser une fesse sur le canapé.

Il commençaient à y avoir de plus en plus de monde dans cette maison qui au début me paraissait immense. Là c'était tout jute si il y avait assez de place sur les canapés du salon sur lequel nous étions tous réunis .

Je me demandai quand cela allait se terminer lorsque Florien annonça justement le dernier candidat qu'il nous demanda une fois de plus d'accueillir dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Cette fois ci il n'y eu aucun suspense quant aux sexe du dernier arrivant étant donné que la chambre des filles était pleine.

Nous rejoignîmes le jardin pour la dernière fois de la soirée et attendîmes en discutant l'arrivée du dernier candidat. On pouvait déjà voir les clans se former au sein de la maison. Emmett tournait autour de Rosalie qui ne s'éloignait pas de Jasper. Alice quant à elle gravitait autour d'eux l'air de rien pour écouter leur conversation. Je la soupçonnais de plutôt attendre après les paroles de Jasper qui n'avait pas desserré les lèvres de la soirée. Je lui souhaitais bonne chance intérieurement car si Rosalie avait décidé de jeter son dévolu sur Jasper, je ne donnais pas chère de la peau de ma nouvelle amie.

Sam et Emily bien qu'il ne se connaissait pas rigolait ensemble dans un coin du jardin sous l'œil peu amène de Leah, que je trouvais de plus en plus étrange. J'avais toujours eu une très bonne capacité à décrypter le langage corporel des gens. Essentiellement car je passais des heures à les observer assise seule dans mon coin lorsque j'étais au lycée mais aussi car mon œil de photographe était toujours à l'affut des moindres situations propices à être immortalisées.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de continuer mes investigations silencieuses, la fumée s'était déclenché. Signe qui indiquait que le nouvel habitant se trouvait derrière la porte qui se mit à coulisser. Alice se posta à mes côtés et passa son bras sous le mien. Avant même de voir le nouveau visage, je perçus des picotements dans tout mon corps. J'avais la chair de poule et Alice s'en aperçut car elle se mit à frictionner mon bras inconsciemment.

La fumée se dissipa trop lentement à mon gout et je changeai de pied d'appui pour essayer de distinguer la silhouette derrière l'écran de fumée. Un homme comme je l'avais deviné un peu plus tôt se tenait debout sur la plate forme. Ses cheveux d'un blond roux presque cuivre étaient coiffés en pique et allongeait sa silhouette déjà longue et mince.

Il s'avança et gravit les dernières marches d'une démarche souple mais rapide. Il dissipa les derniers nuages de fumée. La beauté de son visage me frappa et je ne pus m'empêcher le hoquet de surprise qui franchit mes lèvres. Son visage, beaucoup plus pâle que le mien détonnait avec la couleur de ses cheveux, il avait remonté les manches de sa chemise marrons ce qui laissait entrevoir des avants bras fermes et musclés.

Tanya fut la première à l'accueillir chaleureusement, elle pressa son corps siliconée contre lui en gloussant avidement.

-Salut toi lança t'elle cajoleuse, je suis Tanya. C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

-Edward.

Un seul mot et je sentis mes jambes tremblés sous moi. Sa voix basse et séduisante avait la douceur d'une plume sous ma peau. Hébétée par ces sensations nouvelles pour moi, je le suivi des yeux pendant qu'il se présentait aux autres habitants éparpillés dans le jardin. Sa beauté frôlait l'absurde et moi il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisse si je voulais pas passer pour une gourde.

Il s'avança vers Alice toujours de sa démarche sûr et donc vers moi, un sourire radieux plaqué sur son visage au contour parfaits. Alice me pinça l'air de rien et dans un sursaut de douleur je retrouvai contenance.

Pas pour longtemps à mon grand dam car lorsque je pus voir son visage de plus près, je fus frappée non pas par son nez droit, parfait aquilin, mais par la couleur de ses yeux rendus encore plus impressionnante par l'éclairage du jardin.

-Emeraude ! Incroyable chuchotai-je.

Il laissa échapper un rire délicieux en tendant la main à Alice. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais dis ça tout haut. Stupide stupide stupide !

-Moi c'est Alice…et excuse Isabella, elle a trop abusé sur le champagne il me semble ! Et elle appuya bien sur le dernier mot. Je baissai la tête rouge d'embarras et chuchotai un misérable bonsoir.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance les filles, je m'appelle Edward mais bon vous devez le savoir maintenant.

A peine avait' il finit sa phrase que Miss Tanya s'accapara l'attention de notre nouvel hôte.

-Viens par là Edward je vais te faire visiter la maison. Après je m'occuperais de te servir quelque chose de bien exotique. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et ajouta toujours autant charmeuse : Je parle de boisson bien sur !

Quelle ironie, malgré le pincement de jalousie que je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir, Tanya venait de me sauver d'un embarras encore plus grand. Je les regardais s'éloigner et essayai de calmer tant bien que mal les pulsations de mon cœur complètement excité par cette première rencontre. Alice avait les yeux rivés sur moi et un sourire malicieux barrait son petit visage de lutin. Je m'empourprai derechef, gêné d'être prise sur le fait en train de dévisager quelqu'un de la sorte.

-Oh pas la peine de te cacher se moqua t'elle. Pas après le spectacle que tu viens de m' offrir.

-Tu m'étonnes ! C'est la H-O-N-T-E Alice !

Je me débarrassai de son bras qu'elle avait toujours autour du mien d'un geste sec et me dirigeais vers la cuisine ou je me servis une coupe de champagne que je bus cul-sec.

_**DOLLS'HOUSE – CAMERA MURALE – 9h30**_

R-E-S-P-E-C-T ! find out what it means to me! R-E-S-P-E-C-T !

-Quelle horreur !

Ou suis-je pensais-je encore embuée par le sommeil. Ah oui dans la magnifique chambre de la villa des secrets. Chambre que j'avais rejoins dans un état de sommeil avancé sur les coups de 3H du mat. Nous avions bus plus que de raison pour fêter notre arrivée dans la maison, je m'étonnais d'ailleurs d'avoir pu rejoindre la chambre sans encombre lorsque l'on connait mon sens légendaire de l'équilibre.

Ma première pensée fut pour Renée, c'était elle qui me réveillait le matin à grands renforts d'odeur de café. Là c'était Aretha Franklin qui beuglait dans les enceintes de bon matin. De quoi vous mettre de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée.

Je me risquai à ouvrir un œil et ne fus pas déçu de l'effort fourni. Alice se dandinait en rythme sur la musique avec Angela. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que j'étais réveillé, elle fit deux pas dans ma direction et le regard noir que je lui jetai ne la dissuada pas de venir me lever pour danser avec elle. Après de vaines protestations je m'avouais vaincu et me mis, moi aussi, à danser comme une folle. C'eut au moins le mérite de bien me réveiller. Nous rigolions comme des folles, sans se soucier de la honte que nous aurions du ressentir à danser de la sorte. Pour ma part je mettais ça sur le compte de l'alcool qui devait encore être présents dans mon organisme.

-Et bien vous êtes plutôt en forme de bon matin les filles

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter en entendant cette voix de velours, la voix d'Edward, pendant un court instant en me mettant au lit hier j'avais cru avoir rêver sa beauté. Mais force m'était de constater que tout cela était bien réel, qu'IL était bien réel, et que ce n'était pas une chimère sortit tout droit de mes plus beaux rêves.

J'arrêta aussitôt de danser honteuse pour de bon, le visage en feu et humilié pour la fin de ma vie. Je retombai lourdement sur le lit alors qu'Alice et Angela continuait de tournoyer sans se soucier de ses yeux perçants qui pouvaient vous déshabiller jusqu'à l'âme.

Reprends toi Bella me sermonnais-je alors que je ne pouvais que fixer mes pieds pour éviter d'hyper ventiler.

-Bonjour Isabella.

-Bien le bonjour à toi aussi Edward le coupa Alice tout en dansant

-Alice Alice la taquina t'il, comment un être aussi petit peut 'il être aussi impatient ? Angela ajouta t'il avec un signe de tête pour l'intéressée.

Il fit volte face et je pus enfin me rappeler de respirer normalement. Quelle idiote je faisais à me ridiculiser de la sorte. A l'heure qu'il est tout le monde devait être au courant que j'avais le béguin pour Edward. Sans considérer Renée qui ne devait pas rater une miette de ce qui se passait dans la maison, mais le pire pour moi c'était les personnes derrière leur téléviseur que je ne connaissais même pas et qui avaient l'occasion de suivre en direct live les déboires d'Isabella Swan.

J'avais soigneusement évité Edward la veille au soir pour éviter toute situation cocasse, mais je n'allais pas pouvoir l'éviter ainsi. Impossible dans cette maison. Mais le pire était que je n'avais pas forcément envie de l'éviter, j'avais envie de connaitre le personnage derrière l'apollon, de percer le mystère de ces yeux verts

Je poussais un soupir que je voulais discret mais c'était sans compter sur la petite fouine d'Alice qui aussitôt qu'Edward avait franchi le seuil de la porte pour rejoindre la cuisine s'était glissée à mes côtés abandonnant Angela qui continuait de danser en direction de la salle de bain. J'avais tout fait hier soir pour éviter Alice aussi et ses questions déplacées mais je ne pourrais lutter de la sorte indéfiniment. Et au vu de son sourire, je crus bien que j'allais hurler de frustration.

-Toi ma vielle tu vas passer par la case Casserole façon Alice ça tu peux me croire ! Toi Moi dans la piscine après le petit déjeuner !

Je décidai de jouer les ingénues pour gagner du temps même si je savais pertinemment que c'était peine perdue.

-Pourquoi ? De quoi tu parles Alice ?

Elle tira sa petite langue et sautilla comme le petit diablotin qu'elle était.

_**TANYA - CONFESSIONNAL – 9H39**_

-Je suis vraiment contente d'être là, j'ai fais la connaissance de personnes vraiment extraordinaire.

_(Soupir)_

-Pour l'instant je dirais que chez les filles euh…j'arrive pas encore à les cerner…jveux dire à cerner leur caractère. Si elles sont sympas ou pas quoi.

_(Rire/ré-ajustage de maillot)_

-Par contre avec les garçons ça va super.. je m'entends très bien en général avec les garçons donc no soucis quoi.

_(Bulle de chewing gum)_

-J'ai bien accroché avec Eddie ! On a super bien parlé hier, je crois qu'il est totalement comme moi…après je sais pas ce qui va se passer on verra bien…

_**SALLE DE BAIN – MIROIR SANS TEINT – 9H37**_

J'empochai quelques affaires de toilettes et me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers la sale de bain dans l'espoir de ma débarrasser d'Alice. Mais elle fit de même et m'emboita le pas en sautillant, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

La salle de bain était mixte, je ne m'étais jusque là pas poser de questions à ce propos car pour moi il me paraissait normal de séparer filles et garçons histoire de préserver notre intimité. Mais apparemment la prod en avait décidé autrement. Angela était déjà en train de se laver les cheveux entre Emmett, dans le plus simple des appareils et Jacob qui avait gardé son maillot de bain. Je l'en remerciai intérieurement et me contentai d'attendre les yeux rivés sur le sol.

-Alors bien dormi Bella me questionna Jacob toujours aussi jovial même après un réveil en fanfare.

-Oui très bien merci, je me serais bien passé de ce réveil mais bon ! Et toi ?

-Un véritable enfer ! Emmett ronfle c'est horrible avoua t'il hilare.

Emmett, le visage plein de savon et toujours dos à moi, chercha à tâtons Jacob et lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'épaule ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire Jacob encore plus fort.

-Eh mec on a dis ce qui ce passe dans la Garçonnière reste dans la Garçonnière ! beugla Emmett ? Ce genre de détail c'est pas bon pour ma côte avec tu sais qui ajouta t'il plus bas.

-Oh c'est bon Emmett tout le monde sait que tu craques sur Rosalie fanfaronna Alice un peu plus fort.

-Silence ! petite chose tonna t'il. Il prit de l'eau dans sa bouche se retourna et cracha sur Alice qui cria de surprise. Moi je criai mais pour tout autre chose. Emmett avait certes pris la peine de se couvrir je n'en fus pas pour le moi prise de court par tant de…poils !

-Ma parole Emmett ! s'écria Jasper qui venait de débarquer. T'es un véritable ours mon pote !

Tout le monde s'esclaffa dans la salle de bain et Emmett plus fort que les autres.

Alice me jeta un coup d'œil furtif en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, je commençais à perdre patience car je la soupçonnais de vouloir me faire craquer psychologiquement. Mais je remarquai vite que son intérêt était dirigé vers Jasper, torse nu dans la salle de bain.

Elle se réajusta machinalement comme si elle portait une robe de soirée au lieu de son micro pyjama. Tiens tiens pensai-je avec allégresse moi aussi j'avais les moyens de la mettre sur le carreau, et peut être que si l'on décidai de se serrer les coudes toutes les deux rien ne filtrerait et je resterai bien loin de la honte d'être prise en flagrant délit de béguin.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Alice histoire de lui faire comprendre que j'avais remarqué son intérêt pour Jasper le blond mystérieux qui ne s'exprimait que par mono syllabes. Elle me rendit mon regard sans se démonter et finis par me tirer la langue en me poussant sous la douche que Jacob venait de libérer.

-Mais au fait Alice paniquai-je, comment on va se laver ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas biquette pour les caméras le mur protège ton intimité du public, la caméra ne montre que notre visage essaya t'elle de me rassurer

-Euh…merci j'étais déjà au courant pour ça ! Je te parle plutôt du fait que les douches soient mixtes

-Et bien moi ça ne me dérange pas me répondis mon amie en dévorant sans vergogne Jasper des yeux.

-Allez Bella fais pas ta timide intervint Emmett alors qu'il se frottait vigoureusement les fesses. Tout ce que tu as, on l'a déjà tous vu ailleurs ajouta t'il avant d'éclater de rire. Fais comme moi petite ! Vis avec ce que le bon dieu t'a donné !

-Hum hum sans façon Emmett je crois que je vais aller chercher mon maillot de bain, je me sentirais…mieux je crois.

Sur ces mots, je tournai les talons et m'enfuis vers la chambre à la recherche de mon maillot. J'eus juste le temps d'entendre Emmett rire comme un idiot face à ma pudeur.

**ICI LA VOIX…ISABELLA AU CONFESSIONNAL**

-MERDE !

_**Salut les filles !**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. En tout cas je vous remercie pour vos messages d'encouragement ça fait plaisir.**_

_**patoun : petite curieuse…les indices vous viendront en même temps que les candidats…**_

_**choukchouquette : merci pour l'erreur de prénom ! Je vais rester sur Florien c'est mieux lol**_

_**jereood29 : oui c'est sympa comme idée d'ailleurs….chut chut chut j'en dis pas plus !**_

_**EstL : merci miss ! J'espère que tu trouveras toi aussi de bonnes idées pour ta fic j'avoue c'est compliqué !**_

_**Please laissez vos reviews bien vite ! Bisous et à la prochaine Twilighteuse **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CONFESSIONNAL – ISABELLA – 9H58**_

BONJOUR ISABELLA.

-Bonjour…répondis-je en cherchant des yeux « la voix » tout en sachant pertinemment que je verrais pas l'homme à qui elle appartenait.

TE VOILA INFILTREE DANS LA MAISON DES SECRETS. LA VOIX EST TRES FIERE DE TOI ISABELLA

-Euh merci la voix répondis-je en regardant autour de moi. Mais je préfère que tu m'appelles Bella la voix !

J'entrai dans cette pièce pour la première fois depuis le début de l'aventure. Elle était comme toutes les autres pièces de la maison, travaillée dans les moindres détails. Un énorme rocking chair en cuir matelassé noir trônait en son centre alors que des coussins de toutes les couleurs étaient éparpillés sur le sol. On avait installé des voilages aux couleurs pastel qui descendaient du plafond et donnait un aspect mille et une nuits à la pièce.

Des portraits de tous les candidats étaient accrochés aux quatre coins de la pièce dont un de moi que je trouvais plutôt réussi. J'affichais un sourire en coin discret et mes yeux ultra maquillée à mon goût pétillait d'une lueur que je ne me reconnaissais pas. Mais le portrait le plus réussi, mis à part celui de Rosalie, était celui d'Edward. Ses yeux à lui n'avaient pas besoin de maquillage pour vous pénétrer, même sur cette simple photo, il me mettait mal à l'aise. J'aimais l'ambiance de cette pièce, elle était douce et apaisante, et malgré le fait que j'ai été convoqué de façon plutôt abrupte, je m'y sentis tout de suite bien.

LA VOIX A UNE MISSION A TE CONFIER SI TU L'ACCEPTES…ISABELLA….

Ca avait le mérite d'être clair, la voix ne comptait pas m'appeler par mon « vrai » prénom. Je hochai la tête en attendant la suite quelque peu anxieuse. Je connaissais mon rôle au sein de la maison, et le fait d'être complice de la voix m'obligeait en quelque sorte à lui passer tous ces caprices.

-Tu sais bien que oui la voix

TA PREMIRE MISSION EST DE FAIRE CROIRE A TOUS LES HABITANTS QUE TU AS UNE ORIENTATION SEXUELLE DIFFERENTE…

-Hein ! Quoi m'écriai-je surprise par l'annonce de la voix. Qu'es ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

LA VOIX N'A PAS FINIE ISABELLA ! TU ES PRIEE D'ATTENDRE LA FIN DES CONSIGNES !

-Oups je t'ai vexé la voix ricanai-je essayant de masquer mon hilarité. Bon vas-y je t'écoute. J'accompagnai ma dernière phrase d'un mouvement de la main sur ma bouche, signe que je la fermai en jetant la clé.

LA VOIX DISAIT DONC QUE TU DEVRAS FAIRE CROIRE AUX AUTRES HABITANTS QUE TU ES…GAY…ET QUE TU ES TRES ATTIREE PAR TANYA

Sous le choc de cette annonce, je ne pus m'empêcher de crier de surprise.

-C'est quoi ce délire ! Ce n'est pas possible…c'est une….blague oui une blague la voix !

LA VOIX NE PLAISANTE JAMAIS ISABELLA. TU AS 48HEURES POUR FAIRE BUZZER CE FAUX SECRET. IL TE FAUDRA DRAGUER OUVERTEMENT TANYA SANS LUI REVELER QUE TU ES EN MISSION…

-Ben tiens encore mieux ! Non mais dis donc ça va pas la voix ? Comment je suis censé me débrouiller pour faire ça ? Je rêve ce n'est pas possible…

LA VOIX ATTEND TA REPONSE…

-Et si je refuse ? Risquai-je sans trop de conviction.

ALORS TU VERRAS TA CAGNOTTE LESEE DE 1 000 EUROS

Il y eu un silence, le temps pour moi d'ingurgiter la nouvelle.

-Bon sang…

SI TU ACCOMPLIES TA MISSION DANS LES TEMPS, TU GAGNERAS 1 000 EUROS DANS TA CAGNOTTE !

Je me pris la tête dans les mains histoire de m'aider à réfléchir vite. Soit je me retrouvais avec une cagnotte à zéro, soit je jouais avec le feu ou plutôt avec Tanya. Je n'étais pas sur de vouloir me frotter à elle. Elle m'était antipathique depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche pour attirer l'attention d'Edward. En même temps il y avait de l'argent à gagner sur ce coup là, mais je ne doutais pas que Tanya ne me rendrait pas les choses faciles. Surtout si je ne devais pas lui dire que j'étais en mission secrète. Je devais donc la draguer et ouvertement si possible pour que les autres s'imaginent que j'étais gay…aie il aurait dû appeler cette émission dilemme au lieu de secret story !

-Bon c'est d'accord ! Je me surpris moi-même lorsque ces paroles franchirent mes lèvres. Je suis là pour jouer on va jouer ! 48heures hein ? et si j'échoue ?

AURAIS-TU PEUR ISABELLA ?

-Non la voix, enfin si un peu…beaucoup même, mais je veux surtout connaitre tous le risques… savoir ce qui m'attends en cas d'échec !

LA VOIX TE SANCTIONNERA

-Ben tiens ! Comme c'est étonnant ironisai-je. Et puis-je savoir de quelle manière ?

…

-Ok j'ai compris... Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure nerveusement et pensa aussitôt à Renée qui détestait lorsque je faisais ça.

-Maman Papa si vous me regardez sachez que votre petite fille est toujours la même…oh seigneur j'y crois pas…et que j'aime les hommes les vrais hein ! Je crois que je vais vomir la voix…

LA VOIX CONSIDERE CA COMME UN OUI…MISSION VALIDEE

_**SALLE A MANGER – CAMERA OUEST – 10H20**_

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, j'enfilai un maillot de bain deux pièces rayées bleu et blanc qui donnait à ma peau un effet crème fraîche des plus affolants. Prendre le soleil n'est pas une si mauvaise idée au final pensai-je pour moi-même. Alors que je me débattais déjà avec l'idée que je devais berner non seulement Tanya, mais aussi le reste de la maison pour espérer faire buzzer mon faux secret. Ca n'allait pas s'annoncer très facile, d'une part je n'avais pas encore adressé la parole à Tanya depuis mon arrivée. Elle allait, à juste titre penser que j'étais vraiment bizarre si je me mettais à la coller partout et surtout à la draguer. Et d'autre part il me fallait considérer des gens comme Alice, Angela ou encore Jacob qui me connaissait assez désormais pour ne pas tomber dans le panneau.

Alice serait la plus difficile à berner et j'en eu la certitude lorsqu'elle tapota le tabouret à côté d'elle alors que je pénétrais dans la cuisine. Elle voulait surement savoir pourquoi j'avais été convoquée dans le confessionnal curieuse comme elle l'était. J'étais tellement obnubilé par ma mission que je vis que trop tard que cette traitresse m'avait réservé la place entre elle et Edward.

-Tiens regardez qui daigne nous faire l'honneur de sa présence me taquina Alice en sirotant son café.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers moi mais je ne vis que le plus important à mes yeux, celui d'Edward. Il se retourna lentement et me fit un clin d'œil joueur qui manqua de me faire tomber dans les pommes.

-Tu as évité la douche publique il semblerait miss Isabella me dit' il de sa voix suave.

-Normal madame joue les prudes se moqua Emmett la bouche pleine d'une substance méconnaissable.

-Oh la paix Emmett ! Je m'assis lourdement à ma place. Bien décidé à ne pas laisser transparaitre mon trouble lorsqu' Edward me parlait ou me regardait comme il le faisait à l'instant même.

-Café ? me demanda-t-il doucement

-Euh oui merci. J'évitai soigneusement son regard alors qu'il versait le liquide noir et chaud dans ma tasse. Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella dis-je tout bas.

-Ca t'arrive souvent de rougir comme ça me questionna t'il tellement sur le même ton que moi de manière à ce que nous soyons les seuls à entendre.

Sa remarque eu le don de me faire rougir encore plus alors que j'enfouissais ma tête dans ma tasse fumante au risque de me brûler la langue.

-C'est tout à fait charmant ajouta t'il

C'en fut trop pour moi, je manquai de m'étrangler et cracha le peu de café que j'avais bu …je vous donne dans le mille…sur le visage parfait d'Edward. Bien entendu cet accident ne passa pas inaperçu, tout le monde se mit à rire et à mon grand soulagement Edward aussi.

-Ok madame Lama, je crois que je vais t'éviter comme la peste à l'avenir ! Il attrapa une serviette sur la table et entreprit de nettoyer les dégâts que j'avais faits.

-Je suis désolé bafouillai-je maladroitement alors que moi aussi je me saisissais d'une serviette pour éponger les gouttes qui se répandait sur son pantalon. Le café était trop chaud et tu m'as surpris avec ta remarque alors…Pris au piège de ses yeux verts émeraudes, j'en perdis mes mots et continua à frotter machinalement.

-C'est bon Bella…je crois que ça va aller…

-Hein quoi non mais attends il faut que j'essuie ça. Je suis vraiment maladroite désolé que tu en fasses les frais…

Je baissai les yeux vers l'endroit que je nettoyais ardemment depuis au moins deux minutes maintenant et devient encore plus écarlate

-Oui comme tu vois c'est bon…très bon rit' il pas le moins du monde gêné par la situation…bien au contraire.

Que je vous explique, j'étais en train de frotter l'entrejambe du mec le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. Et à en juger par sa réaction, il avait apprécié le geste, beaucoup trop apprécié…Je ne savais plus ou me mettre je suffoquais de honte et d'embarras pendant que lui se fendait la poire et prenait accessoirement du plaisir sur mon dos.

-Eddie chou si tu venais te baigner avec moi ?

Tanya ! Sauvé par le gong !

-Pardon chuchotais-je avant de me retourner vivement vers Alice qui s'était lancé dans un grand débat avec Rosalie sur l'importance du tracé d'eye liner.

-Tout le plaisir fut pour moi Isabella, ne t'excuses pas rit' il

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, Tanya lui tirait le bras dans un geste possessif.

-Mais qu'es ce qui vous faire rire tous les deux interrogea Tanya en me toisant du regard.

Et bien la draguer et lui faire croire que j'étais transie d'amour pour elle n'allait pas s'avérer une tâche aisée.

-Et bien disons que Isabella ici présente et moi-même approfondissons nos relations lui répondit' il en appuyant bien sur les mots, me rendant encore plus honteuse.

-Hum…ça doit être…intéressant ! Bref viens nager avec moi Eddie chou !

Il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur moi et l'espace d'un instant je crus voir un éclair traversé ses yeux. Colère, frustration ou tout simplement excitation de se retrouver seule avec elle dans la piscine.

-Non merci Tanya…jamais après manger. Il la tarda du regard et lui envoya pourtant un sourire ravageur. Tanya cligna des yeux comme éblouie et je la comprenais tout à fait puis tourna les talons d'une démarche mal assuré.

-Très bien Eddie chou mais faudra bien que tu passes à la casserole un jour ou l'autre rigola t'elle contente de sa blague vaseuse. Il la suivit du regard appréciant surement les rondeurs qu'elle exposait aux yeux de tous et j'en profitai pour m'éclipser, Alice sur les talons.

JARDIN – MIROIR SANS TEINT – 13H47

Le soleil tapait déjà bien fort sur la terrasse ou nous étions allongées Alice, Angela et moi. Je sentais les gouttes de sueur perlées dans mon dos tellement j'avais chaud.

-Je crois que les transats vont laisser de vilaines marques dans ma peau si ça continue. Je cuis littéralement en plein soleil les filles se plaignit Alice.

-Encore un peu et vous serez bonne à être retournées se moqua Emmett alors qu'il soulevait sa ration quotidienne d' altères .

Rosalie était sur un transat non loin, ses lunettes de soleil rivés sur le nez, elle badigeonnait sa peau de crème solaire tout en jetant des coups d'œil gourmands à Emmett. Ces deux là se chauffaient c'était clair, restait plus qu' à savoir quand ils sauteraient le pas. Leah, Sam et Emily s'étaient installés à l'ombre en buvant un thé glacé. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre chez ces trois là mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. De la piscine nous parvenait les gloussements de Tanya et Jessica qui s'amusaient à sauter sur Mike et Paul qui ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Bella m'interpella Alice

-Hum

-Si tu crois que j'ai oublié que je dois te cuisiner tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jeune fille. Elle marqua une pause pour me faire face.

-Alice, il n'y a rien à dire ma vieille. Je décidai de jouer avec elle comme elle essayait de le faire avec moi. Ou peut-être que si…rajoutais-je énigmatique

Elle gesticula sur son transat toute ouïe, Angela aussi mine de rien manifesta son attention en soulevant ses lunettes.

-Ha ! Ha ! je le savais exulta t'elle

-Chuuuut Alice pas la peine de crier ! Tu es vraiment trop folle

-Blabla blabla balance !

-Humm Si et seulement SI tu m'en dis autant sur…Mister Jasper.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil histoire de voir sa tête.

-Comment ça j'ai loupé quelque chose ? Angela était tout à fait réceptive maintenant.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de pouffer comme une gamine qui partage se secrets avec ses amies pour la vie !

-Oh Angie fais pas genre de ne pas y toucher hein, se défendit Alice. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu en pinçais pour Ben c'est raté jeune fille !

-Alice ! s' écria Angela. Tu es vrai petit diable comme fille

-Ca veut dire que j'ai raison ?

-Rha la f…oula qu'elle m'énerve

Nous éclatâmes toutes les trois de rire. J'étais heureuse d'avoir crée une diversion qui éloignait l'attention de ma petite personne. Mais pas pour longtemps hélas, une fois les rires estompés, Angela, à ma plus grande surprise revint à la charge.

-J'aimerais bien savoir pour qui Bella en pince…

-Parce que ce n'est pas assez évidement à tes yeux ! s'exclama Alice. Dès le premier regard ma chère c'est ce que l'on appelle un coup de foudre !

-Sérieux ! Mais j'ai rien vu moi. T'es sur ?

-Eh ho c'est bon je suis là je vous signale m'énervais-je

-Pff alors parle…dis à ton amie qui fais battre ton cœur

-Qui mouille la p'tite culotte de Bella ? hurla Emmett qui s'était rapproché à notre insu

-Oh p…merdre Emmett DEGAGE !

-Oula…ben qui que ce soit demande lui de le faire plus souvent ! T'es carrément hystérique. Pauvre enfant si jeune et déjà si délurée…

-EMMETT ! Retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite espèce d'idiot !

L'intéressé était hilare alors que moi j'étais rouge tomate. Tout le monde s'était tourné pour écouter la suite de la conversation et je ne savais plus ou me mettre. Il fit mine de s'éloigner toujours secoué par son rire et s'installa près de Rosalie que Tanya et Jessica avaient rejoints. Seigneur heureusement qu'Edward n'était pas là…

-Allons faire un saut dans la piscine proposa Alice. On pourra cancaner sans être dérangé.

Elle tentait de masquer son rire mais en vain. Je pouvais voir ses lèvres trembler alors qu'Angela elle ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de moi. L'eau était bonne est après les montées de chaud que je m'étais faite ou plutôt que l'on m'avait imposées, c'était agréable. Nous avions amené nos cocktails made in Jacob avec nous pour pouvoir bavasser sans avoir le gosier sec. Et tout le monde sait que l'alcool délit les langues. Surtout les cocktails faits pas Jacob, il avait la main lourde sur la téquila !

-Alors s'impatienta Angela alors que je prenais ma énième gorgée.

-Mais tu es vraiment sérieuse quand tu dis que tu n'as rien remarqué gloussa Alice. Essaie de deviner par toi-même.

-De toute façon tu t'imagines des trucs Alice. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu ou que tu as cru voir mais tu te trompes mentis-je.

-Mike ? nous coupa Angela

-Quoi ! m'écriais-je offusquée ça va pas ou quoi même pas en rêve ! Je fis mine de vomir pour agrémenter mes propos.

-Qu'es ce qui te fait dire ça ? voulut savoir Alice.

-J'ai vu comment il te dévorait des yeux quand tu es arrivée. Il a essayé d'attirer ton attention toute la soirée !

-Beurk ! Non et tu vois je n'avais même pas remarqué !

-Jacob alors ! Lui tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas vu les œillades qu'il te lance ? Et puis c'est vrai ça tu rigole beaucoup en sa présence. T'as l'air… à l'aise à ses côtés. Oui je dirais Jacob ! C'est le seul avec qui tu es vraiment toi dans la maison !

Je fus surprise par les déductions de mon amie, elle avait remarqué des choses dont je n'avais même pas conscience moi-même. Mais il fallait dire que je n'étais pas très doué pour les choses de l'amour. A bien y réfléchir c'est vrai que je me sentais bien auprès de Jacob, il était aisé de graviter autour de lui sans se forcer. Il me faisait rire et à la différence des autres avec qui j'étais réservée, voir carrément empotée, je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant avec Jacob.

-Observe murmura Alice. Tu auras bientôt ta réponse…

J'eu tout juste le temps de voir Edward se débarrasser de la serviette qui entourait ses hanches , et se diriger de sa démarche fluide et gracieuse vers la piscine…

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews encourageante ! Excusez moi pour les erreurs dans le nom du présentateur et c'est bon je me suis décidé ça restera Florien Castavie ! HIHI**_

_**Pour répondre vite fait bien fais non je ne compte pas publier un chapitre tous les jours enfin je ne veux pas tenir des promesses que je ne tiendrais pas. Alors ça sera un chapitre surement toutes les semaines voir deux par semaine si je carbure bien !**_

_**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus ! A vos reviews lol**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CUISINE – CAMERA 13 – 15H20**

Mike : Regardez le se pavaner comme si c'était le roi de la maison !

Jacob : Je ne peux pas le sentir ce type, il m'inspire pas confiance

Paul : De qui vous parlez les mecs ?

Jacob : De cet imbécile d'Edward. Il roule des mécaniques ça en devient énervant

Mike : Et puis toute les filles gravitent autour de lui c'est dingue !

Paul : Par toutes les filles tu veux dire Bella ?

Mike : Je t'emmerde Paul !

Jacob : Quoi t'as genre craqué sur Bella ?

Mike : ouais je la trouve canon ! T'as maté son p'tit cul ou quoi ? Faut être dingue pour pas le remarquer !

Jacob : Un peu de respect Mike ! Cette fille, elle est bien plus que ça !

Paul : Oula mais c'est qu'elle vous fait de l'effet à tous les deux la petite prude

Mike : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Paul : Qu'elle est prude ? Attends ça se voit tout de suite ! Je parie qu'elle s'est jamais adonnée aux jeux de l'amour…d'ailleurs c'est peut être ça son secret ! En tout cas ça ne m'étonnerais pas.

Mike : En tout cas je trouve que c'est un véritable délice pour les yeux !

Jacob : Arrête Mike elle est bien plus qu'un simple corps à mater... Elle est douce, gentille et…

Paul : Et ben ! Ca c'est de l'amour ou je ne m'y connais pas !

Mike : Arf c'est bon y'a pas que lui qui peut sortir de belles phrases...

Paul : Combat de coqs !Je vous lance un défi les mecs ! Au premier qui séduira la miss Isabella

-Mike : Et qu'es ce qu'on y gagne ?

-Paul : Euh mon respect ç a te suffit pas ?

-Jacob : Tu nous prends pour des idiots ou quoi ! Tu as surement plus à nous proposer Allez Paul soyons fous !

-Paul : Ok jsuis un dingue de dingue alors ! Le premier à faire chavirer son cœur aura droit à un indice colossal sur mon secret….Mais dépêchez vous les mecs il semblerait que vous ayez un rival et de taille.

_**JARDIN – CAMERA MURALE – 15H37**_

-Je peux me joindre à vous les filles ? Sa voix toujours aussi sensuelle à mes oreilles me fit frissonner dans l'eau pourtant chaude.

-Non vas-y viens nous rejoindre lui propose Alice ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit.. Hein les filles

Jessica acquiesça en buvant son verre, surement pour masquer le sourire qui lui barrait le visage. Elle avait surpris compris à l'heure qu'il est que j'en pinçai pour Edward. Je n'avais pas desserrée les lèvres depuis son arrivée trop occupé à détailler chaque parcelle de son corps aussi magnifique que son visage. Il était fin mais musclé, ses abdominaux, au nombre de six, paraissaient dur comme la pierre et son short de bain qui lui tombait tout juste sur les hanches laissait apercevoir l'os saillant de son bassin. Un chemin de poil très fin longeait une partie de son bas ventre avant de se perdre plus bas, à l'endroit que j'avais caressé malgré moi tout à l'heure.

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas mon maillot Isabella ? Il rit en voyant que je le détaillais

-Euh si beaucoup…enfin je veux dire… normal quoi c'est qu'un maillot après tout ! Honteuse je me cachais dans mon cocktail et siffla les trois quarts presque d'une traite.

-Vas y mollo sur la boisson Bella tu ne voudrais pas faire un malaise hein me titilla Alice pleine de malice.

Edward pénétra dans l'eau avec un soupir de contentement que je ressentis au plus profond de mes entrailles. Quelle sensation bizarre mais pas désagréable du tout bien au contraire.

_**JARDIN – MIROIR SANS TEINT – 16H08**_

Jessica : Il n'avait pas dit qu'il ne voulait pas se baigner ?

Tanya : Oui parce que c'était après-manger

Jessica : Comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour l'attraper dans tes filets ?

Tanya : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai l'habitude que les garçons me mangent dans la main ! Dès qu'il m'aura gouté, il ne pourra plus se passer de moi.

Jessica : Si tu le dis !

Tanya : Tu doutes de mes compétences ? C'est comme ça que ce sont déroulées toutes mes conquêtes ma vielle et après je les largue quand je suis lassée.

Jessica : Pff garce !

Tanya : Joueuse ma chère joueuse….Je pourrais surement te donner des conseils pour avoir Mike dans tes filets !

Jessica : Sérieux ? Parce que j'ai beau faire je crois que je ne l'intéresse pas…

Tanya : Ca c'est parce que tu t'es rendue trop disponible

Jessica : Tu parles, je crois plutôt que c'est à cause de Isabella appelez moi Bella !

Tanya : Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Cette fille est fade, elle vaut rien, jsuis sur qu'elle a jamais vu un sexe d'homme de toute sa vie…arrête de glousser comme ça tu vas nous faire repérer…

_**JARDIN – CAMERA MURALE – 16H47**_

-Non tu blagues ? s'écria Alice

-Non je t'assure que non. J'étais au défilé à huit clos de Karl Lagerfeld ! Et je peux te dire que c'était épique argumentai Edward

-Tu es vraiment un petit veinard ! Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment tu as obtenu des places ! Il n'y avait que des stars ou les plus grosses fortunes d'Hollywood qui étaient conviées.

-Ha Ha j'ai mes contacts petit lutin ! Lui répondit' il mystérieux à souhait pour le grand damne de mon amie.

Plus prétentieux tu meurs ! Pensai-je pour moi-même.

-J'en reviens pas je crois que je ne vais pas te lâcher à la sortie de la maison. Je veux des noms !

Nous étions toujours dans la piscine et Rosalie, Ben, Jasper ainsi qu'Emmett moulé à outrance dans son boxer de bain nous avaient rejoints.

-Alors comme ça tu es passionnée par la mode ? Lui demanda Jasper

-Tiens c'est la première fois que j'entends ta voix remarquai-je

Alice me marcha sur le pied sous l'eau et je ne pus réprimer un cri de douleur que je masquai dans un petit toussotement qui ne dupa personne. L'alcool avait fait son chemin dans mon système humanitaire et je dois dire que l'effet n'était pas désagréable, je sentais toute mes inhibitions sautées l'une après l'autre.

Les couples commençaient à se former dans l'eau, c'était surtout le cas de Rosalie et Emmett qui se tournaient autour avec des yeux de merlans fris. Ben et Angela discutaient dans un coin de la piscine sans plus porté attention à nous. Je pouvais voir Angie complètement sous le charme, ses yeux brillaient et elle avait du mal à se départir de son sourire. Alice et jasper continuait leur conversation à côté de moi et je me sentis vitre de trop.

-Bon ça ne me dit rien de tenir la chandelle alors…

-Viens donc par la me proposa Edward en me faisant une place à ses côtés. J'hésitai mais pas longtemps l'alcool aidant, je me dirigeais vers lui.

-Qu'as-tu de beau à raconter pour me divertir jeune fille ?

Le divertir ? Non mais je rêve

-Rien bougonnai-je. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que je risquais de me confier à lui.

-Ben dis donc t'as pas un caractère facile toi ma vielle !

-Excuse moi je dois avoir l'alcool mauvais !

-Alors arrête de boire ! Et sur ces paroles il s'empara de mon verre pour le vider d'un trait.

Le goujat !

-Ahhh….un peu trop soft à mon gout mais avec cette chaleur ça passe.

Il rit et il me fallut un long moment pour assimiler son geste mal élevé. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui pour savoir quel était l'objet de son hilarité.

-Ferme la bouche Bella me dit 'il entre deux fous-rire. Tu vas finir par gober une mouche !

-C'est pas beau de dévisager les gens de cette manière ajouta Emmett qui ne savait pas réellement pourquoi je fixai Edward de la sorte.

Cet idiot doublé d'un mal élevé venait de siffler mon cocktail sous mes yeux sans même me demander la permission.

-T'inquiètes Emmett j'ai l'habitude de faire cet effet aux jeunes poules ! Que veux tu je les fait toutes craquer. J'y peux rien j'ai la grande classe.

Goujat, Prétentieux, insolent et Imbu de sa personne en plus, et bien ce n'est pas joli joli tout ça pensai-je aigri.

-Alors là tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil Edward et bien profond espèce de ….! Je ne trouvais pas de mots assez forts pour le qualifier.

-Oh c'est bon je plaisante ne te vexes pas mais c'est toi qui a tendu le bâton pour te faire battre me dit' il sans masquer son hilarité.

Je me levai et me dirigea vers les marches pour sortir de la piscine, non sans le darder d'un regard noir ou je mis tout le poids de mon courroux contre lui.

-Bella reste ajouta t'il. Et l'intensité de ses yeux face à sa requête me fit flancher pendant une micro seconde et je priai pour qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué.

-Non c'est bon ça ira, j'ai d'autre chats à fouetter.

-Hey Bella ou tu vas ? m'appela Alice alors que j'étais déjà sur l'herbe

-Me chercher un autre verre ! hurlai-je presque. Je sais je n'aurais as dû crier sur elle.

En voyant Tanya et Jessica allongées tranquillement sur leur transat je décidai de les rejoindre. Après tout j'avais une mission à remplir au lieu de rester là à me ridiculiser devant ce taré d' imbécile, heureux d'Edward ! J'avais étais cruche de tomber dans le piège de sa beauté, il s'était ni plus ni moins enlaidi à mes yeux. Bon d'accord j'extrapole !

Je soupirai, attrapa ma serviette restée sur mon transat et me dirigea vers Jessica et Tanya qui chuchotaient depuis tout à l'heure en lançant des regards vers la piscine.

-Salut les filles ! Je peux m'assoir avec vous ?

-Mais je t'en prie fais comme chez toi m'encouragea Jessica avec un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

Quelque chose me gênait dans sa façon de s'adresser à moi mais j'étais assez imbibée pour ne pas m'en rendre compte tout de suite.

-Tu fais plus trempette m'interrogea Jessica et j'eu l'impression que cela sonnait comme une insulte dans sa bouche.

-Non lui répondis-je sur le même ton. Ils sont trop bêtes pour moi là bas et surtout Edward, je crois que je le déteste rajoutai-je bien fort pour être sur qu'il m'entende.

Elle se dévisagèrent d'un air choqué. Bien entendu elle ne voyait que les yeux verts, sa chevelure cuivre jamais coiffée, son corps athlétique et musclé, ses…STOP !

J'attrapai un transat sous les yeux ahuris de mes compagnons que j'avais plantés dans la piscine et m'allongea à côté de Tanya, la cible de ma mission secrète. Je remerciai intérieurement Jacob qui m'avait, grâce à son cocktail de furie, donné assez de courage pour m'adresser à elle.

-J'adore la couleur de tes cheveux Tanya. Ils sont si…. naturels.. je ne savais pas par quoi commencer alors pourquoi pas comme ça ? C'était certes un mensonge mais je ne doutais pas que la flatterie la dériderai un peu.

Elle se releva pour me dévisager visiblement surprise que je m'intéresse à elle

-Euh oui c'est ma couleur naturelle. J'évite de me teindre les cheveux ça les abime et vu qu'ils sont déjà hyper fin et fragile…

Bingo, elle avait mordu à l'hameçon !

-Ah oui ? Je ne me suis jamais teint les cheveux moi non plus….

-Et les mèches que tu as sur la tête ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est naturel ? me coupa cette vipère de Jessica.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Ca je l'ai fait avant de venir ici j'avais complètement oublié mais bon ce n'est pas une couleur non plus !

-Hum fit t'elle d'un air septique. Je pus deviner sans mal qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur et je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

_**CUISINE – CAMERA 13 – 17h45**_

Jacob : Mais que fait Bella avec ces pimbêches ?

Mike : Qui ? Jessica et Tanya ? Je trouve qu'elles sont très gentilles

Jacob : Evidemment Jessica a passé son temps à frotter sa poitrine contre toi dans la piscine donc forcément !

Paul : D'ailleurs je pense qu'elle craque pour toi…

Mike : Qui ? Jess..euhhh whaouuuu…tu crois… ben dis donc ! En tout cas j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure si Bella ne veut pas de moi.

(Jacob le frappe sur la tête)

Mike : aie mais ça va pas ou quoi espèce de crétin!

-Paul : ouuuuhhh ça c'est de l'insulte ou je ne m'y connais pas !

(RIRE -Les deux garçons continuent à se battre…ou Jacob bat Mike serait plus juste)

_**SALON – MIROIR SANS TEINT – 20H45**_

Après avoir passé la journée à cramer au soleil nous nous étions tous retrouvés pour dîner à l'ombre du grand parasol. Emily et Leah avait passées une partie de leur après midi à nous concocter de bons petits plats. Jacob avait repris sa tournée de cocktails et je finis par comprendre pourquoi ils étaient si bons. Il travaillait comme barman dans une boite de nuit branchée de la capitale. Son métier consistait certes à préparer des boissons très alcoolisées mais surtout à faire le show en sous vêtements pour des femmes toutes plus en chaleur les unes que les autres.

-Quoi t'es une sorte de gogo danseur ? L'interrogeais-je au bout de mon deuxième morito

-Huuum oui si on veut mais moi encore ce que je fais ça va le pire ce sont les serveurs !

-Ah bon et qu'es ce qu'il y a de pire que de servir des cocktails à moitié nu ?

-Et bien à chaque fois qu'une cliente commande le sperme du serveur et bien le serveur en question se doit de lui faire une danse plutôt sexy…

Je cru mal entendre et cracha une partie de mon doux cocktail.

-Quoi quoi quoi !

Il rit de bon cœur devant mon air choqué mais m'expliqua quand même de quoi il retournait.

-Le sperme du serveur est un cocktail Bella ! Il se présente sous la forme d'une banane au chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly et bien sur deux moitié de citron pour faire les..

Il fit un geste qu'il voulait éloquent mais, je ne compris pas jusqu'à ce qu'il me le dise de vive voix

-enfin tu vois…les bourses quoi !

Je portai une main sur ma bouche pour éviter le gloussement de pucelle qui voulait s'échapper de mes lèvres.

-NON ! Dis-je les yeux écarquillés

-Oh que si mais attends ce n'est pas tout.. Après le chaud elle doit ingurgiter un verre de téquila cul sec mordre dans un citron et passer sa langue sur les tétons préalablement salé du serveur mais le plus important… dit il laissant planer le suspense.

-Allez accouche Jake !

-Elle doit lui laisser son soutien gorge en cadeau et l'accrocher à l'un des lustres de la boite !

-Nan tu blagues j'y crois pas…Je sentais mes joues chauffées sous l'effet des explications données par Jacob. Je ne pensais pas que des femmes pouvaient en arriver à ce point là !

-Si jte jure d'ailleurs si tu veux un jour je t'inviterais et tu n'auras qu'à lever la tête vers le plafond pour voir toute les filles qui nous on laissés de jolis souvenirs. Son regard se fit plus insistant et je rougis de plus belle

Il caressa ma joue du bout de ses doigts. Sa peau était douce et chaude comme d'habitude. Son toucher me fit frissonner et je réajustai ma position car je m'étais légèrement avachie sur lui pendant la discussion.

Puis une sonnerie stridente nous fit sursauter tous les deux. Je regardai autour de moi complètement perdue et tomba sur les yeux verts d'Edward qui me toisait d'un air mauvais. Il m'en voulait surement pour avoir dit que je le détestais mais je m'en fichais, je la haïssais réellement.

ICI LA VOIX ! TOUS LES HABITANTS DANS LE SALON MAINTENANT !

Mes nouveaux colocs sortirent d'un peu partout pour se poster sur la canapé que Jacob et moi occupions déjà, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour être convoqué de la sorte.

-Mais c'est quoi ce délire…risqua Tanya

SILENCE…LA VOIX SE SENT D'HUMEUR JOUEUSE CE SOIR ET A DECIDEE DE S'AMUSER UN PEU…A VOS DEPENS… RIEN DE TEL QU'UNE PARTIE D'ACTION OU VERITE POUR APPRENDRE A VOUS CONNAITRE ET AUSSII CONNAITRE LES LIMITES DE CHACUN…

Des cris et des applaudissements se firent entendre dans le salon, visiblement tout le monde y trouvaient son compte.

UNE BOITE A QUESTION VOUS ATTEND DANS LE CONFESSIONNAL. GARE A CELUI D'ENTRE VOUS QUI NE REPONDRA PAS AUX QUESTIONS…VOUS AVEZ DEUX MINUTES POUR FORMER DES EQUIPES. C'EST TOUT POUR LE MOMENT.

-Super j'adore ce jeu s'extasia Embry

-Enfin un peu d'animation s'écria Emmett, je commençais à rouiller moi !

Jared et Mike revinrent avec la fameuse boîte et tout le monde s'installa autour de la table basse du salon.

EMMETT, MIKE, JACOB, ISABELLA, ROSALIE, EMBRY, PAUL, JESSICA ET LEAH VOUS ETES LES LOUPS. ALICE, JASPER, TANYA, ANGELA, EMILY, SAM , EDWARD, JARED ET BEN VOUS ETES LES VAMPIRES ! Récita la voix après que nous ayons formés les équipes.

LE JEU PEUT COMMENCER…MAIS ATTENTION L'EQUIPE PERDANTE SERA L'ESCLAVE DE L'AUTRE DURANT TOUTE LA JOURNEE DE DEMAIN …DANS LA TENUE QUI VOUS SERA FOURNIE

C'EST TOUT POUR LE MOMENT.

_**Je sais c'est mesquin de couper juste au moment ou il va se passer (peut-être) des choses intéressantes mais si je vous mets tout d'un coup ce n'est pas marrant !**_

_**La suite est (presque) écrite et vous attend… mouhahahaha je suis une vrai sorcière ! (mais je préfère écrire la suite avant de vous poster deux chapitres d'affilé histoire de voir ou va l'histoire et si je dois rectifier des choses selon vos idées)**_

_**Alors à vos méninges, la partie du jeu n'est pas terminée. Je peux toujours intégrer vos idées si elles sont bonnes….**_

_**Le chapitre après la fin du jeu (je ne sais pas si je suis clair) va être lemon lemon…et oui enfin mais qui ? avec qui ? Comment et ou ? **_

_**Allez laissez moi vos reviews bonne ou mauvaise et faites tourner l'histoire autour de vous ) **_

_**XOXO**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**SALON – MIROIR SANS TEINT – 21H04**_

-Mais c'est quoi tout ces fils ?

-Lis la feuille qui est dans la boite !

-Je pense que c'est un système anti-mensonge…

-Quoi ! Comme un détecteur de mensonge tu veux dire ? Et merde le jeu se corse.

Nous étions tous agglutinés autour de la table basse du salon, essayant de distinguer ce qui se cachait dans cette boîte. Outre les questions, nous avions découvert un système ingénieux donné par la prod pour s'assurer de l'honnêteté des candidats. La tache ne s'annonçait pas facile loin de là !

Emily s'empara de la carte explicative fournie dans la boîte et commença sa lecture.

-Bonjour à tous ! Voici un détecteur de mensonge que vous devez fixer à votre doigt pendant que vous répondez aux questions. Attention chaque mensonge sera sanctionné par un gage qui se trouve au dos de la carte Vérité que vous aurez tiré. Faites appel à toute votre chance…et bon jeu !

Toute notre chance ? J'avais tiré une croix sur celle là depuis belle lurette !

-Bon alors comment on fait qui commence ? interrogea Sam

-Je propose que l'équipe des loups mettent une raclée à ces suceurs de sang clama Jacob tout excité par le jeu.

-T'emballes pas clébard on va vous mettre votre pâtée et tu devras ramper toute la journée de demain intervient Edward

Quel c…si il croyait que ça allait être aussi facile. Je faisais partie de l'équipe des loups et je comptais bien faire tout mon possible pour faire gagner mon équipe. J'étais remontée depuis notre petite altercation dans la piscine, je n'allais plus rien laisser passer à ce dieu vivant. S'il croyait que le fait d'être beau lui permettait toutes les absurdités…

-L'équipe des loups commencent coupa Emily

-Eh mais tu es dans quelle équipe toi la fustigea Edward

-Oh c'est bon espèce de sangsue ce n'est pas ça qui vous fera gagner de toute façon !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. Je n'avais pas dit ça tout haut…si ?

-Ooooouuuuuh mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle notre petite Bella rigola Emmett !

-Jsuis fier de toi me félicita Jacob, il a besoin qu'on le remette à sa place celui là chuchota t'il à mon oreille.

-Tu m'étonnes lui répondis-je toujours en état de choc après ce que j'avais osé faire.

Edward lui ne brocha pas, il se contenta de me fixer d'un regard noir ou reflétait toute la colère qu'il ressentait à mon égard. Monsieur ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'une « jeune poulette » s'adresse à lui de cette manière. Et bien avec moi il allait être servie.

-Tiens d'ailleurs pour la peine JE pioche la première carte. J'engouffrais ma main dans la boîte qui contenant les fameuses questions et priait pour que ce ne soit pas l'une de celles qui me mettraient mal à l'aise pour le reste de la soirée.

Je m'installai entre Jacob et Mike sous l'œil peu amène de Jessica et au moment ou j'allais décacheter l'enveloppe, Leah m'interpella.

-Attends ! Tu dois passer ça à ton doigt…et elle me tendit le détecteur de mensonge.

Aussitôt que je l'enfilais, l'écran de télévision s'alluma derrière nous et une ligne jaune apparut à l'horizontale sur la totalité de l'écran. Elle deviendrait rouge si je mentais, j'avais déjà vu ce genre de chose à la télé..

-Alors la question…roulement de tambour mima Emmett

Je me raclai la gorge nerveuse et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

-Alors…Coucherai tu avec quelqu'un juste parce que tu sais qu'il ou elle a de l'argent ? Facile pensais-je toute contente d'avoir pour une fois eu de la chance.

-Sacré question rit Alice !

-Alors ta réponse miss ? m'interrogea Angela

-Non pas du tout ce n'est pas mon genre d'agir de la sorte avec les gens.

-Rhooo arrête ton char Isabella me reprocha Tanya.

Je me tournai vers l'écran de télévision toujours resté jaune.

-Tu vois l'écran devenir rouge toi l'agressa presque Jacob.

Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et changea de sujet, dégoutée.

-Allez hop aux questions suivantes. Et c'est moi qui pioche

Elle se dandina jusqu'à la boite et tira une carte avant de retrouver sa place à côté d'Edward.

-Raconte l'un de tes fantasmes. Hum d'accord mais attention les garçons ne vous emballez pas gloussa t'elle dans son verre. Bon je me lance, J'adorerais filmer mes ébats, j'en ai jamais eu l'occasion pour l'instant et c'est l'un de mes plus grands fantasmes…

Emmett éclata de rire, Alice et Angela se regardèrent d'un air dégouté pendant que Rosalie levait les yeux au ciel. Je pus même voir Edward se tortiller sur sa chaise. Mal à l'aise ? J'en doute ! Excité plutôt

-A moi coupa Jacob impatient de passer à autre chose.

Il farfouilla dans la boite à questions et nous la lut à haute voix.

-Décris-nous le lieu le plus excitant pour faire l'amour lut' il. Il changea de position sur le canapé à côté de moi, réfléchit et se lança dans son explication les yeux baissés.

-Bon je me lance. Là d'où je viens, il y une plage ou tous les jeunes aiment aller l'été lorsque le temps nous le permet. Elle s'appelle La Push. Elle s'étend sur 5km de dunes couvertes de pins et d'eucalyptus. C'est à cet endroit que j'ai vécu ma première fois à 'âge de 17 ans, on avait tout préparés, les couvertures au cas où le temps se montrerait capricieux, les bougies, les fleurs et le champagne pour réchauffer l'ambiance. Et je peux vous dire que ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie. Si un jour je devais le refaire dans un endroit insolite ça serait la, à la Push

Romantique avec ça pensai-je rêveuse tout à coup. Il releva les yeux et je pus voir qu'il était loin en ce moment, surement sur cette plage à revivre ce moment.

-T'inquiètes pas le chambra Emmett ce fut le plus beau jour de notre vie à tous le dépucelage et il éclaté de rire suivit par Mike Jasper et Paul. Moi j'étais bien trop occupée à dévisager Jacob pour dire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu m'as donné la chair de poule lui avoua Leah

-Allez à moi se proposa Ben…Qu'as-tu fait de pire à une personne ? Euhhhh non je ne peux pas répondre à cette question !

-Allez déconne pas Ben ! Tu va nous faire perdre lui reprocha Alice

-Non sérieux la personne à qui j'ai fait…ça regarde surement l'émission et je ne peux pas le raconter pas possible désolé les gars mais sur ce coup là c'est sans moi

-GAGE ! Exulta Leah

-Retourne ta carte trépigna Jacob. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils ont prévus dans ces cas là.

Ben retourna sa carte et décolla le film qui cachait le gage qu'il allait devoir exécuter sous nos yeux. Il se racla la gorge, lut pour lui le gage et jeta la carte à travers la pièce.

-Oh non j'y crois pas c'est quoi ce délire de fou ?

-C'est quoi ton gage ? Rosalie ramassa la carte qui avait atterrie à ses pieds et lut à haute voix

-Vous devez écraser du raisin et le déguster sur le ou la partenaire de votre choix ! Oulla caliente rit' elle

-Allez Ben t'as pas le choix. En plus ce n'est pas la mort il te suffit de choisir Angela lui dit Alice en lui envoyant un clin d'œil entendu.

-La ferme Alice ! s'écria Angla rouge comme une pivoine.

Ben se leva, arracha la carte des mains de Rosalie et ébouriffa les cheveux coupés courts d'Alice au passage qui fit mine de bouder.

-C'est vrai, ce petit démon a raison Angela dit Ben en regardant l'intéressé. C'est toi que je choisis…

Et sur ces mots, il lui tendit la main de façon très galante pour l'inviter à le suivre dans la cuisine.. Tout le monde se leva d'un seul homme et se bouscula vers la cuisine pour avoir les meilleures places, moi y compris. J'étais pressée de voir comment mon amie allait réagir, et à en croire par sa peau tomate et ses yeux fuyants, je n'avais pas besoin d'attendre la suite des opérations. Les garçons se donnaient des coups de coude en pouffant comme des gosses alors que la plupart des filles laissaient échapper des oh et des ah.

Ben avait écrasé une grappe de raisin sur le ventre nu d'Angela qui s'était allongée sur la table de la cuisine. Je pouvais voir mon amie faire de gros efforts pour respirer calmement alors que Ben se mettait à califourchon au dessus d'elle.

-Excuse moi Angie lui souffla t'il je n'ai pas pour habitude de me comporter de la sorte avec une jeune fille…Je t'assure mais bon quand faut y aller…

-Faut y aller ! Termina pour lui Emmett. Allez là ! Trêve de grand discours on veut de l'action.

Il commença à frapper dans ses mains vite imité par le reste de la maison pour encourager Ben.

-Avale ! Avale ! Avale ! cria Paul rendu euphorique par la tension sexuelle dans la pièce.

Et c'est ce que fit Ben, il se mit à croquer et manger chaque morceau de raisin qui parsemait la peau de mon amie. Il alimentait chaque bouchée d'un soupir d'extase et une fois qu'il n'y eu plus aucun fruit sur son ventre, il se mit à lécher le jus qui se trouvait sur celui-ci. Il fit courir sa langue sur chaque parcelle de son ventre en terminant par son nombril.

-Waouh lâcha Angie

-Absolument succulent finit' il par dire une fois son gage terminé. Il l'aida à se réajuster et à descendre de la table et contre toute attente s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

-Youhouuuuu il va y avoir du sexe ! s'écria Emmett.

-Angela cochonne ! Se moqua Alice. Tu nous avais caché ça !

-Torride ajouta Embry

Angela était cramoisie, alors que Ben lui affichait un sourire radieux. Nous retournâmes nous installer pour continuer la suite du jeu.

-Allez à toi Rosalie décida Ben pour détourner l'attention de son amoureuse.

Rosalie tira sa carte et nous la lut avant de virer au rouge

-Raconte ta plus grosse honte…au lit ! Désolé mais c'est hors de question c'est trop..

-Honteux me moquai-je en toute connaissance ce cause, j'avais l'habitude de me foutre la honte toute seule alors !

Elle retourna sa carte sans écouter les cris de protestations qui venaient pour la plus part d'Emmett et la aussi sa belle peau se teinta. Elle se racla la gorge et lut son gage pour le faire taire.

-Fais fondre un morceau de sucre entre tes lèvres et celles d'un candidat ! Elle fit mine de chercher un candidat des yeux.

Emmett sauta sur ses pieds avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit et se frappa le torse comme un gorille.

-Jsuis ton homme ne cherche plus !

Sur ces mots Rosalie lui envoya un sourire radieux et se leva pour aller chercher un morceau de sucre dans la cuisine. Emmett s'humectait déjà les lèvres en trépignant dans un coin, il décida finalement de s'assoir sur un petit pouf.

-A nous deux Emmett lui susurra Rosalie avant de s'assoir à califourchon sur ses genoux.

-Ok avant de commencer il faudrait prévenir les enfants de ne pas faire ça chez eux ! Les interrompit Jared.

Ils n'écoutaient déjà plus. Rosalie suçota le morceau de sucre pour qu'il soit un peu humide puis le fit sortir lentement de sa bouche de façon très sensuelle. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou d'Emmett pour lui agripper les cheveux et avança très lentement jusqu'à sa bouche. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le morceau de sucre disparut sous nos yeux. C'est à ce moment là que Rosalie entreprit de lécher du bout de la langue les lèvres d'Emmett pour en retirer les morceaux fondus. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres d'Emmett alors qu'il avait encerclé les hanches de Rosalie.

-Comment tu dis déjà Ben ? Ah oui…absolument succulent ajouta t'il

Rosalie se releva et retourna à sa place sans un mot avec un sourire malicieux. Plantant là ce pauvre Emmett qui avait carrément l'air perdu ! Nous avions tous suivis la scène dans un silence religieux, le spectacle qu'il nous avait offert était carrément érotique encore plus que Ben et ses raisins, j'en étais toute émoustillée.

-Ben dis donc dit Tanya visiblement épatée.

-A toi Alice répondit simplement Rosalie.

Même Alice était dans un état second, elle sortit de sa torpeur et se leva non sans mal pour tirer sa question.

-Quand vous êtes vous mas…turbée pour la dernière fois, elle s »étrangla presque sur le mot masturbé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Elle me darda d'un regard féroce avant de me tirer sa petite langue.

-Et bien n..on je ne fais pas..la..ce genre de chose avoua Alice.

-MENSONGE accusa Jasper. Tourne toi vers l'écran petite coquine rigola t'il.

Alice ne se tourna pas, elle fit juste la moue et découvrit la partie avec gage.

-Hey mais on veut en savoir plus là ! Emmett évidemment..

-La ferme Emmett coupa Alice les sourcils froncés visiblement honteuse d'elle alors que Jasper riait toujours autant.

-Interdiction d'utiliser les toilettes de la soirée…APRES AVOIR BU 1,5L D'EAU ! Nan mais c'est quoi ça je vais mourir !

-Je crois bien que c'est le pire gage depuis le depuis se moqua Angela

-Tiens ! Jasper était déjà partit chercher une bouteille toute neuve et lui tendait.

-Merci trop généreux railla Alice.

-Et glou et glou et glou ! Tout le monde se mit à crier à mesure qu'elle buvait, Emmett se risqua même à la chatouiller et récolta un coup de pied sous les rires de tout la pièce.

-Je crois que je vais vomir avoua Alice une fois qu'elle eu tout bu..mon estomac est tout bizarre et elle lâcha un long rot guttural qui fit redoubler les rires. Tiens à toi Emmett puisque tu faisais ton malin !

-Pas de soucis, vous allez voir de quoi je suis capable MOI !

Il pivota et se dirigea de nouveau vers la table basse pour piocher sa carte.

-Voyons voir un peu ça…As-tu déjà mesuré ton sexe et si oui à quel âge ? Et quelle taille avait 'il ? lut Emmett sans se démonter

-Te connaissant la réponse doit être oui, mais je suis curieuse de connaitre la réponse à la deuxième partie minauda Rosalie.

-Pfff….ah les aprioris j'vous jure ! Bon ça ne surprendra personne mais OUI j'ai déjà mesuré mon Anaconda quand j'avais 15 ans…et à l'époque, la taille était de…Paul roulement de tambour s'te plait !

L'intéressé s'exécuta sans se faire prier.

-19.3 cm Mesdames ! Et ça n'a pas arrêté de pousser…

-Quoi tu déconnes à 15 ans ? S'écria Rose

-Il ment ce n'est pas possible ajouta Sam

-C'est clair tu te vantes là Emmett ricana Jacob

-Eh bande de jaloux ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis bien membré ! Et puis je vous rappelle que j'ai le détecteur de mensonge autour du doigt !

-Obligé ce truc est détraqué se moqua Edward

-Ressentirais-tu un complexe d'infériorité mon cher ami ? Boude pas p'tite bite un jour toi aussi…oh en fait non ! Le charia Emmett en le gratifiant d'une tape sur l'épaule.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Edward qui s'enfonça un peu plus à sa place. Tanya lui pressa la cuisse comme pour le consoler et il ne bougea pas pour se dégager.

-N'importe quoi Emmett…rhoo et puis je t'emmerde défoule toi sur quelqu'un d'autre !

-Tu as raison mini-moi et cette personne sera…Tiens Bella !

-Ah non je suis déjà passée m'écriai-je

-Et alors ?

-Choisis quelqu'un d'autre Emmett t'es lourd

-Bla bla bla il n'y a aucune règle à propos de ça je choisis qui je veux ! Alors tire ta SECONDE carte miss

Je soupirai, vraiment ce garçon était insupportable des fois mais tellement comique qu'on ne pouvait pas lui résister.

-C'est bon pas la peine de crier…Je me raclai la gorge et lu. Es tu dominatrice…ou sou..mise. Arg j'y avais échappé la première fois mais pas cette fois-ci. IL était hors de question de je réponde à cette question et préféra retourner la carte pour lire mon gage qui me fit encore plus pâlir.

-C'est même pas drôle si tu n'essaies même pas de mentir râla Emmett

-Tout compte fait je préfère répondre à la question

-Ah non c'est de la triche s'indigna Tanya

-C'est clair sinon c'est trop facile ! la suivit Jessica.

-Dis nous c'est quoi au moins le gage réclama Angela

Gênée, je réajustai ma position sur le canapé, Jake passa un bras autour de mon épaule comme pour m'encourager ? Avait 'il lut au dessus de mon épaule ? Je pris un moment pour évaluer les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi. Je pouvais choisir la solution de facilité et m'en tirer à bon compte. J'étais une adepte de cette technique de survie. Ou je pouvais au contraire choisir une route toute à fait nouvelle et terrifiante à mes yeux. _Décisions, décisions…_

-Je dois embrasser le candidat de mon choix.

Une vague de chaleur me submergeait peu à peu, j'avais fait mon choix et me leva sous les regards ébahis de tous les candidats. Je sentis la prise de Jacob se resserrer sur moi à un moment mais malheureusement pour lui, il était la solution de facilité. Désolé mon Jake.

Sans réfléchir, je me dirigeai vers mon second choix. Son air interrogateur ne me fit pas reculer et à mesure que j'avançais, la proie de ce baiser comprenait l'ampleur de ma détermination. Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice, aucunement effarouché par le choix que j'avais fait, bien au contraire.

Je m'assis entre Tanya et Edward que je dus bousculer un peu pour qu'il me cède la place à ses côtés, il paraissait décontenancé par mon geste. Je lui jetai un bref regard puis entreprit de partir à la découverte des lèvres pulpeuses de Tanya. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes et me fit violence pour oublier que c'était une femme que j'embrassais. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et humides et malgré le gout trop prononcé de son gloss à la mure j'appréciai la texture de celles-ci. Elle se tourna un peu plus vers moi et au moment ou je m'apprêtais à mettre fin au baiser, elle fit glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres…BEURK c'est qu'elle y prenait vraiment gout. IL valait mieux que j'arrête et tout de suite. Je lui donnai un derrière smack sur la bouche pour fini en douceur et me recula tout en la fixant. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et quand elle les ouvrit, elle me regarda avec surprise.

Ca y est je l'avais fait, j'avais pris un risque ! Et quel risque, j'avais délibérément embrassé une fille (avec la langue !) devant des milliers de téléspectateurs. Tout à coup je pensais à mes parents et priaient pour qu'ils ne soient pas devant leur écran.

Personne ne parlait plus, tous nous regardaient avec des yeux ronds, surtout Alice et Angela. Avais-je réussi à duper la première ? Même Emmett qui d'habitude trouvait toujours à redire se tu mais il m'envoya quand même un clin d'œil complice. Il ne me restait plus qu'a prier que quelqu'un soit tombé dans le piège sur mes orientations sexuelles. En tout cas la couleur de ma peau devaient déjà les renseigner sur mon état actuel, avec un peu de chance, cela passerait pour de la gêne et non de la honte.

-Si on m'avait dit ! Siffla Edward coupant la quiétude qui était tombé dans la pièce. Qui aurait cru que tu cachais si bien ton jeu Isabella ?

-J'en suis la première surprise susurra Tanya alors qu'elle tripotait une mèche de mes cheveux.

-Si tu tirais une carte Edward proposai-je histoire de relancer le jeu ainsi que l'ambiance et surtout détourner l'attention de moi.

Elle continua à me regarder pendant ce qui me parut une éternité, comme si il essayait de lire en moi sans y parvenir pourtant. Il finit par piocher à son tour une carte et lut à haute voix. A mesure qu'il lisait, je pouvais voir son visage se décomposer. Ca ne dura que quelques secondes mais je vis quand même.

-Es ce qu'il t déjà arrivé de penser au suicide ? Et la réponse est NON !

Aussitôt dit, l'écran vira au rouge signe qu'il mentait.

-Je vous l'avais dit cette machine de merde est détraqué ! 19,3 cm à 15 ans ce n'est pas possible

-Ouais c'est ça le coupa Emmett. P'tit kiki se sent rikiki ?

-En tout cas moi j'ai rien senti tout à l'heure ! Balança Rosalie

Emmett ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, douché.

- On ne sait même pas sur quoi il se base pour dire si on ment ou pas. Si c'est sur les battements du cœur alors n'importe quoi aurais pu les accélérer…comme…les nichons de Tanya !…ou le regard de pervers que me lance Emmett Lancelot !…

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf moi, je n'étais pas dupe, il avait menti sur une question grave très grave. Et monsieur s'en sortait avec une pirouette, il était fort pour ce qui est de la manipulation je devais au moins lui reconnaitre ça. A un moment il posa son regard sur moi, et voyant que je ne riais pas à ses blagues vaseuses, il effaça son sourire de façade, fronça les sourcils et retourna sa carte pour nous lire son gage.

-Fais une déclaration d'amour à ton voisin de gauche en lui caressant la joue.

J'eus du mal à déglutir. Après avoir galoché Tanya, je devais servir de cobaye sentimental à Edward. C'était trop pour un seul corps, je voulus me lever mais à peine avais-je décollé une fesse du canapé qu'il m'attitra violement vers lui.

-Tu as choisis le mauvais moment pour changer de place il semblerait chuchota t'il à mon oreille. Et puis ajouta t'il joueur ce n'est pas comme si ça allait te plaire hein ? Broute minou hum ca te va plutôt bien dit 'il tout bas de manière ce que je sois la seule à entendre.

-Quelle délicatesse Edward ! Vas y fais la ta déclaration ! Il m'horripilait vraiment, il était capable de passer du chaud au froid en un quart de seconde et ça commençait réellement à me taper sur les nerfs.

Il plongea son regard couleur émeraude dans le mien, puis sa main monta doucement jusqu'à mon visage, provoquant des picotements alors qu'il ne m'avait pas encore touché.

_« Sa peau était glacée mais le tracé laissé par ses doigts était dangereusement chaud, comme si je m'étais brulée sans en ressentir encore la douleur. »_

- _Lève-toi, belle aurore, et tue la lune jalouse, qui déjà languit et pâlit de douleur parce que toi, sa prêtresse, tu es plus belle qu'elle-même ! Ne sois plus sa prêtresse, puisqu'elle est jalouse de toi sa livrée de vestale est maladive et blême, et les folles seules la portent : rejette-la !... Voilà ma dame ! Oh ! Voilà mon amour ! Oh ! Si elle pouvait le savoir !... Que dit-elle ? Rien ... Elle se tait ... Mais non son regard parle, et je veux lui répondre ... Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'adresse. Deux des plus belles étoiles du ciel, ayant affaire ailleurs, adjurent ses yeux de vouloir bien resplendir dans leur sphère jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent. Ah ! Si les étoiles se substituaient à ses yeux, en même temps que ses yeux aux étoiles, le seul éclat de ses joues ferait pâlir la clarté des astres, comme le grand jour, une lampe et ses yeux, du haut du ciel, darderaient une telle lumière à travers les régions aériennes, que les oiseaux chanteraient, croyant que la nuit n'est plus. Voyez comme elle appuie sa joue sur sa main ! Oh ! Que ne suis-je le gant de cette main ! Je toucherais sa joue !_

Il continuait à effectuer des tracés de feu sur ma joue cramoisie. J'étais totalement absorbé par son regard intense, sa cruelle beauté me donnait envie de le palper moi aussi sous toutes les coutures. J'entendis quelqu'un applaudir et je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Tanya lorsqu'il brisa la connexion de nos yeux. J'étais presque sur qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu l'extrait de sa tirade. Roméo et Juliette Acte II scène 2. J'étais une adepte.

-C'était magnifique avoua Angela.

Le reste des filles présentent hochèrent la tête pour exprimer leur accord pendant que les garçons se moquait de lui.

-Frimeur balança Jacob visiblement aigri, lui qui avait toujours le sourire.

Pour ma part, j'étais complètement déconnecté, à des années lumières de cette maison. Comment un garçon pouvait connaitre des tirades entières de l'un de mes romans favoris. Vraiment Edward m'égarait. Il pouvait se montrer désagréable à souhait, mais il y avait une partie de lui, celle que j'aimais le plus qui était sensible et humaine. Ne l'avait t'il pas prouver lorsqu'il avait menti sur le suicide. Car oui maintenant j'en étais persuadé, cet homme à l'aspect sur de lui faisait bonne figure. Pourquoi ? Je n'avais pas la réponse cette question mais je comptais bien la découvrir.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans encombre, je n'eus plus à tirer de maudite carte et ce fut aux autres candidats de faire le show. Et je dois dire que nous eûmes droit à quelques moments mémorables. Ainsi nous apprîmes qu'Emily avait déjà vu ses parents nus, que Mike ferait bien l'amour avec Simplet de Blanche Neige et les 7 nains, que Jared faisait pipi sous la douche et que Sam avait eu une gastro mémorable chez ses beaux parents la première fois qu'ils les avaient rencontrés !

Nous partageâmes aussi de nombreux fous rire notamment lorsqu'Embry nous raconta que son fantasme était de faire l'amour après une bataille de nourriture dans une cuisine toute équipé. Mais le summum de la soirée fut atteint lorsque Jasper du raconter une histoire drôle pendant que Jacob le tripotait partout et quand je dis partout… Alice finit par rendre les armes et se pissa littéralement dessus.

Je partis me coucher aux alentours de 1H45 du matin dans un état second pour la deuxième fois depuis mon arrivée dans la maison. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de boire les cocktails de Jacob !

_**Bonjour Tout le monde !**_

_**Voila enfin le chapitre sur l'action-vérité ! J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire. **_

_**J'ai absolument voulu intégrer un micro passage de Twilight lorsqu'Edward caresse la joue de Bella pour la première fois. J'adore ce passage et son récit je l'ai pris de Roméo et Juliette, je trouvais qu'il collait carrément à ce passage ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**Tymyde : Merci pour tes commentaires. Jsuis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. Mais non je ne vais pas faire une liste de tous les secrets, par contre des indices seront disséminés un peu partout dans les chapitres ! Quand à ton idée sur Leah et Emily…arf je ne peux pas te répondre peut être que oui peut être que non…**_

_**Octo : et oui je sui une adepte de ce bar…on y va souvent avec mes amis et je peux te dire que c'est ambiance chaude chaude chaude lol**_

_**Babycalimera : oui il s'agit bien du bar le Latin Corner à St Michel avis aux amatrices de beaux garçons bodybuilder**_

_**Rosabella : j'espère que tu as apprécié le baiser mouillé que ce sont échangés les filles…en tout cas ton idée était géniale merci encore Miss**_

_**Merci à tous les autres pour vos reviews je prends du plaisir à les lire en tout cas. Le prochain chapitre, vous saurez qui des Loups ou des Vampires à gagner le jeu et le plus important, qui sera l'esclave de qui ? A vos spéculations j'attends vos idées…**_

_**Bisous et à la prochaine !**_


	8. Chapter 8

**GARCONNIERE – CAMERA 6 - 10H00**

I GOTTA A FEELING THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT

THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT

THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD GOOD NIGHT

-Putain !

-Eclatez-moi cette enceinte

-J'veux pioncer MERDEUUHHH

-Levez-vous les mecs on va savoir qui a gagné hier

-Ta gueule Paul !

-Ben dis donc une vraie humeur d'ours au réveil Emmett!

-On dit de chien crétin

-Pffff pas assez fort dans ton cas.

-Aiee c'est quoi ce truc….si je t'attrape je t'éclate sale clébard!

_Rires_

-Reviens ICI !

**SALLE DE BAIN – MIROIR SANS TEINT – 10H08**

-J'hurlai quand je vis Paul surgir dans la sale de bain pourchassé par un Emmett à peine réveiller. Le premier riait comme un gamin en essayant de ne pas glisser sur le carrelage humide alors que le second pestait en tombant toute les deux seconds.

-Ben alors ptit ourson t'as du mal on dirait le titillait Paul hilare devant la scène.

J'aurais volontiers rit moi aussi si je ne m'étais pas trouvé à moitié nue sous la douche. Ce matin, j'vais décide de me lever tôt pour éviter l'épreuve de la douche collective. J'avais deviné que les douches seraient désertes si je m'y rendais relativement tôt sauf que la musique avait foutu mes plans en l'air.

-Sortez de là les gars ! Allez jouer ailleurs m'écriai-je alors que je tentai de cacher tant bien que mal ma petite personne.

-C'est bon Bella hier tu nous a fait un strip ! On a déjà tout vu me taquina Emmett

-N'importe quoi Emmett répondis-je outrée. Je sais encore ce que j'ai fait la veille ! Je n'étais pas encore assez bourré mon vieux. Essaie pas de me la faire à l'envers ptit malin.

Il rit de bon cœur et se releva sans glisser, Paul avait déjà déserté la salle de bain, surement désireux de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et les poings d'Emmett.

-Vous êtes vraiment pas marrant dans cette maison râla t'il. L'autre là qui me réveille en me fouettant avec sa serviette… et toi qui joue tes prudes …

ICI LA VOIX TOUS LES HABITANTS SONT CONVOQUES DANS LE SALON DANS CINQ MINUTES

J'entendis toute la maisonnée bourdonner d'activité d'un seul coup, même Emmett abandonna ses complaintes pour aller enfiler un pantalon. Je me séchai rapidement et retournai dans la chambre pour m'habiller.

-On va avoir les résultats s'écria Alice en sautillant vers moi. Puis elle se rembrunit tout à coup semblant se rappeler de quelque chose. Il faut qu'on parle Bella, il FAUT vraiment que parle…

Je jouais les ingénues.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi mais bon es –ce que j'ai le choix ?

J'attrapai un tee shirt à manches longues bleu ainsi qu'un jean pendant qu'elle se préparait elle-même. Je savais qu'elle voulait me cuisiner sur le baiser que j' avais échanger avec Tanya mais il était hors de question que je lui dévoile quoi que ce soit. Plusieurs raisons avaient alimenté ma décision de ne rien dire. D'une j'étais en mission secrète et je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de révéler avant ou après l'heure fatidique que c'était une mission que l'on m'avait donné. Et enfin, connaissant Alice, elle allait m'en vouloir à mort de lui avoir caché ma mission ou pire de ne pas l'avoir choisi pour le baiser !

Je me rendis directement dans le salon une fois habillée sans accorder un regard à mon amie.

**SALON – MIROIR SANS TEINT – 10H32**

_EMMETT, MIKE, JACOB, ISABELLA, ROSALIE, EMBRY, PAUL, JESSICA ET LEAH VOUS ETIEZ LES LOUPS. ALICE, JASPER, TANYA, ANGELA, EMILY, SAM, EDWARD, JARED ET BEN VOUS ETIEZ LES VAMPIRES ! _HIER VOUS VOUS ETES SOUMIS A UNE PETITE EXPERIENCE. LA VOIX A BEAUCOUP RIT A VOS DEPENS ! MAIS MAINTENANT FINI LES PLAISANTERIES, IL EST TEMPS DE PASSER AUX CHOSES SERIEUSES. LA VOIX SAIT QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ LES RESULTATS AVEC IMPATIENCE…

-Allez la voix accouche exulta Emmett dis nous qui va récurer les chiottes à la brosse à dents !

LES VAINQUEURS DE CET ACTION VERITE UN PEU PARTICULIER SONT LES….LOUPS !

-Yeah Baby hurla Jacob

-Quoi c'est quoi ce délire ? Se plaignit Alice, J'ai pissé dans ma culotte devant des centaines de milliers de personnes pour ce jeu de m…

-Comment ils ont comptés les points je ne comprends pas ! Accusa Tanya

CE N'EST PAS L'HONNETETE QUI ETAIT RECOMPENSE MAIS L'AUDACE !

-Y'a de la triche obligé ! Je ne suis pas né pour être esclave éructai ce prout prout d'Edward

Celui là alors ! Hier je l'avais quitté sur un petit nuage en pensant que c'était un être humain comme les autres mais en une seule phrase il pouvait gâcher tous les bons côtés que je lui trouvais

DEUX POINTS POUR UNE ACTION CONTRE UN POINT POUR UNE VERITE ET MOINS UN POINT POUR UN MENSONGE ! LA VOIX NE TRICHE JAMAIS ! LES VAMPIRES, VOS TENUES VOUS ATTENDENT DANS LE CONFESSIONNAL. LA VOIX TIENT A VOUS PRECISER QUE CELLES-CI SONT OBLIGATOIRES AINSI QUE TOUS LES DEMANDES QUE VOUS SOUMMETTRONS LES LOUPS.

-A tous les coups ils vont nous donner des trucs gores à faire ! N'es ce pas Emmett accusa Sam

L'intéressé s'esclaffa, réfléchissant déjà aux gages qu'il allait imposer aux autres. Un sourire carnassier s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

LA VOIX VOUS INFORME QUE CHAQUE REFUS D'OBTEMPERER SERA SANCTIONNER SUR TOUS LE GROUPE AVEC UNE RETENUE DE 500 EUROS SUR VOS CAGNOTTES….C'EST TOUT POUR LE MOMENT !

Des cris de mécontentement s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée alors que certains se frottaient déjà les mains. Pour ma part j'étais soulagé d'avoir gagné, je n'aurais pas à me ridiculiser plus que la veille et j'aurais tout le loisir de cuisiner Edward mais surtout de le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Je me sentais d'humeur joueuse et j'allais le prouver durant cette journée. Il pensait qu'il pouvait toute nous manipuler ou nous faire tourner en bourrique et bien j'étais là pour faire exception. Je me tournai dans sa direction pour lui jeter un regard qui lui montrerait toute ma détermination et il détourna le sien pour rejoindre ses compagnons de galère et enfiler son costume.

-Bella m'appela Alice me coupant dans mes pensées. Tu te rappelles toi et moi…

-Holà Alice je t'arrête tout de suite la coupai-je, Aujourd'hui tu es esclave et en tant que telle je t'ordonne de te taire ! Elle ouvrit la bouche visiblement estomaqué et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Je croyais d'avoir dit de la fermer ajoutai-je entre deux fous rires, vraiment tu vas finir par gober une mouche. Va chercher ta tenue de suceuse de sang et fais moi voir comment tu joues bien à « Bella à dit ! »

Mon amie se leva avec une petite courbette et se dirigea avec les autres vers le confessionnal pour récupérer sa tenue. Elle me tira sa petite langue avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce et je lui souris encore plus.

-Bon dépêchez-vous de récupérer vos habits et sortez de là leur ordonna Jessica, j'ai à faire moi !

Une fois le confessionnal vide, elle s'y engouffra prestement et referma la porte derrière elle. Je ne fis pas plus attention que ça à elle, je cherchais des yeux Edward, il était hors de question qu'il m'échappe, je devais assouvir ma curiosité malsaine à son égard.

-Tu viens prendre un petit déjeuner avec moi ? m'interrogea Jacob coupant court à mes réflexions machiavélique.

-Euh non merci Jake, j'ai d'autre projet pour l'instant. Je me tordais le coup pour apercevoir quelque chose derrière sa silhouette colossal.

C'est à ce moment que je vis l'objet de mon désir, moulé dans un pantalon de cuir noir, il avait du mal à marcher, visiblement mal à l'aise dans cette tenue. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc rapiécé aux endroits stratégiques, ce qui me permettait de voir à certains endroits des parties de sa peau de rêves. Des chaines en métal barraient son torse de marbre et des fausses taches de sang bien étudiées tachaient certaines chaines.

Jacob suivit mon regard et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un son désapprobateur lorsqu'il vit qui retenait mon attention. Je me sentis aussitôt coupable de dévisager Edward de la sorte sous les yeux de Jacob alors que je savais pertinemment que je ne laissais pas indifférente et je voulus remédier à ça en lui faisant plaisir. Et je savais exactement ce qui lui ferait plaisir…

-Bon ! Va pour un petit déjeuner Jake…mais c'est Edward qui va nous servir !

Comme je m'y attendais, cela eu pour effet de dérider Jacob, il me lança son plus beau sourire et se mit aussitôt sur ses jambes.

-Je préfère ça loca ! Rit' il

Je me levai à mon tour mais au lieu de le suivre vers la cuisine, je me dirigeai vers Edward qui ne savait pas encore que j'avais jeté mon dévolu sur lui. Il leva la tête l'air perplexe pour me voir arriver et je pus distinguer que l'on leur avait même fourni des lentilles couleur ambre qui se mariaient divinement avec ses cheveux et son teint pâle. Lestat, le vampire d'Anne Rice, n'arrivait pas à la cheville de cet adonis debout en plein milieu du salon. Il me toisait toujours de ses pupilles dorées, et je décidai à rentrer dans mon rôle d'esclavagiste à fond. J'entrepris de tourner autour de lui, appréciant ses formes en le jaugeant d'un œil critique. Ses fesses étaient probablement ce qui a de plus beau sur cette terre moulées dans ce cuir noir. Fermes et galbées à souhait elles me narguaient tels deux fruits juteux dont on auraient envie de s'emparer

-Que fais-tu Isabella m'interrogea t'il au bout d'un moment alors que je le regardais de la tête aux pieds.

-Silence ! Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui mène la danse. J'ai besoin d'un bon à tout à faire pour la journée…et tu as l'air de faire l'affaire ! fis-je avec une moue septique.

Il rit surpris par ma soudaine audace, et je peux vous dire que j'en étais la première étonnée. Mais j'avais un plan pour désarçonner monsieur Parfait de son piédestal. Et en plus cela me faisait rire alors autant en profiter.

-Mais qu'es ce que tu es en train de nous faire là Isabella ?

- Mademoiselle Bella le corrigeai-je. Et je crois t'avoir demandé de garder le silence…esclave !

Il me darda de son regard couleur ambre et se retint de me faire sa remarque désobligeante. A la place il se courba devant moi et fit une révérence digne de ce nom. Lorsqu'il se releva, il me lança un sourire ou apparurent de fausses canines de vampires ! Et bien ils avaient soignés la mise en scène à la prod, rien n'était laissé au hasard.

-Alors Bella tu viens ! M'interpella Jacob de la cuisine.

Je me tournai pour lui faire signe que j'arrivais et retourna vers Edward pour lui indiquer de me suivre bien gentiment. Il enfonça les mains dans les petites poches de son pantalon outrageusement sexy et cela eu pour effet de le mouler encore plus…chaleur !

**CUISINE – CAMERA 7 – 10H42**

-Il ne me manque plus que la laisse s'indigna Edward en me suivant.

Je l'ignorai, trop occupée à mettre un pied devant l'autre après la vision carrément pornographique que je m'étais fait dans ma tête.

-Mon ami et moi souhaitons prendre notre petit déjeuner ! Qu'es ce que tu prends Jake ?

-Eh minute papillon ! Je suis l'esclave d'une seule personne à la fois et…

-Ah bon et qui a dit ça ? Tu feras ce que l'on te dit de faire un point c'est tout !

-Et ouais LooOOooser rit Jacob

-On t'a rien demandé espèce de clébard alors tu la ferme !

Edward était visiblement en colère, et je n'en avais rien à faire bien au contraire je me délectais de la situation. J'allais lui répondre d'être plus aimable avec mon hôte lorsqu'une alarme stridente nous fit tous les trois sursautés.

**CONFESSIONAL – 10H44**

POURQUOI AS-TU DECLENCHE L'ALARME DES SECRETS… JESSICA

-J'ai déclenché l'alarme des secrets car je pense avoir découvert le secret d'Isabella.

LA VOIX T'ECOUTE, QUEL EST-CE SECRET QUE TU CROIS AVOIR DECOUVERT ?

-Et bien je pense que Bella est lesbienne ! Qui l'eu cru ? Elle à l'air tellement prude, ou en tout cas elle s'en donnait le genre, mais comme on dit il faut se méfier des apparences !

NE SERAIS-CE PAS PLUTOT NE PAS SE FIER AUX APPARENCES ?

-Euh ouais c'est pareil. Bref ! Je pense que Bella préfère les filles.

TRES BIEN JESSICA. SECRET VALIDE. TU SERAS CONVOQUE PLUS TARD POUR LA CONFRONTATION

-Comment ça, quelle confrontation ?

C'EST TOUT POUR LE MOMENT

-Hey ! Allo la voix ? Merde !

**CUISINE – CAMERA 7 – 10H49**

-C'était quoi ce bruit me demanda Jacob ? Il va y avoir un autre jeu ?

-Mais non espèce d'idiot c'est l'alarme des secrets lui répondit un peu sèchement Edward

-Ecoute moi bien toi ! Si tu me cherches tu vas me trouver. Je commence à en avoir assez de ton comportement.

Jacob pointait furieusement sn index vers Edward alors que celui-ci s'était rapproché et le toisai d'un regard assassin au dessus de la table

-Pour tout te dire Jacob, je ne t'aime pas alors ce que tu pense j'en ai rien à foutre cracha Edward

-Ca suffit les garçons et on est censé se détendre en prenant un petit déjeuner ! Je préférais intervenir avant que cela tourne au règlement de compte entre les deux hommes. Edward était plus petit que Jacob, mais il avait l'air tout aussi agile et fort.

-Edward tu veux bien nous préparer…du thé ? Il valait mieux éviter le café, il était déjà assez sur ls nerfs comme ça.

Il continua a jauger Jacob pendant dans longues secondes puis, à mon grand soulagement, se tourna vers l'évier pour remplir la bouilloire. Réunir ces deux là n'étaient visiblement pas une bonne idée ! Et je n'aurais pas de mal à me souvenir à l'avenir. Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance tendue jusqu'à ce qu'Alice et Emmett nous rejoignent.

Emmett avait réquisitionné les services d'Alice pour la journée et celle –ci craignait déjà son humour étrange. Il attendit que Jacob soit partit faire sa ration quotidienne de muscu avec Paul et nous surpris toute les deux lorsqu'il nous avoua qu'il souhaitait notre aide pour organiser un petit moment romantique avec Rosalie.

-J'vous jure les filles j'ai beau essayer et lui tourner autour, je n'arrive pas à conclure ! A part le micro baiser auquel j'ai eu droit hier soir qui était whaouuuu….et ben RIEN avait t'il dit tout tristounet

Nous étions donc là depuis vingt minutes autour de la table, proposant des idées qui pourrait ravir le cœur de Rosalie. Mais Emmett ne les trouvaient jamais à son goût, soit c'était trop gnian gnian soit ce n'était pas assez !

-C'est du déjà vu tout ça les filles se plaignit t'il au bout d'un moment.

-Pourquoi pas lui préparer un diner aux chandelles proposa Edward, qui ouvrait la bouche depuis la première fois.

-Ouais bof si on tous autour à mater ça le fait pas. Bonjour l'intimité m'indignai-je

-Qui as dit de s'installer au milieu du salon rétorqua t'il

Je voulus répliquer mais Emmett lui fit signe de poursuivre. Il se racla la gorge et se pencha vers nous comme pour partager une confidence. Je me penchai instinctivement vers lui et pus sentir son souffle sur ma peau lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Bon j'ai comme qui dirais « découvert » une pièce secrète de la maison…murmura t'il

-Quoi ! cria Alice

-Pas si fort p'tite tête paniqua t'il alors qu'il vérifiait si personne ne nous écoutait. C'était un pur hasard…j'ai glisser et en me retenant au mur, et ça fait sortit un petit levier.

-Tu découvres un truc pareil et tu le gardes pour toi ? le grondai-je légèrement agacé par son comportement.

-Ben quoi ! Que le meilleur gagne un point c'est tout ! On est plus au pays des Bisounours Bella

-La fermes répondis-je pour toute réponse.

-Bref y'a quoi dedans ? voulu savoir Emmett. Et elle est ou cette pièce ?

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me regarder, sans comprendre je fronçais les sourcils, si il attendait des excuses il pouvait aller se faire…il émit un son sans ouvrir ses lèvres délicates et je compris ou il voulait en venir.

-Oh c'est bon parle ! Idiot l'insultai-je en pensée. Qu'es ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver, il trouvait toujours un moyen de se jouer de moi.

-Pas grand-chose à part plein de tableau sur les murs, un lit en forme de rond et c'est tout. Ah et elle est dans le fond du jardin…faut bien chercher pour la trouver avoua Edward.

-Ca alors ! Murmura Alice. T'aurais quand même plus nous le dire

-C'est clair ajoutai-je

-Ben maintenant je vous le dis…mais essayons de garder ça pour nous

-Ca c'est cool pouffa Emmett ! Mais je vois pas comment on va garder le secret…

-Emmett tu vas tenir ta langue un point c'est tout intervint Alice. Imagine seulement des moments seuls avec ta Rose loin de tout sans que personne ne le sache…

Emmett pris un temps de réflexion les yeux dans le vague puis un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres, signe qu'il imaginait très bien la scène !

-Et puis je t'avouerais que ça me dirait bien de m'y enfermer avec Jasper chuchota Alice.

Je ris, habituée maintenant par les excentricités de ce petit bout de femme.

-Oh et peut être que Bella voudra approfondir sa toute nouvelle relation avec Tanya ?

Mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt et il rirent de ma mine déconfite. Apparemment je n'étais pas encore habitué à toutes ces excentricités….

-Ha ! Ha très marrant Alice ! Emmett dit à ton esclave de se calmer

-J'ai mieux, Alice tu vas m'aider à collecter des informations !

-Quel genre ? s'intéressa aussitôt Alice

-Tu vas aller voir Tanya mine de rien et l'interroger sur ce qu'elle aime manger et plein de trucs de filles je te fais confiance.

Elle descendit d'un geste fluide ragaillardit par le tournant que prenait son rôle d'esclave. Elle sautilla à la recherche de Rosalie et disparut dans la chambre.

-Toi Edward, tu vas nous montrer ton coin de paradis…

**SALLE DE BAIN – MIROIR SANS TEINT – 11H14**

Jessica : J'aurais la réponse ce soir à la confrontation.

Tanya (rires) : Ben dis donc t'as pas perdue de temps ma vielle ! En tout cas moi je m'en serais jamais douté.

Leah : Tu m'étonnes, je pensais qu'elle avait des vus sur Jacob.

Tanya (se tourne vers elle) : Pourquoi ? Il t'intéresse ?

Leah (rires) : Ah non pas du tout…mais bon je sais pas c'est le garçon avec qui elle passe le plus de temps alors je…

Jessica (amer) : Moi ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle soit attirée par Tanya !

Tanya (cinglante) : Ben vas-y dis que j'suis moche

Rires

**JARDIN – CAMERA OUEST – 11H27**

-Attends que Emily et Sam soit rentrés ! Je les soupçonne de bien s'entendre ces deux là murmura Emmett en faisant les sans pas devant LE mur

-Mais non hier soir je l'ai vu embrasser Leah avoua Edward nonchalant les bras croisés sur le torse.

-Quoi ! M'écriai-je dans un hoquet de surprise.

-Ouais, ils étaient un peu éméché tous les deux…

-T'es sérieux mec ? Respect ! Il a été plus rapide que moi !

-Mais tu sais beaucoup de chose encore comme ça l'interrogeai-je un peu jalouse je l'avoue.

-Si tu savais…Il n'y a que toi qui m'ai surprise dit 'il en me fixant toujours avec ce regard pénétrant qui me faisait frissonner, comme si il cherchait des réponses au fond de mon regard. Je détournai le regard gêné et joua avec une touffe de d'herbe jaunie par le soleil.

-C'est bon nous coupa Emmett vas- y fait ton truc je monte la garde !

Edward et moi éclatâmes de rire devant la posture de vigile qu'Emmett avait prise, fixant la maison, prêt à toutes éventualités.

-Détends toi Emmett le taquinai-je. Tu vas nous faire repérer plus qu'autre chose.

**PIECE SECRETE **

Elle était spacieuse contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, il y avait effectivement un lit rond au milieu de la pièce recouvert de draps rouges sang et de coussins blanc ? Un vrai nid à spécial tourtereaux pensai-je aussitôt. La question sur l'utilité de cette pièce ne se posait pas, et au vu des révélations d'Edward, elle allait servir à pas mal de monde lorsque le secret serait découvert. Car il était impossible qu'une telle chose ne s'ébruite pas, mais après tout nous étions dans la maison des secrets !

Ce que je préférais dans cette pièce était les murs. Ils avaient été recouverts d'une toile représentant une multitude d'objets de lieux de chiffres ou de phrases énigmatiques. Bref, d'un ensemble d'éléments qui n'avaient visiblement rien à voir ensemble. Il y avait une simple lucarne qui donnait sur le jardin, on pouvait voir sans être vu et cela s'avéra très pratique lorsqu'Emmett décida de sortir pour voler des bougies et quelques pétales de roses dans un des vases du salon pour les disperser sur le lit.

-Je vais voir ce qu'Alice à trouvé et préparer tout ça nous dit Emmett en se frottant les mains. Après je vais me faire beau pour l'occasion…

-Ben y'a du boulot le chambra Edward qui récolta un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Il chancela quelque peu mais garda toute sa prestance.

-Allez go s'encouragea Emmett. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur et sortit à pas de loups dans le jardin en veillant bien à fermer la porte.

Edward changea de pied d'appui alors que je m'asseyait sur le lit, obnubilé par ce mur étrange. De toute évidence un artiste avait réaliser ce chef d'œuvre, et je voulais la même chose dans ma chambre.

-J'aurais dû parler de cette pièce plus tôt !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Et bien à voir ta tête on dirait que tu l'adores ! Tu comptes y emmener Tanya c'est ça ?

Je soupirai, blasée, j'étais partie pour subir les conséquences de mon acte pendant un petit bout de temps !

-Non en fait je regardais les murs, je les trouvent…fantasques mais en même temps si beaux avouai-je

Il me scruta pendant un long moment et je soutins son regard, incapable de détourner mon regard, il m'avait pris au piège de ses prunelles. Il s'avança vers moi de façon délibérément lente ou étais-ce moi qui voulait qu'il avance plus vite ? Il retira ses mains de ses poches et s'assit délicatement sur le lit à mes côtes, nos yeux ne s'étaient toujours pas quittée .

Mon cœur battait frénétiquement dans ma poitrine, pouvais t'il l'entendre ? Ma respiration se fit plus accélérée lorsqu'il leva lentement la main, réitérant les gestes de la nuit passée lorsqu'il m'avait réciter par cœur les vers de Roméo&Juliette. Il effleura légèrement la joue pour remettre une mèche des mes cheveux, pouvais t'il sentir mon trouble ? Il le devait, ma peaux me brulait à l'instar de son toucher qui ne dura pas plus d'une seconde.

-Bella…tu…J'ai tellement de mal à lire en toi. Je ne comprends pas.

Moi non plus, je ne comprenais rien à ses paroles mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Il se pencha vers moi et à un moment je crus qu'il voulait…non, je priais pour qu'il m'embrasse. Il se contenta d'humer mes cheveux, frôlant ma joue avec son nez aquilin.

-Je suis ton esclave murmura t'il demande moi ce que tu veux…

**MOUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH !**

**Je vous vois déjà me maudire d'avoir coupé là mais si je continue comme ça le chapitre va faire 20 pages alors je coupe là pour l'instant….**

**BBcullen : sympa l'idée du karaoké surtout si je leur trouve une chanson sympathique magique !**

**Pauline : J'essaie de poster deux chapitres par semaine si je peux…**

**Babycalimera : essaie encore…**

** : Merci pour tes com et oui bien sur qu'il ya aura des nominations histoire de faire monter les tensions et faire le m »nage un peu lol**

**Penelope –Anne : Merci et t'as vu les loups ont gagnés ! Quand à voir Edward récurer…la journée n'est pas finie hihi**

**Rosabella01 : J'espère que tu as aimé le costume d'Edward ? et le petit déjeuner avec Jacob un mix de ton idée ! Merci miss )**

**Lymiss-you : Merci j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Octo, Tinga-Bella, Sweet-girly-eclipse, emichlo, marion, Mailyss, Phiale89, Vanillejulie, Lou228, lAurA0809, oliveronica cullen massen et write by : MERCI POUR TOUS VOS COMS ENCOURAGEANT **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'essaie de vous poster la suite avant la fin de la semaine.**

**Bises.**


	9. Chapter 9

-Je suis ton esclave murmura t'il demande moi ce que tu veux…

Ses mains expertes glissaient le long de ma joue et terminèrent leur course le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je frissonnais de plaisir alors qu'il effectuait de long et lents passages sur mon dos, j'avais envie d'attraper ses lèvres et de les faire mienne…mais qu'es ce qui m'arrivait ce n'était pas moi ça. J'étais Bella la jeune fille réservée qui ne se retrouvait jamais dans ce genre de situation. Et maintenant que je m'y trouvais, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais perdue entre son regard hypnotique et ses caresses charnelles. Son odeur, capiteuse et grisante m'étourdissait, je me sentais happée par une force imaginaire qui me rapprochait irrémédiablement vers sa bouche entrouverte

-Je sens une connexion étrange entre nous Bella…Tu la sentie aussi ?

Je secouai la tête, pour me remettre les idées en place et il dut prendre cela pour un non.

-Ne me mens pas…Je peux voir dans tes yeux ce désir…mais je ne comprends pas…Tanya ?

Je voulus ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais il me fit signe de garder le silence.

-Laisse moi te découvrir Isabella…ouvre moi les portes de ton esprit

-Tu sais que tu t'exprimes de façon vraiment énigmatique chuchotai-je totalement enivrée.

-Lorsque je te touche comme cela, je peux sentir ton trouble ou plutôt je peux le voir à travers ces yeux marrons si expressifs dit 'il ignorant ma remarque. Et ces rougeurs…ajouta t'il en effleurant ma joue brûlante, sont tout à fait appétissantes mais je ne comprends pas…

Moi non plus je ne comprenais pas, j'avais juste envie qu'il m'embrasse et qu'il arrête de parler sous forme d'énigme. Je me penchais un peu plus vers lui jaugeant sa réaction, j'allais prendre l'initiative de ce baiser puisqu'il ne le faisait pas. Je voulais être plus proche de lui que nous ne l'étions maintenant, j'avais envie qu'il m'allonge sur ce lit et qu'il profite librement de mon corps. Qu'il me fasse découvrir des sensations exaltantes…Je pouvais sentir sa respiration s'accélérer à mesure que je m'approchais de lui, il avait interrompu ses caresses à mon grand damne, et fixait mes lèvres avec envie. Je ne le laissais pas indifférente jubilai-je grisée par ma toute nouvelle assurance acquise. Et au moment ou…

-Mais qu'es ce que vous faites tous les deux ! S'écria Alice que nous n'avions pas entendu entrer. Emmett la suivait de près avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

-Hey ! Hors de question que vous salissiez les draps bande de cochons ! S'éclaffa-t-il

Je rougissais honteuse d'être prise sur le fait et énervée d'avoir été interrompue. J'étais à deux doigts d'embrasser Edward ! Il se réajusta sur le lit et se leva prestement comme pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre nos deux corps. Je me sentais vide tout à coup…

-Venez plutôt nous aider à préparer des sushis nous gronda Alice

-L'un d'entre vous saurait faire un gâteau au pommes ? interrogea Emmett tout à coup l'air paniqué

Edward évitait soigneusement mon regard, et s'était réfugié dans un coin de la pièce pour reprendre ses esprits. Et bien il semblerait que j'avais un certain pouvoir sur le self control étudié qu'affichait Edward depuis son entrée dans la maison et j'allais mettre cet avantage non négligeable à profit.

Je me levai à mon tour et l'ignorai royalement moi aussi.

-Oui moi je sais faire les gâteaux dis-je à Emmett qui attendait toujours une réponse de notre part. Mais comment vous allez faire des sushis ? Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait les ingrédients nécessaires…

-T'inquiètes biquette me coupa Alice j'ai retourné tous les placards et j'ai trouvée de quoi se débrouiller un peu pour l'essentiel. Bon ça ne sera pas du cinq étoiles mais ça fera l'affaire !

-Parfait tout le monde à une tâche à accomplir, je sens que ce diner va être parfait ! Ma Rose ne va pas en revenir de tous les efforts que j'ai fais..

-Minute ! Que TU as fais ? Parce que pour l'instant je ne crois pas que tu te sois confié une tâche pour TON diner corrigea Edward.

-Hey mauvaise langue c'est moi qui ai trouvé les bougies et les pétales de roses que vous avez chiffonnés en faisant je ne sais quoi sur mon lit..

-Oui d'ailleurs qu'étiez-vous en train de faire ? Voulut savoir ce petit démon d'Alice

Edward émit un grognement de mécontentement et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe qu'aucun d'entre nous ne saisit.

-Rien qui te concerne Alice répondis-je un peu sèchement vexé par l'attitude d'Edward. Je me tournai vers Edward et le toisai de façon peu cordiale. Bon tu viens esclave ! Nous avons un gâteau à préparer.

**SALON – CAMERA 4 – 12H10**

Leah (accusatrice) : Oui mais tu n'es pas obligé de passer toute tes journées avec elle !

Sam (soupir) : Tu te prends la tête pour rien. Il faut bien brouiller les pistes !

-Leah (croise les bras sur sa poitrine) : Sauf que là tu prends un peu trop de plaisir à les brouiller et ça commence à bien faire…Je ne l'aime pas !

Sam : C'est toi qui voulais venir ici non ? Tu ne vas pas commencer à me mettre la pression parce ce que je parle à une fille Leah !

Leah : Quand même je vous trouve bien trop « ami » avec l'autre pimbêche.

Sam (acerbe) : Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Elle est super gentille et en plus…

Leah (regarde vers le jardin) : Mais d'où ils sortent ?

Sam (regarde dans la même direction) : De quoi tu parles ?

Leah (suspicieuse) : Ces quatre là, ils n'étaient pas dans le jardin quand j'ai regardé tout à l'heure !

Sam (dubitatif) : Ouais ou peut être que tu te fais des films…ENCORE !

Leah : Et qu'es ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

**CUISINE – CAMERA MURALE – 12H45**

Emmett tournait autour de nous, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ces mains, il essayait de superviser les opérations, mais ne connaissant rien en matière de cuisine, il nous gênait plus qu'autre chose dans la préparation du repas. J'avais discrètement demandé à Jacob de préparer du punch en prétextant que c'était pour le boire dans la soirée. Emmett ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant bien que j'avais assurée de sa discrétion. Il trouvait que nous étions déjà bien assez au courant et c'était sans compter sur Edward qui ne voulait pas que je cite : son petit coin de paradis soit découvert. Cela me gênait de cacher quelque chose à Jacob, j'avais l'impression de le trahir alors que lui se montrait totalement honnête avec moi. Aussi lorsqu'il m'avait demandé ou je me trouvais dans la matinée, je n'avais pas trouvé mieux que de hausser les épaules d'un geste évasif. Il n'était pourtant pas dupe mais n'avait pas demandé plus de renseignements que ça, il s'attela à la préparation de ce cocktail exotique mélangeant un peu brusquement les ingrédients.

Pamplemousse, Pommes, oranges, bananes, tout y passaient. Il découpait d'un geste fluide les fruits dont le nectar dégoulinait le long de ses bras. Il vida un litre entier de différents jus de fruit assaisonnant le tout de sirop de canne et de deux bouteilles de rhum…Quoi deux bouteilles de rhum ! Il voulait dévergonder toute une armée ou quoi. Je ne m'y connaissais pas trop en cocktail alors je décidai de garder le silence. Il posa sa préparation dans l'immense frigo et partit vers la chambre sans un mot. Aie ! Me rabibocher avec Jacob allait s'avérer compliqué.

-Il boude ! Me fit sursauter Edward lisant dans mes pensées

-Probablement, je suis vraiment..

ICI LA VOIX ISABELLA AU CONFESSIONAL !

Et mince pensai-je, je l'avais complètement oublié celle là. Je savais pourquoi j'étais convoqué par la voix. Ma mission secrète avait foiré et j'allais devoir en payer le prix.

-Bon j'y vais sors les ingrédients pour un gâteau ordonnais-je à Edward

-Et le mot magique s'indigna t'il

-Hum..Esclave ?

Il plissa un œil de rage, et j'éclatai de rire avant de me diriger vers le confessionnal.

**CONFESSIONNAL – MIROIR SANS TEINT – 13H12**

A mon arrivée dans le confessionnal je fus surprise de voir Jessica, puis la joie succéda à cette surprise. Si nous étions convoquées toute les deux ici, c'était pour une seule et unique raison, elle avait buzzé mon secret. Je me frappais le front intérieurement, c'est vrai qu'elle avait viré tout ceux venus chercher leur tenues dans le confessionnal et que peu après l'alarme avait retentit ! J'étais vraiment ailleurs par moment, mais là je battais tous les records.

-Salut Bella sourit t'elle visiblement très fière d'elle.

-Salut Jess qu'es ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandai-je feignant l'incompréhension.

ISABELLA, JESSICA A DECLENCHEE L'ALARME DES SECRETS CAR ELLE PENSE AVOIR DEVINE TON SECRET. JESSICA C'EST A TOI

Elle se racla la gorge et croisa les mains sur ses genoux. Elle mâchait un chewing gum rose de façon bruyante.

-Ben tu vois je crois, dis moi si je me trompe, mais par rapport à ce que j'ai vu hier soir, ben moi je dirais que tu aimes les filles…que tu es lesbienne quoi !

Je hochai la tête tout au long de son récit et mon sourire, que j'avais du mal à dissimuler s'étira sur mes lèvres.

ISABELLA TU AS UNE MINUTE POUR PROUVER A JESSICA QU'ELLE SE TROMPE. APRES QUOI JESSICA DECIDERA SI ELLE SOUHAITE VALIDER OU NON SON BUZZ. C'EST A TOI !

La dissuader de buzzer ! C'était totalement hors de question

Je me mordis les lèvres, baissait les yeux et prépara mon discours dans ma tête. Il est vrai que trouver des arguments contraires ne s'avérait pas difficile mais ce n'était pas mon but.

- Euh…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier soir. Peut être que j'avais un peu trop bu tu sais Jess. Et puis Ta..Tanya ne m'attire pas forcément. Ma peau me picotait, parfait ! Cela penchait en ma faveur si elle pensait que j'étais mal à l'aise.

MERCI, TU PEUX SORTIR ISABELLA

**CUISINE - CAMERA MURALE – 13H17**

Alice : Et alors qu'es ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Edward (chuchote) : Rien elle ne dit jamais rien qui pourrait me mettre sur la voix. Et toi de ton côté tu as réussi à lui tirer les verres du nez ?

Alice : Pfff tu parles…elle s'esquive bien comme il faut quand j'essaie !

Emmett : Elle ne parle peut être pas mais en tout cas elle agit…

Edward (étonné) : Comment ça qu'es ce que tu veux dire ?

Alice : Attends Tanya hier et toi sur le lit tout à l'heure !

Edward (piqué à vif) : Il s'est rien passé entre nous Alice

Emmett (rigole) : A d'autre heureusement que l'on a débarqué ! Vous étiez à moitié l'un sur l'autre près à fusionner…

Alice (chuchote) : La voilà…chut !

**GARCONNIERE – CAMERA 6 – 13h00**

Jacob (shoot dans un sac rageur) : Bordel !

Paul (allongé sur son lit) : Qu'es ce qui t'arrive

Jacob (énervé) : Rien…rien justement !

Jared : A tous les coups c'est Bella qui fait encore des misères à ce pauvre Jacob

Angela (allongée sur Ben) : Tu as tenté quelque chose ?

Ben (étonnée) : Pourquoi elle t'intéresse ? Je n'étais pas au courant !

Jacob : Oui si on veut mais il semblerait que je la laisse indifférente.

Paul (rieur) : Ben il fallait t'y attendre vu comment elle a galoché Tanya hier soir…

Jared (mimant la scène) : En tout cas c'était sexe !

Ben : Je croyais qu'elle en pinçait pour Edward ?

Angela (lui donne un coup de coude) : N'en rajoute pas…

Paul : Cette fille est torride moi je vous le dit les mecs…Et si ça se trouve c'est une bisexuelle qui s'ignore !

Mike (qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre) : Vous parlez de Tanya ?

Jared (faisant semblant de vomir) : Pouah surement pas ! On parle de Bella

Mike : Moi en tout cas Tanya…je vous assure que je me la fais ce soir !

Ben (hilare) : Arrête ton char…elle est trop…

Angela (fronce les sourcils) : Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire toi…

Ben (tout miel) : Ne t'inquiètes pas mon Angie, elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville !

Jacob (excédé) : Bon on peut en revenir à moi ?

Paul : Houlà…mais c'est que monsieur nous fait une crise existentielle là !

Rires.

**CUISINE – CAMERA MURALE – 13H45**

Alice est Emmett s'étaient attelés à la préparation des sushis, alors que je vérifiai les ingrédients qu'avaient pêchés Edward dans les placards de la cuisine. Farine, beurre, œufs, sucre tout y étaient, à croire qu'il savait déjà préparer un gâteau. Et lorsque je l'interrogeai il se contenta de mon répondre d'un geste vague de la main du genre je maitrise toutes les situations. Ils m'avaient tous interrogés, voulant savoir ce que je faisais dans le confessionnal, mais je gardais le silence, les informant simplement qu'ils sauraient tout plus tard. Si et seulement si Jessica validait son buzz bien entendu et j'espérais qu'elle le ferait, car ça serait une grande victoire personnelle pour moi.

Alice survolait la préparation des sushis avec des gestes rapides comme si elle en avait fait toute sa vie. Emmett passa le reste de sa journée avec Rosalie pour la tenir un maximum éloigné de la cuisine et de la surprise qu'il lui préparait. Quant à moi, je lui préparais un gâteau digne de ce nom, ou plutôt je donnais des ordres à Edward qui s'exécutait sans un mot. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et j'aurais tout donné, tout pour savoir à quoi il pensait en ce moment.

-Voila et maintenant tu mélanges bien le tout jusqu'à ce que la pâte soit légère et uniforme.

-Vous faites une sacrée bonne équipe nous félicita Alice…Et en plus ça a l'air bon

Elle trempa un doigt dans la préparation pour gouter le fruit de notre travail conjugué.

-Hey pas touche la houspilla Edward en accompagna sa réplique d'un coup de cuillère en bois

-Aie…mais ça fait mal tu abuses !

-Qui fait mal à mon petit lutin ? Nous fit sursauter Jasper en sautant sur le plan de travail en position assise.

-Edward couina t'elle avec un doigt accusateur pointé dans sa direction.

-Si tu ne laissais pas trainer tes doigts là ou il ne faut pas on en serait pas là lui fit' il remarquer.

-Un peu de respect pour ma damoiselle réclama Jasper

Edward et moi rîmes du ton de grand seigneur qu'il avait pris pour s'exprimer

-Hum je vois que je ne suis point pris au sérieux. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous provoquer en duel petit impertinent.

Alice sautillait derrière Jasper en tirant la langue à Edward pour le provoquer.

-Ah oui rigola ce dernier…et tu comptes me gifler avec quel gant pour sceller ce duel ?

Jasper parut pris au piège, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant, il chercha des yeux autour de lui quelque chose qui ferait l'affaire et finit par s'emparer du sac de farine. Ho Ho mauvaise idée pensai-je en me reculant pour éviter toute trainée de farine. Jasper s'empara d'une grosse poignée et la balança au visage d'Edward dans un geste théâtral.

-Demain dès l'aube récita Jasper .Tu devras répondre de tes actes manant !

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire alors qu'Edward secouai sa tignasse cuivre recouverte de farine. Jasper et Alice s'éclipsèrent main dans la main alors que je continuai de rire de mon compagnon d'infortune dont le visage était immaculé de farine.

-Heureuse que cela te fasse rire !

-Non mais tu verrais ta tête franchement c'est…Je n'eu pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, car il m'aspergea à mon tour d'une généreuse poignée de farine dans les cheveux. J'ouvris la bouche choquée et il en profitant pour m'en fourrer plein le gosier.

-Ah beurk cracha-je aveuglé et manquant de m'étouffer ! Tu vas payer ça Edward. Et je me saisis du paquet pour le déverser sur sa tête. Il esquiva mes jets de farine et se saisit d'un œuf en me menaçant du regard.

-Attention Isabella ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter rit' il malicieux

-Pas le temps pour les regrets lui répondis-je en lui balançant le reste du sachet sur la figure avant de m'enfuir à toute jambe de la cuisine.

Il me poursuivit dans toute la maison à commencer par le salon ou nous slalomâmes entre Leah et Sam en grande conversation. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour nous ordonner d'aller jouer ailleurs lorsqu'un peu de farine atterrie sur la pauvre Leah. La course poursuite dura une bonne minute durant la quelle Edward cherchait coute que coute à m'écraser l'œuf sur la tête.

Il finit par me rattraper alors que ma maladresse légendaire me fit m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol de la salle de bain. Aussitôt il se mit à califourchon sur moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir sous son poids mais aussi car cette position ne m'était pas totalement inconfortable.

-Je te tiens ma belle et tu vas morfler. Il aplatit son œuf sur le sommet de mon crâne et le goujat massa bien la texture gluante tout en secouant ses cheveux encore plein de farine sur moi.

-Arrête rigolai-je tu m'en mets pas partout…ah c'est dégoutant…non pas sur les vêtements…

Il rigolait comme un gamin avec un sourire radieux sur le visage et à y bien réfléchir, c'était la première fois que je le voyais si heureux et détendu. Il s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'il vit que je le fixai de manière étrange.

-Quoi ?

-Rien répondis-je, je pensais juste que c'est la première fois que je te vois si…souriant !

Il se releva et épousseta ses habits.

-Il me reste plus qu'à aller à la douche…Tu viens ? Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever et je le fixai un peu surprise.

-Quoi sous la douche ? Avec toi ?

-Voyons Bella ce n'est qu'une douche.

Je hochai la tête et le planta au milieu de la pièce pour aller chercher mes affaires de toilette dans la chambre. Les choses prenaient une tournure intéressante, et je n'oubliai pas que je m'étais donné une mission personnelle : faire tomber les barrières d'Edward. J'aimais m'amuser de cette façon avec lui, c'était comme si toutes mes inhibitions tombaient l'une après l'autre à son contact et je ne vous cache pas que j'aimais ça, me sentir vivante et capable de tout.

**DOLL'S HOUSE – CAMERA 2 – 14H00**

Alice et Jasper était allongés l'un à côté de l'autre et se chuchotait des choses tout bas. Jasper caressait les cheveux de sa belle alors qu'elle le regardait avec les yeux de l'amour. Ils ne parurent pas remarquer ma présence jusqu'à se que je me rapproche du lit en catimini.

-Qu'es ce tu fais ? Mais c'est quoi sur ton visage ? m'interrogea Alice en se reculant le plus possible de moi dégouté

-Et bien grâce à Jasper ici présent j'ai eu droit à un gommage spécial Edward ! Et maintenant on va se laver.

Ils rirent tous les deux, et Alice se redressa soudainement sur le lit piqué à vif. Mince qu'es ce que j'avais dit…

-Attends.. ON ? Elle plissa ses yeux de petit diable. Jasper se redressa lui aussi soudainement intéressé

-Oui Alice ON va prendre une douche je ne vois pas ou est le mal !

-Mais il n'y a aucun mal me répondit' elle toute joyeuse. Ca me conforte juste dans ce que je pensais.

-Ah oui et tu pense à quoi ?

Elle mit délibérément du temps à répondre à ma question.

-J'ai une théorie tu vois…Et je pense que si tu as embrassé Tanya c'est pour brouiller les pistes, ou parce que l'on t'a demandé de jouer un rôle j'hésite encore. Mais je vois bien que tu es carrément dingue de lui

-Pff fis-je pour toute réponse. N'importe quoi. Mais mes joues s'étaient mises à rougir sous le coup de son accusation…question crédibilité faudra repasser !

-Ne fais pas genre avec moi miss je vois clair dans ton jeu. Vous êtes bizarre tous les deux quand vous êtes ensemble mais aucun d'entre vous ne fais le premier pas vers l'autre c'est aberrant !

-Je suis assez d'accord renchérit Jasper. Vous êtes beaucoup trop cérébral et vous vous posez beaucoup trop de questions. Fais le boire m'ordonna t'il

Alice hocha la tête visiblement d'accord avec les propos de Jasper. Mais il était hors de question que je soule quelqu'un pour pouvoir le mettre dans mon lit, ce n'était pas du tout moi.

-Tu vois elle réfléchit encore chuchota Alice à Jasper comme si je n'étais pas là.

Je leur tournai le dos, attrapai mon shampoing et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en leur faisant un doigt ! Je n'étais pas très fière de moi mais c'était tellement libérateur !

**SALLE DE BAIN – MIROIR SANS TEINT – 14H10**

Il était déjà là, à se frotter énergiquement les cheveux pour faire disparaitre toutes les traces de farine. Il était de dos et portait juste son boxer et un moment je me sentis affreusement gênée par la situation. J'en profitai néanmoins pour me rincer l'œil sur ses belles petites fesses que l'eau dégoulinant le long de son dos sublimait encore plus. Il se tourna vers moi et me vit le lorgner sans vergogne ce qui le fit rire.

-J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas ! Allez viens, ne reste pas là à me mater comme ça c'est indécent.

Je rougis, honteuse d'avoir été surprise et me débarrassa de mes vêtements pour ne rester qu'en maillot, il ne fallait abuser quand même. Je n'étais pas comme Tanya ou Jessica qui n'hésitaient pas à se mettre nue devant tout le monde pour prendre leur douche. L'eau coula sur ma peau pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je m'attardais particulièrement sur mes cheveux qui étaient parsemés de jaunes d'œufs.

-Je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à nettoyer tes bêtises l'accusai-je

-Viens là me proposa t'il en me tendant la main. Je le regardai pas très sure de ce qu'il comptait faire encore pour aggraver la situation. Allez fais moi confiance je ne vais pas te manger…quoique...Rigola-t-il devant mon air ahuri.

Je saisi la main qu'il me tendait et nous nous retrouvâmes sous le même jet d'eau. Encore une fois les mêmes picotements parcoururent ma peau, de ma main jusque dans mon ventre, les sensations qu'il me procurait rien que par le toucher étaient inimaginables.

-Tourne toi m'ordonna t'il de sa voix suave.

Je m'exécutai sans me faire prier, attendant qu'il fasse le prochain geste et priant pour ne pas m'évanouir. Il s'empara de mon shampoing que j'avais posé à nos pieds et j'entendis le bouchon s'ouvrir. L'instant d'après, il appliquait une quantité généreuse sur mes cheveux.

-Tu vas me laver les cheveux ?

-Hum hum, je te dois bien ça…enfin si tu me le permets chuchota t'il à mes oreilles en déclenchant un frisson de plaisir.

Il posa lentement ses mains sur le sommet de mon crâne et commença à me masser légèrement avec des gestes circulaires. Un soupir d'aise m'échappa, c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de vous de cette manière et encore plus lorsque cette personne était l'objet de votre désir. Il enfonçait ses longs doigts experts sur mes cheveux et fit mousser mon shampoing dont l'odeur de fraise embauma toute la salle de bain. Après quoi, il posa délicatement la pulpe de ses doigts sur mon cuir chevelu et appuya fortement, sans pour autant me faire mal, pour effectuer un massage plus qu'apaisant.

Il réitéra l'opération de ma nuque vers mon front, je luttais pour empêcher mes gémissements de passer mes lèvres. Si je l'avais eu en face de moi, il ne faisait aucun doute que je l'aurais embrassé, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps au contact d'Edward. Il rinça mes cheveux tout aussi langoureusement et au moment où je voulus me tourner pour le remercier il me saisit par les épaules pour que je reste immobile.

-Je n'ai pas finis susurra t'il tout simplement et je cru fondre lorsque son souffle s'attarda sur mon cou.

Ses mains glissèrent de mes épaules à mon dos pour ensuite finir sur mes hanches. Il s'arrêta là et se baissa pour prendre quelque chose. Lorsque je sentis de nouveau ses mains sur mon corps, je sursautai… Cette fois ci il avait entrepris de me laver toute entière.

-Dis-moi si tu veux que j'arrête…après tout je ne suis que ton esclave…

Non Non surtout pas hurlai la partie la moins combattive de mon cerveau. Je suis déjà toute à toi !

-J'espère que tu te rends compte qu'en agissant de la sorte je risque de ne jamais t'affranchir plaisantai-je histoire de faire retomber la tension sexuelle qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Ah oui vraiment…

Il reposa ses mains sur mes épaules et cette fois-ci ce fut le contact froid avec le gel douche qui me fit sursauter puis l'odeur qui s'en dégageait me surpris car il ne s'agissait pas de mon gel douche habituel qui lui sentait le freesia. Au contraire c'était une odeur plus masculine, plus ambrée mais tout aussi délicieuse.

-Ce n'est pas mon gel douche ?

-Non c'est le mien confirma t'il

Puis commença la séance de torture. L'odeur enivrante de son gel douche avait des vertus aphrodisiaques sur mon pauvre corps. Et le passage combiné de ces mains fermes mais douces sur ma peau m'émoustillait. Toujours dos à lui, je profitai de cette douche un peu particulière. Il effectuait des va et vient le long de mes bras savonna mon dos et glissa un de ces doigt le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'en frémis de plaisir.

Il passa ensuite à mon ventre qu'il caressa plus qu'il ne lava. Il approcha son visage de mon cou et déposa un seul et unique baiser humide mais brulant. Il ne disait rien mais je pouvais le sentir trembler lui aussi et lorsqu'il s'accroupit pour s'occuper de mes jambes je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder faire. Je mourrais d'envie de poser ma main sur sa tignasse pour en apprécier la texture. J'avais totalement perdue la notion de qui j'étais et de ce que faisais. Chamboulé par ces sensations orgasmiques, je me laissais aller à ce bien être qui me gagnait peu à peu et fermai les yeux.

Etais-ce possible ?

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Edward était en train de me regarder. Il se releva lentement face à moi cette fois-ci sans quitter mon regard. Il avait retiré ses lentilles et ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur normal bien qu'assombris par le désir. Il ralluma l'eau pour me rincer toujours en soutenant mon regard, j'étais à la limite de la suffocation alors qu'il me rinçai tout aussi sensuellement. Une fois débarrassée de toute la mousse, il me plaqua soudainement contre le mur qui nous protégeait parfaitement des caméras . Ses mains restés sur mes hanches remontèrent le long de mon tronc pour s'arrêter à la naissance de ma poitrine.

-Puis-je ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite essayant de reprendre pied, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps, il avançait déjà son visage près du mien collant son torse humide et brulant contre ma poitrine. Je me décidai enfin à bouger et fit monter mes mains jusqu'à ses cheveux qui depuis le premier jour m'intriguait. Il gémit doucement lorsque je les caressa avec douceur et continua sa course jusqu'à mes pommettes ou il déposa plusieurs doux baisers avant d'atteindre mes lèvres.

Il m'embrassa d'abord doucement, dans un geste chaste et délicat mais néanmoins teinté de nervosité. Ses lèvres s'appliquèrent à butiner les miennes tendrement et lorsque j'approchais plus encore son visage du mien, notre baiser pris une toute autre ampleur. Nos mains s'accordèrent à découvrir chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre, nos langues se cherchèrent et je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur ce nouveau trouble. Ses lèvres dévoraient les miennes fiévreux de désir et notre baiser devint alors plus insistant, violent, et brûlant.

La multitude de baisers qu'il avait déposé un peu partout sur mon visage un peu plus tôt avait révéler la passion dans ces gestes. Mais ce baiser là, se chargeait d'érotiser et d'intensifier notre désir commun. Ma bouche prit quelque libertés, à son plus grand plaisir étant donné les sons qui laissa échapper et suça, lécha, mordilla la sienne…

ICI LA VOIX ! TOUS LES HABITANTS DANS LE SALON….

_**C'est fini….**_

_**Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ?**_

_**C'est parti pour les réponses )**_

_**Write-by : Merci pour ta review. J'ai pas encore trouvé de nom pour cette pièce mais j'aime bien l'idée de pièce secréte pour l'instant et lovecapsule ça ferait trop copié collé.**_

_**Mayssa : Je suis contente que la fic te plaise et j'espere que ca restera le cas au fur et a mesure chapitres ! C'est clair que Mike et compagnie ne sont que des perso secondaires mais il en faut bien pour être eliminé lol !**_

_**Penelop- anne : Haha désolé d'avoir coupé à ce moment la et en plus meme ce chapitre la je vous le coupe. Pas bien ! Pour le secret d'Edward moi je dirais que tu n'es pas loin…**_

_**Amimi : oups…**_

_**brooklynnight**____**: merci, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur !**_

_**phika17**__** : Pas de liste mais je suis sur que tu as decouvert des secrets avec ce chapitre**_

_**mOowna-xoxo**__** : lol et la tu me detestes ?**_

_**angelwhite69, **__**soleil83**__**, Pauline, marion, **__**Joannie01**__**, **__**BYBYCHEEE**__**, **__**lele64500**__**, **__**oliveronica cullen massen**__**, **__**emichlo**__**, **__**tony-35**__**, **__**Tinga Bella**__**, **__**philae89**__**, Merci pour vos reviews,et vos messages encourageants merci de venir me lire ca me motive vraiment !**_

_**A bientot**_


	10. Chapter 10

**SALON – MIROIR SANS TEINT – 14H45**

CE MATIN JESSICA A DECLENCHE L'ALARME DES SECRETS CAR ELLE PENSE AVOIR DECOUVERT LE SECRET D'ISABELLA. JESSICA C'EST A TOI !

J'avais rejoint le salon presqu'en courant après avoir enfilé une robe en coton noire à gros pois jaunes cadeau de Renée avant mon entrée dans la maison. Tout le monde était déjà là et Edward arriva bien après moi l'air de rien. Personne n'avait eu l'air surpris que ce soit moi l'objet du buzz de Jessica, à croire que j'avais dupé bien plus de monde que je ne le pensais.

-Alors j'ai buzzé Bella car je pense qu'elle est lesbienne…on l'a tous vu hier soir termina t'elle en arquant ses petits sourcils quasi inexistants.

ISABELLA TA REPONSE.

Je me trouvais sur le fauteuil central, celui réservé à cette occasion et tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi, Jessica d'un air triomphant, Leah curieuse, Alice carrément survolté et pire Jacob plein d'espoir. Edward lui se contentait d'enlever des traces imaginaires sur ses mains alors que nous sortions juste de la douche la plus torride de ma vie.

-Il est vrai qu'hier j'ai perdue les pédales en embrassant Tanya d'ailleurs Tanya je m'excuse annonçai-je en me tournant vers elle

-Quand tu veux! Ou tu veux! Rigola cette petite chipie en me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

-Et au risque d'en décevoir certains ajoutai-je pour laisser planer le suspense…ceci n'est pas mon secret !

-Je le savais hurla Alice à la limite de l'hystérie.

Tout le monde se mit à parler et à spéculer sur mon éventuel secret allant même jusqu'à soutenir que j'étais alors bisexuel ! Cette remarque venait d'Emmett évidemment et je me contentai de rire en le rassurant sur le fait que mon secret ne portait pas sur ma sexualité. Je tu délibérément le passage sur ma mission secrète ne sachant pas trop si je devais le dévoiler ou non.

JESSICA ! TU T'ES TROMPE SUR LE SECRET D'ISABELLA. PAR CONS2QUENT TU VIENS DE LUI CEDER… LA TOTALITE DE TA CAGNOTTE QUI S'ELEVAIT A 1000 EUROS…C'EST TOUT POUR LE MOMENT.

Jessica ne dit rien alors que des sifflements s'élevaient d'un peu partout autour de moi. Elle se mordait furieusement les lèvres en tapotant sur son accoudoir. Je ressentis de la peine pour elle et éprouva le besoin de m'excuser au près d'elle. J'avais utilisé la crédulité de cette pauvre Jessica pour mon propre profit. Mais lorsque je surpris son regard remplit de haine, je m'interdis de prononcer un seul mot de peur d'aggraver la situation.

**JARDIN – CAMERA OUEST -16H36**

Tanya : Quand même c'est bon Jess ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

Mike : Ce n'est que le début du jeu, tu auras le temps de découvrir d'autre secret.

Tanya : Si tu te plantes pas encore…

Jessica (la mouille) : Pff la ferme ! Je suis verte. Elle joue bien le temps cette conne.

Mike : Le souci en fait c'est que tu as buzzé trop vite.

Tanya : Oui tu aurais du attendre de voir un peu comment elle allait se comporter par la suite.

Leah (nage vers eux) : Surtout que c'est trop grillé qu'elle tourne autour d'Edward tout en jouant avec ce pauvre Jacob !

Mike : Mais non vous dites n'importe quoi les filles

Tanya : Tu ne vois rien mon pauvre Mike. T'es un mec, tu réfléchis avec ton kiki !

Rires

Jessica : N'empêche maintenant je la hais…

Leah : Moi aussi… Bienvenue au club !

Se frappe dans la main.

**DOLL'S HOUSE – CAMERA MURALE - 18H20**

-Qu'es ce qu'il a Emmett il est tout bizarre ? Nous demanda Rosalie alors que nous étions allongés sur le lit fixant le plafond sans rien dire.

-Comment ça feignit Alice à la perfection.

-Je sais pas il me tourne autour…bon c'est vrai pas plus que d'habitude mais là c'est étrange. Comme si il guettait quelque chose.

-Vous êtes en couple lui demanda Alice et je devinais que c'était une tactique de la part de mon amie pour l'éloigner du sujet du comportement d'Emmett. Moi je me contentais de me taire pour éviter de faire une gaffe. Le gâteau était cuit et nous l'avions caché dans le sellier pour le dissimuler aux regards et surtout à l'appétit des autres habitants.

-Non pas vraiment répondit 'elle. Mais bon je crois qu'il me plait bien…

-Tu crois ? Ironisa Alice. Après le baiser sucré que tu lui as donné pendant la soirée action-vérité ?

Nous rîmes devant la répartie cinglante de ce petit bout de femme et je me mis à penser à mon propre baiser, celui avec Edward. Je n'avais pas les mots pour décrire cette sensation de plénitude inimaginable. Un moment j'avais même eu la tête qui tournait et l'avait béni de m'avoir plaqué contre le mur de la salle de bain. J'en avais des papillons dans le ventre rien que d'y repenser, mes lèvres étaient déjà en manque des siennes, de cette chaleur démentielle. Edward…

-C'était pas pire que Bella qui embrasse Tanya sans raison reprit Rosalie en se leva sur un coude pour me regarder avec son sourire de déesse.

- Je ne comprends pas tu n'es même pas lesbienne et tu as galoché Tanya ! Comment t'as fait ? Et comment c'était ? S'enquit-elle soudain curieuse.

Je répétai encore une fois mon pauvre discours, celui que j'avais servi à Jess et aux autres habitants de la maison.

-J'étais carrément éméché. Et puis l'ambiance aidant, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

-Et pourquoi tu devais l'embrasser déjà ? Me demanda Alice qui s'était aussi relevé pour mieux me questionner.

Avec ces paires de yeux qui me fixaient, implacables, décidés à e rien laisser passer, je ne savais plus ou me mettre. Mes joues durent prendre une teinte rosée car je sentis aussitôt la vague de chaleur qui, généralement l'accompagnait.

-Je viens de te le dire Alice, j'avais trop bu…

-Non, ton pipo la je l'ai assez entendu, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose mais que tu ne diras rien ! Je veux juste savoir c'était quoi ta question ?

J'en étais bouche bée intérieurement et tachai de ne pas le montrer. Je ris nerveusement et me passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux. Il sentait Edward…

-Il me semble que c'était es tu dominatrice ou soumise ?

Rosalie pouffa de rire et se rallongea sur le lit.

-Et la réponse est ?

-Ah non Rose je ne te dirais rien…

-Allez Bella sois cool…de toute façon je connais déjà la réponse !

-Moi aussi triompha Alice. Soussou..souMISE claironna t'elle.

Je devins carrément écarlate et lui jeta un oreiller en pleine tête. Pourquoi prennait'elle un malin plaisir à me torturer ainsi ?

-N'importe quoi langue de vipère me défendis piteusement.

-Allez nous la fait pas à nous me tua Rosalie. Tu es une fille bien sous tout rapport ça se voit. Alors dominer un mâle…hum j'en doute !

-N'oublie pas qu'elle a embrassé Tanya pouffa Alice en se protégeait de mon prochain coup.

-Assez ! Assez parlé de moi. Toi aussi Rose tu as esquivé une question. Et toi Alice tu te masturbes carrément…et apparemment très souvent !

-Garce ! s'écria Alice en me sautant dessus mimant de m'étrangler.

-Bande de gamines nous insulta Rosalie d'un œil critique.

-Pff puisque MADAME est plus maline que tout le monde. Dis-nous plutôt c'était quoi ta question la nargua Alice

Rose vérifia que la porte de la chambre était fermée et se pencha vers nous pour chuchoter sa confession.

-Bon je peux vous le dire à vous. Mais tout ce qui se dit dans cette chambre reste dans cette chambre ? Et elle nous envoya un regard noir pour nous mettre en garde l'une après l'autre.

-Promis ! Dimes-nous en même temps sous la pression.

-Je devais raconter ma plus grosse honte au lit…

Alice gigota sur le lit manifestant son grand intérêt pour la suite des événements.

-Un jour j'étais au lit avec un mec dont j'tais raide dingue au lycée et avec qui j'avais déjà eu trois rencards. Elle fit une pause, le temps pour nous de visualiser la situation. Bref on est là, on se met bien et je me tourne sensuellement pour me retrouver dans la position communément appelée 69…On se fait plaisir mutuellement tout glisse si je puis dire, je suis tellement bien que j'en oublie de contrôler mes…comment vous dire ?

-Contrôler tes vents…proposa Alice qui avait du mal à empêcher ses lèvres de trembler

-Non ! M'écriai-je honteuse pour elle

Alice éclata de rire et se roula sur le lit, les mains sur le ventre pur tenter de calmer sa crise de fou rire. J'aurais été dans le même état qu'elle si je n'avais pas été aussi choqué par sa mésaventure. Rosalie baissa la tête honteuse puis finit par se joindre au rire cristallin d'Alice.

-Mais sérieusement les filles ça reste entre nous menaça t'elle une dernière fois en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Une fois le calme retrouvé dans la petite chambre, je m'autorisais à réfléchir à ce qui c'était produit sous la douche. Mon baiser passionné avec Edward. Il m'avait complètement prise au dépourvu, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'une telle passion se cachait sous son comportement taciturne. J'en frissonnai encore de plaisir rien qu'au fait de penser à ses mains douces sur ma peau. J'avais son odeur partout sur moi, et maintenant je comprenais pourquoi il m'avait lavé avec son gel douche plutôt que le mien. Il voulait me rendre dingue, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication.

Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas l'air distinct savamment étudié qu'il prenait à chaque fois que nous étions entourés. Qu'étions-nous l'un pour l'autre après ce petit moment intense ? Devais-je lui parler? Ou devais-je l'ignoré comme il semblait vouloir le désirer? Il fallait que j'en parle...

-Les filles ?

Rosalie et Alice interrompirent leur conversation sur celui qui avait les plus belles fesses de la maison pour se tourner vers moi.

-En parlant de chose qui doit rester entre nous...Alice ouvrait déjà ses grands yeux curieux. Il s'est passé quelque chose dont je dois vous parler...

-Qu'as tu encore fais ? Accusa Rosalie

Je me mordis les lèvres embarrassée, regrettant déjà d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

-Vas-y accouche me secoua Alice

-Et bien tout à l'heure j'ai pris ma douche avec Edward...

-Oh non c'est pas vrai souffla Rose. Une nouvelle proie!

-C'est déjà difficile comme ça alors laisse moi finir Rose s'il te plait.

Elle hocha la tête un sourire coquin barrant son visage. Alice elle ne disait rien, elle se contentait de me regarder d'un air entendu comme si elle était déjà au courant. Elle avait déjà été bien plus vive que moi quant à mon attirance pour Edward.

-Nous avons pris une douche ensemble...ou plutôt il m'a lavé de la façon la plus sensuelle qu'il soit.

J'entendis Rosalie hoqueter de surprise mais continua ma tirade. Leur raconta comment il m'avait fait perdre conscience de qui j'étais dans un moment de parfaite osmose. Du baiser que nous avions échangé et des sensations nouvelles que j'avais ressenties. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important, il fallait que je leur fasse part de mon trouble, de son comportement étrange vis à vis de moi. Je le tordais les doigts d'appréhension

-Mais il se comporte toujours de façon étrange, il m'évite et fais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Vous pensez que je dois lui parler? Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui! Es ce qu'on est en couple tous les deux?

Mes deux comparses se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

-Non surtout pas aller lui parler, c'est un mec! s'écria Rosalie. Il doit assimiler le fait que tu lui plait.

-Pour l'instant il est en chasse poursuivit Alice. Dans une phase d'observation et d'appréciation. Si tu va le souler avec tes questions tu vas le faire fuir.

-Tout à fait! Joue la indifférente du genre je te tourne autour mais sans plus ajouta Rose.

Je pris le temps de méditer leurs paroles, essayant de percer les mystères que le cerveau d'Edward représentait pour moi.

-Après y'a toujours des moyens pour accélérer les choses

-Accélérer les choses répétais-je pas convaincue. De quoi tu parles Rose?

-Ben oui...bécasse tu peux essayer de le rendre jaloux! Y'a tout ce qu'il te faut ici rigola t'elle.

-Comme Mike...ou Jacob proposa Alice

-Ah non c'est hors de question ! M'écriai-je horripilé à l'idée de me servir des sentiments d'autrui de cette manière.

Elles se moquèrent de moi et je croisais le bras sur ma poitrine boudeuse.

-Sinon tu peux toujours le faire boire finit par proposer Rose

-Tu es aussi machiavélique que Jasper ! Rigolai-je. Mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Elles se regardèrent de nouveau semblant s'adresses à une gamine inexpérimenté. Ce qui était plus ou moins le cas. Mais passons ce passage désastreux de ma vie, il fallait que je me concentre sur les conseils que me distillaient mes amies.

-On ne dit pas qu'il faut le faire boire jusqu'au coma éthylique mais juste assez pour qu'il fasse sauter toutes ce barrières.

-Tu le fais boire et tu t'amuses un peu avec lui. Mais toi, tu prends garde de ne pas boire une seule goutte

-Après il y a plein de façon de jouer avec lui pour le rendre dingue...

**PIECE SECRETE **

Emmett : Pose ça là!

Edward : Tu y crois toi...Bella n'est pas lesbienne

Emmett : Je devrais poser des coussins sur le sol...ça sera mieux pour manger !

Edward : Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû aller aussi loin pour la tester

Emmett : Ou tu as mis les couverts ?

Edward : Si j'avais su...

Emmett : Rho c'est bon Edward! Même sans ça tu l'aurais fait

Edward : La ferme...c'est un vrai mystère cette fille. Tiens tes fourchettes !

Emmett : Tu es vraiment étrange comme mec tu le sais ça ?

**CAGIBI - 19H34**

-C'est mieux ici qu'ailleurs...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit se cacher!

-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle sache...Embrasse moi

-Elle risquerait de faire une crise ? A ce point là ?

-Je suis en manque c'est un truc de dingue...

-Chut ne fais pas tant de bruit !

-Tu veux vraiment faire ça là ?

-Pourquoi pas vit fait...

-Et si quelqu'un débarque ?

-Alors dépêchons nous !

**DOLL'S HOUSE - CAMERA MURALE - 20H10**

-Et moi je dois dire Paulo? Demandai-je à Alice

J'étais là assise sur mon lit, tentant de comprendre les règles des jeux coquins qu'elles connaissaient. Certains plus osés que d'autre, mais je n'étais même pas sur de m'en servir le moment venu.

-Rose...

Emmett nous fit sursauter toutes les trois. Il se tenait sur le seuil de la porte de notre chambre les mains dans les poches. Il était plutôt élégant vêtue d'une chemise rouge dont il avait retroussé les manches et d'un jean a pli impeccable. Rose se tourna vers lui et eut l'air surprise par son élégance.

-Qu'es ce qui t'arrive Emmett ?

-Tu veux bien venir s'il te plait...J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Elle se tourna vers nous, ses yeux reflétant toute sa stupeur. Nous fîmes un effort inconsidéré Alice et moi pour hausser les épaules l'air de rien.

**JARDIN - CAMERA OUEST - 20H28**

-Allez cul sec tu n'as pas le choix !

-C'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette !

-C'est scandaleux se plaignit Edward. En plus je suis sur que tu triches !

-Bien sur Edward de toute façon avec toi tout le monde triche ce n'est pas nouveau.

Et effectivement je trichais. Avec l'aide et sur les conseils d'Alice. Nous étions attablés autour de la table du jardin avec Jasper jouant un poker amélioré ou les mises n'étaient autre que des shots du punch corsés de Jacob. Jasper distribuait les cartes comptant soigneusement celle ci pour être sur de distribuer des mains perdantes à Edward.

_Leçon n°1 : Lui offrir un peu d'ivresse..._

Il en était à son treizième verre et il avait du mal à tenir ses cartes. Je me sentais un peu fautive et décida d'interrompre là le calvaire que je lui imposais depuis une heure maintenant.

-Et si on arrêtait là ? Proposai-je

-Alléluia ! Beugla-t-il en s'écroulant sur la table. Envoyant voler toutes les cartes au loin.

-Tu viens Jazz...J'ai envie d'un câlin roucoula Alice comprenant que dorénavant je n'avais plus besoin d'elle.

Je les regardai s'éloigner vers la maison et me leva à mon tour sans accorder un regard à Edward. Pourvu que cela fonctionne pria-je, il fallait que cela fonctionne !

-Qu'es ce que tu fais?

Bingo !

_Leçon n°2 : Le prendre par les sentiments... _

C'est ce que je fis en me dirigeant lascivement vers la piscine, me débarrassant de mes vêtements au fur et à mesure que j'approchai du bassin. J'avais enfilé un maillot qu'Alice m'avait prêté...outrageusement sexy.

-Je vais faire trempette dans le jacuzzi lui répondis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

J'entrai dans l'eau tiède de la manière que Rosalie m'avait montrée un peu plus tôt. Pas convaincue par mon sexe appeal, je descendis une marche puis l'autre. Je pouvais sentir le regard d'Edward sur moi, et j'étais à peine arrivé à mi-cuisse qu'il me rejoignit à pas lent.

_Leçon n°3 : Feindre l'indifférence_

Je m'assis confortablement et fermai les yeux en laissant échapper un soupir d'aise.

-J'espère pour toi que l'eau a eu le temps de chauffer s'enquit Edward.

-Viens constater par toi même l'encourageai les yeux toujours clos. Moi en tout cas elle me convient parfaitement. Je l'entendis émettre un son dubitatif et il s'accroupit et plongea sa main dans l'eau du jacuzzi.

_Leçon n°4 : S'il résiste, pratiquez l'hypnose_

Je m'immergeais complètement et ressortie de l'eau toute dégoulinante en nageant vers lui.

-Alors chaude ou pas chaude?

Je pus voir le trouble passé dans ses yeux suivit par un éclair de désir lorsque je mordis les lèvres pour m'empêcher de sourire.

-Hein...quoi bafouilla t'il

-L'eau...es-ce qu'elle te plait ?

J'étais près de lui désormais et je m'accoudai au bord du jacuzzi pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Oh oui...elle a l'air...bonne

_Leçon n°5 : Poser le piège et attendre._

Je me servis de mes bras en guise d'appui pour faire sortir le haut de mon corps et atteindre son visage. J'étais si près de lui que je pouvais voir ses yeux briller à la lumière de la lune et son souffle s'arrêter lorsque j'ouvris la bouche.

-Alors viens me rejoindre lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Aussi vite que j'étais apparue à sa hauteur, je retournai faire quelques longueurs un peu plus loin. Je retrouvai ma place initiale et fermai de nouveau les yeux attendant qu'il me rejoigne le cœur battant.

**SALON – CAMERA 9 – 21H12**

Paul : C'est qui dans la piscine ?

Jacob (regarde par la fenetre) : Bella et…Edward

Sam (lui passe la main sur l'épaule): Aie ça fait mal !

Jacob (se dégage violement): C'est bon la ferme les gars !

Leah : Ne te prends pas la tête pour elle…elle ne le mérite pas…Jacob !

Jacob (s'en va les mains dans les poches) : Hum…j'vais me coucher c'est bon !

**JARDIN –CAMERA EST – 21H32**

Il m'avait rejoint dans l'eau, il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enfiler son maillot, et portait juste son boxer. Je le dévisageai sans vergogne profitant de son corps à damner un saint.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne

-Je te l'avais dit...j'ai toujours raison tu devrais m'écouter un peu plus souvent Edward.

Il s'assit près de moi et me pris des mains le verre que j'avais préalablement préparé et but une gorgée tout en me fixant de ses yeux transpercants.

-Tu sais que c'est la deuxième fois...

-Comment ça me demanda t'il l'air perdu

-La deuxième fois que tu me bois dans mon verre sans ma permission...

-Ah bon ? J'avais oublié...Je suis désolé si je t'ai offensé la première fois. Tu as bonne mémoire pour les élements qui fâchent hein ?

-Hum hum...mais pas seulement pour les points négatifs rajouta-je mystérieuse.

-Ah oui s'enquit'il pour me tirer les verres du nez.

_Leçon n°6 : Détourner la conversation_

Me revint automatiquement le souvenir de notre étreinte passionnée sous la douche. Ses mains se promennant sur mon corps rendu brulant par ses baisers, sa fougue et sa dévotion pour mes lèvres qu'il avait vénérer comme aucun homme avant lui. Je savais pertinement que c'est ce qu'il voulait entendre, mais je jouais les ingénues et détournait la conversation pour revenir sur un point que je jugeai important.

-Comme par exemple ton mensonge le jour du action ou vérité.

-Ca c'est un sujet qui fâche lança t'il.

Je nageai autour de lui, le frolant l'air de rien dans l'espace étroit du jacuzzi.

-Donc tu as menti confirmai-je

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira lourdement avant de reprendre une gorgée.

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! C'est toi qui tire des conclusions hatives à cause d'un petit jeu ridicule...de toute façon je ne veux pas parler de ça !

Bon apparement il n'était pas encore assez saoul...

Mais sa réaction virulente me confirmait les soupçons que j'avais déjà : Edward avait attenté sa vie. J'étais une peu déçue qu'il ne veuille pas se confier à moi, qu'il maintienne un mur entre nous pour se protéger m'attristait profondément et je ne cessais de penser au mal qui l'avait poussé à commettre un tel geste.

_Leçon n°7 : Créer une zone de turbulence._

J'avais certes plus important à penser pour l'instant. Si je voulais qu'un jour Edward se confie à moi, il fallait d'abord que je l'attrappe dans mes filets, dixit Alice et Rosalie, et que je trouve un moyen de nous rabibocher.

-Si tu ne veux pas me parler...tu peux toujours jouer avec moi.

J'arretai de nager pour me poster devant lui, mes mains posés de part et d'autre sur les rebords du jacuzzi, l'emprisonnant entre mon corps et la paroi. Je le fixai, attendant sa réponse.

Ses yeux était obnubilé par mon corps qu'il dévora un d'oeil gourmand. Il remonta lentement son regard jusqu'à mes lèvres et je faillis craquer lorsqu'il humidifia les siennes. Je me fis violence pour m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus et attendis qu'il ancre son regard dans le mien.

-Alors... soufflai-je tout près de son visage et je pus percevoir le désir naissant dans ses yeux.

-Tout ce que tu voudras me répondit'il de sa voix mélodieuse.

-Tourne toi lui ordonnais en me reculant

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur réclamant plus d'informations.

-Dois-je rajouter esclave pouffai-je amusée par son air étrange

-Tu es la créature la plus dangereuse qu'il soit Isabella.

Il soupira de frustration mais se tourna néamoins.

_Leçon n°8 : Mettre à l'épreuve son self control_

-Connais-tu Marco Polo Edward ?

-Quoi !

-Marco Polo répétai-je

-Tu parles du gars qui est partit faire je ne sais pas quoi chez les mongols ?

Cultivé relevais-je même si il faisait mine de rien. Je décidai d'entrer dans son jeu.

-Marco Polo était un marchant Vénitien et effectivement il est parti combattre pour l'empereur Mongol Khan...

-Tu veux jouer aux...devinnettes ?

-Fermes les yeux... lui intimais-je sans prendre ombrage de sa pique.

-Qu'es ce que c'est ? me demanda t'il en sursauta lorsqu'il sentit que je lui passai quelque chose sur le visage.

-Le haut de mon maillot de bain lui répondis-je simplement.

Il se tourna lentement, mon maillot fermement accroché devant ses yeux. C'était presque risible avec son sourire crispé.

-Qu'es ce..

-Marco...dis-je en guise de réponse.

Il mit un moment à répondre ne comprennant visiblement pas ou je voulais en venir.

Je me déplacais un peu plus loin pour rejoindre les deux marches qui rejoingnait la piscine.

-Marco répétais-je

Il tourna instinctivement la tête vers l'endroit ou il avait entendu ma voix. Un sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait enfin compris...Je jubilai intérieurement.

_Leçon n°8 : Jouer à cache cache_

-Polo me répondit'il enfin se dirigeant vers moi à tatons.

-Marco...

-Polo...

Je ris amusée par ce petit jeu.

-Maco...

-Polo...

Il avancait vers la piscine comme je le voulais pour avoir un peu plus de place.

-Marco...

-Polo...

Si il continuait à se dépêcher comme ça il risquait de se heurter aux marches...

-Aie Merde!

Je me moquai de lui gentiment et me rappochai un peu pour le remettre dans le jeu.

-Marco...

Il leva grossièrement une jambe puis l'autre pour passer les marches et se retrouver enfin dans la piscine.

-Polo...

_Leçon n°9 : Mettre des obstacles sur son chemin._

-Marco...

Je plongeai dans l'eau silencieusemnt et nageait vers lui pour le contourner et ainsi me retrouver derrière lui à distance raisonnable de ses bras.

-Marco...

Il se retourna violement et ne saisit que le vent. Il rit amusé par mon petit tour et avanca alors que je plongeai de nouveau frolant sa jambe au passage avec mes doigts. Lorsque je refis surface il était hilare et ne cessait de dire Polo.

-Marco chuchotai-je

-Polo...

-Marco...

Je le laissais apporcher désormais, j'étais à l'autre bout de la piscine et je le regardai nager pour garder pied.

-Polo...

-Marco !

-Polo.

-Marco

-Polo

Il avait repéré ma position et avança jusqu'à moi pour finalement avoir pied. Lorsqu'il fut assez près de moi, je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et déposai un seul et unique baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Marco chuchotai-je près de sa bouche.

_Leçon n°10 : Arrêter de l'énerver_

Je retirais le haut de mon maillot de ses yeux et il les ouvrit lentement pour me regarder.

-Polo.

Nous nous toisâmes pendant ce qui me parut une éternité, il avait du mal à respirer, la nage ou le désir ? J'aimais pensé qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième possibilité.

Je savais que la convoitise était un peché mais en cet instant je ne désirais rien de plus qu'Edward. Je le voulais de toute les manières qu'il soit et je souhaitai que lui aussi me désir. J'avais soif de lui, de ses lèvres qui me provoquaient, de ses mains qui me sondaient, de son odeur qui m'étourdissait et de ces baisers qui m'enivraient.

Il me prit mon maillot de bain et me le réajusta sur la poitrine, ne manquant pas de les admirer sous l'eau au passage. S'attardant sur chaque parcelle de ma peau à travers le tissu, il positionna ses deux pouces sur le bout de mes seins pour les faire glisser dans mon dos.

-Cachez moi ce sein que je ne saurais voir chuchota t'il suavement à mon oreille.

Son torse était collé à ma poitrine bouillante d'envie. Il m'enserra dans ses bras puissants et me souleva juste assez pour que je puisse passer mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il posa son nez le long de ma nuque et inspira pronfondément l'odeur de ma peau à la limite de la conbustion.

-Tu sens bon... Tu sens moi chuchota t'il en continuant son inspection jusque dans mon cou.

Moi tout ce que je sentais c'était son sexe contre le mien. Je rougis aussitôt à cette pensée, tentant de l'effacer de mon esprit. Mais il ne me facilita pas la tâche lorsqu'il soupira de ravissement. Il détacha une main de mon dos et la fit descendre lentement jusqu' à ma chute de rein, intensifiant le contact chaud et humide de nos deux parties intimes...c'en était trop, j'allais finir par fondre entre ses mains. Je voulus l'embrasser mais il reprit la parole me reposant délicatement sur le sol sans pour autant se détacher de moi.

_Leçon n°11 : Savoir lui dire non_

-Dire qu'Emmett profite de MON endroit...la vie est injuste.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour en caresser une mèche humide.

-Viendrais-tu partager mon lit ? me demanda t'il confiant.

Je voulais lui dire oui dieu seul sait combien je le voulais. Me retouver tout près de lui, passer la nuit à profiter de son coprs et de ses caresses. Mais si on se tenaient aux règles que j'avais soigneusement pris soin d'apprendre auprès de mes deux acolytes, je me devais de résister à la tentation que représentait Edward.

-Non ! Ca ne me dis rien...

-Menteuse accusa t'il en se détachant de moi.

-Pas la peine de crier Edward rigolai-je.

Ragaillardie par sa déception apparente, je sortis de l'eau à pas len,t attrapa la seule et unique serviette sur le transat et me dirigea vers la baie vitrée ou tous les habitants s'étaient agglutinés. Ils se dispèrcèrent tous lorsque je me tourna mais je pus dinstinguer Alice et Angela dans le lot...La honte!

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Je sais c'est pas moi que vous avez envie de lire...désolé pour la coupure de nouveau...**

**Bon ben désolé pour la pavé lol**

**j'espère que vos petits yeux n'ont pas soufferts de cette lecture intensive. **

**ALORS A VOTRE AVIS QUI COPULE AVEC QUI DANS LE CAGIBI?**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire donc mea culpa si il manque des mots lol ! Mais bon j'ai repris le taf :(**

**Please ne me lyncher pas mais je vais etre obligé d'arreté de poster 2chapitres par semaines pour seulement vous en faire un bon gros par semaine.. **

**Alors Deal ?**

**Merci pour les reviews qui deviennent de plus en plus nombreuses ça me fait vraiment plaisir vous pouvez pas imaginer.**

**Certaines ont découverts des secrets alors que d'autre se plantent complétement...comme d'hab je n'en dis pas plus.**

**Et à ceux qui me reposent la question je trouve que c'est pas marrant de vous faire une liste de tous les secrets, il sera trop facile pour vous après de les remettre sur les personnages. En tout cas j'essaie de donner le max d'indice à chaque fois.**

**Bon prochain chapitre nominations GARCONS OU FILLES C'EST A VOUS DE CHOISIR!**

**vanillejulie tu as découvert un secret sur deux ptite maline apres lequel ca...**

**mimie****lol jsuis contente que ca te plaise fofolle! Qu'as tu pensé de celui -ci?**

**cece2010 je suis allé sur ton profil mais j'ai pas compris ce que je devais faire...**

**MissDeb merci pour tes reviews tu t'es tapé tous les chapitres chapo!**

**mOowna-xoxo lol et la tu penses quoi de la coupure de fin?**

**Penelope-Anne mdrrrrr t'es une vraie folle ma parole! Alors es ce que chapitre a repondu a certaines de tes interrogation? NoN? Tiens donc...**

**Lily - Rose je sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres la vu que c'es le début je pose bien l'histoire après peut etre que ja vais accélerer les choses je sais pas**

**brooklynnight****Je sais je suis une sadique désolé lol. Tu as une imagination débordante...j'adore mais je garde la surprise.**

**babycalimera****T la meilleure!**

**dodo****oula la que d'idée heuresement certaines sont fausses mouhahahahah**

**Sweet-girly-eclipse****lol rebuzz essaie encore**

**tony-35****lol tony**

**phika17****tu chauffe tu brule...  
**

**Intoxication-69****comment ça je te cite! qui es tu inconnu lol...**

**Rosabella01****Tout le plaisir était pour moi. 1 secret sur deux continue comme ça!**

**pandalove, mlanie, Alexandra,emichlo,Bloblo, Charloon' x8-twilight-8x cel, Mayssa , Pauline, oliveronica cullen massen , NanaFreezy, pierard85 , marion, Tinga Bella **

**UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS**


	11. Chapter 11

**CONFESSIONAL – 10H00**

ISABELLA LA VOIX T'AVAIT CONFIEE UNE MISSION

-M'avait tendue un piège oui !

LA VOIX EST TRES DECUE PAR SON ESPION…

-Ah oui et en quel honneur ?

LA VOIX T'AVAIT DONNE 24 HEURES POUR FAIRE BUZZER UN FAUX SECRET SUR TA SEXUALITE…MAIS TU AS LAMENTABLEMENT ECHOUE

-Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ! J'ai embrassé Tanya… avec la langue en plus… et… et cette idiote de Jessica à buzzé ! Alors en quoi j'ai échoué !

SILENCE ISABELLA ! TU AVAIS JUSQU'A HIER 10H04 POUR ACCOMPLIR TA MISSION MAIS JESSCICA N'A BUZZE QU'A 10H40…

-Putain j'y crois pas ! C'est du foutage de gueule !

LA VOIX TE DEMANDE DE RESTER POLIE…ES-TU PRETES A ENTENDRE TA PUNITION ?

-Quoi ! Ah non ! Ah non alors !

TU ETAIS CONSCIENTE DES RISQUES LORSQUE LA VOIX T'A CONFIE CETTE MISSION….MAINTENANT DU DOIS EN SUBIR LES CONSEQUENCES…

-En même temps je n'ai pas le choix !

OUVRE BIEN TES OREILLES CAR LA VOIX A UN SECRET A TE REVELER...

**CUISINE – CAMERA 2 – 10H25**

Alice : Ou es Bella ?

Rosalie : Au confessionnal je crois… Alors elle t'a raconté ce qui s'est passée hier soir ?

Angela (chuchote): Pas besoin de raconter on a tout suivi sans en perdre une miette

Alice (éclate de rire) : C'est clair… Et je peux te dire que notre élève est doué très doué même.

Angela : Comment ça votre élève ?

Rosalie : On l'a briefé hier soir sur ce qu'elle devait faire avec Edward…

Angela (surprise) : Ah bon pourtant je ne t'ai pas vu hier soir j'étais persuadé que tu étais partie dormir…

Alice (détourne la conversation) : Bref ! Le fait est que miss Bella a carrément mis le Edward dans sa poche.

Rosalie (chuchote un merci dans le dos d'Angela) : Ah oui ? Ben vas-y raconte…

Alice : Et bien disons qu'elle a choisit de jouer à Marco Polo

Angela : Le pauvre il a du rester dans l'eau au moins cinq bonne minutes après qu'elle soit sortie… Au fait c'est quoi ce jeu ?

Rosalie (rigole) : Toi aussi tu veux des conseils pour titiller Ben ?

Angela (rougit) : Pfffff….

A TOUS LES HABITANTS, CE MIDI AURONT LUI LES NOMINATIONS GARCONS. TOUTES LES FILLES DEVRONT PASSER L'UNE APRES L'AUTRE AU CONFESSIONNAL POUR NOMINER DEUX GARCONS DE LEUR CHOIX…C'EST TOUT POUR LE MOMENT….

Angela : Merde j'avais complètement oublié les nominations !

**JARDIN – CAMERA SUD – 10H30**

Leah : Waouh c'est chaud ça !

Tanya : Je ne savais pas que c'était les filles contre les garçons !

Mike : Hey ne me nominez pas les filles hein…

Jessica : Mais non…tu ne crains rien lapinou

Mike (bouche crispée) : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Jess !

Leah : Vous pensez voter pour qui ?

Tanya : Je ne sais pas je n'y ai pas encore pensé

Jessica : Moi je pense nominé Sam et Paul

Leah : Pourquoi Sam ?

Jessica : Ben je sais pas j'ai aucune affinité avec lui alors…

Tanya : Oui et puis il est tout le temps cloitré avec Emily…

Mike : Ces deux là ne vont pas tarder à se sauter dessus de toute façon !

Leah : Arrêtez de dire que de la merde !

**GARCONNIERE – CAMERA MURALE – 11H00**

Jasper : Tu étais ou hier mec ! Tu as loupé un moment phénoménal

Emmett : Oh je suis parti me coucher tôt…Quel moment ?

Jasper : Bella et Edward…dans la piscine…

Edward : La ferme Jasper !

Emmett : Sérieux ! Il s'est passé quoi

Jasper : Ils ont fait joue joue dans la piscine et ça avait l'air bien hot… D'ailleurs c'était quoi votre jeu ?

Emmett : Merde je suis dég j'aurais trop voulu voir ça !

Edward : Pas de quoi s'emballer…j'étais son esclave hier elle voulait jouer alors on a joué…

Jasper (rigole): Ouais c'est ça à d'autre !

Emmett : J'aurais bien voulu voir ça...Bella c'est une chaudasse c'est sur elle que j'aurais du jeter mon dévolu...

Edward (lui balance un oreiller) : Ouais bof...Je ne sais pas. Elle joue avec mes nerfs...et je ne sais pas quoi en penser de cette fille.

Jasper : Comment ça elle joue avec toi ?

Edward : Ben je ne sais pas tu as bien vu comment c'était...chaud entre nous hier. Et ben après ça je lui ai demandé de dormir avec moi...et elle m'a recalé.

Rires.

Edward : Bande d'idiot ! Je vous confie mes états d'âme et vous vous foutez de ma gueule.

Emmett (hilare) : Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Le grand Edward n'arrive pas à serrer une fille.

**JARDIN - CAMERA OUEST - 11H52**

J'avais pris une bonne douche froide après mon escapade dans le confessionnal. Bon je n'étais pas totalement perdante dans cette histoire si on mettait de côté le fait que j'avais embrassé une fille. Et quelle fille ! J'y avais même gagné beaucoup, plus que ce la voix m'avait alors proposé. Mais à quel prix ?

J'allais maintenant devoir faire quelque chose que je détestais, et je me triturai les méninges pour trouver un moyen d'accomplir ma mission.

A aucun moment je ne me serais douté qu'en acceptant d'être la complice de la voix, j'aurais à endosser le rôle de la garce...Mais c'était soit ça, soit tout perdre.

Comment si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça ! Edward, qui était devenu le point de mire de mes tourments, m'ignorait. Encore ! Et cette fois-ci j'étais encore plus perdue que les autres fois. J'avais pourtant suivie à la lettre les conseils de mes deux amies et...et rien justement !

Ce que nous avions échangés ne signifiait donc rien pour lui, habitué qu'il était à ce que toutes les minettes se jettent sur lui. Comme moi...Lamentable.

-Ben te voilà enfin m'accueillie Angela. Ou étais-tu passé?

-Au confès, et puis après j'ai été prendre une douche.

-Tu as une sale mine pourtant !

-Merci Alice toujours autant de tact à ce que je vois !

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et rajusta ses lunettes de soleil griffées.

-Alors vas-y raconte ! Qu'es ce qui c'est passer hier avec Edward ? réclama Angela.

Que je raconte quoi...Qu'il m'avait de nouveau lamentablement "largué".

-Ben rien répondis-je passablement irrité d'avoir à repenser à lui.

-Tu n'as pas appliqué les règles ! Me gronda Rose

-Bien sûr que si et à la lettre, mais je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé! Pendant la nuit il a du changer de personnalité...encore !

-Rapporte nous tout ce qui c'est passé de A à Z m'ordonna Alice.

Et je leur racontai, vidant mon sac espérant me décharger au passage de l'incompréhension que je ressentais. Le jeu, ses paroles...bien qu'il n'en a pas dites beaucoup, notre étreinte et son désir évidement pour moi lorsque je m'étais accroché à lui comme une désespérée.

Je terminai mon récit par sa demande, à savoir de partager son lit et mon refus comme elle me l'avait appris. Lorsque je relevai la tête, elles avaient toute le même air désolé sur le visage et je crus un instant qu'elles compatissaient à mon malheur.

-Bella...Bella disait Alice en secouant la tête.

-Vraiment que vas t'on faire de toi ? ajoutait Rose en plissant ses lèvres.

-Bella, le fait qu'il te demande de dormir avec toi n'engage à rien me dis enfin Angela.

-Hein ?

-Petite gourde, ce n'est pas parce que tu dors avec un garçon que tu dois forcément couché avec lui intervint Alice.

-C'est au moment ou vous êtes allongés tranquillement en train de vous chauffer que ce Monsieur aura envie d'aller plus loin, de découvrir ton intimité...disons plus en profondeur... Tu vois de quel moment je parle Bella ?

-Vu la description "poétique" que tu viens de nous faire Rose, oui je crois que je vois très bien ris-je un peu gênée tout de même.

-Et bien... BIM cria t'elle me faisant sursauter. Là tu dis non !

Nous éclatâmes toute de rire alors que Rose me faisait un sourire radieux contente de son effet.

-Tu vois là ça marque un homme continua t'elle en entourant sensuellement une de ces mèches blondes.

-Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça mais c'est exactement ça. Il faut qu'il puisse avoir ton odeur sur lui toute la nuit, qu'il te touche, qu'il te sente près de lui sans pouvoir te faire sienne et là il deviendra fou...

-Vous dites ça comme si vous aviez martyrisées des centaines de mec râlai-je sous les rires conjugués de ces trois folles.

**COULOIR - CAMERA MURALE - 14H05**

-Je t'aime bien mais on ne peut pas se mettre ensemble

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on n'aurait pas le droit explique moi !

-Si je te le dis ça reviendrait à trahir mon secret...

-Et tu as peur que je te buzz c'est ça ? Je suis déçue que tu penses ça de moi...

-Non pas du tout, je sais que tu ne le feras pas...j'ai plutôt peur de ta réaction.

-Quoi t homo ?

- Non mais ça ne va pas !

-Alors quoi !

-Sois juste patiente s'il te plait...

**CONFESSIONAL - 15H34**

POUR QUI SOUHAITES-TU VOTER LEAH ?

Leah (un grand sourire sur les lèvres) : Je vais nominer Emmett parce qu'il m'énerve à tout le temps me vanner. En plus je n'ai aucune affinité avec lui. Et Edward...il me fait un peu peur, toujours silencieux, à vous regarder de loin comme si il sondait votre esprit.

TON CHOIX EST VALIDE. FAIS VENIR ALICE.

**CUISINE - CAMERA 6 - 16H19**

Leah : Je trouve juste qu'elle se comporte de façon injuste avec toi !

Jacob : Occupe-toi de tes affaires Leah !

Paul : Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle t'avait fait croire que tu lui plaisais de toute façon.

Jared (ricane) : Aie! Ca ça fait mal.

Jacob (frappe Paul) : La ferme ! Je vous ai rien demandé les gars alors pourquoi vous me prenez la tête !

Leah : Parce qu'on voit bien la tronche que tu fais depuis hier...depuis qu'elle joue les...

Sam (tape du poing sur la table) : Mais tu vas te taire Leah !

Paul : Hey Jake revient t'en vas pas...Ben voilà t'as tout gagnée.

Leah : Je me contente juste de lui ouvrir les yeux...Il me remerciera plus tard !

**CONFESSIONAL - 17H23**

QUI VEUX-TU NOMINER ROSALIE ?

Rosalie : Je vais nominer Paul et Jared parce que malheureusement ce sont les deux personnes que je connais le moins dans la maison...et puis Paul me reluque un peu trop je trouve !

TON VOTE EST ENREGISTRE. APPELLE JESSICA.

**JARDIN - CAMERA OUEST - 18H12**

J'avais ruminé toute la journée tout un tas de choses dans ma tête. Et la conclusion générale de mes pensées était que je n'aurais jamais dû rentrer dans cette maison. Participer à ce jeu était la chose la plus bête et irréfléchie que j'avais faite.

Depuis que j'étais rentré dans cette maison, je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je mentais, même si la protection de mon secret faisait partie du jeu. Je détestais l'idée que je menais tout le monde en bateau. Je faisais des choses que je n'avais jamais fait au paravent ni même pu imaginer faire, comme embrasser une autre fille à pleine bouche par exemple.

Je manipulais, Edward en l'occurrence était la proie de ces manipulations. Jouer avec lui n'avait mené à rien jusqu'à présent. Je m'étais donné un rôle qui ne me convenait et c'est pour cela que j'avais pris la décision de m'excuser auprès de lui.

Il fallait au moins que je fasse bonne figure car vu la mission qui m'attendait par la suite, je doutais qu'une partie des habitants de la maison continue à m'apprécier. Foutue voix ! Elle se servait de moi pour mettre de l'ambiance dans la maison ou plutôt foutre la merde.

Je ne trouvais Edward nulle part, bien que je l'aie cherché dans toutes les pièces de la maison lorsque soudain je me souvins de sa pièce...

**CONFESSIONAL - 18H45**

TANYA, QUI SOUHAITE TU NOMINER

Tanya (fait la moue) : Et bien je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça mais je vais nominer Edward...ET ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il a fait hier soir avec Isabella...et enfin Paul parce que je ne le connais pas assez, il ne fait pas d'efforts pour venir vers moi alors...

TRES BIEN TANYA TON VOTE EST VALIDE

**PIECE SECRETE**

-Edward...

J'ouvris la porte très lentement après m'être assurée que personne ne pouvait me voir de la maison. La lumière était légèrement tamisée dans la pièce, et au début je ne le vis pas dissimulé derrière un des rideaux de soie rouge.

-Ah ce n'est que toi ! Dit' il simplement en sortant de sa cachette.

-Oui ce n'est que moi !

Ca commençait déjà très mal, s'il gardait cet air hautain avec moi, je ne donnais pas cher de mes bonnes résolutions.

-Qu'es ce que tu me veux encore ? Je ne suis plus ton esclave..Tu ne peux plus faire de moi ce que tu veux...

-Ne sois pas idiot l'interrompis-je. Je voulais te parler...enfin m'excuser pour mon comportement.

Il tiqua visiblement sur ces gardes.

-Je n'aurais pas dû...jouer avec tes sentiments de la sorte...

-Mes sentiments ricana t'il en se jetant sur le lit dont les draps avaient été changés...

-Ben oui tu sais hier soir...je...

-C'est bon Bella. Tu n'as pas te justifier. Si tu avais été mon esclave je t'aurais fait bien pire crois moi...

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai fais ça uniquement parce que tu ne pouvais pas me dire non ?

Il haussa des épaules et se mit à regarder le plafond l'air de rien. Mais cette conversation n'était pas terminée loin de là, il fallait que je mette les points sur les i.

-Tu te trompes ! Je voulais apprendre à te connaître...vraiment parce que...tu es un véritable mystère pour moi. Je pensais que...je ne sais pas moi...que je pourrais en apprendre plus sur toi. Mais à aucun moment je n'ai eu d'arrière pensée, je ne voulais pas de blesser. C'est pour ça que je voulais te parler, je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je me moque de toi.

-Tu prends le melon là Bella...Redescends sur terre.

Mais ce gars ne rendait' il jamais les armes ? Pourquoi faire comme si je ne lui plaisais pas ? Ses actes et ses paroles lorsque nous étions si proches l'un de l'autre prouvaient le contraire. Il perdait carrément le contrôle tout comme moi d'ailleurs. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui devait redescendre sur terre c'était bien lui !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de dormir avec toi ?

Il me fusilla d'un regard noir teinté de rage et je reculais d'un pas sous le poids de son courroux.

-A ton avis ? Cracha-t-il en se redressant. Ne fais pas ta prude ! Pourquoi un homme et une femme partagent le même lit...

-Je le savais ! Tu n'es qu'un porc Edward !

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et détourna le regard les lèvres serrés.

-Oublie tout ce que je viens de te dire...Je t'emmerde Edward rajoutai-je avant de claquer la porte de sa foutue pièce secrète de merde et tombai nez à nez avec...Leah.

Et merde !

**JARDIN - CAMERA SUD - 19H24**

-D'ou tu sors ! M'agressa presque Leah.

Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Devais-je garder ce secret aussi ? De toute façon maintenant c'était cuit. Je n'étais pas assez fourbe pour inventer un mensonge béton qui la dissuaderait de fourrer son nez là ou elle ne le devait pas.

Et puis c'était la pièce d'Edward, c'était lui qui voulait garder secret cet endroit pour lui. Et après la conversation que nous avions eue, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devrais lui rendre service !

-De la pièce secrète lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Elle me scruta d'un air mauvais avant de regarder derrière moi.

-Alors tu découvres une pièce secrète et tu ne dis rien à personne ?

Elle croisa ses bras fermes et musclés pour une femme sur son torse, attendant surement que je me répande en excuse. Désolé Leah mais tu es tombé au mauvais moment.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'est découverte c'est Edward...et de toute façon on est dans la maison des secrets...alors garder des secrets c'est ce que l'on fait tous !

Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant et rit de sa voix un peu grave.

-Et bien visiblement tu le fais pas si bien que ça ma chère ! Je t'ai comme qui dirait grillée...

Je bouillais carrément. Elle commençait à me taper sur les nerfs et je devais me retenir pour ne pas lâcher le flot d'insultes qui me brulaient les lèvres.

A TOUS LES HABITANTS, LES VOTES POUR LES NOMINATIONS GARCONS ONT ETE COMPTABILISES. MERCI DE VOUS REUNIR DANS LE SALON POUR L'ANNONCE DES RESULTATS.

-On n'a pas fini toute les deux me menaça Leah avant de se diriger vers la maison.

**SALON - CAMERA 7 - 19H45**

LE CHOIX DES NOMINES REVENAIT AU FILLES CETTE SEMAINE...ET ELLES ONT DECIDES DE NOMINER... PAUL ET TOI...EDWARD !

Des cris de surprises s'élevèrent de l'assemblée. Alice avait la bouche grande ouverte et je devinais aisément que c'était parce qu'Edward était nominé. Emmett siffla d'indignation et jeta un regard noir à toutes les filles de l'assemblée. Même Angela manifestait sa surprise en me regardant d'un air désolé.

Mais qu'es ce que j'en avais à faire moi qu'il soit nominé. Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait après tout. Et peut-être n'étais-je pas la seule à penser qu'il devait redescendre sur terre ! Cependant je ressentis tout de même un léger pincement au cœur…je me sentais fautive.

Fautive car j'étais sur qu'aucune de mes amies n'avaient votés pour lui par respect pour moi sans doute. Ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'elle l'appréciait. Mais ce dont j'étais encore plus sur c'est qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre du clan de Tanya. Poussée par sa jalousie de voir qu'Edward ne s'intéressait pas à elle, elle avait voulu le punir en votant pour lui et avait ainsi fédéré ses fidèles toutous à en faire autant.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, Edward savait se montrer indifférent lorsque qu'il le souhaitait avec quelqu'un. Et j'étais bien placé pour savoir que son comportement pouvait blesser. J'en avais fais les frais…

POUR DETENDRE L'ATMOSPHERE DES NOMINATIONS ET POUR FETER VOTRE PREMIERE SEMAINE DANS LA MAISON, LA VOIX VOUS A PREPARE UNE PETITE SURPRISE PARTIE. TOUT CE DONT VOUS AVEZ BESOIN SE TROUVE DANS LE CELLIER….

Personne ne manifesta son enthousiasme, et pour cause, nous avions tous quelqu'un de cher à nos yeux sur la sellette. Hormis Jessica et Tanya qui s'empressèrent d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur le cellier, nous restâmes tous assis à nos places.

-Putain c'est chaud…Qui a voté pour Edward les filles ? Nous interrogea Emmett après un long moment.

-Alors là, pas l'une d'entre nous en tout cas ! Assura Alice

-Elles ont bien jouées leur coup les garces s'indigna Rosalie.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben à ton avis, réfléchie, elles se sont concertées pour voter chose que nous nous n'avons pas faite !

-Ca veut dire que ce sont Leah, Tanya, Emily et Jessica qui ont votées contre Edward…

-Je n'ai pas votée pour Edward nous coupa Emily que nous n'avions pas vu revenir de la cuisine. J'ai nominée Jared et Mike…

-Et vous vous avez voté pour qui les filles ? S'enquit Jasper.

-Paul et Jared avoua Rose sans scrupule

-Moi pour Jacob et Paul chuchotai Alice.

-Quoi pourquoi t'as voté pour Jake m'indigna-je.

-Rhooo c'est bon Bella, il n'est même pas nominé.

-Et puis on s'en fout de Jake minauda Emmett se moquant de moi. Ce qui importe c'est de savoir qui a voté contre Edward parce que si elles veulent jouer à former des clans on ne va pas se gêner…

-J'ai voté pour Edward….

Tout le monde fit silence le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Je n'y croyais pas moi-même…

-Je ne savais pas…enfin je ne pensais pas que les autres voteraient pour lui aussi.

Les regards accusateurs de mes amis me transpercèrent de part en part. Edward se leva de son fauteuil calmement et se dirigea vers le jardin.

Et voila encore une fois j'avais tout foiré. Poussé par mon ego stupide de femme blessée, j'avais voté pour Edward en sachant pertinemment que personne d'autre ne trouverait de raisons pour le nominer. Et bien il semblerait que je me sois planté et en beauté. J'avais contribué à peut-être foutre dehors Edward alors que je le souhaitais si peu…

-Il m'a dit des choses horribles quand j'ai voulu m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier alors…j'ai voulu me venger ! Je sais c'était puérile de ma part mais…

-Ca tu peu le dire me reprocha Rosalie visiblement indigné par mon comportement.

-Hale la ferme ! S'écria Jasper.

L'espace d'un instant tous les regards me quittèrent pour se poser sur Jasper. C'était la première fois que je le voyais avoir une telle réaction. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui retint notre attention à tous.

-Comment l'as-tu appelé ? Voulut savoir Emmett.

-Je…j'me suis trompé je voulais dire Rosalie je ne sais pas ce qui m'ai passé par la tête. C'est ma cousine qui s'appelle Haley…

-Bref ! Coupa Alice. Faut trouver un moyen maintenant pour qu'il ne se fasse pas éliminer du jeu. Ce qui est fait est fait asséna t'elle en me jetant un regard noir.

Voila que je m'étais mis tout le monde à dos à cause de mes foutues états d'âme ! Bravo Bella tu cumules toutes les gourdes possibles. Si j'avais des doutes quant au fait qu'Edward me reparle un jour après notre petite altercation, maintenant j'en avais la certitude !

**CELLIER – CAMERA MURALE – 20H30**

Jessica : Attends tu es sure de ce que tu dis ?

Leah (soupire) : Si je te le dis Jess…elle est sortie de la pièce qui se trouve au fond du jarin.

Tanya : J'y crois pas ! Comment elle a trouvé cet endroit et pourquoi elle nous a rien dit cette garce ?

Jessica : Surement pare qu'elle voulait se la garder pour elle…

Leah (complote) : Je crois qu'on devrait le dire aux autres…histoire qu'elle se sente conne !

Jessica : Oui et que tout le monde la déteste…

Tanya : Et je sais comment s'y prendre ….

**JARDIN – CAMERA OUEST – 21H30**

La fête battait son plein, mais étrangement je n'arrivais pas à m'amuser avec les autres. Je me sentais trop coupable. Edward rasait les murs pour ne pas me voir, et bien que les filles m'aient assurées qu'elles ne m'en voulaient pas, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser le contraire.

Il n'y a que Jacob qui se délectait de cette situation, il avait retrouvé son sourire et sa bonne humeur et ne cessait de remplir mon verre que je m'empressais de vider pour ne penser à rien. Je voulais creuser un trou et m'y enfouir pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

-Allez fais pas cette tête Bella….Tout va bien se passer je t'assure m'encourageai Jacob

-Ah oui et pour qui ?

-Mais pour toi bien sûr…je suis sur qu'après quelques jours tout le monde oubliera ce qui c'est passé. En tout cas je suis fière de toi !

-Ah oui et en quel honneur ? Je suis qu'une gourde sans cervelle.

-Mais non…enfin si…Tu t'es laissé manipuler par ce beau parleur. Il n'est pas fait pour toi et quand il sera parti de la maison tu verras…

-La ferme Jake ! M'insurgeai-je devant sa gaieté non dissimulée.

-Mon pauvre Jake tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'en a rien à foutre de toi !

Je sursautai et me retournai pour voir Leah suivie de deux autres bouffonnes débarquées. Elles avaient un sourire malsain sur les lèvres et je me demandai qu'es ce qui pouvait les rendre si joyeuse. La réussite de leur plan pour faire virer Edward ? Le fait que les autres ne me parlaient plus ?

Mais qu'elles ne s'avisent pas à me chercher car moi aussi j'avais les moyens de foutre en l'air leur amitié de façade. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à me laisser emmerder par ces harpies, je me sentais déjà assez mal comme ça dans ma peau. Le problème c'est que je n'avais pas encore pris de décision…exécuter les plans machiavéliques de la voix et foutre encore plus la merde au risque de passer pour une merdeuse de première ou garder le silence à mes risques et périls ?

-On t'a rien demandé Leah lui répondit Jacob en lui tourna le dos.

-En tout cas tu caches bien ton jeu ma belle susurra Tanya alors qu'elle prenait place à mes côtés. D'abord moi, puis Jessica, puis Edward…tu nous a tous bluffés

-Sans oublier ce pauvre Jake jugea bon de rajouter Leah

-Mais qu'es ce que tu racontes Leah je n'ai rien fait à Jake…

-Ohhh à d'autre ma vielle lança Jess toujours debout

-Comme si tu n'étais pas rendue compte qu'il craquait pour toi ajouta Leah qui s'était soudain mise à parler plus fort.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues alors que tous les habitants sortaient petit à petit de la maison pour voir ce qui se passaient dehors et d'où venaient les cris.

-Leah…

-Non mais sérieux. On ne sait pas sur quel pied danser avec elle… Elle drague Edward pour après le nominer ! C'est à n'y plus rien comprendre.

-Tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule ! Explosai-je

Elle ricana et ce son eu pour effet de me mettre encore plus sur les nerfs.

-Et elle se garde Jacob sous le coude au cas où…Peut-être que tu voulais te le faire dans la pièce secrète.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais la refermai aussitôt. Et Merde. Leah avait balancée…et j'avais complètement oublié de prévenir les autres. Pourtant je savais qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais sa langue. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir les regards plus que choqués que m'offrirent Emmett et Alice l'air de dire "Tu lui as dit !". Je voulus me justifier mais fut interrompue par ces mégères.

-Vous saviez-vous qu'il y avait une pièce secrète au fond du jardin demanda Jessica à l'attention des autres habitants. Et que mademoiselle Isabelle ici présente n'a pas jugée bon de partager cette information avec nous ?

-Quelle pièce secrète...

- De quoi elle parle ?

-Venez voir si vous ne nous croyez !

Leah se dirigea vers le fond du jardin d'un air décidé, suivit de près par Jessica et Tanya et le reste de la maison. Alice m'attrapa par le bras pour m'entrainer moi aussi vers le fond du jardin.

-Tu leur as dis ? Chuchota t'elle outrée.

-Non ! Je te jure que non ! Leah m'a surpris en sortant tout à l'heure…

-Et pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit me gronda Rose. On aurait pu inventer un truc vite fait bien fait !

-Ca m'est complètement sortie de la tête avec les nominations….

Tout le monde se tenait devant le mur blanc pendant que Leah cherchait le mécanisme qu'il lui permettrait d'ouvrir la porte mais en vain.

-Ben alors Leah…Ou es ta fameuse pièce secrète se moqua Emmett alors qu'en vérité il n'en menait pas large.

-Toi tais toi….

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup brusque et Edward apparut sur le seuil. Les cheveux en bataille comme si il venait de se lever. Leah et ses acolytes sursautèrent car elles ne s'attendaient pas à trouver quelqu'un à l'intérieur mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant et continua à fanfaronner.

-Ah vous voyez que j'avais raison ! Triompha Leah sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait.

Je retenais ma respiration attendant le couperet qui ne vint pas, Edward se contentait de nous fixer tous d'un air mauvais. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il pourrait sans doute se trouver là. Après l'annonce des nominations et de ma fameuse révélation il avait disparu dans le jardin et je ne l'avais pas revu depuis.

-Qu'es ce que vous foutez tous là ?

-Nous montrons à tous la pièce secrète qu'Isabella nous a si gentiment caché mais toi qu'es ce que tu fais là ?

-Ce n'est pas la pièce secrète de Bella c'est la mienne l'informa Edward en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ouf ! Au moins il avait dit la vérité. Mais que cherchais à faire Leah ? Foutre sa merde ? Parce que si c'était le cas je me débrouillais assez bien toute seule !

-Vous êtes vraiement déguelasse tous les deux. Je trouve votre comportement vraiment égoiste. Ce genre de découverte doit etre partagés avec tout le monde... S'indigna Jessica

-Nous étions au courant nous aussi coupa Alice surprenant tout le monde à commencer par Jasper qui lui demandan des explications. Elle lui posa une main sur le torse pour l'apaiser et lui promis de lui expliquer plus tard. C'est juste que l'on ne voulait pas la partager avec vous poursuivit'elle en la détaillant avec dédain.

J'adore cette fille, il vaudrait que je lui dise un de ces jours.

-Donc en fait c'est votre baisodrome perso ricana Tanya !

Je crus que Rosalie allait lui sauter dessus toute griffe dehors mais Emmett la retiens par le bras. Moi j'étais déjà un peu plus soulagé car l'attention n'était plus porter sur moi. Mais j'avais quand même les nerfs contre ces garces qui mettaient le grain de sel partout pour faire chier leur monde. Surtout de la part de Tanya...Je connaissais un des secrets qu'elle s'évertuait à cacher. Alors la voir ainsi jouer la choquée...

-Alors c'est là que Bella et toi vous avez continué votre petit jeu d'hier demanda Tanya à Edward qui était toujours accoudé au chambranle de la porte.

Je crois que ce fut la phrase qui fit déborder la coupe déjà bien pleine plus le fait que Jake s'en aille sans un regard pour moi.

J'avais fait des choses répréansible par le passé et briser un couple et une pseudo amitié n'en faisait pas partie. Mais voila, j'étais fragile émotionnellement depuis quelque temps, Tanya ne devait pas le savoir la pauvre mais elle m'avait cherché et il fallait que quelqu'un en fasse les frais...

J'ouvris la bouche, sans prendre la peine de tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche et lachai une bombe dans notre petit groupe déjà déchiré...

-Ca te va bien de dire ça quand tu te tapes le béguin de ta copine !

Un silence de mort plana soudain. Bien j'avais l'attention de tous...l'accomplissement de ma punition n'en était que meilleure.

-Oh Tanya roucoulais-je. Ne fais pas ton innoncente. Toi et moi savons que tu te tapes Mike dans le cagibi...Et qu'en penses ton amie Jessica ?

**Bonjour! Bonjour!**

**Allez un peu d'embrouilles dans ce chapitre histoire de mettre un peu d'ambiance. J'espere que vous avez aimez ce chapitre plein de rebondissements les filles!**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews je suis carrément morte de rire en lisant certaines d'entre vous ! MERCI MERCI d'être aussi délurée que moi !**

**Petite session réponse : **

LAurA0809 tricheuse! interdiction de lire les reviews des autres...j'ai dit NON!

Sixtynine je te rassure aucun rapport entre Edward et Alice...Surprise pour le cagibi?  
Ocane une nouvelle lectrice merci pour ta reviews je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant. Moi aussi des fois je les imagine vraiment dans secret story lol et ça me donne des idée lol. Et je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais en ce moment c'est la merde...pour combien de temps?

Axelle Leah oui Rose non Edward non Tanya non euh c'est clair lol... Tu as laissé plein de reviews et je t'en remercie je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête avec toutes tes questions lool merci miss tu m'asbien fais rire!

brooklynnight un grand bravo a toi miss tu as découvert the couple du cagibi. Tu es la seule alors je te fais une faveur choisi qui sort de la maison...mais essaie de réflechir comme moi...essae de m'envoyer un message! mouhahahahaha

MadisonPrecious Tu es très perspicace mais pas en qui concerne le lien de parenté. Mais souviens toi que...ah si je te le dis j'en dévoile trop. Indice : il est comme bella dans les 3premiers tomes donc...t'as compris oui non?

Ninie08 oui effectivement jsuis tro accro à ma TV lol mais pas trop quand même...quoi que!

Axelle et axelle bis lol vous aviez tout faux sur le couple du cagibi comme vous avez pu le voi. Alors surprises?

bella-lili-rosecullensister en fait ces deux la se testent mutuellement...

shona Bravo pour le secret de tanya et du premier coup en plus lol ainsi que celui de rose et jasper mais je pense que tu as eu confirmation dans ce chapitre.

vanillejulie pas de lien de parenté...cherche encore

Mrs N0b0dy Pas d'actrice porno...cochonne! mais pas loin

tony-35 désolé mais Edward est nominé...

isaline t une petite maline toi sors de mon esprit!  
Charloon' et non tanya et mike houuu pas bien

rebelle 76 peut -être mais parès tout ils sont la pour decouvrir des secrets

phika17 alors surprise?

Penelope-Anne grande déese loooool t la plus folle toi c'est sur! Et la la coupure te plait...MOi en tout cas jdis y va y avoir du clash!Facile facile tu dis pour le couple? C'est ce qu'on verra ma vieille. Ton string de grand mere en peau de panthère devra rester au placard hihihihih j'aime ça!

mOowna-xoxo tu y étais presque pour les lapins dans le cagibi mais avec tanya c'est tellement mieux!

Jennii-love-2, shona, tpiac09, lymiss-you, marion, fanfictwilight, anonyme, pandalove, fandetwilight, babycalimera, x8-twilight-8x, mimie, yoro-chan, emichlo, Tinga Bella; oliveronica cullen massen 

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS **

**C'EST TOUT POUR LE MOMENT !**


	12. Chapter 12

Cris, Hurlements et insultes, tout alla très vite après cela. Tanya tenta de se jeter sur moi vociférant toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait. Mais bienheureusement, pour elle, car je vous assure que j'étais prête à lui refaire le portrait ! Mon père était sheriff, il m'avait appris à me servir d'une arme mais aussi de mes petits poings. Elle fut stoppée par Emmett qui l'encercla dans sa poigne de fer d'un geste aisé.

Alice hurlait...de rire alors que Rosalie, bouche bée faisait la navette entre moi et Tanya.

-Comment...

-Tu mens coupa Jessica dans un murmure.

Je me tournais vers elle et le regard qu'elle me renvoya me brisa littéralement le cœur. Elle avait beau être une vraie peste insupportable, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme. Une femme blessée et trahie... et j'étais responsable de la tristesse que je voyais se cristalliser au creux de ses yeux.

-Jess...Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te...

Elle leva la main pour m'arrêter et ferma les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui voulaient couler. Et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit ce n'est pas le désespoir que j'y lus mais belle et bien la haine. Envers moi ? Elle en avait parfaitement le droit.

Mais non, elle se tourna vers Tanya toujours dans les bras d'Emmett et se rua sur elle avec un cri de rage intense. Emmett eu juste le temps de pousser Tanya loin de lui que les filles se roulaient déjà dans l'herbe à grands renforts de cris, tirage de chignons et autre coup bas féminin.

-Tu n'es qu'une salope Tanya !

-Mais Jess attends aie… Mais arrête…

Jessica n'écoutait plus, elle envoyait voler ses petits poings sur le corps de Tanya. Accompagnant chacun de ces coups par une insulte. Elle finit par empoigner sa tignasse pour en arracher quelques mèches qu'elle tenta de lui faire manger ! Je n'en revenais pas moi-même.

-Comment tu as pu me faire ça à MOI ! Salope !

Tanya nous jetaient des regards apeurés, n'osant pas répliquer sous l'avalanche de coups. Sa petite robe rouge sang était remontée jusqu'à la moitié de son ventre, nous offrant ainsi un spectacle que j'aurais qualifié d'obscène vu les sous-vêtements qu'elle portait. Pitoyable !

-Ouvre la bouche puisque tu aimes ça...GARCE

Une mèche de cheveux vola pour se poser délicatement sur l'herbe du jardin.

-Tu savais qu'il me plaisait…Je te HAIS !

-Mon dieu...mais faites quelque chose hurlait Tanya qui tentait de protéger son visage des poings vengeurs de Jessica.

-Tu n'es qu'une PROSTI-PUTE !

J'entendis des rires autour de moi, il faut dire que Jessica rivalisait d'ingéniosités en ce qui concerne les insultes.

Je voulus les séparer, voyant que personne ne faisait rien mais Alice me retint par le bras en essuyant les larmes d'amusement qui coulaient sur ses joues. Même Mike ne bougea pas pour les séparer, il se passait sans cesse la main dans ses cheveux en répétant que l'on devrait peut-être faire quelque chose.

Au bout d'un moment, Leah qui n'avait pas bronché se décida à les séparer non sans mal et Sam finit par lui prêter main forte. Mike voulut tendre la main à Jessica mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut une gifle magistrale qui fit longtemps écho dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Edward secoua la tête de désapprobation et retourna s'enfermer dans son antre. Qu'il y reste pensai-je toujours autant énervé contre lui.

Tout le monde finit par se disperser sauf notre petit groupe qui resta coi devant la porte qu'Edward venait de fermer violement.

-Hey gamin ! L'interpella Emmett en tambourinant sur la porte. Tu ne peux pas rester enfermé là éternellement...

-Oui ouvre nous la supplia Alice. Il faut qu'on parle de ta nomination !

Je me sentais soudain de trop, car s'ils pensaient tous passer le reste de la soirée à consoler Edward, je n'avais indéniablement pas ma place. A ses yeux je devais être une traitresse, ou plutôt la plus grosse garce que la terre est jamais portée !

-Je vais voir si Jessica va bien murmurai-je tout bas.

Personne ne se tourna vers moi sauf Alice qui de nouveau me retint par le bras.

-Hey minute papillon ! Comment tu savais que ces deux là s'envoyaient en l'air ? Me demanda-t-elle en m'indiquant Tanya que Mike tentait de calmer tant bien que mal.

Pourquoi fallait' il qu'elle soit si curieuse. Toujours à poser les questions qu'il ne faut pas dans des moments pareils.

Je me dégageai doucement de sa prise et lui offrit un pauvre sourire.

-J'aurais mieux aimé ne pas savoir...crois-moi !

Je me détournai et remontai lentement l'allée menant à la maison. J'avais envie de vomir, ma bouche était sale, sale des paroles malheureuses que j'avais laissée filtrées par colère. Jamais je ne me pardonnerai un tel acte. Je ne l'avais pas fait parce que la voix me l'avait demandé dans le confessionnal un peu plus tôt, mais seulement par vengeance. Je voulais que Tanya la ferme. Qu'elle arrête de raconter des insanités sur moi et Edward.

Lorsque j'arrivais à leur hauteur, Tanya voulut de nouveau se jeter sur moi mais cette fois-ci ce fut Mike qui la retint.

-TOI ! Je te jure que je vais te défoncer

Plutôt risible venant d'une fille qui venait de se faire rétamer sans broncher.

-Ca suffit Tanya, je crois que l'on est déjà assez dans la merde comme ça !

-Isabella ! Je jure que je vais faire de ta misérable vie un enfer. Tu m'entends CONASSE !

-Chut..Chut essayait de la calmer Mike.

-La ferme connard ! Regarde ! Non mais regarde-moi ! Mes extensions sont foutues…

Et effectivement c'était le cas. Ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien, quelques mèches manquaient sur tout son côté droit. Quant à son côté gauche, il ne restait que sa réelle longueur...autant dire rien. Elle me faisait penser à une vieille trainé avec son maquillage noir étalé partout sur son visage avec ici et là de grosses trainées de son rouge à lèvres rouge coordonné à sa robe. Mike dans le rôle du mac bien entendu...

Je réprimais un fou rire face à la vision que j'avais devant les yeux. Je ne restai pas pour entendre le reste de ses complaintes sans intérêt et m'engouffra dans la maison.

**PIECE SECRETE**

Alice : J'ai bien cru que j'allais me pisser dessus !

Rosalie : Putain Tanya est une vraie garce...

Alice (fait mine de vomir) : Et avec Mike en plus.

Angela : Waouh cette pièce est tout simplement magnifique !

Ben : Comment-vous avez fait pour la trouver ?

Jasper : Il semblerait que Tanya avait raison...ça m'a tout l'air d'un baisodrome ici !

Emmett (soupir) : Si seulement...

Rosalie (le frappe) : Je ne suis pas une fille facile MOI...Je suis la seule à me demander comment Bella a pu être au courant ?

Alice : Moi ce qui me turlupine c'est de savoir pourquoi elle ne nous a rien dit !

Edward (se racle la gorge) : Vous n'étiez pas censé être venus pour moi !

Emmett : C'est sur elle cache quelque chose…

Rosalie (lui tape sur la tête) : Comme nous tous ici Einstein!

Emmett (se frotte la tête) : Oui ben je me comprends quand je dis ça…Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que ça doit être quelque chose de bien pire que nous !

Edward (se lève) : Bon j'me casse...

Jasper (le retient par le bras) : Hey attends mec ! Vous avez vu ces peintures... elles sont étranges…On dirait qu'elles racontent une histoire…

Alice : Euh Jazz t'as fumé ou quoi !

Rires

Jasper : Non mais sérieusement regardez moi ça…un clochard à qui on tend un billet ou y'a écrit…opportunité…

Ben (se lève) : Mais ce n'est pas con ce que tu dis…Là regarde…c'est quoi un homme qui se transforme comme la courbe de l'évolution du singe vers l'homme sauf que là ça devient une femme…

Alice (se lève à son tour): Quoi ! Ou ça laisse moi voir… En ce moment je fais des rêves bizarres avec un trans…

Rosalie (éclate de rire) : T'es complètement folle ma pauvre. En quoi tes rêves ont un rapport avec ce tableau de merde…

Alice (lui tire la langue) : Surveille ton langage

Angela : Vous pensez que ces peintures ont un rapport avec nos secrets…oups oubliez ma question je viens de voir un truc qui pourrait me concerner…

Ben (la prends dans ses bras) : Ah oui et ou ça ?

Angela : Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire !

**SALON – CAMERA 6 – 22H40**

-Mais comment tu as su ? M'interrogea Emily alors que nous étions toute les deux assise sur le canapé du salon.

La musique continuait de beugler dans les enceintes même si la fête était totalement finie. Jessica s'était cloitrée dans la chambre avec Leah et aucune des deux ne voulaient que j'y entre. Chose que je pouvais tout à fait comprendre.

-Je les ai juste surpris dans le cagibi mentis-je sans grande conviction.

-En tout cas tu as fait la chose qu'il fallait. Et à ta place j'aurais fait pareil. Cette Tanya de toute façon depuis le début je ne la sens pas !

-Comment va Jess ?

Je posai la question la plus ridicule qui soit. Je savais qu'elle devait être en train de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. J'aurais eu la même réaction à sa place, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de demander, peut-être pour avoir bonne conscience.

-Pas bien ça c'est sur. Et à mon avis tu devrais l'éviter pendant un bon moment. Vu comment elle s'est déchainée sur Tanya…Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ai osé faire une chose pareille c'est dingue de se comporter de la sorte avec des gens qui te sont proches….

J'hochai simplement la tête, je ne l'écoutai déjà plus. Mon regard était focalisé sur le jardin et plus précisément la pièce secrète d'où mes camarades sortaient l'un après l'autre. Avaient' ils parlés de moi ? Avaient' ils pris la décision de m'ignorer après mes trahisons à répétitions ?

**COULOIR – CAMERA MURALE **

-T'as pas intérêt à me faire le même coup parce que moi je te les coupe…

-Pas la peine d'être aussi théâtrale ! Et pourquoi tu veux que je fasse le même coup ?

-Parce que j'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais, comment tu la touchais…

-Pffff ma mère a raison, t'es complètement folle ma pauvre fille.

-Je sais ce que je dis ! J'ai trop fait de sacrifices pour toi alors ne fais pas de moi une Jessica Bis…

**DOLL'S HOUSE - CAMERA MURALE - 23H13**

L'alarme des secrets retentie, je ne me levais pas pour voir qui l'avait déclenchée. Amorphe allongée sur mon lit, je ressassai les événements de la journée. Les filles entrèrent dans la chambre en se chuchotant tout bas des choses qu'elles ne voulaient certainement pas que j'entende. Après tout je suis une balance maintenant.

-Bella arrête de broyer du noir !

-Facile à dire pour toi Alice personne ne te déteste…

Elle parut surprise et s'assit sur mon lit pour me secouer énergiquement

-Mais personne ne te détestes bécasse…Enfin si peut-être Edward mais bon ça ne durera pas.

Toujours aussi optimiste.

-Tu peux nous expliquer comment tu as su que Tanya s'envoyait en l'air avec Mike dans le cagibi réclama Rose.

-Oui et aussi pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit me reprocha Alice.

-Parce que je peux te dire que nous aussi on aurait pris un malin plaisir à la balancer ajouta Angela.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Les filles approuvaient mon geste ?

-Alors vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

Elles se consultèrent du regard comme choquée par mes propos.

-Absolument pas ! Grâce à toi elles vont peut être se faire virer par la prod m'expliqua Rose.

-Jouissif s'écria Alice j'ai hâte de voir ce qui les attends ces deux là…

Elles réagissaient de la sorte car elles détestaient Tanya et Jessica mais qu'en aurait' il été si cela avait été l'une d'elles que j'aurais du trahir pour satisfaire la voix ? Es-ce que la voix m'imposerait ce choix un jour ? Et alors si cela arrivait, que devrais-je faire ?

-Moi je t'en veux juste d'avoir nominé Edward continua Alice.

-C'est clair ! Mais qu'es ce qui t'as pris de faire une chose pareille ? Poursuivit Rose.

-Pas la peine de chercher bien loin répondit Angela. Elle a été blessée dans son égo de femme et elle a voulu lui donner une bonne leçon !

-Ma pauvre si seulement tu étais venue nous voir tiqua Rosa. Il existe tellement de façon pour se venger d'un mec et le faire réagir.

-Ah non c'est bon je ne vous écoute plus…Jouer avec lui a été une véritable catastrophe ! J'aurais du aller lui parler comme je comptais le faire au début...

-Oui c'est vrai que le fait de parler à arranger les choses…Ca les a aggravées, tu la bien vu toi même non ?

-Bref les filles trancha Alice. Pour l'instant l'important c'est de faire en sorte qu'Edward reste dans la maison !

ICI LA VOIX TOUS LES HABITANTS SONT PRIES DE SE REUNIR DANS LE SALON…

-Au fait qui a déclenché l'alarme ? S'enquit Rose alors que nous nous dirigions vers le salon.

**SALON - CAMERA 7 - 23H28**

COMPTE TENU DES EVENEMENTS DE LA SOIREE, LA VOIX A DECIDEE QU'UNE MISE AU POINT ETAIT NECESSAIRE.

Silence mortuaire.

LORSQUE VOUS ETES ENTRES DANS LA MAISON DES SECRETS, VOUS VOUS ETES ENGAGES A AVOIR UN COMPORTEMENT IRREPROCHABLE... HORS DEUX D'ENTRE VOUS CE SONT PERMIS DE ROMPRE CET ENGAGEMENT.

Je transpirai littéralement, bien que je sache que je ne sois pas concerné...enfin un tout petit peu peut-être.

JESSICA ! TANYA ! VOTRE ALTERCATION N'ETAIT PAS TOLERABLE, L'HOSTILITE DONT VOUS AVEZ FAIT PREUVE POUR REGLER VOTRE...DIFFERENT A CHOQUEE LA CONSEQUENT LA VOIX A DECIDEE DE VOUS PUNIR.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

MESDEMOISELLES...VOUS ALLEZ ETRE SOUMISE AU BON VOULOIR DU PUBLIC AUX COTES DES GARCONS LORS DU PRIME. LE PUBLIC DECIDERA SU OUI OU NON VOUS MERITEZ VOTRE PLACE AU SEIN DE LA MAISON.

Emmett assis en face de moi voulu applaudir mais se retint au dernier moment. Se souvenant sans doute que ce n'était pas un cadeau pour lui mais une punition pour elles !

CE N'EST PAS TOUT ! VOUS ETES PRIEE DE FAIRE VOS VALISES CAR DESORMAIS VOUS VIVREZ DANS UNE PIECE DE 3 METRES SUR 3...TOUTE LES DEUX...ENSEMBLE ! C'EST TOUT POUR LE MOMENT...

Tous ceux qui se retenaient pour ne pas rire, s'éclaffèrent ensemble à l'annonce de la punition ultime. Et tout le monde alla de son commentaire qu'en aux probabilités de survie des deux filles.

Aucune ne broncha, seule Jessica se leva pour se diriger vers la chambre. Elle passa prés de Tanya et se tourna vers elle jusqu'à ce que celle-ci daigne enfin la regarder. Et là encore Jessica me surprit par sa rancœur. Sans que personne ne s'y attende elle cracha au visage de Tanya. Et pas un petit crachat de rien du tout. Non loin de là, un gros molard dégoulinait de la joue gauche de Tanya, qui trop surprise ne sourcilla pas. Elle avait du le préparer pendant longtemps celui ! Je me détournais, dégoutée.

Et dire que j'étais la cause de tout ceci. Si seulement j'avais su tenir ma langue et ravaler ma fierté. La voix devait se réjouir d'avoir trouvé une complice si prompte à révéler les petits secrets des autres habitants.

**CONFESSIONAL – 00H02**

JASPER, EMILY A DECLENCHE L'ALARME DES SECRETS CAR ELLE PENSE AVOIR DECOUVERT TON SECRET. EMILY C'EST A TOI.

Emily : Alors Jasper, tout d'abord laisse moi te dire que tu es un garçon hyper mystérieux à mes yeux. Au début je pensai que ton secret était que tu étais un homme genre importan...je sais pas genre millionaire. Mais voila tu as fait une erreur tout à l'heure et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Jasper (hausse un sourcil) : Je t'écoute Emily…Que penses-tu avoir découvert sur moi ?

Emily (gigote sur sa chaise) : Tout à l'heure tu as appelée Rosalie Hale…et de ce fait, je pense que vous avez un lien de parenté. Au début je pensai que vous étiez en couple mais vu comment elle est avec Emmett, je ne pense pas que tu aurais supporté ça !

Jasper (stoïque) : Hum Hum

Emily : Et puis en vous observant mieux, je vous ai trouvé beaucoup de point commun. A commencer par votre beauté. Vous avez les mêmes yeux bleus intenses et vos cheveux sont blonds comme les blés. Et en plus de cela vous avez un grain de beauté au dessus de la lèvre tous les deux.

Jasper (rit) : Ca ne veut absolument rien dire ! Tanya aussi et blonde aux yeux bleus !

Emily (lève les yeux au ciel) : Sauf que chez elle tout est artificiel ! Bref je pense que Rosalie et toi êtes frère et sœur, et pour pousser un peu plus loin je dirais des jumeaux.

JASPER TU AS 2 MINUTES POUR COINVAINCRE EMILY QUE CECI N'EST PAS TON SECRET. C'EST A TOI…

**JARDIN – CAMERA SUD – 00H30**

-Mais viens je te dis il faut qu'on te montre un truc que l'on a découvert tout à l'heure.

-Non Alice je n'ai pas envie d'y aller…

-Ne fais pas l'enfant Bella ça ne prendra qu'une seconde.

Après l'annonce de la punition des filles, nous avions atterris devant la porte de la pièce secrète ou plutôt les filles me trainèrent devant car elles avaient soi disant quelque chose à me montrer de la plus haute importance.

-Tu as bien dit que tu étais photographe ? M'interrogea Rose en tirant un peu plus sur mon bras.

-Non j'ai dis que j'étais passionnée par la photo…

-Bla bla bla c'est pareil railla Alice. On a besoin de ton œil d'experte pour analyser une fresque.

-Quoi vous voulez dire celle qui est peinte sur les murs de la pièce ?

-Celle là même jeune fille !

Je fis la moue pas convaincue par leur excuse bidon.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a d'extraordinaire…Je l'ai déjà vu !

-Oui mais pas comme nous nous l'avons vu.

Alice actionnai déjà le levier pour en ouvrir la porte.

-Es-ce qu'Edward est dedans ? Me risquai-je à demander.

Je vis Rosalie lever les yeux au ciel devant mes enfantillages mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je voulais éviter Edward le plus possible. Et pas parce que je boudais, mais plutôt parce que je n'osais pas croiser son regard après ce que je lui vais fait. J'avais bien trop honte de moi pour ça. La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'aucune ne m'ai donné de réponse et elles s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur en me faisant signe de venir.

J'hésitai un moment, me balançant d'un pied sur l'autre tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs vers la maison. Je serais surement mieux dans mon lit à cette heure–ci pensai-je, mais j'étais persuadé que si je faisais demi-tour l'une des deux se chargeraient de me ramener aussi sec ici par la tignasse. Et je pariai sur Rose bien qu'Alice soit tout aussi terrifiante dans le rôle de la tortionnaire sadique.

Finalement la curiosité finit par l'emporté lorsque je les vis s'extasier devant le mur sans m'accorder plus d'intérêt. Si Edward était là, il n'aurait pas manqué de manifester sa présence…Cela ne m'empêcha pas de jeter un coup d'œil pour m'en assurer avant d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière moi.

**PIECE SECRETE**

Vide, la pièce était vide de la présence d'Edward. J'en fus soulagée mais triste aussi car cela voulait dire qu'il m'évitait soigneusement et donc qu'il m'en voulait. Je ne pus réprimer un petit pincement au cœur. Edward et moi c'était bel et bien finit avant d'avoir commencé. Ce constat me donne presque envie de pleurer, c'était pathétique !

-Bon alors qu'es ce que vous vouliez me montrer ronchonnais-je une fois arrivée à leur hauteur.

-Et bien Jasper a eu une théorie intéressante tout à l'heure commença Alice tout excité

-Selon lui, les secrets des habitants seraient représentés à travers cette fresque.

-Comment ça ? Je vois pas comment.

-Regarde bien, on a déjà décrypté quelques mystères…Souffla Rosalie. Tu vois là ce dessin ? Et bien on pense qu'il y a un travelot dans la maison…

-Quoi ! Hoquetais-je surprise pour l'annonce peu conventionnelle de mon amie.

Elle me montrait une courbe sur laquelle évoluait un homme tout ce qui a de plus normal pour finalement devenir femme. Sur la courbe, un des dessins était fait en rouge, comme pour marquer à quel stade l'évolution était arrivée. Et c'était un corps de femme pour ce qui est du haut, mais je vous laisse deviner ce qui pendouillait entre les jambes de la "femme". Le dessin était très recherché et plutôt équivoque mais de là à en déduire de telle choses !

-Moi aussi j'ai fait ma propre découverte triompha Alice au bout d'un moment.

Nous nous approchâmes d'elle pour jeter un œil au dessin qu'elle nous montrait. Rosalie eu un mouvement de recul et je ne compris pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme cela devant un petit angelot qui se regardait dans un miroir.

Alice eu un petit sourire satisfait alors que moi je me creusais les méninges pour en extraire une signification plausible. Une femme enceinte dans la maison ?

-Il y a des jumeaux dans la maison lâcha enfin Alice.

Je fis la navette entre le sourire en coin d'Alice et le visage livide de Rose. Quoi Rose avait un frère ?

-Bon c'est bon capitula Rose de toute façon vous n'allez pas tarder à être au courant…Alors je peux bien vous le dire.

-Ah bon et pourquoi demanda Alice. Je ne compte rien dire je t'assure, j'aime trop ton frère pour ça ajouta t'elle malicieusement.

Le frère de Rose ? De quoi parlait' elle, j'avais du mal à suivre.

-Pfff ça je m'en doutais rigola Rose. Mais en fait Emily a buzzé et selon Jasper elle est déterminée…

Que venait faire Jasper dans toute cette histoire….

-Attendez…Minute les filles. Vous êtes en train de me faire croire que Rose et Jazz sont jumeaux ? Les coupai-je.

-B-R-A-V-O Bella ! Se moqua Alice.

Je lui tirai la langue, c'était puéril je sais mais je ne trouvai rien d'autre à répliquer sur le moment.

**CONFESSIONNAL – 02h00**

Je crois que je ne suis pas à ma place ici… Et contrairement à ce que je pensais je ne suis pas assez fort. Je n'aurais jamais du quitter ma vie de bohème pour retrouver un semblant de vie sociale.

Ma…différence m'empêche d'être moi-même avec les gens qui m'entourent et plus particulièrement avec Bella. Je crois que je me suis complètement planté sur toute la ligne. Mais en même temps c'est ce à quoi il faut s'attendre avec moi ! Je foire tout ce que j'entreprends

Donc comment je me sens après avoir appris être nominé et bien disons… Serein. Je n'aurais plus à faire semblant déjà d'une, et je n'aurais plus à écouter le bavardage incessant des autres habitants. Honnêtement je crois que je suis arrivé à saturation.

Je croyais qu'à ce jeu là je serais meilleur que les autres. Je pensais pouvoir découvrir les secrets plus vite que les autres mais ça bouillonne trop la dedans j'en peux plus j'ai besoin de me retrouver au calme, de retourner me terrer dans mon trou pour ne plus en ressortir comme je me l'étais promis il y a deux ans….

Et maintenant que ma pièce secrète n'est plus un secret, je ne pourrais plus retrouver ce calme qui me manque tant...Si peut-être auprès d'Isabella mais je doute qu'elle veuille encore me parler vu qu'elle m'a nominé cette semaine et que je me suis conduit comme un idiot avec elle…

**Salut tout le monde me revoilà et oui si vite!**

**Bande de petites veinardes ! J'étais particulièrement motivée cette semaine alors voila la chapitre 11 tout beau tout propre enfin ça c'est moi qui le dit ! Et vous qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Bon voila enfin un secret de révéler ! Bravo à toutes car vous l'aviez toute deviné : Rose et Jazz sont jumeaux !**

**Mais qu'avez-vous deviné d'autre grâce à ce chapitre…hum hum **

**Bon Tanya et Jess sont sur la sellette et bien entendu c'est à vous de décider si oui ou non elle bouge de la maison ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sur qu'elles vont bouger.**

**Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews et maintenant je prends le temps de vous répondre.**

**MadisonPrecious**** Tu t'es éloigné du secret d'Edward alors que tu étais sur la bonne voie. J'espère que ce chapitre d'aidera a y voir plus clair….Merci pour tes encouragements **

**Tomy****HYPERLINK ".net/u/1778961/Tomy_chan22"****-chan22**** Merci de m'avoir laissé une review ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Et effectivement je fais des mix des anciens secrets mais j'y ajoute tout de même du neuf tu verras par la suite. Edward n'est pas mentaliste et Sam n'a aucune ex dans la maison. Qu'a Tanya mon dieu non elle n'a pas de sœur triplé il manquerait plus que ça. Merci pour l'idée de la soirée sucrée, c'est une très bonne idée alors attends toi à la voir dans les prochains chapitres !**

**Lemon****HYPERLINK ".net/u/2352367/Lemon_Twillight"****-****HYPERLINK ".net/u/2352367/Lemon_Twillight"****Twillight**** J'ai été visité ton site et j'ai lu aussi ta fic qui n'est pas mal du tout j'espère que tu ne l'as pas arrêté la ! Et si tu veux m'ajouter à ton répertoire il n'y a pas de problèmes. Plus on est de fou plus on rit ! je poste les chapitres tous les lundis mais des fois ca grouille d'idées dans mon cerveau alors je mets deux chap par semaine.**

**CaRoOThePriinCess**** Voila la suite j'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre lol. Et je le répète de nouveau il n'y a aucun lien entre Emmett Alice et Edward désolé il va falloir te creuser les méninges… J'ai vu sur ton profil que tu étais du canada et oui je suis curieuse lol. Je suis en ce moment en train de faire une demande pour m'installer la bas j'ai hate !**

**Axelle Axelle bis et ter enfin bref axelle la follle**** merci pour TES REVIEWS la délurée! Edward s'énerve parce que Bella a voté pour lui mais je pense qu'il s'en fou de partir…Tu penses déjà aux nomination de la semaine pro j'y ai meme pas encore songé mais rien que pour te faire les pieds je vais faire tout le contraire mouhahahaha. T'as vu j'ai fait genre vomir alice c'est toi m'a donné l'idée lol**

**Lovecullenn ****J'ai bluffé tout le monde pour le coup du cagibi t'inquiètes tu n'es pas la seule. Merci pour ta review**

** Vous êtes toute obsédé par l'idée qu' Edward soit mentaliste mais pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Moi aussi j'aime les embrouilles ca met du piment !**

**shona**** tu chauffes tu brules ah tu as trouvé.. .Quoi ? Je ne te le dirais pas !**

**vanillejulie**** Les conséquences de la punition de Bella était qu'elle devait révéler a tous que Tanya et Mike se grimpaient dessus dans le cagibi hihihihihihi perverse et fouille merde la voix !**

**Isaline**** Tu es encore loin du secret d'Edward mais il a effectivement tenté de se sucider maintenant pourquoi...mystère**

**Penelope-Anne**** Lol toujours autant dévergonde toi! J'adore lire tes reviews la dernière fois j'en ai craché l'eau que je buvais devant mon écran...ouf ordinateur du travail. Coup d'oeil...personne ne m'a vu ! MDR putain ! Arrête l cafeine jsais pas moi ! Merci pour la pub et dis moi c'est quoi ta fic que j'aille te lire !**

**Ocane**** moi je supporte pas julie dans secret story Robin me fait un peu pitié lol un peu comme Jacob...Par contre tu t'es trompé sur le secret de rose et jazzz mouhaha par conséquent tu me dois la moitié de ta cagnotte ! Chèque, cash, carte bleu, paypal jsuis open !**

**LAurA0809**** toi tu as tout bon niveau secret sauf la partie avec emmett et edward try again ****Rosabella01**** C'est une très bonne idée que tu as là mais qui faire entrer...ah j'ai peut-être ma petite idée...hum oui je vois..MERCI MISS**

**Deviine kii c ****la voix est une sadique pas moi la voix!**

**phika17**** Edward s'isole car il aime la solitude...**

**Aliiice**** Heureuse que l'histoire te plaise dis moi qui elle est que je la remerci :)**

**calimero59, angelwhite69, Lela, lymiss****HYPERLINK ".net/u/2249535/lymiss_you"****-you****, write-by, Sarah, miss vampirette 45, write-by, Sarah, pierard85 , J, Pop040, NanaFreezy, MissDeb, tony-35, Tinga Bella, mOowna-xoxo, oliveronica cullen massen, Jennii-love-2, emichlo, philae89  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**PURGATOIRE - JOUR 1**

Alors que Tanya se remet difficilement de ses blessures, Jessica l'ignore complètement. Mais piégées dans 3m², combien de temps nos exclues vont' elles survivre à cette situation ?

Elles vont devoir tout partager dans cet endroit exigu. Le lit qui n'est qu'un lit une personne, la douche dont la porte est déverrouillée pendant cinq minutes chaque matin ainsi que les toilettes.

Ce qu'elles n'avaient pas prévu cependant c'est qu'elles allaient être attachées l'une à l'autre jusqu'au prime de vendredi...

**DOLL'S HOUSE - CAMERA MURALE - 10H00**

I'M FEELING LIKE A STAR

YOU CAN'T STOP MY SHINE

I'M LOVING CLOUD NINE

MY HEAD'S IN THE SKY

Non, je ne me sentais absolument pas comme une étoile à mon réveil. Ce matin était comme tous les autres matins depuis l'annonce des nominés. Gris et pluvieux sur la maison des secrets tout comme mon moral. Je n'avais plus envie de rien juste oublié ce qui s'était passé ou encore mieux revenir en arrière pour tout effacer.

Il ne restait que deux jours, deux maudits jours avant le prime qui déciderait du sort des nominés.

Le calme était revenu dans la maison mais en apparence seulement. Depuis le départ des deux filles, une tension étouffante régnait sur la maison. Et les nominations n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Deux camps s'étaient clairement formés et chacun observaient scrupuleusement les gestes des autres.

Il y avait les pros Paul qui comprenait Leah qui ne manquait pas de quitter la pièce dès que j'y rentrais sous un œil peu amène, Mike qui fuyait mon regard, Sam, Jacob et Quill ainsi qu'Emily qui jubilait depuis qu'elle avait découvert le secret de Jasper et Rosalie en les dépouillant au passage de leur cagnotte. Encore un incident dont je me sentais fautive bien que les deux m'aient soutenus le contraire.

Puis il y avait les autres bien que je ne me considérasse pas comme une pro Edward, je restais néanmoins avec ceux qui le soutenaient car je savais que personne ne m'appréciaient dans l'autre groupe. Je priais intérieurement, non sans honte, pour que Jess et Tanya ne reviennent pas de la pièce que la voix avait qualifiée de purgatoire. La situation aurait été encore plus compliquée à gérer.

Jacob refusait de m'adresser la parole depuis la bagarre dans le jardin. J'avais essayé un matin de le prendre à partie pour lui parler mais il s'était contenté de me tourner le dos lorsque j'étais venu m'assoir à côté de lui. J'avais abandonné tout espoir qu'il me reparle un jour et m'étais fait à l'idée qu'il me considérait comme la pire des filles qui soit. Pourtant j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir lui dire que rien ne c'était passé entre moi et Edward et que par conséquent lui et moi pouvions tout à fait être amis. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je tenais tant à me justifier à ces yeux mais c'était important pour moi.

Quant à Edward, rien n'avait réellement changé entre nous. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps de me jeter des coups d'œil furtifs mais dès qu'il croisait mon regard il détournait aussitôt le yeux. Par colère ou par déception, je ne le savais pas. Car il ne me laissait même pas le temps de lui faire un sourire qui lui aurait montré l'étendue de ma bonne volonté.

Alice avait élaboré un plan durant le weekend pour sauver son chouchou. Banderoles, tee-shirt personnalisé, messages de soutien au confessionnal, tout y était passé sans pour autant calmer les ardeurs de ce petit démon. Elle me suppliait de porter le tee-shirt qu'elle se donnait tant de mal à relooker. Mais à chaque tentative de sa part, elle se heurtait à mon refus. De quoi aurais-je l'air après avoir voté contre lui ? Certains auraient pu me qualifier d'hypocrite si je l'avais fait. Mais elle soutenait que le public devait constater que je le soutenais malgré tout.

Lorsque j'eus terminé ma douche, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour prendre un bon café avant qu'elle ne soit envahie par toutes ces tensions.

**PURGATOIRE - JOUR 2**

Tanya : Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer toute la semaine Jess...

Jess (fermes les yeux) : La ferme !

Tanya (soupire) : Comme tu voudras...Mais tu t'en prends à la mauvaise personne...

Jess (fait mine de se lever)

Tanya : tu ne peux aller nulle part si je ne bouge pas avec toi

**SALON - MIROIR SANS TEINT - 14H36**

Sam : Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait si prendre !

Leah : Réfléchis si c'est Edward qui part on aura plus de garçons pour voter la semaine prochaine contre une fille de leur groupe.

Paul : Ce n'est pas con comme idée...

Leah : Comme ça vous pourrez voter contre cette fouille merde de Bella. Et si le public décide de garder Tanya et Jess on sera en supériorité par rapport à eux...

Jacob : Et en quoi ça fait une différence !

Leah (exaspéré) : Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès ! ON pourra tous les virer un par un et rester entre nous

Emily : Oui mais quand même redescends sur terre...Ca fait beaucoup de SI ton plan Leah. Rien ne garantis que ce soient Paul qui reste ! Je crois qu'il n'a aucune chance face au beau gosse...

Sam (jaloux) : Je ne savais pas que tu le trouvais beau...

Emily (pouffe) : Hum hum il a son charme

Leah (énervé) : Bref ! Au lieu de vous tourner autour comme des chiens en chaleur dites nous si on dérange !

**PIECE SECRETE **

Emmett : Il faut faire quelque chose...Toute cette frustration entre eux commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

Alice : A t'entendre on croirait que tu parles pour toi ! Rose ne s'occupe pas de toi ?

Emmett : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Rose est...une magicienne des sens !

Jasper (rigole) : Du calme tu parles de ma sœur là mec !

Angela : Revenons-en à nos moutons. Ca me fait de la peine de la voir comme ça. On dirait...un fantôme.

Alice (hoche la tête) : Hum...

Angela (frissonne) : Tu l'as entendu hier soir ? Elle a pleuré dans ses rêves presque toute la nuit.

Alice (gênée) : Euh...Ah ouais...Non non j'ai rien entendu.

Emmett : Hou! Toi tu caches quelque chose...

Jasper : Laisse la tranquille !

Angela (glousse)

Emmett : Bande de petits cochons...OU ? Parce que hier j'étais là avec Rose...Aie

Jasper : Un mot de plus et je te castre mon pote !

**PURGATOIRE - JOUR 3**

Tanya : Il est venu vers moi en premier je te le jure.

Jessica : Tais toi ou je t'étrangle avec cette laisse ridicule !

Tanya (se met à pleurer) : Mais Jess...Je t'assure que je ne pensais pas te faire du mal...C'est juste arrivé comme ça.

Jessica : Arrête ça Tanya !

**GARCONNIERE - CAMERA MURALE - 17H00**

Rosalie : Fais pas l'idiot je sais...

Emmett (la coupe) : ON sait...

Rosalie (soupir) : Oui ON sait tous l'attirance qu'il y a entre vous ! Alors arrête de jouer les pleureuses et conduit toi en homme !

Emmett : Imagine tu pars demain...Reste pas sur un gout d'inachevé mec !

**PURGATOIRE - JOUR 3**

IL NE VOUS RESTE QUE DEUX JOURS AVANT LA FIN DE VOTRE PENITENCE. LA VOIX EST ETONNE DE VOIR QUE VOUS AVEZ JUSQUE LA REUSSI A COHABITER SANS VOUS ENTRETUEZ.

Sourire de Tanya.

Grimace de Jessica.

PAR CONSEQUENT LA VOIX VEUT VOUS OFFRIR UN PETIT CADEAU. EN DIRECT DE LA MAISON DES SECRETS VOUS ALLEZ POUVOIR VOIR CE QUI SE PASSE. ET COMMENT VOS COMPAGNONS GERENT VOTRE EVICTION DU JEU...

PROFITEZ EN BIEN !

**JARDIN - CAMERA SUD - 17H42**

Je me balançais doucement sur le hamac emmitouflé dans un plaid à cause du froid. Je préférais rester toute seule pour éviter de causer plus de problèmes que nécessaire sans le vouloir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice qui veillait depuis le début de la semaine à ce que je ne sois jamais seule. Alors je profitais de ces instants de tranquillité avant que cette petite pile sur patte vienne me tirer de ma torpeur.

Mais cette fois-ci contre toute attente ce ne fut pas elle qui vint me déranger. Je vis Jacob sortir de la maison pour fumer une cigarette. Il ne m'avait pas encore vu caché sous ma couverture et je ne savais pas si oui ou non je devais manifester ma présence. Il avait l'air tellement en colère contre moi depuis quelque temps.

-Je sais que tu es là chuchota t'il au bout d'un moment.

Prise au dépourvu, je ne su que lui répondre alors je préférai garder le silence. C'était les premiers mots qu'il m'adressait depuis le début des embrouilles.

-J'ai essayé de te rejeter, de faire comme si tu n'existais pas continua t'il. Mais je n'y arrive pas alors...

Il se tourna vers moi et m'envoya un regard qu'il voulait amical.

-Jake...Je suis désolé, je suis une idiote et je fais tout de travers depuis que je suis ici.

-Ca j'ai remarqué me reprocha t'il en crachant la fumée de sa cigarette vers le ciel.

J'hochai la tête en signe de reddition. Il n'allait pas me faciliter la tâche.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que...Si je t'ai fait souffrir de quelques manières que ce soit, je te jure que ce n'était pas intentionnel...Un rire amer s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je sais, je n'ai pas arrête de m'excuser cette semaine mais si tu savais à quel point je me sens mal...

-Ca va Bella me coupa t'il. Peut-être que j'ai un peu exagéré les choses comme dirait Paul.

Il s'était approché de moi pour s'assoir sur une chaise. Il se saisit de ma main gelée pour la réchauffer dans les siennes et un instant l'intensité de son regard me surpris. Ho ho, qu'avais encore fait ou dit qu'il l'avait induit en erreur ?

-Bella je voudrais tellement...

-Bella...

Sauvé par le gong. Moi qui avais tant pesté après Alice parce qu'elle me dérangeait lorsque je voulais être seule, je fus soulagée de la voir se tenir debout devant la porte.

-Il faut que je te parle ajouta t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupé cracha Jacob sans me quitter des yeux.

Alice allait répliquer et je ne doutais pas, la connaissant, que cela pouvait tourner à l'affrontement aussi je pris les devants et dégageai ma main de celle de Jake aussi délicatement que possible pour ne pas le vexer.

-C'est peut-être important...Je reviens Jake !

Jacob soupira fortement et sans me retourner, je savais déjà que j'allais devoir me faire pardonner si je voulais conserver notre amitié intacte.

**PURGATOIRE - JOUR 3**

Tanya : Regarde là... jouer les pauvres petites filles sans défense. Mais au lieu de ça c'est une vraie garce ! Elle claque des doigts et ils accourent tous à ses pieds... Je ne sais même pas comment elle a pu...enfin comment elle a pu nous voir...

Jessica (se détourne de Tanya et de l'écran) : Je m'en fous !

**COULOIR - CAMERA 2 - 18H18**

J'avas suivie Alice dans la maison en évitant ces questions sur ma conversation avec Jacob.

-De toute façon vu la tête que tu faisais je pense que je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Ce mec craque pour toi et...

-Alice tais toi un peu je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce genre de chose !

-Ok c'est bon de toute façon je m'en fous ! Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit mine de bouder.

Et voilà une de plus à mon tableau de chasse !

-Excuse-moi Alice je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à avoir mes règles plaisantai-je pour la dérider.

Elle me fit un sourire en coin espiègle et nous éclatâmes de rire comme deux collégiennes.

-Bon sérieusement qu'es ce qu'on fait ici ?

Mon amie reprit son sérieux et ouvrit la porte de la chambre des garçons ou elle s'engouffra en me tenant la porte. Je la suivis sans plus réfléchir et entendit la porte se fermer derrière moi.

**CUISINE - MIROIR SANS TEINT - 18H25**

Angela : Alors ?

Alice : Les doigts dans le nez !

Jasper : Tu as pensé à coincer la chaise ?

Alice : Tu me prends pour une débutante.

**GARCONIERE - CAMERA MURALE - 18H29**

-Alice ouvre cette porte ! ALICE tu te crois drôle ?

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que je m'acharnais sur cette porte. Comment cette petite peste avait t'elle fait pour la fermer de la sorte ? Et d'abord pourquoi m'avait' elle enfermé ?

-Pas la peine s'éleva la voix qui m'avait tant manqué cette semaine.

Je fis volte face et sondait la quasi pénombre de la chambre. Il était là, allongé sur son lit au milieu d'un capharnaüm sans nom. Les lits n'étaient même pas faits et des dizaines de vêtements s'entassaient dans cette chambre, c'était la première fois que j'y mettais les pieds et je regrettais déjà d'y être.

-Edward...Tu m'as fait peur...Qu'es ce que tu fais là ?

Il rit doucement devant l'absurdité de ma question et se redressa pour me regarder. Et malgré le manque de lumière je pus tout de même distinguer le poids de ces interrogations.

-Je te rappelle que je suis dans ma chambre alors je te retourne la question!

-Il semblerait qu'Alice m'ai tendu un petit piège...

-Il semblerait oui répéta t'il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux visiblement nerveux et se leva avec précaution.

-Ecoute Bella je crois que toi et moi on a pris un mauvais départ. Il vrilla son regard dans le mien et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Edward comme cela. Son visage ayant déserté toute trace de confiance, il ressemblait à un petit garçon apeuré que l'on aurait eu de dorloter.

-J'ai voulu venir te parler à maintes reprises cette semaine parce que j'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi tu avais voté pour moi...

-A propos de ça...

-Non laisse moi finir. J'ai voulu te tester pour savoir qui tu étais car j'avais du mal à te comprendre. Puis ce soir là dans la piscine, j'ai compris que je ne jouais plus, que j'avais réellement envie de te connaître...d'être avec toi

Je rougis à l'évocation de ce souvenir plutôt torride et me chassa vite les idées salaces qui me venaient. Edward déambulait de long en large dans la pièce sans se soucier de mon débat interne.

-De partager des choses avec toi...de m'ouvrir à toi comme je ne l'ai jamais fait avec aucune autre avant...

Il s'était rapproché de moi et ne quittait plus mes yeux à mesure qu'il avançait, attendant un signe de moi qui l'obligerait à s'arrêter. Mais je ne le voulais pas, j'avais besoin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Qu'il m'explique ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre, qu'il me rassure sur ses sentiments, qu'il m'avoue que je n'étais pas la seule à éprouver ce profond désir.

-Et quand j'ai pris conscience de cela...je n'ai pas su te le faire comprendre de manière équivoque...

Son souffle chaud caressa ma peau, ses doigts virent à la rencontre de mes joues cramoisies. Son toucher m'électrisa traçant un sillon brûlant sur mon épiderme.

-Au lieu de ça, je t'ai fais croire que je ne souhaitais qu'assouvir mes bas instincts de mâle...

-Pourquoi chuchotai-je dans un murmure.

Il avait gardé sa main sur ma joue alors que je ne pouvais détacher mon regard des ses lèvres.

-Parce que tu m'avais repoussé...

Il humecta ses lèvres douces, raffermissant sa prise sur ma nuque.

-Le referas-tu ?

Je savais ce qui allait se passer, il allait se pencher vers moi et m'embrasser et j'en avais terriblement envie. Sa bouche me manquait, son odeur, sa peau, ses caresses me manquaient. Je déposai délicatement ma main sur son torse et put ressentir les battements effrénés de son cœur.

ICI LA VOIX TOUS LES HABITANTS DANS LE SALON !

Ce simple son eut le don me sortir de ma torpeur. Je ne fus pas la seule à redescendre sur terre. Edward cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis un rire mélodieux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Cette conversation n'est pas finie...

**PURGATOIRE - JOUR 3**

Tanya (énervée) : J'étais sur qu'il allait pardonner à cette petite idiote ! Non mais regarde moi ça...

Tanya (pointe du doigt l'écran) : Regarde la bien Jess car c'est elle ton ennemie. C'est une fille comme ça que tu préfères croire ? Elle fout la merde partout mais les garçons ne le voient pas ! Elle a voulu briser notre amitié Jess parce que c'est un jalouse et qu'elle veut tous les avoir...Même Mike je suis sur.

**SALON - CAMERA 4 - 19H32**

POUR CLORE CETTE PREMIERE SEMAINE PLUTOT MOUVEMENTE, ET OFFRIR UNE DERNIERE SOIREE A L'UN DES NOMINES, LA VOIX A DECIDEE DE VOUS ORGANISER UNE SOIREE PYJAMA. UNE TENTE VOUS ATTEND DANS LE JARDIN AINSI QUE DES PYJAMAS TOUS NEUFS.

LA VOIX ESPERE QUE CETTE SOIREE VOUS PERMETTRA DE CALMER LES RELATIONS QUELQUES PEU HOULEUSES QUE VOUS ENTRETENEZ LES UNS LES AUTRES...C'EST TOUT POUR LE MOMENT!

Tout le monde se précipita dans le jardin pour découvrir l'immense tente genre tipi indien qui trônait au beau milieu de notre jardin. Un mini feu de camp avait été improvisé et des gros morceaux de bois avaient été posés grossièrement sur le sol pour former des bancs.

-Alors ?

Alice et Angie s'étaient approchées de moi tout sourire

-Alors quoi !

-Tu pourrais dire merci se plaignit Alice.

-De quoi ! De m'avoir enfermé ?

-Entre autre….mais de t'avoir enfermée avec l'homme de ta vie serait plus exacte ajouta t'elle malicieuse.

Je lui tirai la langue et elle joua les indignées. Angela me tendit une des pyjamas prévus pour cette soirée. Chemise et pantalon avec de gros nounours rose brodés dessus. Immonde.

-Tu aurais pu m'en choisir un autre Angie…celui là est immonde !

-Ils sont tous plus horribles les uns que les autres de toute façon. Je crois qu'ils veulent que l'on retombe en enfance se lamenta t'elle.

-Regarde le mien c'est des gros nuages bleus alors estime toi heureuse râla Rose qui ne suivit vers la chambre pour enfiler nos pyjamas.

Alice voulait me faire des couettes, chose que je refusais catégoriquement mais je me laissai séduire par l'idée d'avoir des tresses qu'elle prit un malin plaisir a serrer plus que nécessaire.

**PURGATOIRE - JOUR 3**

Tanya : T'as vu ce pauvre Jacob la regarder ?

Jessica (croque dans une pomme) : Il me fait pitié le pauvre...Je sais même pas comment Edward peut la trouver à son goût...Elle est tellement...

Tanya : Fade !

**JARDIN - CAMERA OUEST - 22H00**

Un marshmallow au bout de ma tige de bois, je me délectais de l'instant, enroulée dans une couverture avec Edward à mes côtés. Il avait passée sa main autour de ma taille et me caressait de temps à autre, traçant des cercles de feu à travers mon pyjama.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, même pas le fait qu'Alice et Jasper stipulaient sur nos chances d'évincer des membres de l'autre groupe malgré le fait qu'ils soient beaucoup plus nombreux. D'ailleurs les autres s'étaient à notre opposé sur un seul banc alors que nous nous égayions sur deux bancs.

Mais je m'en fichais, tout ce que je voyais c'était le sourire radieux d'Edward lorsque je me badigeonnais le visage de marshmallow tout chaud. Il passa se doigts humides sur les contours de ma bouche pour me débarrasser des filaments et ensuite les lécher devant mon regard ahurie. Si il pouvait faire la même chose avec moi là tout de suite je ne dirais pas non loin de là. Mais nous avions convenu de ne plus faire les choses à l'envers et d'aller à notre rythme donc lui sauter dessus ne faisait pas partie de nos priorités pour l'instant.

Alice décida d'improviser un jeu pour détendre l'atmosphère bien que je trouve qu'elle était tout à fait parfaite à mon goût. Je n'aimais pas les jeux, ils voulaient dire jouer un rôle qui n'est pas forcément le votre et je savais désormais que cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

-Je n'ai jamais….voler le moindre objet commença Angela

-Pfff arrête la charria Ben…Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que t'as jamais pris un bonbon gratis dans le dos de la boulangère !

-Hey ! Je suis fille de pasteur alors non ce genre de chose c'est péché jeune homme. A toi

-Je n'ai jamais…vu une aussi belle fille que toi ma Angie !

-Oh c'est trop chou mon amour minauda Angela ravie avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

-Ben dis donc la fille du pasteur elle est chaude !

-Jaloux !

-Pfff même pas il joue les canards juste pour un smack à peine torride

-T'as fini de jouer les idiots s'insurgea Rose en le gratifiant d'une tape sur la tête

-Aie…mais Rose tu vas arrêter de me taper…

-Et bien je préfère jouer les canards qu'être une victime le vanna Ben.

-Il en faut bien hein de toute façon ! Dans tous les couples c'est pareille se moqua Edward.

Celui-ci récolta un coup de poing sur l'épaule qui nous déséquilibra tous les deux vus comment nous étions collés l'un à l'autre et nous terminâmes la soirée par terre sous les cris enfantins d'Emmett.

**PURGATOIRE - JOUR 3**

Jessica (estomaqué) : Elle va le rejoindre jte dis...regarde regarde elle y va j'en étais sur. C'est qu'une pute je peux plus la voir !

Tanya (caresse les cheveux de Jessica) : Et après elle se permet de juger les autres...

Jessica (prend Tanya dans ses bras) : Tu avais raison...je m'excuse de t'avoir défigurée. J'aurais du te demander des comptes avant d'écouter cette gourde...

Tanya (sourit et serre Jessica un peu pus fort) : Tu es toute excusé Jess car crois moi si on revient, on va lui faire la misère.

Rires.

**PIECE SECRETE **

Je m'étais glissée en catimini hors de ma chambre et pour cela j'avais du attendre que tout le monde soit endormis. Je savais qu'il ne dormait pas dans la chambre des garçons, je l'avais vu se faufiler en douce à la fin de la soirée pyjama. Ce serait peut-être ma dernière chance de partager un moment intime avec lui et je ne voulais pas que cela se fasse sous le regard de tous les habitants. Et puis il l'avait dit lui-même notre conversation n'était pas terminée.

Je me faufilais sans bruit dans la pièce et dut rester immobile le temps que mes yeux s'habitue à la pénombre. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de buter contre un meuble et d'embrasser le sol. Rien ne bougeait dans la chambre, je ne percevais aucun son et l'espace d'un instant je crus m'être trompé.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais là ?

Je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise même si je savais pertinemment que c'était lui.

-Tu m'as fait peur…

-Deux fois en une journée…je vais finir par croire que tu es une petite nature.

Je baissai la tête et fus soulagée qu'il ne puisse pas distinguer mon teint cramoisi.

-Tu as dit que la conversation n'était pas terminée chuchotais-je tellement bas que je ne fus pas sur qu'il m'ai entendu.

Il souleva un pan de la couette ou il était allongée et m'invita à le rejoindre du regard. Je restai là un moment sans bouger et il ne broncha pas, me laissant le choix. Je m'approchai lentement du lit et m'allongea à ses côtés. Il nous recouvrit tous les deux et s'écarta aussitôt de moi comme si j'avais la galle ce qui me fit rire.

-Qu'es ce qui te fais rire ? Voulut' il savoir.

-Toi. Tu t'es carrément exporté à l'autre bout du lit.

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu interprètes mal mes gestes et que…

-Chut…Viens près de moi l'encourageais-je

Il me fixa un instant semblant hésité, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais finalement s'approcha lentement de moi. Sa peau était chaude et lisse, et je constatai qu'il ne portait rien ou presque.

-Tu ne portes pas de pyjama ?

Il rit doucement et son haleine fraiche caressa mon visage.

-Tu as peur ? Allez viens approche toi.

Il me tira un peu plus vers lui avant de m'encercler dans ses bras. Je me sentais bien dans la chaleur rassurante de son corps, il jouait avec quelques mèches de mes cheveux alors que je m'installai confortablement sur son torse nu. Mes pieds étaient gelée d'avoir traversé le jardin sans chaussette et je les collais aux siens pour y chercher un peu de chaleur. Il sursauta à mon contact mais ne dit rien se contentant de soupirer d'aise.

-Hum, je pourrais rester comme ça toute ma vie murmurais-je. Alors qu'es ce que tu voulais me dire que tu n'as pas pu me dire dans la chambre tout à l'heure ?

Je levai la tête vers son visage pour distinguer son expression. Il ancra ses prunelles brillantes dans les miennes avant de me répondre le plus naturellement du monde.

-Ca…

Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et au moment ou il voulut interrompre ce chaste baiser, je le retins en l'attirant un peu plus à moi et crochetai son cou pour intensifier notre baiser.

Cette sensation m'avait manqué. Et je m'y accrochais comme une désespérée. J'avais besoin de le sentir proche de moi. Il sentit l'urgence de mon désir puisqu'il me plaqua à son tour un peu plus contre lui. Et comme la semaine dernière dans la piscine, notre étreinte fut passionnée.

Ses doigts fourrageaient dans mes cheveux pendant que sa langue partait à la découverte de la mienne. Il me mordilla les lèvres doucement à plusieurs reprises et mes gémissements de plaisir l'encouragèrent à poursuivre sa découverte.

Cette fois-ci il partit à l'attaque de mon cou et je sentais ses mains hésiter à la naissance de ma poitrine alors que moi je tâtais sans vergogne aucune, ses magnifiques fesses fermes et galbées. Il commençait à faire chaud sous cette couette ou c'était peut être moi qui m'enflammait trop, le fait est que je me mis à califourchon sur lui et ôta la chemise du pyjama bisounours que j'avais gardé pour me retrouver en débardeur au dessus de lui.

Il me regardait comme si j'étais une friandise et au lieu de m'inquiéter cela ne me donna que plus d'assurance. Un léger mouvement de bassin de ma part m'apprit que monsieur n'était pas insensible à ce qu'il voyait. Je me léchais las babines intérieurement. Je n'étais pas venue dans le but de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui mais ce n'était plus ma conscience qui gouvernait en cet instant.

Contre toute attente, il me fit basculer de nouveau sur le lit et se retrouva au dessus de moi

-Sois sage rit' il doucement en parsemant ma peau de baiser. Ne me tente pas !

Il déposait des légers baisers sur mon visage entre chaque mot alors que je haletais de désir pour lui.

-Pourquoi ? N'es tu pas le roi du self control ?

- Pas quand tu déshabilles de la sorte devant moi…j'ai du mal à garder les idées claires. Et puis ajouta t'il dans mon oreille, je ne suis pas sur que cette pièce soit vide…

-Vide…comment ça !

Il pointa son doigt vers un petit point rouge minuscule que je n'aurais pas vu si il ne me l'avait pas montré.

-Caméra infrarouge m'informa t'il.

-Oh je vois….Mais Rose et Emmett…

Il haussa simplement des épaules et repartit à la conquête de mes lèvres.

J'étais juste bien, j'avais retrouvé la partie de moi-même qui m'avait tant manqué. Mon cœur avait trouvé sa place désormais et elle était aux côtés d'Edward.

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews il y en a de plus en plus.**

**Bon malheureusement je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondre à vos reviews pour ce chapitre mais je répondrais à toutes vos questions sur le prochain chapitre. (Merci à mon patron tyrannique)**

**D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre ne sera pas posté avant la semaine prochaine et c'est celui du Prime que je suis en train de vous préparer. Plein de surprises et de rebondissements en perspective alors j'ai envie de vous faire ça bien.**

**Alors attendez-vous à un pavé ! Je n'en dis pas plus !**

**Sinon pour répondre à une question qui revient souvent : **

**Non toutes les semaines a venir ne vont pas être aussi détailles. La c'était pour la première semaine je voulais que vous ayez bien le cadre et les perso en tête. Donc je vais surement poster un chapitre pour une semaine passée dans la maison. A moi de voir comment je vais goupiller tout ça.**

**J'ai une question à vous poser pour la suite de l'histoire : **

**- Souhaitez-vous voir débarquer le téléphone rouge dans la maison des secrets ? Parce que j'ai plein d'idées sadiques mouhahahahaha**

**Bisous et à la prochaine !**

**C'est tout pour le moment….alors a vos reviews !**

**PS : Intoxication69 tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui tu étais….je n'ai pas oublié !**

**PS 2 : Pardon pour les fautes et absence de mot !**


	14. Chapter 14

J'étais sur un petit nuage ces deux derniers jours. Ma réconciliation avec Edward avait été plus que bénéfique sur mon moral plutôt bas. Je n'oubliais pas le fait qu'Edward pouvait partir à tout moment, alors j'essayais de profiter un maximum de chaque instant.

J'avais quitté la pièce secrète très tôt ce matin là pour éviter les ragots. Je ne voulais pas que toute la maison s'imagine qu'Edward et moi couchions ensemble et que cela crée d'autres problèmes entre nous.

Nous passâmes la journée entière collés l'un à l'autre, voulant oublier que ce soir était peut-être notre dernier. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que j'étais la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivée et qu'il jurait de me revoir à la sortie du jeu peu importe ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Je n'aimais pas l'entendre parler de la sorte, la détresse dans sa voix me brisait le cœur, alors je l'embrassais pour le faire taire mais aussi, je l'avoue, pour me délecter de ses lèvres.

Lorsque l'heure arriva pour nous de nous tenir prêt pour le prime, la voix nous ordonna de nous mettre sur notre trente et un. Et c'est que je fis, je voulais être belle à ses yeux. Que la probable dernière vision qu'il ait de moins soit si je puis dire inoubliable. Alice m'aida à me coiffer et elle qui d'habitude était une vraie pile sur patte avait perdue son entrain.

C'est donc en silence qu'elle me lissa les cheveux pour ensuite les tordre en un chignon haut perché sur le côté de ma tête. Elle avait serré à la limite de m'arracher des cheveux, mais je n'avais rien osé dire face à sa mine déconfite.

Moulée dans une combi short bleu nuit, je partis rejoindre Edward qui avait passé une chemise bordeaux et un simple jean noir qui lui allait à la perfection. Je repris ma place dans ses bras sur le canapé du salon et c'est ensemble que nous attendîmes l'annonce qui déciderait de notre avenir.

**PLATEAU DE TOURNAGE - DIRECT - 2OH54**

_Lady gaga - Telephone_

**-**Mesdames, Messieurs bonsoir et bienvenue sur le plateau de secret story ou nous sommes en direct ce soir !

-Le public es-ce que vous êtes chaud ce soir!

_Hurlements du public_

-J'espère bien nous allons vivre ensemble une soirée de folie. Car nous allons découvrir le candidat qui sera éliminé dès ce soir de l'aventure secret story!

_Sifflements..._

-Et oui et oui ça se passe comme ça avec nous. Mais...nous avons aussi de quoi vous contentez ce soir...Des surprises pour vous mais aussi pour nos candidats !

_Applaudissements_

-Mais d'abord allons prendre la température dans la maison ! C'est parti...

**SALON - CAMERA 6 - 20H59**

-Bonsoir à tous es ce que vous m'entendez dans la maison ?

La voix de Florent Castavie grésilla dans les hauts parleurs partout autour de nous et mon cœur eu un raté. Je serrais un peu plus la main d'Edward dans la mienne et m'exhorta à respirer calmement. Il n'était pas question d'hyper ventiler comme une dingue mais de tenir le coup pendant deux heures.

Tout le monde excepté moi répondit dans un joyeux brouhaha. Je pus clairement entendre les hurlements derrière le présentateur qui tentait tant bien que mal de se faire entendre.

-Comment allez-vous ? Les nominés Paul et Edward, pas trop stressé par l'annonce du candidat nominé ?

-Non pour l'instant ça va Florent répondis Paul sur de lui. Je suis serein pour ce soir !

-Et vous Edward comment vous vous sentez aujourd'hui ?

-Ca va Florent je reste lucide marmonna Edward alors que la pression qu'il exerçait sur ma main prouvais le contraire.

-Très bien…Nous reviendrons vous voir plus tard dans la soirée pour voir si votre état d'esprit est toujours le même !

**PLATEAU DE TOURNAGE - DIRECT – 21h12**

-Ah ils font genre que tout va bien les nominés mais je peux vous assurer que toute la semaine n'a pas été aussi sereine pour eux qu'ils le laissent prétendre…Voyons un peu leur réaction à l'annonce de leur nomination.

_Voix off__ : Cette semaine ont eu lieu les nominations garçons. Et contre toute attente, Paul et Edward ont été désignés par les filles pour être soumis au vote du public… _

_Magnéto__ : __**Paul**__ : Je ne pensais vraiment pas être nominé cette semaine…Mais à mon avis cela doit être un coup des autres filles de la maison parce que dans le groupe ou je traine les filles m'ont assurés qu'elles n'avaient pas votées pour moi….alors oui je suis déçu, je pensais être apprécié…mais en tout cas j'espère vraiment ne pas sortir lors du prime…Alors le public je compte sur vous…Ne me laissez pas sortir de la maison ! – __**Edward**__ : J'ai cru comprendre que certaines filles allaient votées pour moi donc…Je m'en doutais que j'allais être nominé. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas c'est que Bella vote contre moi…Ca c'était plutôt dur à encaisser. Je n'ai pas encore compris les raisons de son choix mais ça ne saurait tarder….- __**Paul **__: J'ai de plus en plus peur de sortir prématurément de la maison, au début je m'en fichais un peu, mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte que j'ai encore plein de choses à accomplir dans la maison… - __**Edward**__ :…On a eu une conversation et maintenant que j'ai compris les raisons de son choix, j'ai encore plus envie de rester…surtout pour lui prouver que je ne suis pas la personne qu'elle pense, j'ai envie d'apprendre à la connaitre et qui c'est voir ou tout ça peut nous mener…._

**SALON – CAMERA 6 – 21H13**

-Vous croyez que l'on est obligé de rester assis ici sans rien faire ? Se plaignit Emmett au bout d'un moment.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre alors il se lava de lui-même entrainant Rose à sa suite et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Edward et moi restâmes prostrés sur le canapé du salon, il paraissait ailleurs et les plis soucieux sur son front m'apprirent qu'il pensait surement au dénouement de cette soirée. Jasper et Alice assis à nos côtés étaient tout aussi silencieux. Mon amie avait posé sa tête sur les épaules de son compagnon qui lui chuchotait des paroles rassurantes tout en caressant sa joue. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Alice agissait de la sorte. Elle avait passée toute la semaine à soutenir Edward comme une groupie digne de ce nom et ce soir alors qu'il avait plus que jamais besoin de nous, elle gardait le silence, défaitiste, comme si elle connaissait déjà le fin mot de l'histoire.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter de rester assise là sans rien faire et surtout à regarder les mines déconfites de mes camarades. Je me levais sous le regard interrogateur d'Edward et me dirigeait vers ma chambre en sachant pertinemment qu'il me suivrait. Debout devant mon lit, j'attendis qu'il ferme la porte pour me jeter dans ses bras. Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer avant de connaitre le résultat final, mais à voir les autres, je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir tenir cette promesse.

**PLATEAU DE TOURNAGE – DIRECT – 21H20**

-Ahhh Edward et Isabella…une grande histoire qui commence…ou pas ! Alors si vous voulez qu'Edward reste dans la maison et puisse ainsi continuer son jeu du je t'aime moi non plus avec Isabella envoyez Edward au 666…ou si vous voulez que Paul reste envoyez Paul au 666.

_Applaudissements_

-Cette année, la maison des secrets est placée sous le signe de l'amooooour.

_Sifflements du public _

-Et pas seulement à cause du couple secret qui se trouve dans la maison. Couple qui d'ailleurs semble en difficulté depuis son entré dans la maison ! Jalousie, messes basses et disputes c'est le quotidien de nos deux amoureux qui ont beaucoup de mal à vivre cette situation. Mais heureusement…d'autres couples ce sont formés, plus vite que leur ombre dans la maison c'est du jamais vu, en nous offrant ainsi des moments tendres pour contrebalancer la tension qui règne entre les époux….

_Voix off__ : Une semaine que les habitants sont entrés dans la maison et déjà les couples se font et se défont. Au jeu de l'amour, Emmett obtient la palme de la persévérance…_

_Magnéto__ : __**Image 1**__ : Emmett lorgne Rosalie en maillot de bain prêt de la piscine. Dès qu'elle lui lance un regard, il lu sourit de toute ses dents et pousse un peu plus forts sur ses tractions l'air de rien - __**Image 2**__ : Emmett tourne autour de Rosalie alors que celle-ci l'ignore occupée à discuter avec Alice sur la tenue d'un rouge à lèvres particulier – __**Image 3**__ : Emmett observe Rosalie rire aux blagues vaseuses de Paul tout content d'avoir attiré son attention._

_Voix off__ : La belle Rosalie a beau jouer les vierges effarouchés, elle n'aura pas résisté bien longtemps au charme de notre rescapé. _

_Magnéto__ : __**Image 4**__ : Emmett et Rosalie sont en diner en tête à tête dans la pièce secrète. Ils se font manger à tour de rôle les sushis préparés un peu plus tôt lorsque Rosalie décide de pimenter un peu le repas – __**Image 5**__ : Rosalie déguste son dessert agrémenté de chantilly sur le torse nu d'Emmett – __**Image 6 **__: Les draps bougent alors que l'on devine des bruits d'embrassades et des gloussements de plaisirs… _

_Voix off__ : Alors que les mariés eux ne cessent de se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non, d'autres candidats ont décidés de profiter du manque d'attention de leur camarades pour se distraire comme ils le peuvent…_

_Magnéto__ : __**Image 1 : **__Alice et Jasper se sont isolés dans le couloir du confessesionnal pour partager quelques moments d'intimité – __**Image 2**__ : Dans la piscine, Alice joue au chat et à la souris avec Jasper qui se saisit de la boucle de son maillot de bain pour la défaire sous les cris de protestation d'Alice. Jasper l'embrasse à pleine bouche pour la faire taire - __**Image 3**__ : Enfermés dans la pièce secrète les deux compagnons échanges des câlins et des caresses sous les couvertures, les bruits qui nous parviennent ne laissent aucun doute quant à la teneur de leur échange… _

_Voix off__ : Puis viendra le tour de la pauvre Isabella qui se voit contrainte d'embrasser Tanya lors d'un action ou vérité quelque peu particulier…C'est sur cette année est placé sous le signe des amours d'été_

_Applaudissements._

-Ahh la pauvre Isabella qui, complice de la voix, se voit confier des missions toute plus périlleuses les unes que les autres...Vous vous souvenez de sa première mission ?

_Cris du public - Sifflements appréciateurs_

-Vous avez vu le baiser échangé entre les deux femmes...Qui ne l'a as vu ! Mais ce que vous ignorez c'est la réaction des candidats après cet échange plutôt torride...

_Magnéto __: __**Sam **__: Whaou...ah ouais je ne m'y attendais pas du tout...c'était...particulier (rires) - __**Jasper **__: Troublant je dirais...oui c'est ça - __**Jessica**__ : Alors là ! Elle m'en a bouché un coin je pensais pas qu'elle était de ce genre là..si ça se trouve c'est ça son secret - __**Jacob**__ : Ben je crois que c'est mort pour moi (rire sarcastique) - __**Emmett**__ : Sexuuuuuuellllllll (sourire idiot) - __**Tanya**__ : Ben je l'ai laissée m'embrasser parce que ça me dérangeais pas c'est pas comme si c'était ma première fois en tout cas c'était vraiment bien ouais...(hoche la tête) - __**Rosalie**__ (rires) - __**Alice**__ (sourcils froncés) : Je me suis dit whaouu j'ai loupé un truc là ! Franchement qu'es ce qu'il lui a pris de faire ça... (Pensive) je croyais qu'elle en pinçait pour...enfin bref ! - __**Edward**__ : Intéressant... (Sourire en coin)_

_Cris et sfflements_

-Vous l'aurez compris, elle aura bluffé tout le monde cette petite Isabella !

_Applaudissements._

-C'est beau tout ça moi je vous l'dis mais qui dit amour dit forcément haine et vous allez voir qu'en matière de coup bas, les habitants sont plutôt doués et que parfois, la cohabitation entre eux est plutôt...difficile.

_Voix off __: Dans la maison des secrets, l'animosité font rage et au bout de quelques jours seulement des clans se sont clairement formés..._

_Magnéto__ : __**Image 1 **__: Leah est en train de se verser un bol de céréales et alors qu'elle se dirige vers le frigo pour prendre du lait, Emmett, assis non loin de là en profite pour y vider la salière dans son bol sous les rires étoufés de Ben et Jasper. La jeune fille recrache sa bouchée un peu partout sur le sol et se met à hurler sur les trois garçons - __**Image 2 **__: Pendant que Tanya prend, de l'autre côté du mur Angela et Rosalie s'amuse à tirer la chasse d'eau pour que la jeune fille se lave à l'eau froide sans savoir qui est à l'origine de son calvaire - __**Image 3 **__: Leah et Jessica trouve hilarant d'avoir caché le maquillage de Rosalie qui le cherche depuis une heure. Elle retourne la maison comme une furie en insultant les deux filles qui rient sous cape - __**Image 4**__ : Connaissant la maladresse légendaire de Bella, Tanya verse un peu d'eau, à son insu, sur le passage de la jeune fille. Ca ne rate pas, elle s'étale fesses sur le sol en jurant et jette un regard noir à l'intéressé qui éclate de rire imitée par ces deux acolytes - __**Image 5 **__: Jacob spécialiste des cockails verse de la sauce piquante dans celui d'Edward qui le gratifie d'une bonne tape sur l'épaule avant de déguster son verre sans broncher sous le regard haineux de Jacob - __**Image 6 **__: Embry fais dévalise les placards à l'insu de ses camarades pour faire des réserves sous son lit qu'il dévore le soir._

_Applaudissements_

-Et en parlant de haine dans la maison des secrets, nous allons justement rendre une petite visite aux deux exclues de la semaine. Vous savez tous que Tanya et Jessica ont été évincés de la maison durant quelques jours car les deux demoiselles se sont crêpées le chignon pour les beaux yeux de Mike…

**PURGATOIRE**

Florent : Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles !

Jessica : Bonsoir Florent

Tanya (réajuste son décolleté): Bonsoir Flo !

Florent : Alors ça fait maintenant quelques jours que vous êtes enfermés ici…Comment se passe la cohabitation entre les deux ennemies ?

Tanya (rire) : Nous ne sommes pas du tout ennemies…N'es-ce pas Jessica ?

Jessica (sourit) : Non non pas du tout…Je me suis laissé bêtement emporté par les dires de certaines personnes mais Tanya et moi on s'est toujours bien entendues…Ca été la première personne venir vers moi dans la maison...et puis...voila quoi je l'aime bien.

Tanya : On est un peu comme deux soeurs qui se chamaillent mais on se rabiboche toujours à la fin...

Florent : Bien…Si vous le dites. En tout cas laissez moi vous dire que vous m'avez bluffé, Jessica vous êtes du genre bourin lorsqu'il s'agit de vous battre…

_Rires gras des deux filles_

Florent : D'ailleurs Tanya vos extensions sont là pour le prouver…Mais laissez moi vous dire que les cheveux court vous vont très bien aussi…

Tanya (tout sourire) : Merci Florent, mais un rien me va donc ça ne me dérange pas de les porter courts !

Jessica (lui caresse les cheveux) : Et puis j'ai promis de lui payer une coupe digne de ce nom lorsque nous sortirons d'ici…

Florent : Je ne pensais pas que vous surviviez toute les deux dans une telle situation…Mais bon tout n'est pas forcément rose comme vous le laissez entendre car vous êtes quand même sur la sellette mesdemoiselles ! Comment vivez-vous cette nomination forcée Tanya ?

Tanya (passe une main dans ses cheveux) : Non, je ne me fais pas de soucis, je suis plutôt sereine et puis j'ai confiance en mon public…

Jessica : On espère juste qu'il nous laissera la chance de revenir dans la maison et de régler quelques points….

Florent : Oulla…Seriez-vous entrain d'organiser une vendetta à l'encontre de vos accusateurs…

Jessica (sourire en coin)

Tanya (malicieuse) : Mais non…Loin de nous cette idée…

**PLATEAU DE TOURNAGE – DIRECT – 21H42**

-Elles ont l'air d'aller bien…Moi qui croyais qu'elles allaient s'entretuer en cinq minutes….

_Rires_

-C'est à vous cher public que reviens la décision de réintégrer ou non les filles dans la maison. Pour que Jessica et Tanya restent dans la maison tapez

_Le public : 1 _

-Ou au contraire si vous ne le voulez pas tapez

_Le public : 2_

-Les votes seront cloturés ce soir alors dépechez vous de voter ! Bien, je vous ai dit en tout début d'émission que des surprises étaient à prévoir….Je vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant car nous aurons tout le loisir de leur annoncer après la coupure pub…

**DOLL'S HOUSE – CAMERA MURALE – 21H57**

Allongée sur mon lit dans les bras d'Edward, je l'écoutais fredonner un air qui m'était totalement inconnu. Il passait inlassablement ses longs doigts fins le long de ma colonne vertébrale provoquant ma chair de poule. Il m'emmitoufla un peu plus dans la couverture pensant surement que j'avais froid mais je me dégageai docilement car je ne voulais pas perdre le contact avec sa peau si douce.

-Qu'es ce que tu chantes, je ne reconnais pas l'air lui demandais-je au bout d'un moment alors que je dessinai les contours de son corps sans défaut.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas souffla t'il près de mon oreille, c'est une de mes compositions…

Je me relevai sur un coude pour mieux l'observer.

-Comment ça une des tes compositions, tu es genre... musicien ? D'où les longs doigts experts pensai-je en me remémorant les différentes caresses que nous avions échangées.

-Je jouais du piano jusqu'à il y a quelques années encore m'apprit' il le plus naturellement du monde.

Un artiste, j'aurais du m'en douter. Tous les symptômes étaient là : le charisme, l'assurance et accessoirement sa beauté frôlant le ridicule. Mais aussi les mauvais côtés comme les penchants suicidaires d'un homme torturé qui souffre plus qu'il ne laisse paraître.

Mettant fin à mes réflexions internes, je reportais mon attention sur Edward qui me détaillait avec une expression de franche curiosité sur le visage.

-A quoi penses-tu ? M'interrogea t'il lorsqu'il en eu assez de ne pas savoir pourquoi je ne disais plus rien

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais arrêté mentis-je car je ne voulais pas remettre sur le tapis un sujet qui fâche.

Je laisserai Edward venir à moi, désormais je ne lui tendrais plus de pièges malsains pour lui soutirer des informations. Si il voulait se confier et m'en dire plus, je serais réceptive à ses confidences, mais je ne voulais plus le brusquer car j'avas appris, à mes dépens, que cela le rendait encore plus impénétrable.

De nouveau, et à mon plus grand désarroi, la voix de Florent se fit entendre un peu partout dans la maison. Rompant notre étreinte, je me levais pour me rendre dans le salon et écouter ce que notre présentateur avait à nous annoncer.

-Ou comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Me demanda Edward qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du lit

Sans attendre ma réponse il s'empara de mon bras et me fit glisser délicatement jusqu'à lui. Et comme à chaque fois que je posais mon regard ses traits parfaits, je me retrouvais prise au piège de ses grands yeux couleur émeraude. Il me transperçait de son regard de braise comme s'il pouvait atteindre mon âme et mon cœur eut un raté alors qu'il était désormais habitué à l'effet qu'il produisait sur moi.

Sachant très bien ou il voulait en venir, je me penchai lentement vers sa bouche dont je ne me lassais pas. Je posai mes lèvres sur son sourire en coin et me délectai de son odeur capiteuse lorsqu'il entrouvrit les siennes. Je suivis les contours de ses lèvres avec ma langue pour finir par les écarter délicatement et laisser ma langue prendre possession de son antre. La montée de désir et la poussé de fièvre que je ressentais comme à chaque fois se firent dévorante dans mon corps.

Pourvu que cette sensation ne disparaisse jamais…

**SALON – CAMERA 6 – 22H37**

-J'ai une nouvelle des plus importante à vous réveler, annonca Florent de façon mystérieuse.

Il obtient aussitôt l'attention de tous et nous attenîmes patiement que le public veuille bien se calmer pour écouter la suite.

-Dans la maison, sur un des murs extérieurs, se trouve...un téléphone...Ce téléphone ne vous permettra pas de joindre vos proches non loin de là !

Je me tournai vers Edward qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite trop occupé à me dévisager. Qu'es ce que c'était que ce cadeau empoisonné encore...

-Je vais vous expliquer un peu comment ça marche reprit Florent. A chaque fois que le téléphone se mettra à sonner dans le jardin, vous devrez tous, je dis bien TOUS vous ruer dehors pour décrocher...

Je restai coite, tous comme les autres qui se lançaient des regards interogateurs.

-Vous serez alors amenés à cfaire un choix entre deux possibilités qui auront chacune des avantages, mais aussi des inconvénients. Et ce sera à vous de prendre la décision finale ! Je vais maintenant vous demander de tous vous diriger vers la jardin pour découvrir votre nouveau joujou...Il se trouve près de l'extinteur !

Ce fut soudain la cohue, tout le monde voulant découvrir le dit joujou caché dans le mur. Edward profita de cette distraction pour me voler un baiser avant de m'entrainer moi aussi vers le jardin.

Sam avait déjà désossé la partie du mur qui cachait jadis notre nouvel objet de torture. Il était noir brillant et son combiné rappelait étrangement des lèvres. Alors qu'ils étaient tous agglutinés autour du nouvel engin, celui-ci se mit à sonner et tous sursautèrent avant de rire de leur bétise.

Ce fut Emily qui décrocha la première et après avoir écouté ce que son correspondant avait à lui dire, passa le téléphone à Rose.

**PLATEAU DE TOURNAGE – DIRECT – 23H00**

-La maison est truffée de gens qui ont des secrets ça va on le sait, mais…la maison à elle aussi des secrets comme notamment la pièce secrète qui a été qualifié de baisodrome par certains candidats dont je tairais le nom…

_Le public : Tanya…_

_Rires, sifflements._

-Bref… Vous avez découvert cette pièce en même temps que les candidats mais sachez que ce n'est pas la seule chose que la maison cache. Nous allons éclaircir ce point plus tard. Revenons d'abord sur la pièce secrète ou un délit a été commis par l'un de nos candidats…

_Le public : HOUuuuuuUUUuuuuu_

-Et oui j'en suis le premier outré ne vous inquiétez pas. Car Rosalie a révéler son secret à Alice et Bella avant que celui-ci ne soit exposé au grand jour…

_Le public : Cris de consternation…_

-Attendez…Attendez ! Allons voir Rosalie et demandons lui des explications sur ce qui s'est produit…

**SALON - CAMERA 6 - 23H09**

De retour au salon, Alice m'offrit un pauvre sourire lorsque je m'assis près d'elle et je me promis de la cuisiner pour connaitre la cause de son désarroi. C'était moi qui était censé faire une tête d'enterrement, ce n'était pas Jasper qui était sur la sellette, et au moment ou je voulu lui faire remarquer que son expression ne m'aidait pas à garder le morale comme elle m'exhortait à le faire depuis le début des nominations, la voix de Florent m'obligea à garder le silence.

-Rosalie !

L'intéressé sursauta à l'appel de son nom et nous gratifia d'un regard quelque peu perdu.

-Oui Florent ?

-Toi et ton frère Jasper avez été les moins intelligents dans la protection de votre secret…

-Merci Jasper pouffa Rosalie en lui envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Mais je suis désolé de te l'apprendre Rosalie…Tu as enfreint les règles.

Un cri de stupeur s'échappa de l'assemblée et plusieurs murmures d'incompréhansion s'élevèrent. Le sourire qu'elle affichait quelques secondes plus tôt se fana comme il était venu et nous restâmes tous pétrifiés en attente de la nouvelle qui allait tomber.

-Comment ça j'ai enfreint les règles ? Murmura t'elle

-La plupart d'entre vous pense que la pièce secrète est dépourvu de caméra…Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas, vous devriez le savoir TOUT est sous controle dans la maison des secrets..

Moi je le savais parce que Edward me l'avait appris la dernière fois que nous avions dormis ensemble mais je me demandais ce que mon amie avait bien pu avouer et à qui pour qu'elle mérite une punition de la prod.

Un hoquet d'effroi s'échappa des lèvres rouge sang de mon amie. Je jetai un regard effaré vers Alice qui enfouit son visage dans ses mains fuyant mon regard.

-Laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire...

Tout à coup l'énorme écran plat qui nous servait jusque là de meuble s'alluma sur une image saturé de neige. Puis l'image se fit nette tout à coup. Nous étions toutes les trois là, fixant le tableau de la dite pièce. Le son vint bien après les images, retranscrivant mot pour mot nos paroles ce soir là.

_Alice : Il y des jumeaux dans la maison_

_Rosalie : Bon c'est bon de toute façon vous l'allez pas tarder à être au courant...Alors je peux bien vous le dire._

_Alice : Ah bon pourquoi ? Je ne comte rien dire je t'assure, j'aime trop ton frère pour ça._

_Rosalie (rire) : Pfff ça je m'en doutais_

_Attendez...minute les filles. Vous etes en train de me faire croire que Rose et Jazz sont jumeaux ?_

Entendre ma voix à l'écran me fit un drôle d'effet mais je ne m'attardais pas dessus. Voilà donc la cause, notre conversation avait été épiée sous tous les angles. Je n'y avais pas pensé lorsqu'Edward m'avait fait comprendre qu'il y avait une mini caméra. A croire que je n'avais pas l'esprit assez vif voir tortueux pour relever les pièges qu'offrait ce jeu.

-Vous le savez tous, réveler son secret à un quelconque candidat est passible de banissement ! C'est pourquoi je vais te demander de faire tes valises Rosalie...Car ce soir tu quittes la maison des secrets.

Il y eu des cris et pas seulement dans la maison, le public était révolté et sifflait d'indignation face à la décision que je jugeais injuste. Emmett criait plus fort que les autres outré alors que Jasper menaçait lui aussi de faire ses valises. Rosalie les remit à leur place tout les deux d'un ton tellement neutre qu'ils les dissuada de continuer leur vociférations. Elle se leva toujours tête haute et se dirigea sans broncher vers la chambre.

Je me levai aussitôt pour la suivre imitée par une Alice dévastée par le chagrin.

**DOLL'S HOUSE – CAMERA MURALE – 23H27**

-Rose...

Emmett se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte l'air penaud. Cette nouvelle l'affectai énormément et son visage pourtant si jovial avait soudain perdu de sa gaiété.

-Tu peux pas partir comme ça..

-Et que veux-tu que je fasse Emmett ? Que je m'attache aux barreaux du lit railla Rosalie en emplant ses vétêments dans sa valise.

-Alors si tu pars moi aussi...J'ai n'ai plus aucun intérêt à rester ! J'étais venu pour m'amuser et trouver une gazelle...et ça y est je l'ai trouvé...alors je viens !

Un énorme sourire barrait le visage de Rose et j'aurais moi aussi trouvé ça risible si la situation ne m'apparaissait pas aussi catastrophique.

-T'as pas intérêt à faire ça ! Tu vas poursuivre le jeu, gagner et m'offrir la M3 qu'on a parié !

Emmett se dérida et se dirigea vers elle pour l'enlacer.

-C'est de ma faute soupira Alice prostrée dans un coin du lit, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

-Non c'est de ma faute contra Jasper en entourrant de ses bras les épaules frêles de mon amie. Si je n'avais pas gaffé comme un débutan on en serait pas là ! Je pars avec toi Rose je peux pas...

-Rhoo mais qu'es ce que vous êtes pathétique le mecs ! Se plaignit Rose pour masquer son émotion. Si tu pars, je ne donne pas cher de notre pauvre Alice ajouta t'elle en pointant son menton vers Alice qui pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de Jasper.

-C'est la merde... ajouta silencieusement Edward

**PLATEAU DE TOURNAGE - DIRECT - 23H35**

-Nous avons comptabilisé les votes et nous approchons de l'annonce des résultats des nominations garçons. Cependant, nous connaissons déjà le résultat de vos votes concernant les filles...

_Cris_

-Allons réunir tout ce beau monde pour leur annoncer...

**JARDIN – CAMERA SUD 23H49**

-Je ne voudrais être qu'avec toi ! Je ne pourrais vivre qu'avec toi…

Ce sont les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de franchir la porte aux côtés de Paul sans se retourner. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu les larmes qui s'écoulaient lentement sur mon visage défiguré par la tristesse.

Angela et Ben m'encadrèrent dès que je me retrouvai vide de la présence d'Edward et je me laissais aller sur l'épaule de mon amie que je tachais de mon mascara qui avait coulé.

-T'inquiètes pas Bella il va revenir…

-Oui j'en suis sur ajouta Ben en exerçant une pression rassurante sur mon épaule.

Mon ventre se tordait dans tous les sens et mon cœur ne retrouvait pas un rythme normal depuis qu'il avait franchi les portes désormais closes de la maison. Nous entendîmes la voix de Florent s'élever dans les hauts parleurs ainsi que le public qui scandait le nom des nominés. Y avait' il plus de cris pour Paul ou pour Edward ?

**PLATEAU DE TOURNAGE – DIRECT – 23H52**

-Vous avez été plus de deux cent mille à voter cette semaine. Les résultats ont été très serrés jusqu'à la dernière minute. J'ai les résultats là dans l'enveloppe messieurs…Vous êtes prêts à les entendre ?

_Cris du public _

-Le candidat qui quitte dès ce soir l'aventure Secret Story est…

**COULOIR EXTERIEUR MAISON – MIROIR SANS TEINT – 23H58**

Paul (soupir bruyamment): On y est mec…On y est...courage !

Edward (serein) : Ne te fais pas de soucis…Tout ira bien pour toi…

Paul : Ouais parle pour toi beau gosse ! Toutes les ménagères de moins de 40 piges ont du voter pour ta belle gueule d'ange…

Edward (sourire en coin) : A ta place je n'en serais pas si sur…Ecoute…

**JARDIN - CAMERA OUEST - 00H00**

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur...Tanya ! Je me contorsionnai pour voir qui suivait à sa suite. Que cette pétasse soit là n'avait aucune importance si Edward franchissait la porte lui aussi. Le clan de Tanya se rua vers elle en hurlant de joie de retrouver cette vipère et je remarquai qu'elle avait eu droit à une coupe pour masquer les vestiges de sa bagarre avec Jessica. Tiens d'ailleurs ou était 'elle et pourquoi personne ne rentrait après Tanya ?

Ma question ne resta pas en suspens bien longtemps. Je sentis une pression sur mon bras et trop occupé à le chercher des yeux, je ne détournai pas mon regard de la porte pour voir qu'Alice essayait de me tirer vers elle.

Puis je le vis souriant et tout content de réintégrer la maison. Mon coeur eut un pincement et je manquai de m'évanouir. Paul... Je me retins au bras qu'Alice m'avait offert un peu plus tôt et m'effondrait en larmes.

Rosalie, partie. Tanya de retour et Edward...Même le simple fait de penser son nom me lacéra la poitrine. Je n'étais pas du genre à faire des scènes mais je me sentais vraiment en train de virer hystérique. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait de cette façon !

Je voulais me réfugier dans la chambre pour ouvrir mes canaux lacrimaux mais j'étais incapable de bouger le moindre petit doigt. Une boule douloureuse entravait ma gorge et je me mis à trembler non loin du point de rupture.

Le téléphone sonna pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Tout le monde se mit à courir en criant alors que moi je n'avais plus envie de rien. Edward étai partit et je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose, me terrer sous ma couette et ne plus rien faire. Angela me trainait vers le fond du jardin alors que je réajustai mes lunettes de soleil pour cacher mes yeux rougies par les larmes.

Paul fut le plus rapide et tout ragaillardit par le fait de ne pas être éliminé du jeu, il décrocha le téléphone toute dents dehors. J'avais envie de lui coller une baffe et de lui hurler dessus bien que je sache que j'étais la seule responsable de mon malheur.

Il écouta attentivement ce que la voix lui disait puis me tendit le téléphone sans un mot. N'en avais-je pas déjà assez supporté pour aujourd'hui, qu'es ce que la voix me voulait encore ! J'attrapais le combiné et le rapprocha de mon oreille, mon cœur faisait déjà des bonds dans ma poitrine.

-Allo chuchotais-je de mon voix enrouée par les larmes.

ISABELLA, LA VOIX T'OFFRE LA POSSIBILITE D'OFFRIR UN SURSIS A L'UN DES CANDIDATS QUI N'A PAS REINTEGRE LA MAISON.

-Oui...J'attendais la suite cherchant le piège dans cette offre plutôt tentante.

COMME TU LE SAIS EDWARD A ETE DESIGNE PAR LES VOTES DU PUBLIC. IL SE TROUVE ACTUELLEMENT DANS LE COULOIR QUI MENE AU PLATEAU...

-Quoi...Il

SILENCE ISABELLA ! LA VOIX DISAIT DONC QUE LE FUTUR D'EDWARD EST ENTRE TES MAINS.

-Ok d'accord. Je tremblai comme une feuille et devait me faire violence pour garder le téléphone prêt de mon oreille.

ISABELLA TU AS LE CHOIX ENTRE UN : T'OFFRIR UNE IMMUNITE LORS DES PROCHAINES NOMINATIONS...OU DEUX : PERMETTRE A EDWARD D'ACCEDER A UNE PIECE ATTENANTE A LA MAISON ET AINSI POUVOIR REVENIR DANS LE JEU A TOUT OU MOMENT

Pas besoin de tergiverser, la question ne se posait pas. Je mettais certes en péril mon avenir dans la maison mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Si cela pouvait me permettre de rester une semaine de plus à ses côtés.

-Je décide de...

LA VOIX N'A PAS TERMINEE...EN CONTREPARTIE UN NOUVEL HABITANT FERA SON ENTREE DANS LA MAISON...UN CANDIDAT QUE TU PRENDRAS LE TEMPS D'ACCUEILLIR COMME SI IL SE DOIT.

Pas de problème ! Pensai-je aussitôt.

CAR CE CANDIDAT ET TOI ALLEZ PARTAGER UN SECRET EN COMMUN...

Quoi un autre espion dans la maison ? Ca serait un soulagement pour moi de ne plus être la seule à jouer les taupes pour la voix !

CE SECRET EST QUE...

-Qu'es ce qui prends autant de temps ? Arrête de faire ton intéressante et lâche ce téléphone. Se plaignit Tanya

A peine arrivée qu'elle me tape sur les nerfs cette...

-La ferme lui dis-je sans me retourner

...TOUS LES DEUX. VOUS ALLEZ DEVOIR VOUS SERRER LES COUDES

-Quoi hein quoi j'ai rien entendu...

REPONDS PAR UN OU DEUX CAR LES AUTRES CANDIDATS NE DOIVENT PAS ETRE AU COURANT. TON CHOIX ISABELLA

-Merde, attendez...Je me retournais et lançait un regard noir à Tanya qui me gratifia d'un énorme sourire

A cause de cette peste sans cervelle je n'avais compris que la moitié de ma contrepartie. J'avais envie de l'étrangler avec le cordon du téléphone! Mais je n'avais pas le temps pour ça il fallait que je fasse un choix.

-Choix 2 ! Choix 2 répétais-je prise de panique. Tout plutôt qu'Edward disparaisse de ma vie de cette manière. J'étais surement la responsable de son éviction, je lui devais au moins ça !

TON CHOIX EST VALIDE...BON CHANCE ISABELLA

Tout pourvu qu'Edward ne soit pas éliminé du jeu si tôt par ma faute. Cela serait ma façon de me racheter auprès de lui. Tout pourvu que la douleur dans ma poitrine disparaisse. Alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'avoir fait une grossière erreur...

**Bien le bonjour à tous !**

**Voila enfin le chapitre du prime...Je me suis trituré les méninges pour vous le pondre alors j'espere que vous l'avez apprécié.**

**J'ai mis du temps mais je voulais le faire bien et caler plein de petits moments sympas. En tout cas j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu.**

**Pour celles qui ne connaissaient pas le principe du télephone rouge, ce chapitre vous a permis d'y voir un peu plus clair et j'espère que vous aimerez le rôle qu'il va jouer dans la maison.**

**J'ai du retard au niveau des réponses pour les reviews alors les voici les voila!**

**Lovecullen**** : désolé j'ai fait rester les filles mais c'est tellement mieux quand elles sont là.**

**Ocane**** : ravie que le chapitre 13 t'ai plu. Tu avais vu juste le couple de Bella est en danger...Mais arrête de buzzer je vais finir par te dépouiller lol**

**Axelle**** : Juste au moment ou tu postais ta reviews je mettais en ligne le chap tu l'as raté de peu. Mais quelle idée de partir en vacances dans un lieu ou y'a pas internet ah jte jure ! Tu avais vu juste Tanya reste mais qui dit Tanya dit Jess ce n'était pas soit l'une soit l'autre! Et au fait c'est plus des reviews que tu laisse c'est des textos c'est trop mdr tu me fais trop rire !**

**Aurore**** : Ca réfléchit vite et bien par là mais chut it's a secret...**

**Jereood25**** : Ben n'est pas le sdf de la maison et Tanya n'est pas un trans...C'est tout pour le moment.**

**Emelyne**** : Merci pour la loooooooongue review que tu m'as laissée. Moi non plus je ne suis pas trop pour les changements de pov je risquerais de me perdre si j'en faisais. Mais désolé j'ai été à l'encontre de tes souhaits. Tanya et Jess sont de retours pour jouer de mauvais tour!**

**Fana53**** : Alice n'est pas médium et Edward n'est pas un fils de bourge...il y en a un dans la maison mais pas lui !**

**MadisonPrecious**** : Pourquoi tout le monde croit que Tanya est un trav c'est dingue vous la detestez à ce point. Es tu sur de ce que tu avances pour Edward ?**

**CaroOtheprincess**** : LOL Jess crache comme un bonhomme c'est clair mais bon...Oui au Quebec j'ai hate d'arriver les procédures sont longues mais je ne lache pas l'affaire. **

**Elvina**** : Edward hermaphrodite ? C'est Bella qui va être contente. **

**shona**** : personne n'est enceinte c'était la peinture qui representait le secret de Rose et Jazz...c'était pas assez clair...merde alors !**

**Effy-meyer**** : Alice n'a pas de visions et Tanya n'était pas un homme**

**Write-by**** : Jacob! LOL**

**Tomy-chan22**** : C'est un sdf pas une...cherche encore. Lol Jess et Tanya sont encore là as tu hyper ventilé lol!**

**Lolati**** : Tu as presque tout bon pour les secrets et c'est la première fois que tu fais des propositions en plus c'est étonnant tu triches ou koi?**

**Babycalimera**** : Je dirais juste qu'Edward ne peut pas avoir deux secrets il fait faire ton choix miss**

**Penelope-Anne**** : Tu viens de voir a quel point ca a coute cher a Rose de reveler son secret et c'est bizare mais tu es la seule à t'en etre rendue compte! Tu lis entre les lignes toi c'est pas possible. Des fois je mets des trucs comme ça vite fait mais y'a toujours une fouine pour mettre le doigt dessus...Pfffff j'arrête d'ecrire moi si c'est comme ca!Et je t'assure que j'ai recraché sur mon écran tellement j'ai rit c'tait dingue. Maintenant que je te lis je fais gaffe rien dans la bouche...a part ma salive et celle la je a controla pas non plus et merde!**

**octo**** : La voix ne punit pas Jess pour son cracha...T'es sur de ça ? Tu as juste était trop réactive sur ce point la toi aussi... Décidement  
****isabelle**** : Si je le dis c'est plus un secret**

**Broklynnight**** : Alors comment as tu trouvé ce chapitre. J'ai suivi tes conseils et Edward a sauté. Hey les filles c'est elle qu'il faut lyncher lol ! Par contre j'aimerais que tu arrêtes depiquer mes idées grrrr c'est pas marrant. Je vais devoir trouver une autre carrière à Edward à la sortie de la maison !en plus tu découvres le trav' pfff je boude je boude et ps : sors de mon corps!**

**Phika17**** : Tu as une sacré imagination pour les secrets toi ! oui ouinon non oui non oh merdre jsuis perdue**

**Stefan3 ****: En fait l'idée s'était de pouvoir les enfermer tous dans une maison mais il fallait qu'il y ait une bonne raison pour ça et surtout qu'ils y restent le temps de mes petites manipulations alors rien de mieux que d'allier les deux! Edward en vampire dans la maison ? Ah non alors l'autre blondinet là il avait une case en moins dans SS4. J'ai jouée les garces dans ce chapitre es-ce qu'il t'a plu.**

**Patoun**** : Tu seras encore plus touché par Leah quant tu sauras son secret...ou ptete pas...**

**LAurA0809**** : Tu viens de faire connaissance avec le téléphone rouge**

**Fraisee, Pauline, Calimero59, Pierard85, Oliveronica cullen massen, x8-twilight-x8, Bebe bella cullen, Emichlo, Ninie08, Tony-35, Tinga Bella, Emma, Intoxication69, Marion, Jane15, Fan de twa, lymissyou, Jennii-love-2, Chris'of13, Tony-35, Rosabella01, Calimero59, Isaline, Yoro-chan, MOowna xoxo, Morgane, Marion,**

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS**


	15. Chapter 15

**COULOIR SECRET - MIROIR SANS TEINT - 00H02**

BONJOUR EDWARD, TU DOIS TE DEMANDER CE QUE TU FAIS DANS CETTE PARTIE DE LA MAISON ?

Edward : Bonjour la voix, j'ai une petite idée sur la question...

GRACE A ISABELLA ET AU TELEPHONE DES DECISIONS, TU AS OBTENU UN SURSIS QUI VA TE PERMETTRE DE REJOINDRE LA MAISON DES EXCLUS. LES AUTRES HABITANTS NE SAVENT PAS QUE TU ES ICI. LA VOIX T'OFFRE DONC L'OPPORTUNITE D'ESPIONNER TES CAMARADES PENDANT TOUTE LA DUREE DE TON SEJOUR... MAIS SACHE QUE TON RETOUR DANS LA MAISON DES SECRETS NE DEPENT QUE DE TOI.

Edward (se passe une main dans les cheveux) : Ce qui veut dire...

TU AS UNE SEMAINE POUR DECOUVRIR LE SECRET D'UN DES CANDIDATS. PASSE CE DELAI, TU SERAS...BANNI A JAMAIS DU JEU SANS POSSIBILITE DE RETOUR.

Edward (hoche la tête gravement) : D'accord, je vois !

ETRE ENFERME TOUT SEUL TE PERMETTRA PEUT ETRE DE FAIRE LE VIDE...

Edward (sourire en coin) : Si on veut !

IL EST TEMPS EDWARD, OUVRE LA PORTE SUR TA GAUCHE ET BONNE CHANCE !

Edward (regarde une dernière fois le portrait de Bella accroché sur le mur du couloir) : A bientôt...

Rosalie (se retourne pour voir le nouvel arrivant) : Edward ! Mais qu'es ce que tu fous là !

**DOLL'S HOUSE - CAMERA MURALE - 08H08**

Le soleil brulant réchauffait chaque pore de ma peau. Allongée sur le dos, je me délectai de la chaleur ambiante rafraîchit de temps à autre par le doux souffle du vent. Ses mains délicates parcourraient chaque parcelle de mon corps. Retraçant, de son touché subtil, mes courbes entièrement offertes à lui.

-Edward... Chuchotai-je excité par ses caresses

-Bella...

-Hum

-Bella !

Quelque chose clochait, et mon esprit parfois long à la détente, me rappela les événements de la veille. Edward n'était plus là...Enfin si quelque part enfermé dans une pièce quelconque. Un endroit auquel je n'avais pas accès et dont je ne savais pas quand il en serait libéré.

-Bella ! Arrête de fantasmer et réveille-toi !

-Alice ? Gémis-je en me tournant vers le visage bien éveillé de mon amie.

Qui d'autre !

-Il faut que je te parle.

Elle se glissa dans mon lit, me poussant au passage pour lui faire de la place et rabattit la couverture sur nos têtes.

-Qu'es ce qui te prends me plaignis-je énervé d'avoir été interrompu au milieu d'un rêve si agréable.

Elle me fixa intensément dans les yeux et je fronçais les sourcils, elle avait l'air bizarre. Plus que d'habitude si cela était possible.

-Je voulais...m'excuser pour mon attitude d'hier soir...

J'étais perdue, pourquoi Alice se pointait' elle si tôt pour s'excuser de s'être sentie mal toute la soirée d'hier. Moi aussi j'avais été dans un état catastrophique. Mais je n'aimais pas avoir de spectateurs dans mon malheur, aussi je m'étais réfugié dans les toilettes, dépourvus de caméras, pour évacuer mon chagrin.

Alice attira mon attention en sortant une feuille et un stylo de sa poche. Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour m'intimer le silence.

-Je vous ai esquivé toute la soirée et je me rends compte maintenant que ce n'était pas correcte envers vous de faire ça.

Elle écrivit frénétiquement sur la feuille tout en débitant ses excuses et me tendit le papier que je lus silencieusement.

_**Dis r1 sur c'ke jécri! Roz né pa sorti. L é ds 1 otre pièc**__._

J'attrapais le stylo et écrivit à mon tour tout en prenant soin de meubler le silence.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Alice... On a tous notre façon de gérer les choses qui nous sont douloureuses.

_**Sérieu! Edward o6 é ds 1pièc c cke le tel ma 2manD.**_

-Si vraiment Bella j'aurais du être à tes côtés parce que ça à été un moment difficile pour toi aussi. Edward est parti et vous étiez proches tous les deux. Je me sens coupable.

_**Je sé! ils st ens. Avc Jess! Mé ya +importan. 1mec chelou va v'nir. Clui du tel. Il va avoir 1mission te concernan. Jsé patro koi.**_

J'écarquillai les yeux au fur et à mesure que je décryptais les mots de mon amie. Comment pouvait 'elle connaitre ce genre de choses ? Se pouvait' il qu'elle aussi ait un secret en rapport avec la voix ? Car je ne voyais aucun autre moyen pour qu'elle sache tout ça. Une autre complice de la voix dans la maison rien que ça !

_**Comen tu sé ca!**_

-C'est vraiment gentil à toi Alice de venir me voir pour me dire ces choses là. Tu sais que je t'adore !

_**Tokup!Va faloir fér gaf. jfré tt pr tédé! ifo r1 dir à **__**pers**__**. on doi lé édé a trvé 1secret!**_

Quoi ! Comment !

-Moi aussi je t'adore, tu comptes énormément pour moi...Alors dis moi comment tu te sens maintenant ?

_**!**_

**COULOIR SECRET - MIROIR SAN TEINT - 09H53**

TU VAS FAIRE TON ENTREE DANS LA MAISON DES SECRETS DANS QUELQUES INSTANTS POUR REVEILLER LES HABITANTS. N'OUBLIE PAS TA MISSION ! FAIRE CROIRE AUX AUTRES QU'ISABELLA ET TOI ETES DES EX FIANCES...

Inconnu (sourit) : Pas de problème, la brune aux yeux chocolat.

VOUS DEVREZ JOUER LE JEU PENDANT UNE SEMAINE. SI TU Y ARRIVES, VOTRE CAGNOTTE SERA CREDITEE DE 10 000€.

Inconnu (se tourne vers le portrait de Bella) : A tout de suite...

**CUISINE - CAMERA - 10H02**

J'étais prête. Nerveuse et complètement flippée mais prête à accueillir le nouvel habitant. Je me triturais cependant les méninges pour comprendre comment Alice pouvait être au courant de ce qu'il allait se produire mais aussi de ce qui s'était passé hier dans les moindres détails.

Assise à la table de la cuisine, je guettais de temps à autre la porte du jardin à l'affut du moindre bruit. Emmett était déjà levé, un exploit depuis que je le connaissais et broyait du noir dans sa tasse de café.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient décidés de virer Rose comme ça ! C'est totalement injuste se plaignait' il.

-Surtout si on considère que notre secret avait été buzzé rajouta Jasper.

Alice et moi nous regardâmes mains aucune ne dit mot. Je préférais me taire pour éviter tout gaffe mais je me sentais mal de les voir ainsi.

-Rose, Edward...Tanya et Paul ! Je crois que je vais l'éclater contre un mur si il continue à faire sa danse de la victoire menaça Emmett

-En parlant du loup cracha Jasper.

Paul entra dans la cuisine accompagné de Jacob qui s'assit en face de moi sans m'accorder le moindre regard. Je n'avais pas le temps d'essayer de me faire pardonner auprès de lui pour je ne sais quelle raison.

-Salut tout le monde claironna Paul. Alors bien dormi ? C'était fou hier soir il s'est passé trop de truc !

Emmett grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de se lever pour nettoyer sa tasse. Personne ne lui répondit et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

-Tiens on a de la visite... remarqua Jacob.

Mon cœur cessa de battre et je me retournai pour découvrir le nouveau visage de celui qui, sans le savoir, allait être mon pire cauchemar.

**JARDIN - CAMERA SUD - 10H10**

Il était là, debout au milieu de l'allée qui menait à la maison. Ses visage aux contours anguleux était encadrés par des cheveux blonds comme les blés. Ses yeux, pareils à ceux d'un prédateur sondaient la petite troupe qui s'était rassemblée autour de lui Tanya en tête.

J'étais encore trop loin pour l'entendre se présenter. En retrait avec Alice, qui me broyait littéralement le bras, j'observais cet homme qui me faisait déjà froid dans le dos. Il était grand et ses muscles saillant rendaient ridiculement petit son tee shirt bleu. Une veste en cuir marron négligemment jeté sur les épaules, il s'avança pour saluer le reste des habitants.

Emmett lui offrit un regard noir et une poigne qui en disait long sur son ressenti. Je m'approchais à mon tour et son regard suivit instinctivement mes mouvements. Il remarqua à peine Embry qui lui disait bonjour et s'avança à ma rencontre.

Son eau de toilette, mélangée à la cigarette me donna envie de vomir lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi pour me faire la bise. J'étais pétrifié, incapable de me défaire de son regard carnassier. Il s'attarda prés de mon oreille pour chuchoter de sa voix rauque des paroles qui me firent frémir.

-Bonjour Isabella...Je m'appelle James...James Gigandet

Il déplaça son visage vers mon autre oreille et son souffle entra en collision avec ma peau.

-Toi et moi avons été fiancés.

**MAISON DES EXCLUS - CAMERA MURALE - 10H17**

Rosalie (baille et s'assoit sur le canapé) : Ca fait longtemps que tu es levé ?

Edward (reste figé devant l'écran) : un petit moment en effet.

Rosalie : Ca me fait bizarre de pas dormir avec Emmett...Qu'es ce que tu fais ?

Edward : J'attends...

Rosalie (hausse un sourcil) : Ok...Et tu attends quoi ?

Edward (pointe l'écran) : Ca !

Rosalie (se penche vers la télévision) : C'est quoi ce délire...C'est qui lui ?

Edward (passe la main dans ses cheveux) : James !

**CUISINE –MIROIR SANS TEINT – 12H12 **

J'ai passé toute la matinée à éviter de me retrouver seule avec James comme Alice me l'avait préalablement conseillé. Après l'épreuve des présentations, je ne voulais plus me retrouver de près ou de loin mêlée à ce type.

Mais il fallait que je sois lucide, comme il me l'avait appris, lui et moi partagions un secret et je remerciais secrètement la prod de ne pas m'avoir assigner la tâche de jouer les petites amies. Je n'avais donc pas besoin de jouer aux filles follement amoureuse ni même à l'embrasser devant tout le monde pour jouer le jeu. Après tout lui et moi étions des ex, et ce simple détail avait toute son importance.

Juste faire semblant me serinais-je. Laisser échapper par ci par là quelques phrases malheureuses qui mettraient les habitants sur la voix et les convaincraient de la véracité de ce mensonge.

Alice avait déjà tout prévu pour que tout le monde tombe dans le panneau et je ne la remercierai jamais assez de ce qu'elle faisait pour moi. Je ne lui posais pas de question pour l'instant afin de savoir pourquoi elle était au courant de tant de choses. Chaque chose en son temps car pour l'instant nous avions plus important à penser. Trouver deux secrets et s'arranger pour faire passer l'information aux exclus qui espionnaient chacun de nos mouvements.

Savoir qu'Edward me regardait n'arrangeait pas les choses. Juste au moment ou lui et moi commencions tout juste à nous faire confiance, j'allais devoir réduire les efforts faits à néant pour jouer le jeu de la prod. La situation me dégoutait déjà alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencée. J'avais en ce moment une faible estime de moi-même pour ce que j'allais faire, alors qu'en penserait Edward si il le voyait. Verrait 'il que je faisais semblant ? Voudrait' il jamais me reparler ? Me croirait' il lorsque je lui dirais que tout ceci n'était pas vrai ? Et pire, me referait' il confiance un jour ?

Enfermée dans la chambre avec Alice, nous mettions les derniers points de notre plan à jour. Angela avait tenté de se joindre à nous mais nous l'avions gentiment recalé sans pour autant lui expliquer la cause de notre comportement. Je me sentais aussi mal vis-à-vis d'elle et espérait qu'elle ne nous en tiendrait pas rigueur lorsque viendrait le jour ou je pourrais tout lui expliquer.

Jasper vint nous chercher au bout d'un moment pour le repas du midi, spécialement préparé par Emily pour l'arrivée de James dans la maison. Etonnement, tout le monde se trouvait sur la même table et les guerres des clans semblaient s'être volatilisées depuis l'arrivée de James dans la maison. Alice partit s'assoir de sa démarche sautillante aux côtés de son amoureux, toute sa bonne humeur retrouvée et je tirais la seule chaise libre aux côtés de Jacob.

Il fallait que je pense à remercier Tanya d'être elle-même. Elle accaparait l'attention de James en babillant des choses plus futiles les unes que les autres, mais au moins je n'avais pas à m'assoir à ses côtés. J'essayais de me faire toute petite cependant que je m'installais à table, mais c'était sans compter sur le nouvel arrivant qui avait l'air alerte du moindre de mes gestes

Je pouvais sentir son regard se poser sur moi à chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de me trouver dans son champ de vision. Il se jouait de moi, et j'étais quasiment sur qu'il pouvait sentir la nervosité suinter de chaque pore de ma peau. J'évitais soigneusement son regard car à plusieurs reprises il m'offrit un clin d'œil coquin et je me retins de vomir à chaque fois. Tanya le remarqua car elle plissa ses yeux de fouines dans ma direction et tenta de nouveau de garder James sous sa coupe.

Si ça peut lui faire plaisir pensai-je aigrie. Qu'elle le garde je m'en moque !

**MAISON DES EXCLUES – CAMERA 9 – 13H10**

Rosalie (joue avec une mèche de ses cheveux) : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous ont remplacés par quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison. Il a l'air tellement bizarre…on dirait un tueur…

Jessica (hausse les épaules) : Il avait l'air sympa le peu de temps que nous sommes restés ensemble ici…

Edward (se tourne vers elle) : Quoi ! Tu veux dire qu'il était déjà là quant tu es arrivée hier soir…

Jessica (heureuse d'attirer l'attention) : Ben oui ! En fait il est entré en même temps que nous dans la maison sauf qu'il était piégé ici.

Rosalie (pensive) : ca veut dire qu'il a eu tout le temps de nous mater pendant une semaine sans que personne ne s'en rende compte…flippant…

Jessica : Moi ce que je trouve flippant c'est la manière dont il regarde Bella…peut-être qu'ils se connaissent tous les deux, elle l'évite on dirait.

Edward (pour lui-même) : Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle connaisse un type comme lui…

**CUISINE – MIROIR SANS TEINT – 14H54**

Le repas s'était éternisé, tout le monde voulant en apprendre plus sur le nouvel arrivant, je m'étais éclipsé dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle et avoir le moi de contact possible avec cet homme. J'entendais les garçons rirent à certaines de ses blagues et le gloussement de Tanya, qui passait son temps à lui caresser le bras, commençait à m'irriter les oreilles. Non pas que je sois jalouse loin de là ! Mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment et même si je ne la portais pas dans mon cœur, j'avais une folle envie de lui crier de se lever et de courir aussi loin que possible de James.

Alice vint troubler mes pensées et j'en lâchai l'assiette que j'étais en train de laver, m'aspergeant de mousse au passage.

-Calme toi Bella, tout ira bien je t'assure…tenta t'elle de me rassurer en vain.

Je jetais un coup d'œil par la baie vitrée et me retournai aussitôt lorsque je vis qu'il était en train de m'observer un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-J'aimerais te croire Alice, je te jure mais ce type me fait froid dans le dos.

-Il faut que tu sois forte chuchota t'elle en dardant son regard dans le mien.

Elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus au risque de se faire prendre par la prod mais je compris le message caché sous ses paroles. Que je sois forte pour Edward.

-Il faut que j'aille dormir me confia t'elle doucement.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon montre et me retint de lui demander depuis quand elle faisait des siestes dans la journée. Si elle avait besoin de se reposer libre à elle. Dans mon cas, j'étais totalement incapable de fermer l'œil, pas tant que ce fou furieux serait dans la maison.

-D'accord. Tu veux que je te réveille à quelle heure ?

-Il ne vaut mieux pas me réveiller quand je suis comme ça dit' elle simplement avant de se diriger vers notre chambre.

Je retournais à ma plonge alors que Jacob apportait le reste de vaisselle à nettoyer. Il s'adossa au comptoir de la cuisine et me regarda du coin de l'œil en silence. J'évitais soigneusement son regard, me concentrant tout à coup sur le verre que j'étais en train de laver. Il soupira bruyamment et attrapa un torchon pour commencer à essuyer la vaisselle que j'avais déjà lavé. Il fallait que je parle, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour briser la glace. Je n'eus pas à me triturer les méninges bien longtemps car il rompit le silence au bout de quelques minutes passées dans un silence pensant.

-Alors… commença t'il l'air de rien.

-Alors quoi Jake ? Je suis surprise de voir que tu me reparles de nouveau…

Il garda le silence et se contenta d'hocher la tête. C'était le moment où jamais de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

-Ecoute Jake…Je suis désolé si je t'ai heurté de quelques manières que ce soit, mais le fait est que…Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi.

-Tu rigoles ! Railla-t-il. A chaque fois que j'essaie de faire un pas vers toi tu en fais deux en arrière.

Il rangea un peu violement le bol qu'il était en train d'essuyer et ancra ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Je pouvais voir la colère animer ses traits d'habitude si joyeux et me sentis aussitôt coupable.

-Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute reprit' il plus calmement. Certaines personnes s'évertuent juste à nous séparer et ça me met juste hors de moi.

-Par certaines personnes tu veux dire Edward devinai-je en cessant de frotter pour me tourner vers lui.

- Entre autres bougonna-t-il. Bella tu te souviens lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici ? Les premiers jours toi et moi…Enfin j'ai cru que le courant passait bien entre nous…

-Et c'est vrai Jake…

Il leva une main pour me faire signe de le laisser poursuivre.

-Puis tu t'es mise à embrasser… Tanya ! Au début je me suis dit que tu voulais juste d'amuser un peu ou que tu devais être bien pompette car pour moi tu n'avais rien d'une lesbienne. Puis j'en ai eu la confirmation lorsque je t'ai vu tourner autour de cet…Ou plutôt lorsqu'il s'est mis en tête de te faire tourner en bourrique !

Il marqua une pause, le temps pour moi de bien ingurgiter ce qu'il était en train de dire. Puis il cessa soudainement d'essuyer la vaisselle pour me saisir par la main avec une ferveur qui me fit peur, emprisonnant ma main dans ses énormes paumes.

-Bella, je vois bien qu'avec ce genre de mec tu n'es pas toi-même, alors que ce que nous partagions au début était tout simplement…

Un bruit de raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter tout les deux. J'extirpai ma main de celle de Jacob et me tournai pour voir qui nous avait interrompus.

-Désolé de vous interrompre de la sorte, mais je me demandais ou je devais mettre ça…

James se tenait devant nous, adossé nonchalamment sur l'embrassure de la porte, une cigarette au coin de la bouche. Je me détournais aussi vite que possible avant qu'il ne remarque mon teint rouge tomate. Je ne voulais pas qui croit qu'il m'impressionne même si c'était le cas.

-Tu peux poser ça là lâcha Jacob énervé d'avoir été coupé dans son élan.

Il reprit l'essuyage des assiettes alors que je guettais les pas du prédateur dans mon dos. Je n'entendis rien, et un moment je crus qu'il était partit mais c'était sans compter sur sa détermination à faire ma connaissance.

-Jacob…C'est ça ?

La voix de James était juste derrière moi, et je cessais toute activité pour me concentrer sur ses paroles.

-Hum hum répondis Jake sans se retourner

-Tu peux laisser ça, je vais donner un coup de main à Isabella….

Non Non Non ! Criais-je dans ma tête. Jacob reste je t'en supplie ! Je tournais légèrement la tête pour voir la réaction de Jacob et lui faire passer un message visuel pour qu'il ne m'abandonne pas dans les griffes de cet homme. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard pendant un court instant et je crus qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains vu l'intensité du regard de Jacob. Je ne me tournais pas pour voir l'expression de James.

-Si tu veux… Concéda Jake.

Il balança son torchon sur le plan de travail et se dirigea vers le jardin d'un pas décidé alors que mon cœur vivait ses derniers instants.

Je sentis sa présence à mes côtés avant même de le voir. Une odeur de tabac et de cuir vieillit enveloppa l'air autour de moi. J'arrêtai de frotter le verre que j'avais dans les mains et m'exhortai à respirer convenablement.

-Isabella appela t'il distraitement. Ou devrais-je dire Bella ? Susurra-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Dans sa bouche, mon prénom avait des allures de nom de scène d'une quelconque Escort girl. Mais je me gardais bien de lui faire la remarque, me concentrant soudainement sur la mousse présente sur mes mains.

-Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de parler toi et moi reprit' il. Je pense que l'on devrait apprendre à se connaitre pourtant…après tout, nous partageons un secret en commun !

-Oui en effet. Et ma voix se coinça dans ma gorge alors que je tremblais de peur à chaque pas qu'il faisait dans ma direction.

Je me retournais vivement dans sa direction pour ne pas lui laisser la chance de me coincer contre l'évier de la cuisine et me déplaça stratégiquement vers le bout du plan de travail. Il sourit tout en observant mes déplacements et je me giflai intérieurement pour mon manque de discrétion.

-D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas bien compris ce que nous devions faire étant donné que je n'avais pas saisi la totalité de la question de la voix…

J'essayais d'insuffler le plus d'assurance possible dans ma voix, pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il me faisait complètement flippée.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu faisais ça pour sauver ton camarade Edward ironisa t'il sans se soucier de ma question.

Il cracha une bouffée de sa cigarette dans ma direction et je dus chasser la fumée de devant mon visage pour toujours avoir un œil sur lui.

-Edward et moi sommes plus que ça…

-Ah oui ! Et bien pas tant que je suis là Bella…

J'arrêtais de respirer et il dut s'en rendre compte car un sourire en coin barra ses lèvres.

-Oui, tu sais, si l'on veut mener la mission à bien et que tu ai une chance que ton « Edward » revienne dans la maison, il va falloir jouer notre rôle d'ex fiancés très au sérieux…

-Je…Comprends… mentis-je en me décalant un peu plus de la trajectoire de sa fumée. Mais on doit juste, tu sais…Laisser filtrer quelque fausse infos…Faire des gaffes… Des trucs dans le genre, on n'est pas obligés de…tu sais quoi !

Je bafouillais littéralement et mes mains devenaient de plus en plus moites. Au secours !

Mon sauveur se présenta sous la forme de Sam qui vint prendre une canette dans le frigo avant de s'éclipser, sans plus nous accorder d'attention. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu mon regard de biche tétanisée, prise dans des phares de voitures avant que la mort ne la percute.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom de famille nota James. C'est une information que je devrais connaître.

Il marqua une pause, pencha la tête sur le côté et m'offrit un sourire dépourvu de bonté.

-Swan bafouillais-je à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

-Hey tu te crois ou ? On ne fume pas dans la maison !

La voix d'Emmett tonna derrière moi me faisait hoqueter de peur.

-La fumée te dérange…Je suis désolé. Je vais aller la terminer dehors…

Il s'inclina dans ma direction, prenant soin de tirer une autre bouffée pour faire enrager Emmett et se détourna prestement.

Sauver par le gong.

Cette première prise de contact avec James n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

**PIECE SECRETE **

-Quand même c'est dingue que le public ai choisi de réintégrer Tanya feignais Alice allongé sur le lit aux côtés d'Angela.

-Moi ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Jessica n'est pas rentré elle aussi rajoutai-je les yeux rivés sur mes mains récitant mon discours préalablement revu avec Alice.

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre…Ils avaient pourtant fais un prix de groupe. C'était les deux ou rien du tout ! Se moqua Angela.

-Il faudrait tirer les vers du nez à Tanya pour savoir pourquoi l'autre n'est pas revenu en même temps qu'elle proposa Alice.

-Tu parles ! Elle nous detste alors je vois pas pourquoi elle nous dirait quoi que ce soit ironisa Angela.

-Rectification ! A nous elle ne nous dira rien mais peut être que si quelque d'autre y va, elle se lachera un peu plus facilement.

Un court silence s'installa le temps que les paroles d'Alice fasse leur chemin et Angela se redressa vivement sur le lit pour nous toiser l'une après l'autre.

-Oula alors vous vous avez une idée derrière la tête...

Le plan était en place. Séparer pour mieux régner. Tel était l'optique d'Alice, elle ne m'avait pas tout expliqué par manque de temps, mais je lui faisais entièrement confiance.

**SALON – CAMERA MURALE – 16H11**

Quil : Alors ! Vous en pensez quoi du nouveau ?

Emily (fronce le nez) : Il pu !

_Rires_

Sam (reprend son sérieux): Evite de lui dire ça en face, il a pas l'air commode…

Paul : C'est clair il a un sale regard. Genre on dirait qu'il va vous planter dès que vous aurez le dos tourné.

Embry (croise les bras sur sa poitrine) : Tant qu'il bouffe pas toute la bouffe…

_Quelques têtes se tournent vers lui._

Tanya (fait la moue) : Non moi je le trouve sympa. Il a un petit côté dur à cuire qui me plait…

Ben (inaudible) : Ca change de Mike….

Tanya (sourit) : Hein quoi ?

Angela (change de sujet): Au fait Tanya avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis hier je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire félicitations pour ton retour parmi nous !

Tanya (suspicieuse) : Ouais…merci au public !

Angela : Mais je croyais que vous alliez rentré toute les deux en même temps. C'est pas ce qui était prévu ?

Tanya (se lève et s'assoit près d'Angela) : Je l'ai dit aux autres alors je peux bien te le dire…Mais reste discrète tu vois.

Angela (hoche la tête frénétiquement) : Pas de soucis…

Tanya (baisse la voix) : En fait Florent a dit genre que parce qu'elle m'avait craché dessus après l'annonce de notre punition…Elle ne pouvait pas réintégrer la maison des secrets….

Angela (écarquille les yeux) : Sérieusement ?

Tanya (se mordille la lèvre) : Hum hum.

Angela : Mais en même temps, avec ce qu'elle t'a fait…Elle ne méritait pas de rester…

Tanya (sourit) : Ouais c'est vrai ! Une vraie folle. C'est pas de ma faute si Mike était attirée par moi et pas par elle. Tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Angela (hoche la tête un sourire ravis sur les lèvres).

Tanya : Moi franchement c'est pas le genre de fille que je fréquente dehors tu vois ! La nana elle est complètement barrée. T'aurais vu comment elle me laissait les bottes dans le purgatoire genre jsuis désolé t'ai ma meilleure amie…

**MAISON DES EXCLUS – CAMERA 9 - 16H39**

Rosalie (narquoise) : Et bien on dirait que Tanya se lâche…

Jessica (énervée) : C'est une vraie salope je le savais ! Et en plus c'est une menteuse, c'est elle qui était à mes pieds la garce !

Rosalie : Ouais ben on dirait qu'elle t'a eu sur toute la ligne ma vieille !

Jessica (se lève) : Ahh ! Je te jure que si on revient dans la maison des secrets je vais lui faire la misère à cette conne !

Rosalie (rigole) : Vas-y mollo cette fois-ci…

Jessica (plisse un œil) : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, cette fois-ci je vais la jouer fine…

Rosalie (intéressée) : Genre ?

Jessica (se rassoit) : J'étais sur la piste de son secret…Et bien je peux te dire que j'ai une semaine pour la pister la poufiasse…

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Mais non je ne vous ai pas oublié !**

**Bon j'avoue je suis en retard sur le post et je m'en excuse. Mais pour ma défense, c'était mon anniversaire la semaine dernière. Mon homme que je n'avais pas vu depuis un mois à débarquer pour me faire une surprise et …je vous passe les détails !**

**Après ça j'ai eu un problème avec Word sur mon portable à la maison alors je devais me cacher au travail pour écrire ! Les touches restaient bloqués en MAJ, j'ai galéré pour trouver d'où ca venait ! Enfin bref je vous jure que ces deux dernières semaines n'ont pas été de tout repos pour moi. **

**Je me sentais mal de pas vous mettre le chapitre je vous jure jme disais que vous alliez penser que je vous avais abandonné ! Et vu que je ne voulais pas vous poster une moitié de chapitre je me suis arrêté là pour tout vous mettre d'un seul coup. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je ne vous ai pas fait « trop » attendre.**

**MAUVAISE NOUVELLE **

**Je vous vois déjà m'insulter à travers l'écran mais à partir de maintenant je ne vous dirais plus si oui ou non vous avez trouvé le secret des habitants. Je voudrais quand même vous garder en alerte et conserver le suspense de mon histoire. Si je vous dis tout il y aura surement moins d'intérêt a découvrir les chapitres.**

**Alors désolé mais capriiiii c'est finiiiiiiii (mouhahaha) euh pardon. !**

**Bon trêve de bla bla place aux reviews j'ai plein de « réponses » à donner !**

**Axelle**** : Toi d'abord parce ce que tu es la plus fervente supportrice de ma fic et je te remercie du fond du cœur pour tous les petits messages que tu me laisses. Car au contraire ça ne me déranges pas du tout ça m'encourage à écrire plus vite (ben oui désolé pas pour ce chapitre !) et à me défoncer pour trouver des idées originales. Le fait que tu ai lu la fic en entier t'as permis de découvrir certains secrets que tu énumères dans ta liste. Inscris toi sur le site ca prend pas beaucoup de temps et comme ça tu pourras m'envoyer des mp et je te renseignerais sur la date éventuelle de mes posts ou tout simplement pour discuter d'autre chose. Bref je peux pas me permettre de t'écrire un roman ! : o**

**Luna**** : Merci pour ta review, en plus tu as vu juste sur pas mal de secret ! Comme quoi le fait de tout lire d'un seul coup aide ! Ca me rassure ca veut dire que je perds pas trop le fil de mon idée principale.**

**phika17**** : Tu avais oublié de citer James. Je me souviens plus des propositions que tu avais faite mais désormais c'est motus e bouche cousue !**

**LAurA0809**** : Tanya est revenue, mais j'avais rien dit au sujet de Jess. Tu viens d'en découvrir la cause.**

**cchope**** J'AI truqué les votes hey hey !**

**brooklynnight**** :**** Tu poses trop de questions lol ! Si je te réponds ben…**

**Penelope-Anne**** J'ai arrêté de boire et de manger devant vos reviews ! niveau musique je me suis arrêté à la flute au collège lol…arf ce que c'était dur le solfège ! doremifasolaj'enairrienaciréééé ! Pouquoi tant de haine envers l'animateur il ne fait que son boulit (et en plus l'animateur là c'est moi !) Es ce que j'ai evité tes deux bombes nuclaires ?**

**Aurore**** : LOl la prod me dit qu'il y a eu un bug au niveau des msg au 666 sorry…**

**Tomy-chan22****: Rhooo je l'ai pas viré Edward mdrrrrr **

**cow-'lix29**** : prends un ticket y'a du monde avant toi pour faire la peau à cette Tanya lol. Pas de chance cette fois ci j'ai posté mon chapitre super tard mais je promets que ca n'arrivera plus d'ailleurs dès ce soir j'entame la suite…**

**monie claire, ****calimero59****, ****3ailes01****, ****Liki0da****, Stefan3, fan de twa, shona, ****Tsunaxanxus****, lolati, ****Intoxication-69****, ****mOowna-xoxo****, fraisee, Pop040, ****oliveronica cullen massen****, ****Ninie08****, ****lymiss-you****, Ocane, Morgane, ****Jennii-love-2****, ****Charloon'****, ****tony-35****, marion, lovecullenn, ****pierard85****, tinga bella, ****emichlo****. **

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS JE RIS BIEN EN VOUS LISANT ET J'ESPERE REUSSIR A VOUS FAIR PLAISIR PENDANT LONGTEMPS ENCORE. A LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE. C'ESR TOUT POUR LE MOMENT.**


	16. Chapter 16

**MAISON DES EXCLUS – CAMERA MURALE – 18H00**

Jessica (pointe du doigt la télé) : Regardez regardez !

Rosalie (arrive en courant) : Qu'es ce qui se passe ?

Jessica : Sam et Emily se sont isolés dans la réserve de nourriture…Mais on voit pas ce qui se passe rhaaaa j'y crois pas !

Rosalie (ouvre la bouche) : Nan t'es pas sérieuse ! Putain montrez nous des images !

Jessica (rire sarcastique) : Ben dis donc y'a que des chaud lapins dans cette foutue maison ! D'abord l'autre pouf qui se tape l'autre connard.

Rosalie (moqueuse) : Tu veux dire Tanya et Mike !

Jessica : Pff ouais ouais…Alice et Jasper, Bella et Edward et bien sûr Emmett et toi. J'en ai marre de ma life !

Rosalie (lève les yeux au ciel) : Espèce de jalouse…Attends regarde il ressortent…

Edward (s'assoit sur la canapé) : Qu'es ce qui se passe ?

Jessica (irritée) : Sam et Emily se sont enfermés dans la réserve, mais on a pas vraiment vu ce qui s'est passé.

Rosalie (regarde sa montre) : En plus on peut pas dire qu'ils soient restés longtemps. Ce gars là à une mitraillette à la place de la…

Edward (fronce les sourcils) : C'est bon Rose…On a saisit !

Jessica : Ils sortent ensemble c'est obligé ! Ben oui même que c'est ça leur secret…

Rosalie (se moque d'elle) : C'est vrai…On connait tous ta perspicacité en matière de secret !

Jessica : Oh ça va !

Edward (nonchalant) : Sam et Emily ne sont pas ensemble. Mais ils le voudraient…

Jessica (tourne sa tête vers lui) : Comment tu sais ça toi !

**PIECE SECRETE**

Parcourant de long en large la petite pièce, Angela terminait son rapport de sa discussion avec Tanya. Elle alimentait son discours de grands gestes, excitée de partager avec nous ce qu'elle avait appris. Alice souriait tout en lui posant des questions de temps en temps alors qu'elle en savait bien plus qu'elle !

Tout ceci n'était en fait qu'une mascarade organisée par Alice. Elle soupçonnait les habitants de l'autre maison de nous regarder jour et nuit à travers les caméras disposés dans la maison. Le plan était simple, s'arranger pour que Jessica ait vent des propos de Tanya. Et ainsi si elle réintégrait la maison des secrets elle serait de notre côté. Je n'en avais pour ainsi dire rien à faire qu'elle soit de notre côté ou non. J'espérai, un peu honteuse, que Jessica ne revienne pas. Tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était le retour d'Edward.

Son départ avait laissé un vide immense dans ma poitrine. Son odeur me manquait. J'avais dormi dans son lit la nuit dernière pour saisir les dernières fragrances de son parfum. Et j'avais fait le plus beau rêve qui soit, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Alice débarque. Mais avec l'arrivée de James dans la maison, cette fantaisie était exclue.

Aussi, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de perdre du temps avec ces futilités. Je voulais partir à la recherche des secrets des autres habitants. Trouver au moins deux secrets tout en priant pour que Jessica ne soit pas collée à l'écran.

Mais si Alice disait que cela faisait partit du plan alors…Si seulement j'avais su ce qu'elle prévoyait pour moi par la suite !

-Alors j'ai remplie ma mission scanda Angela en sautant sur le lit.

-Tu as été plus que parfait la rassura Alice en la prenant dans ses bras.

Surement sa manière de se faire pardonner pour s'être servie d'elle. Pour ma part, je me contentai de sourire pour finalement porter mon attention sur la fresque murale.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur les dessins qui s'égayaient sur le mur en face de moi. Je devrais être capable de déchiffrer les mystères qui se cachaient derrière cette fresque. J'étais une photographe après tout, même si je n'avais jamais réellement pratiqué cette activité dans un domaine professionnel, j'étais moi-même passionnée par l'image et par les messages qu'elle délivrait. Mes yeux étaient entrainés à percer les graphismes particuliers, mais je devais avouer que là j'étais complètement perdue.

Mais c'était toujours difficile de comprendre ce qu'avais chercher à faire passer un artiste à travers son œuvre. Le stress de devoir absolument trouver des secrets m'empêchait de me concentrer correctement.

Je devais d'abord commencer par trouver l'image représentant mon propre secret et seulement là, le déclic se produirait et je pourrais saisir la perception personnelle que c'était fait le peintre sur nos secrets.

Il devait y avoir un moyen de déchiffrer la fresque, et il fallait que je le trouve !

**GARCONNIERE – CAMERA 2 – 18H42**

Paul : C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal non plus…Mais mec si tu veux te taper une gonzesse dans la maison, je te conseille de miser sur Tanya.

Embry (croque dans sa pomme) : C'est la plus facile à choper !

Paul (donne un coup de coude à Mike) : N'es-ce pas Mike….

_Rires_

Mike : La ferme Paul !…Mais bon je peux pas nier la vérité !

James (sourit) : J'avais déjà cerné le personnage en effet. Mais je maintiens mes dires Isabella est plus attrayante…

Embry (hausse les épaules) : Je sais pas ce que vous avez tous avec elle…

James (se tourne vers lui) : Comment ça TOUS ? Il n'y avait que ce « Edward » non ?

Paul : Pff tu parles ! Edward oui ça c'est clair ils se tournent autour depuis le début de l'aventure. Mais y'a aussi Jake qui essaie de se faire une place. Et Tanya…humm tu as raté le baiser le plus torride qui soit. Même Mike ici présent à tenté sa chance mais je dois dire qu'il était plutôt pitoyable !

Mike (le frappe) : T'es vraiment qu'un trou du cul Paul !

Paul (mort de rire) : Hey t'en prends pas à moi mec c'est pas de ma faute si tu vaux rien !

Mike (énervé) : Tu parles ? Moi au moins je me suis tapé Tanya !

Paul : Honnêtement, je crois plutôt que c'est Elle qui t'as sauté !

Mike (postillonne de rage) Espèce de jaloux !

Paul (esquive un postillon) : Yo contrôle ta salive mec…C'est comme ça que t'as fait avec Tanya…

_Rires _

James (se lève et sort) : Vos enfantillages me fatiguent…

**MAISON DES EXCLUS**

Rosalie : Je trouve qu'il s'intéresse un peu trop à Bella ce James ! Je n'aime pas du tout sa façon de la regarder…On dirait qu'il va la…dévorer !

Jessica : C'est chaud pour elle…Il avait si normal pourtant.

Edward: Dis moi tout ce que tu sais sur lui !

Jessica (bafouille) : Ben je sais pas. J'ai à peine passer une heure avec lui. Il m'a dit son nom et qu'il habitait un peu partout et qu'il comptait bien gagner le jeu !

_Silence pesant._

Jessica (fronce les sourcils) : Maintenant que j'y pense…Il a dit qu'il était là pour quelqu'un…Ca doit être…

_Bruit de verre brisé._

Rosalie : Edward ! Tu saignes…

**JARDIN – CAMERA SUD - 19H06**

Alors que nous sortions de la pièce secrète, je pris soin de vérifier que James n'était pas dans les parages. J'avais expliqué à Jessica que je ne voulais pas me retrouver en sa présence et que j'avais beaucoup de mal à le supporter tout en restant évasive sur les raisons qui me poussait à agir comme une paranoïaque. Je n'oubliais pas que j'avais un rôle à jouer et le plus vite je serais libérer de ce faux secret et mieux ce sera.

Alice m'agrippa le bras pour me faire ralentir et laisser Angela nous distancer pour rejoindre Ben.

-Tu devrais parler avec Jacob…

-Quoi ! Pourquoi ? M'écriai-je.

-Arrange toi pour être pompette et parle lui, tu verras ça viendra tout seul…

**CONFESSIONNAL - 19H39**

BONJOUR JAMES. LA VOIX EST FIER DE TOI. TON ENTREE DANS LA MAISON S'EST PASSE EN DOUCEUR.

James (sourire en coin) : Oh mais merci la voix…J'aime faire en sorte de respecter les missions que l'ont me confient !

TU AS RENCONTRE ISABELLE, LA VOIX AIMERAIT CONNAITRE TES IMPRESSIONS SUR CE PREMIER CONTACT.

James (ferme les yeux un instant) : Je dois avouer que la voix a été très généreuse en me proposant de me rapprocher d'elle de la sorte. C'est une fille très attirante je dois le reconnaitre…Douce et innocente, ça se voit dans ses yeux.

BIEN, TE SENS TU CAPABLE DE REMPLIR LA MISSION QUE LA VOIX VOUS A CONFIER ?

James : Bien sûr que oui la voix. J'espère seulement qu'Isabella se montrera…disons réceptive !

**CUISINE – CAMERA MURALE – 19H48**

-Je pense que tu devrais nous préparer un de tes cocktails maison Jacob proposa Alice assise sur le plan de travail.

Je découpai des légumes aidée par Emily pour préparer le diner de ce soir sans vraiment prêté attention à ce que je faisais. Je me ressassai les paroles d'Alice un peu plus tôt. J'étais prête à accomplir ma part de travail pour aider Edward et Rosalie, mais pas quand il s'agissait de manipuler les sentiments d'une personne qui avait déjà une sorte de béguin pour moi. Pourtant j'allais devoir le faire, bon gré mal gré, je me devais de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour sauver Edward.

La prod nous avait accordé un diner de fête en l'honneur de l'arrivée de James, et la nourriture s'étalait à profusion dans la cuisine. Les bouteilles d'alcool aussi d'ailleurs mais ça, ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Rien de tel que de l'alcool pour débrider un groupe de jeunes gens.

-Et en quel honneur ? Rigola Jake flatté de l'intérêt soudain d'Alice pour ses cocktails.

-Et bien pour fêter l'arrivée de James dans la maison mentit 'elle avec aplomb.

-Je sais pas trop…Je le sens pas trop ce James bougonna Jacob alors qu'il découpait déjà les agrumes nécessaires à la préparation de sa boisson.

-Moi non plus avoua Emily se mêlant à leur conversation. Tout à l'heure il est rentré dans la chambre pendant que je me changeais ! J'ai carrément dû lui dire de sortir car il se rinçait l'œil le pervers ! Soit disant il cherchait quelqu'un…

Ma respiration cessa à ces mots. Pas besoin d'être extra-lucide pour savoir que ce devait être moi qu'il cherchait. Quelle autre raison aurait 'il eu d'aller dans la chambre des filles ? Je repris mon épluchage et me rendis compte que cela faisait bien dix minutes que j'étais sur la même carotte.

- Et bien disons alors que c'est pour me faire oublier l'épisode des nominations d'hier !

**SALON – MIROIR SANS TEINT – 20H49**

UN NOUVEL HABITANT VIENT DE FAIRE SON ENTREE DANS LA MAISON. LA VOIX VOUS FELICITE. VOUS AVEZ SU L'ACCUEILLIR COMME UN MEMBRE A PART ENTIERE. POUR VOUS RECOMPENSER, LA VOIX A DECIDE DE VOUS DIVERTIR…

Des applaudissement fusèrent dans la pièce accompagnés du rire espiègle de Tanya.

POUR 5 000€, LA VOIX VEUT VOUS VOIR JOUER AU CHAT ET A LA SOURIS… UN PEU REVISITE CEPENDANT. VOICI LES REGLES : LE CANDIDAT QUI SERA CHAT DOIT ATTRAPER UNE SOURIS ET AURA L'OPPORTUNITE SOIT DE LUI POSER UNE QUESTION, AUQUELLE LA SOURIS SE VERRA OBLIGER DE REPONDRE…

OU SOIT DE FAIRE CE QU'IL VEUT A LA SOURIS PENDANT UNE DUREE DE 30 SECONDES.

LE CANDIDAT QUI AURA ETE LE MOINS ATTRAPPE GAGNERA LA CAGNOTTE !

L'enthousiasme des autres candidats me fit sourire. Je n'avais pas jouer au chat depuis le primaire et j'en gardais plutôt des mauvais souvenirs. J'étais toujours celle que l'on attrapait facilement, ou celle qui tombait emmêles dans ses propres pieds. Alors je ne me faisais pas d'espoir quant à gagner la cagnotte proposée par la voix.

Les garçons se frappaient déjà dans la main rigolant de leur rires gras et se menaçant gentiment avant de tous se diriger vers le jardin.

Une bâche en plastique bleue avait été installé sur toute la surface du jardin. Des énormes bouteilles remplies d'une substance transparente douteuse été posées juste devant la baie vitré d'où nous sortions.

-Qu'es ce que c'est que ça ?

LA VOIX A OUBLIEE DE PRECISER QUE VOUS DEVEZ VOUS ENDUIRE DE GRAISSE AVANT DE JOUER HISTOIRE DE PIMENTER UN PEU LES CHOSES. AMUSEZ-VOUS BIEN…

-On aurait dû se douter qu'il y aurait un piège ! Bougonna Emmett

Comme si j'avais besoin de ça me plaignis-je intérieurement. La graisse nous ferait glisser sur la bâche en plastique, autant dire qu'il me serait presque impossible de faire un pas sans tomber.

-Il est hors de question que je nique mes vêtements avec cette mixture dégoutante éructa Leah.

-T'as pas remarqué qu'il y avait des combinaison ! la rembarra James froidement, ce qui eu pour effet de la calmer.

-Trêve de bavardages inutiles, place à l'action ordonna Emmett qui avait retrouvé le sourire pour la première fois depuis le départ de Rosalie.

Jasper et lui se tapèrent dans la main, et chacun d'eux attrapa une combinaison pour l'enfiler sans pudeur devant tout le monde.

Pour ma part, je me dirigeais vers la chambre des filles pour me changer, Alice sur les talons. Elle me poussa un peu violement dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière nous.

**DOLL'S HOUSE – CAMERA MURALE – 21H06**

-Ca va être le moment de tester l'efficacité des cocktails de Jacob ! Je compte sur toi ajouta t'elle avec un regard lourd de sens.

-Je ferais mon possible Alice soufflai-je en enfilant un bras dans ma combi.

-Tu feras de ton mieux pour quoi voulut savoir Angie qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre.

Faire de mon mieux pour paraître pompette, cuisiner Jake et m'arranger pour faire une scène à James ! Rien que ça fus-je tenté de répondre à mon amie.

Mais au lieu de ça, je me contentai d'une vérité un peu édulcoré.

-Pour ne pas tomber lâchais-je en fermant jusqu'en haut le zip de ma combinaison.

Et c'était plus que vrai au sens propre comme au figuré.

**JARDIN - CAMERA NORD - 21H15**

Tout le monde était prêt pour la partie de chat improvisé. J'avais les mains moites et des sueurs froids dans le dos. J'avalais une gorgée de Baby's Kiss pour me donner du courage. Malibu, lait, rhum et sirop d'érable. Le breuvage s'écoula suavement le long de ma gorge et une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit. Jake était vraiment un magicien !

-J'ai une idée scanda Alice sur un ton espiègle.

Elle monta sur une chaise de jardin et obtient ainsi l'attention des autres joueurs. Elle se racla la gorge et prit le temps de vider d'une traite sa boisson comme moi un peu plus tôt.

-Allez p'tit lutin diabolique accouche j'ai besoin de me dégourdir un peu s'écria Emmett en sauta sur place tout en s'enduisant de graisse.

-Je propose que l'on corse encore un peu plus les choses en buvant tous une shot à chaque fois que quelqu'un se fait attraper ! Et je dis bien tous ! Cul sec !

Des cris d'appréciation se firent entendre et même moi je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à la témérité d'Alice

-Je viens déjà de boire le mien alors c'est à vous.

Certains se bousculèrent pour accéder à la table ou nous avions préalablement installés les différentes boissons et chacun se servit un verre qu'il vidèrent aussitôt. Même Emily qui n'était pas du genre à boire se laissa tenter.

-Isabella tu ne bois pas me fit sursauter James.

Il s'était approché de moi furtivement et me toisai à travers son verre à moitié plein. Je déglutis discrètement avant de lui offrir le sourire le plus faux qui était en ma possession. Jouer le jeu…

-Si regarde mon verre est déjà vide James lui répondis-je d'un ton que je voulais détendu.

Je lui tendis mon verre effectivement vide et je pus voir à travers ses yeux son incompréhension. Il devait se demander ou était passé la jeune fille rougissante et apeuré. Et bien elle était toujours là, mais l'alcool l'avait annihilé.

Il m'offrit un sourire affable et s'assura que personne n'écoutai à proximité avant de se pencher vers moi.

-Ca va être la partie de chasse la plus intéressante de ma vie…J'espère que ton Edward est en train de regarder…

**MAISON DES EXCLUES – CAMERA 9 – 21H37**

Jessica (bougonne): Au moins eux ils s'éclatent ! Regardez Tanya, elle s'est carrément mis en maillot de bain…

Rosalie (se ronge les ongles) : Si elle attrape encore mon Emmett comme ça, je fais lui refaire sa coupe ! Et puis il peut pas arrêter de sourire comme un idiot là il m'énerve ! Il va voir quand je vais rentrer celui là !

Edward : Pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu découvre un secret !

Rosalie : Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi rabat joie Edward ? Tu fais ton malin mais toi tu as trouvé ub secret au moins ?

Edward (croise les bras sur sa poitrine) : Bien sur que oui…Ca fait même un petit moment que je le connais. Mais j'attendais d'être sur avant…

Rosalie (mime son air sérieux) : Gnia Gnia Gnia

Jessica : Ah oui et c'est quoi vas-y dit nous !

**JARDIN CAMERA SUD 22H54**

J'en étais à mon soi disant septième verre, en fait je n'en avais bu que quatre. Je déversai discrètement le contenu de mon verre dans le pot du palmier. Heureusement il s'agissait d'une fausse plante, je n'étais pas sur de l'aspect positif de l'alcool sur les plantes . J'avais déjà été attrapé trois fois dont une fois pas Emmett qui m'avait violement plaqué sur le sol. Notre dégringolade nous avait conduit jusqu'à la piscine ou nous avions piqués une tête, hilare.

Il fallait bien avouer que l'idée d'Alice d'associer l'alcool à notre petit jeu m'empêchait de passer pour une maladroite invétérée. Tout le monde glissait et se s'étalait joyeusement sur le sol. Je pariais que je ne serais pas la seule pour une fois à avoir des bleus partout.

Jasper, qui était le chat, finit par mettre la main sur la petite Alice qui cessait de lui glisser entre les doigts. Il la pressa contre son torse et lui plaqua un baiser passionnée sur les lèvres. Je ressentis une pointe d'envie que je chassais aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Edward allait me revenir, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

-Oh c'est bon décollez vous les charria Emmett. Pensez à ceux qui sont célib un peu !

Alice roucoula dans les bras de son amoureux et lui asséna une tape sur la poitrine pour l'avoir attrapé. Tout le monde se resservit un verre et cette fois-ci je bus le mien pour éviter de me faire prendre.

Leah titubait lamentablement et s'accrochait aux bras de Sam. Mike avait vomi dans un coin du jardin et s'était affalé ivre mort sur le sol alors que Paul et Embry le portait tant bien que mal pour le ramener sur un transat.

Pour ma part, j'avais la tête qui tournait à force de courir dans tous les sens et je me sentais légèrement fiévreuse sous ma combinaison. Je tenais encore debout certes, et cela uniquement parce que j'avais triché, mais je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau si le jeu s'éternisait de la sorte.

Alice m'envoya un clin d'œil complice et le jeu reprit avec le reste des habitants qui étaient encore capable de courir. Au moment ou elle passait à côté de moi, je crus qu'elle voulait faire de moi sa souris, mais non elle se mit à pourchasser James qui fut le premier surpris par l'audace de mon amie.

Sans se soucier des proies plus facile sur son chemin, elle sauta sur le dos de James en criant dans ses oreilles qu'elle l'avait bien eu. Elle semblai si détendu proche de l'ennemi alors que je savais pertinemment qu'elle était tout aussi nerveuse, si ce n'est plus, en présence de James.

Il se laissa gentiment attrapé pour la première fois de la soirée et ricana avant de s'ébrouer pour se débarrasser d'Alice toujours sur son dos. Elle tomba sur les fesses et Jasper apparut à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever.

-Tu pourrais faire preuve de délicatesse le gronda Jasper en le toisant froidement.

-Oh c'est bon elle est pas en sucre non plus rétorqua James sans se départir de son rire sarcastique.

Jasper s'était placé devant Alice dans une posture défensive et s'apprêtai à répliquer, mais il fut stoppé par Alice.

-Ca va les gars du calme ! James tu es chat mais avant tu finir les verres qu'ils restent cul sec et tourner dix fois sur toi-même avant de retourner attrapé quelqu'un !

L'intéressé tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, à croire qu'il en avait toujours une fixé au coin des lèvres et fit des ronds avec la fumée l'air distrait.

-Hey c'est pas du juste ! Se plaignit Emmett dont l'équilibre précaire laissait à désirer. Qu'es ce qu'on va boire nous HEIN !

Jacob glissa jusqu'à nous en hoquetant de rire avant de se retenir à Emmett pour ne pas tomber. Manque de pot, il avait choisit la mauvaise personne sur qui s'appuyer. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à grands renforts de rire incapable de se relever.

-Je crois que vous avez déjà assez bu comme ça fit remarquer Ben en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

J'étais étonné de voir qu'il tenait aussi bien l'alcool alors qu'Angéla, elle avait déclaré forfait au bout du troisième verre.

-C'est mes cocktails baragouina Jake. J'en fait ce que je veux…Et si vous êtes pas content et ben sortez moi d'chez vous…euh non ! C'est pas qu'es ce que je voulais dire…

-Ouais ouais c'est ça ! T'es rond comme une queue de billard mon pauvre ricana Paul. Bon alors on continue à jouer ou on regarde ces deux calamars échoués nous faire leur numéro ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même les deux concernés qui avait fini par se relever et s'appuyait l'un sur l'autre.

-Bon ou est James hurla Emmett ! JAMES ! Ramène ton cul qu'on en finisse…Il faut que j'aille rejoindre Rose, elle va me faire la misère si je rentre tard…

Je me gardais bien de faire remarquer à Emmett que Rose n'était pas là. Qui c'est ce qu'un gros ourson imbibé d'alcool pouvait faire lorsqu'il était contrarié.

-Je suis là, on peut y aller. Pas la peine d'hurler Emmett l'interrompit James.

-Et ton gage l'interpella Paul. Finis ces putains d verre je crois que je vais vomir !

-Je ne vous ai pas attendu pour le faire riposta James en rotant comme un charretier pour prouver sa bonne foi.

-Il te reste plus qu'à tourner sur toi-même et se sera bon dit Alice calmement.

Il ne paraissait pas franchement ravi de se faire dicter sa conduite mais il se prêta néanmoins au jeu et commencer à tourner sur lui-même yeux clos. Au bout de ces dix fois réglementaire, il rouvrit ses yeux gris perçants et un sourire machiavélique barra son visage. Il ne paraissait même pas ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de boire et de faire. Cet homme n'était pas normal c'étai clair maintenant.

-Et je déclare officiellement la vraie chasse ouverte ! clama t'il en accompagnant ses dires d'un grondement guttural.

-C'est à toi de jouer maintenant chuchota Alice lorsqu'elle passa à ma hauteur fuyant le prédateur qui avait pris possession du corps de James.

Il vrilla son regard dans le mien et jeta son mégot de cigarette alors que je reculai prudemment pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et mon pauvre corps fragile. Je ne pus réprimer me hurlement hystérique sui traversa mes lèvres alors que je me mettais à courir comme une désespérée.

Vous avez surement déjà tous fait ce rêve. Vous savez celui ou vous courrez dans le noir mais que vos jambes refusent d'aller plus vite alors que vous savez que vous devez fuir quelque chose sans avoir quoi.

Pour moi, en l'occurrence, le rêve était devenu réalité et je savais qui je fuyais : James . Mes yeux étaient aveugles alors que j'essayais de m'échapper à la prise de James. Les formes autour de moi étaient toute floues, conséquence de l'alcool, et je devais me débattre avec les larmes de panique qui emplissaient mes yeux. J'hurlai comme une dératée et les pauvres gens qui me regardaient devaient surement s'imaginer que j'étais complètement folle.

-Oh mon Dieu, Aidez-moi ! Hurlais-je.

Les rires de mes camarades me parvinrent de très loin et je ne pris pas la peine de regarder qui se moquait de moi. J'avais bien mieux à faire pour le moment. Comme me concentrer sur mes pieds pour les empêcher de me fausser compagnie les traitres.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaa ! Haaaaaaaaaaaa !

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de crier alors que j'entendais la respiration saccadé de mon poursuivant sur mes talons. J'évitais de justesse d'entrer en collision avec un arbre et nous tournâmes autour pendant ce qui me parut une éternité avant de m'enfuir dans l'autre sens bras levé en l'air.

-Allons Bella, ne joue pas les difficiles…susurra James d'une voix mielleuse.

-Laisse moi ! Hurlais-je sans me retourner.

La peur contenue dans ma voix eue le don de déclencher son rire effrayant qui résonna jusque dans mes entrailles.

-Je te promets d'être doux…

Il me servait l'occasion rêver sur un plateau, comme Alice l'avait prédit. Et malgré ma peur manifeste, je n'en perdais pas moins de vue mes objectifs. Je faillis rire à ces mots me retins à la dernière seconde avant de répliquer d'une voix chevrotante.

-Tu disais tout le temps ça avant…

J'aurais tellement voulu me retourner pour voir sa réaction mais je m'en gardais bien. Cependant, je n'entendais plus sa respiration derrière moi et j'étais curieuse de savoir si ma réplique l'avait à ce point scotchée sur place. Finalement, je ralentis et risquai un œil par-dessus mon épaule.

Chose à ne pas faire, car je perdis aussitôt l'équilibre et glissai sur dix mètres sans pouvoir contrôler ma trajectoire pour finalement atterrir sur les fesses pour la énième fois de la soirée. J'en oubliais presque l'endroit et laissait un juron franchir mes lèvres alors qu'Emmett se pliait de rire.

-Quel vilain mot dans une bouche telle que la tienne…

Je sursautai de terreur et me tournai pour découvrir James accroupit derrière moi. Il avait rallumé une cigarette dont le bout rougeoyait dangereusement devant mon visage. Il agrippa mon bras avec force et me fit relevé en me callant contre son torse dur.

-Attrapé ! Souffla t'il en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux.

Son touché était rugueux et désagréable et je m'en dégageais avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin.

-Ah ah ah ! chantonna t'il un doigt désapprobateur dirigé vers moi. Ton corps m'appartient pendant trente secondes…Tu as l'air d'avoir la peau si douce.

Il approcha de nouveau sa main de mon visage et avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoique soit d'autre, je lui assénais une gifle monumentale tout me dégageant violement. Mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné dans ma poitrine et je craignais sa réaction quant à mon acte.

J'avais laissé ma répulsion me dominer et je pus voir au regard noir qu'il me lança, que je regretterai tôt ou tard ce que je venais de faire. Je repris contenance et fit de nouveau un pas en arrière. Tout était devenu silencieux autour de nous et je profitai de la tension ambiante pour continuer mon numéro.

-J'en ai marre de tes petits jeux James…Et en plus il a fallu que tu me suives jusqu'ici ! Laisse moi tranquille à la fin !

Ma voix trembla sur les dernières intonations ajoutant une touche dramatique à mes paroles et je m'enfuis à toute jambe vers la maison.

**SALON - CAMERA 6 - 00H32**

La maison était désormais silencieuse, la plupart des habitants s'étaient écroulés dans leur luts respectifs. En sortant de la douche, j'avais remarqué que Jake cogitait, une vodka tonique entre les mains sur le canapé. Aussi, je m'étais empresser d'enfiler un pyjama pour le rejoindre et ainsi exécuter la deuxième partie du plan.

Je m'affalai de tout mon long sur l'un des canapés et poussa un soupir de fatigue. J'étais éreinté et j'avais mal partout, mais il me fallait avoir cette conversation avec lui si je voulais me coucher l'esprit tranquille.

-Soirée de dingue ! Commençais-je pour engager la conversation.

-Tu m'étonnes…Je vais être bourré encore jusqu'à demain !

Il glissa un regard discret vers moi et posa son verre sur la table basse avant de s'emparer de mes pieds pour les masser.

-Tu nous a offerts un spectacle plutôt déroutant avec James tout à l'heure continua t'il alors que je fermais les yeux appréciant son massage.

-S'il te plait Jake ! Tout sauf parler de James annonçais-je les yeux toujours clos.

Il rit doucement et secoua et se déplaça légèrement pour être plus proche de moi.

-Je devrais être habitué aux surprises venant de toi me répondit 'il

Je souris mais ne dit rien. Nous restâmes un moment dans le silence alors qu'il continuait à me masser délicatement. Il prit un peu plus de liberté et remonta doucement ses mains pour arriver jusqu'à mes mollets. Je faillis le laisser faire, ne voyant pas le mal, mais me souviens brutalement qu'Edward me regardait t qu'il pourrait interpréter différemment ce qu'il voyait. J'ouvris aussitôt les yeux et réajusta ma position tout en m'éloignant autant que le canapé me le permettait.

Ma réaction déclencha son rire chaud qui fit vibrer le canapé.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire rejeter de la sorte…Les filles sont à mes pieds…Même si c'est que dans le cadre de mon travail…

-C'est pas ça Jake… Voulut me justifier.

-Si tu le fais, n'essaie pas de dire le contraire ! C'est peut-être pour ça que je persiste ajouta t'il plus pour lui-même.

Il tourna sa tête vers moi et la douceur de son regard me fit vaciller.

-Les filles ne me rejettent jamais d'ordinaire…Elles sont plutôt réceptives à mon charme tu vois. C'est elles qui viennent vers moi en général et je dois dire que ta façon de me remettre à ma place m'intrigue.

La tournure que prenait la conversation ne me plaisait pas trop et je décidais de changer de sujet pour l'éloigner de la déclaration qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire.

-Et il y en a eu beaucoup…des filles ? L'interrogeais-je un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

Il garda le silence mais ne me quitta pas des yeux pour autant, il parut réfléchir pendant ce qui me parut une éternité avant de faire quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

**MAISON DES EXCLUS - MIROIR SANS TEINT - 00H58**

Rosalie (baille) : Qu'es ce qui te fais rire comme ça ?

Edward (hilare) : Jake vient de vomir sur ses chaussures devant Bella…

Rosalie (dégoutée) : Beurk ! Et tu ris parce que ça le discrédite aux yeux de Bella ?

Edward (pensif) : Entre autres…Mais aussi parce que je viens de découvrir quelque chose de tordant sur Jacob !

**DOLL'S HOUSE – CAMERA MURALE – 01H12**

J'avais aidé Jacob à se débarrasser de son vomi sous la douche. Le pauvre était dans un état pitoyable et n'avait même pas réussi à rejoindre son lit. Il s'était allongé dans le couloir pour ne plus bouger et je l'avais recouvert de ma propre couette. Je ne voulais surtout pas mettre un pied dans la chambre des garçons ou James se trouvait en ce moment.

Je me glissais dans le lit vide d'Alice qui devait surement dormir avec Jasper dans la pièce secrète et fermais enfin les yeux pour m'endormir le cœur léger.

James ne m'avait pas approché du reste de la soirée. Il ne semblait ne pas avoir apprécié ma scène ce tout à l'heure. Je me sentais plus forte désormais et j'avais l'impression que plus rien ne pourrait se dresser entre Edward et moi. Je m'en étais sortie toute seule, enfin presque, Alice m'avait bien aidé mais je savais que ça ne serait pas assez pour faire buzzer ma mission. Cependant j'étais confiante.

Si je devais apporter une conclusion à cette première journée passée loin d'Edward, je dirais qu'elle était plutôt positive, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser. J'avais réussi à réfréner les ardeurs douteuses de James à mon égard, pour un laps de temps très court j'en avais conscience, mais je m'occuperais de ça bien assez tôt. J'avais réussi à avoir une discussion constructive avec Jake sans que cela ne tourne au règlements de compte sanglant auquel je m'attendais. Et j'avais réussi à mener à bien toutes les missions qu'Alice m'avait confiées aujourd'hui.

Cependant, un point important me triturait l'esprit alors que je ne cessai de me retourner dans mon lit.

Alice…

Le bien et le mal, la frontière était mince entre ces deux concept. Et je me trouvais dans une situation qui m'impliquait un choix qui me ferait pencher dans l'une ou l'autre de ces directions.

Faire en sorte de récupérer Edward et ainsi avoir un comportement égoïste ou protéger mon amie de moi-même ?

Je pensais avoir découvert le secret d'Alice. Non j'étais sur d'avoir découvert son secret.

Amour ou amitié ?

**Bonsoir à tout le monde ou bonjour ça dépend !**

**Voici mon nouveau chapitre en temps et en heure. J'espère comme d'habitude qu'il vous plaira. **

**Alors de idées pour le secret d'Alice ou encore pour celui de Jacob ? J'ai essayé d'être le plus clair possible pour vous laisser des indices dans ces derniers chapitres. (Enfin pas trop non plus j'ai pas envie de vous faciliter la tâche).**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent et je suis ravi de voir que certaines d'entre vous trouvent carrément l'intitulé exact du secret d'un des habitants. Il s'agit de l'une d'entre vous en fait mais je tairais son nom parce que…ben parce que je suis mauvaiseeeeeeuhhhh !**

**Axelle : Quand j'aurais un peu plus de temps j'irais lire tes fics promis mais là c'est la folie en ce moment ! Pas une minute à moi….**

**peluche13 : Merci pour la proposition je vais aller faire un tour sur leur site web. Et merci pour ta review ca me touche.**

**babycalimera**** : j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour publier la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plait.**

**cow-'lix29 : tu devrais savoir que rien n'est simple avec la voix…qui vivra verra !**

**Tomy-chan22**** : merci merci ! Et je ne dirais rien. Je prends en compte tes idées et je souris a certaines d'entre elle…**

**Emelyne : whaou qu'elle longue review ! Mais c'est parfait tu as fait un bon résumé de ce que j'ai voulu retrenscrire !**

**Penelope-Anne : Mais en fait je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais pensé à le faire parce qu'il ne prenne que des gens bêtes…Heureusement notre Alice est pleine de ressource ! Tee shrit Team Jacob…euh ok tu sors ! Hey l'animateur c'est moi alors un peu de respect tu veux !**

**Luna : j'espère que ce chapitre t'as donné plus de piste sur le secret d'Alice. En tout cas a vous toutes vous avez decouvert le secret de tous les habitants ! Enfin pas tous !**

**LAurA0809 : Merci merci !**

**TheJane15, fan de twa, phika17, ****Carlotaa****, lise, ****oliveronica cullen massen**** , ****write-by****, Analia, lovecullenn, bluecatoun, ****fifer****, calimero59, ****tony-35****, ****mOowna-xoxo****, ****Jennii-love-2****, ****Tinga Bella****, ****emichlo****, **

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS LES FILLES ET A LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE !**


	17. Chapter 17

**SALLE DE BAIN – MIROIR SANS TEINT – 10H00**

Leah (applique son mascara) : Et qu'es ce que tu lui as répondu ?

Tanya (outrée) : Ben que c'était hors de question qu'es ce que tu crois ! Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre…

Emily (entre dans la pièce) : Qui n'est pas de ton genre ?

Tanya : Quill…

Emily (rieuse) : A toi aussi il t'a fait des avances?

Leah (irritée) : Pourquoi tu vas me dire qu'il t'a proposé de coucher ?

Emily : Eh bien oui pourquoi ça t'étonnes ?

Tanya (se jauge dans le miroir) : Ce mec est vraiment étrange, il à aucun tact…Mais bon pour l'instant je préfère me concentrer sur ma nouvelle cible !

Emily (moqueuse) : Quoi Mike ne te satisfait plus ?

**DOLL'S HOUSE - CAMERA MURALE – 10H30**

P P P POKER FACE, P P P POKER FACE

MUM MUM MUM MAH

P P P POKER FACE, P P P POKER FACE

MUM MUM MUM MAH

Un bourdonnement atroce m'assaillit au moment même ou mon cerveau s'éveillait. Je fermais un peu plus les yeux espérant faire partir la douleur qui s'accompagnait à cette sensation, en vain. L'intérieur de ma tête était telle une ruche, oui c'est ça, une ruche emplie d'abeilles furieuses !

Je m'accordais quelques minutes pour émerger et reprendre mes esprits. Il était inconcevable que je me lève dans cet état. Tant que ma tête n'arrêterait pas de me maltraiter, je ne donnais pas cher de mon équilibre.

J'étirais chaque partie de mon corps pour dégourdir mes membres endoloris et essayait de me détendre alors que Lady Gaga entamait son dernier refrain. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et clignai plusieurs fois des paupières afin de m'acclimater à la lumière vive des néons.

-Bonjour Isabella…

-Haaa ! Hurlais-je en sautant hors de mon lit.

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine et je faillis me prendre les pieds dans ma couette pour fuir cette voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien désormais.

Je me tapis contre le mur de la chambre qui me sembla soudain trop étriquée. Il était assis, nonchalamment sur le bord de mon lit examinant ses ongles bien trop longs pour un homme.

J'aurais du me rendre compte que James était là. Son odeur était partout autour de moi. Comment n'avais-je pas pu le remarquer. Un mélange de qui me donnait envie de vomir.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais ici ? Ma voix chevrotait malgré moi et j'espérais qu'il mette cela sur le compte de mon réveil.

-Je voulais juste te parler…

Il s'arracha à la contemplation de ses ongles et ancra son regard dans le mien.

-A propos d'hier soir continua t'il devant mon manque de réaction.

J'avais la gorge sèche et essayais tant bien que mal d'avaler le peu de salive que j'avais avant de parler.

-Ok…Je t'écoute…J'adoptais volontairement une position plus décontracté et croisait les bras sur ma poitrine.

-D'abord tu me gifles…

La rapidité de son entré en matière me stupéfia et mes poils s'hérissèrent sur mes bras nus.

Il marqua une pause pour déglutir difficilement. Je voyais bien que cela lui coutait de conserver son calme.

-Puis tu joues les insolentes…

Ses traits étaient défigurés par une haine sans nom. C'était la première fois que l'on me regardait ainsi, un frisson incontrôlable me parcourut l'échine et je réajustai ma position, mal à l'aise.

Il scruta chaque parcelle de mon visage, comme si il cherchait à décrypter mes pensées à travers les émotions de mon visage. Qu'y cherchait 'il, la peur ? Parce que si c'était cela, il devait être ravit par ce qu'il voyait.

-Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends…Te comporter ainsi…Avec moi !

Un rire bref traversa ses lèvres vite remplacé par une moue haineuse. Je me raclais la gorge avant de parler tout en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais dire. Comment justifier mon comportement de la veille sans pour autant le mettre hors de lui ? Enfin lus qu'il ne l'était maintenant…Il s'agissait de surveiller mes paroles et d'éviter les mots malheureux.

-Je…Je jouais juste le jeu James. Tu sais…Enfin on doit jouer les ex alors j'ai improvisé. Et puis j'étais un peu pompette je dois bien l'avouer…

J'avas baissé la tête pour couper tout contact avec son regard froid. J'avançais en terrain miné et me demandai soudain pourquoi Alice n'avait pas prévu ça à son plan infaillible ! Je risquais un coup d'œil dans sa direction fut saisit d'effroi.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir giflé James soufflai-je rapidement avant de détourner de nouveau mon regard.

Il resta silencieux quelque instants et je fus tenté de vérifier si mes excuses avait eu l'effet escompté. Il se leva aussi silencieusement qu'un serpent traquant sa proie, et si je n'avais pas vu ses pieds se déplacer vers moi, jamais je n'aurais su qu'il avait bougé de mon lit.

Arrivée à ma hauteur, il effleura furtivement ma joue déclenchant les battements de mon cœur, et m'ouvrit un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus amical. Surprise mais surtout apeuré, je me tapis un peu plus contre le mur derrière moi.

-Tu as intérêt à dormir les yeux ouverts ma belle…Chuchota t'il tout bas que je n'étais sur de ce que j'avais entendu.

-Je t'aurais à l'usure Isabella…

**MAISON DES EXCLUS**

Edward (tape du poing) : Je n'aime pas lorsqu'il prononce son prénom en entier…Ca sonne tellement vulgaire dans sa bouche !

Rosalie : Sans oublier le fait qu'il vient gentiment de la menacer…

Jessica : Alors comme ça ils doivent faire genre qu'ils sont sortis ensemble…

Rosalie (frissonne) : Pire que ça ! Ex fiancés !

Jessica : En tout cas elle a du courage…Mais qu'es ce qu'il lui a pris de le gifler ? Ca s'est passé quand ?

Edward (s'enfonce dans le canapé, bras sur les yeux) : Hier soir pendant le jeu du chat…

Rosalie : Mais ça s'est finit à quelle heure ! Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas partie de me coucher… Ca veut dire que t'as passé la nuit là ?

Jessica (lui coupe la parole) : Minute…Comment ça se fait que Bella doit faire semblant d'être l'ex de ce mec là ?

Edward : C'était la contrepartie…

Rosalie : A quoi ?

Edward (soupir) : A mon sauvetage…

**JARDIN – CAMERA NORD – 13H45**

Je m'étais préparé dans un état second après le départ de James. Sa menace non voilée avait fait son chemin dans mon esprit et j'étais totalement flippée. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec Alice sur notre petit accrochage car je ne sais pour quelle raison, elle était occupée à préparer un énorme gâteau au chocolat avec l'aide d'Emily.

Pourtant je devais la voir et le plus vite serait le mieux. Car il n'y avait pas qu'au sujet de James que je voulais m'entretenir. Bien que celui-ci fasse partie des mes priorités pour le moment. Je devais lui faire part de mes théories la concernant et prendre une décision qui serait sans nul doute douloureuse pour moi.

Je me dirigeais vers la pièce secrète sans prêté attention à Jacob qui me faisait de grands signes pour que j'aille le rejoindre. Je lui offris un pauvre sourire sans joie et me demandait si il se rappelait qu'il m'avait vomi dessus hier soir.

Je repensais à la conversation que nous avions eue la veille et m'interrogeait sur sa motivation à me faire de moi sa nouvelle proie, car si je l'avais bien compris Jacob était un chaud lapin qui faisait tomber les filles comme des mouches. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant que je l'avais surement vexé en refusant ses avances et que son égo de mec en avait surement pris un coup.

J'enclenchai l'ouverture de la porte de la pièce et pénétrait à l'intérieur sans prendre la peine toquer. Je regrettai bien vite mon intrusion car je tombais nez à nez sur Ben et Angela en train de folâtrer dans les draps de soie. Je m'apprêtais à m'éclipser et à refermer la porte sans bruit lorsqu'Angela se redressa. Ouf elle avait encore ses habits sur elle.

-Oh mon dieu Bella s'écria t'elle en ramenant les draps sur elle alors qu'elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin.

-Ce n'est rien bafouillais-je écarlate. Je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité…

Ben se redressa à son tour et rit de bon cœur avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur une Angie tout aussi cramoisie que moi.

Je détournais les yeux et ne pus réprimer une pointe de jalousie. C'était notre lit, notre coin de paradis et désormais d'autres couples en profitaient.

-T'inquiètes Bella, je vous laisse entre vous je dois aller aider Emmett à fabriquer des bombes à eau !

-Bandes de gamins ! Le charria Angela.

Ben se leva souplement et s'engouffra vers la porte toujours ouverte.

Je me glissai jusqu'à la place vide laissé par Ben au coté de mon amie et un soupir de frustration traversa mes lèvres.

**CONFESSIONNAL**

_Emmett : Ouais c'est clair ma Rose me manque carrément trop…ca fait bizarre de me coucher sans elle à mes côtés…je sais que ça fait même pas une semaine que l'on se connaissait mais j'ai l'impression que c'est la femme de ma vie. C'est vrai quoi c'est la première fille que je rencontre qui arrive à me faire bander rien qu'en parlant de carburateur….Euh maman si tu regardes ça, euh tu te tropes, je n'ai pas dit le mot que tu penses que j'ai dis !_

**MAISON DES EXCLUS – CAMERA MURALE – 14H07**

Rosalie : Si tu veux lui faire honneur tu as intérêt à trouver un secret pour te sortir de là ! Elle se donne du mal la pauvre pour éviter ce…

Edward (la fusille du regard) : Je sais tout ça Rose ! Je le surveille depuis son entré dans la maison. Ce type ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Et j'en suis réduis à le regarder faire souffrir ma Bella ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu en rajoutes…Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai déjà démasqué un habitant

Rosalie (hausse les sourcils) : Ah oui déjà ! Et a qui tu comptes t'attaquer ?

Edward (fanfaronne) : Jacob !

Rosalie (fait la moue) : Hum…

Edward (perplexe) : Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

Rosalie (détourne le regard) : Je ne sais pas si je vais revoir Emmett un jour…

**PIECE SECRETE**

-Alors comment ça va ? M'interrogea Angela une fois que Ben fut parti.

Je fus tenté de lui mentir et de lui faire croire que tout allait bien mais je n'en avais plus la force. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et apparemment Alice était trop occupée pour le moment.

-Pas très fort avouais-je à mon amie en fixant le plafond des yeux.

Elle se rallongea à mes côtés et garda le silence pendant un moment. Le temps pour moi de remettre mes idées en place avant de poursuivre.

-Edward me manque à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer…

-Pas la peine d'imaginer, je le vois bien dans tes yeux m'informa t'elle.

-Alors je suis si transparente que ça ! Ricanai-je en plaquant une main sur mon visage.

Elle en répondit pas mais se redressa sur un coude pour me faire face.

-Non mais disons que si j'étais dans la même situation que toi et bien je me sentirais…perdue sans Ben !

Elle marqua une pause et se mordit la lèvre avant de poursuivre.

-Sans compter sur le fait que James ne te rends pas les choses aisées…

-Alors même ça tu l'as remarqué ! Ce mec me fait totalement flippé…Hier je l'ai giflé parce que j'étais bourré et ce matin il me regardait dormir…J'ai bien cru que j'allais faire une attaque !

Elle me regarda gravement et m'encouragea à poursuivre. Je déglutis au souvenir de ce matin et soufflai un bon coup avant de poursuivre.

-Il m'a menacé…De quoi je ne sais pas mais c'est paroles étaient claires…

-Tu devrais en parler à la prod ! s'écria-t-elle. On ne peut pas le laisser dicter sa loi dans la maison et…

Je la coupai avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin et que je sois obligé de lui mentir. Je ne voulais pas qu'Angela soit sur la piste de mon faux secret et qu'elle buzz à ces dépens un secret qui n'en était pas un. Je m'étais sentie mal lorsque Jessica l'avait fait lors de ma première mission et pourtant je ne la portais dans mon cœur. Mais là c'était différent. Angela était mon amie et je ne voulais pas la voir dépourvue de sa cagnotte à cause de moi.

-Laisse tomber Ange. Je vais juste prendre mon mal en patience… Et puis après tout c'est moi qui ai déclenché les hostilités en le giflant.

-Oui mais c'était justifié, il était à deux doigts de te faire je ne sais quoi et je peux te dire que moi à ta place j'aurais réagi pareil….

-Laisse tomber Ange, crois moi tu n'as pas envie d'être mêlée à ça.

Elle plissa un œil suspicieuse et je regrettai déjà d'en avoir trop dit.

-Dis-moi Bella…

Elle allait poser La question fatidique et je n'étais pas prête pour cela. Je fis glisser mon bras sur mon visage pour éviter d'avoir à lui mentir en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Toi et James…Vous vous connaissiez avant…Avant de venir ici ?

Ce fut à mon tour de me mordre les lèvres et je sentis mes joues virées aux rouges.

-Non Angie…bafouillais-je d'une voix chevrotante alors que c'était la stricte vérité. Je ne fréquente pas ce genre de personne à l'extérieur…Et puis après tout éludai-je tout le monde cache quelque chose ici non…

Ma petite boutade n'eu pas l'effet escompté sur Angela. Elle parut encore plus suspicieuse mais me sourit tout de même avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je vois bien qu'Alice et toi me cachez des choses…mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien. To secret est bien gardé avec moi.

Elle pressa gentiment mon épaule et se rallongea à mes côtés sans mot dire. Que pouvais-je dire à cela ?

-Je suis désolé Ange si je…

-Chut Bella me coupa t'elle et je l'en remerciai intérieurement. Si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu es venue ici toute seule ?

-Et bien, je me suis mis en tête de partir à la chasse aux secrets…

**MAISON DES EXLUS – CAMERA MURALE – 15H48**

Rosalie : Tu as dit que tu allais m'aider !

Edward (exaspéré) : Certes, mais ça veut pas dire que je vais te mâcher tout le travail…

Rosalie (boudeuse) : Qu'es ce que tu peux être rabat-joie des fois !

Edward (secoue la tête) : Avec tout ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure, tu aurais déjà du trouver…Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, c'est le premier secret que j'ai découvert quand je suis entré ici !

Rosalie (croise les bras sur sa poitrine) : Ben alors dis le moi tout simplement au lieu de jouer avec mes nerfs…

Edward (lui désigne l'écran): Observe juste…En plus Alice et en train de te faciliter la tâche…

Rosalie : Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'Alice prépare un gâteau puisse m'aider…

Jessica (s'assoit entre eux) : T'aider à quoi ?

Rosalie (jette un coup d'œil à Edward) : A trouver le secret d'Embry…

Jessica (jalouse) : Ah ouais d'accord ! Vous cherchez les secrets à deux pour être sur de pas vous tromper…Et moi alors !

Edward (lève les yeux au ciel) : Pas exactement Jessica ! Moi j'ai déjà découvert le secret de Jacob…J'aide juste Rose à retrouver son nounours préféré !

Jessica (ébahie) : Sérieux et c'est quoi son secret ?

Edward (lui envoie un clin d'œil) : Si je te le dis ça ne sera plus un secret…Et puis tu le sauras en temps et en heure !

Rosalie (sarcastique): Et puis je croyais que tu étais sur la piste du secret de miss Tanya !

Jessica (fait la moue) : Plus ou moins mais en même temps je ne pense pas être très impartiale

Rosalie (intrigué) : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Jessica : Parce que si je m'écoute, je dirais que c'est une ancienne prostitué ou call girl ou effeuilleuse ! Mais un truc en rapport avec le sexe !

Rosalie (choquée) : Effeu… quoi ?

Jessica (soupir) : Strip-teaseuse si tu préfères ! Elle vous a jamais fait le coup du déshabillé sexy pour attraper un mec dans ses filets? Elle, elle appelle ça de l'effeuillage mais appelons une chienne une chienne !

**CUISINE – CAMERA 8 – 16H00**

Assise sur un tabouret, je repensai à ma conversation avec Angela dans la pièce secrète. Elle pensait avoir découvert quelque chose sur moi et pourtant, elle ne dirait rien. Elle se trompait certes sur ce qu'elle pensait avoir découvert mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de penser que cette fille avait plus de que moi. J'avais découvert le secret d'Alice et j'étais sûre à 100% de ne pas me tromper et je me débattais avec moi-même pour savoir si oui ou non je devais la trahir au profit d'Edward.

Rien n'obligeait Angela à conserver le silence et garder pour elle mon secret et pourtant elle le faisait car elle était mon amie. Rien que de penser à cela, j'avais honte de moi. Nous n'étions certes pas dans la même situation,

-C'est l'heure du goûter hurla Alice à travers la maison me faisant sursauter au passage.

Ce n'est que lorsque je levai la tête que je remarquais que James me toisait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je détournais vivement mon regard pour ne pas être prise au piège de ses yeux de prédateur.

Je préférai me concentrer sur les aller et venus d'Alice qui se démenait pour préparer un goûter digne de ce nom. Elle déposa le gâteau, qu'elle avait préparé toute l'après midi au centre de la table et je pus presque voir la salive suinter de la bouche d'Embry qui se tenait devant. Jacob se percha sur un tabouret à mes côtés et me gratifia d'un sourire en coin avant de s'emparer du couteau pour se servir une part de gâteau. Il fut aussitôt arrêté par Emily qui se contenta de lui infliger une tape sur le dos de la main.

-Attends les autres espèce d'impoli ! Le gronda t'elle tout sourire.

-Aie ! Mais ça fait mal feignit Jacob en secouant sa main.

Emmett arriva à son tour comme une furie. Les cheveux mouillés de sa bataille d'eau avec Jasper et Ben. Il s'attabla à son tour et chercha à grappiller le nappage au chocolat de ses gros doigts.

Cette fois-ci, contre toute attente ce fut Embry qui agrippa son poignet pour l'empêcher de faire.

-Un peu de respect pour le chef d'œuvre que les filles nous ont préparés s'écria t'il au bord de l'hystérie les yeux toujours rivés sur le gâteau.

-Je te remercie Embry répondit Alice avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

-Pfff espèce de lèche bottes l'insulta Emmett en accompagnant ses dires d'un son de bouche peu élégant.

-Il y en aura pour tout le monde trancha Alice. Enfin presque…

-Le chocolat c'est mon péché mignon mec t'as pas intérêt a y foutre tes sales pattes le menaça gentiment Embry.

-Hou mais c'est qu'il mort se moqua Emmett en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Je saisis cette opportunité pour éloigner Alice du reste des habitants et lui faire un rapport du réveil horrible auquel j'avais eu droit. Mais aussi surtout pour savoir pourquoi elle m'évitait depuis le début de la journée. Car maintenant j'en étais persuadé, Alice m'évitait soigneusement. Et si ma théorie se vérifiait, elle savait déjà que je savais.

**CONFESSIONNAL **

_Jasper : Vous allez me dire que c'est parce qu'on est jumeaux mais c'est plus que cela…A chaque fois qu'elle ne va pas bien ou qu'elle est malheureuse je le sens peu importe ou elle se trouve je peux sentir ce genre de choses…Et là, j'ai réellement l'impression que Rose n'est pas loin. Ca peut paraitre fou mais je vous jure que je sens sa présence…J'ai essayé d'en parler avec Emmett mais ce gros lourd ne comprend rien à ce que je lui dis…Désolé Rose si tu me regardes mais Emmett est un gros bourrin insensible…_

**SALON – MIROIR SANS TEINT – 17H25**

Alice s'assit lourdement sur le canapé l'air boudeur et croisa ses petits bras sur sa poitrine en évitant mon regard. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle réagissait de la sorte, mais je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir car j'étais bien décidé à lui tirer les verres du nez.

-Je croyais que l'on était censé se serrer les coudes chuchotai-je pour amener le sujet délicatement.

Elle refusait toujours de me regarder et je finis par tirer sur ses bras pour obtenir une réaction de sa part. Elle émit un son de langue impatient avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Je voulais juste te laisser un peu d'espace le temps pour toi de réfléchir et de prendre ta décision…

Ma théorie se confirmait donc, et l'entendre de sa propre bouche alors que je le savais déjà me laissa sans voix l'espace d'un instant. Alice parut fière de sa réponse car elle retrouva son sourire espiègle et m'asséna un cou d'épaule joueur.

-Fais pas cette tête Bella…Et sache que je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends que tu veuille tout faire pour le sauver…

Elle agrémenta sa tirade d'une moue irrésistible et si je n'étais pas autant sur de ses penchants sexuels, j'aurais juré qu'elle me faisait du charme.

-Justement lui répondis-je une fois mes esprits repris. A propos de CA…Je voulais te dire que j'ai réfléchis à la question et je me suis dit que tu étais plus importante…

Je n'eu pas tout le loisir de finir ma phrase qu'elle me sautait déjà dessus pour m'embrasser sur les deux joues. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant l'ardeur d'Alice. Pour une fille aussi petite, elle en avait de la force. Je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour la décoller de mon cou.

-Alice tu m'étouffes plaidai-je alors qu'elle me relâchait enfin.

-Tu as pris la bonne décision Bella ! Et je te jure de ne plus te laisser en plan comme ça…

Je réajustai ma position sur le canapé et m'assurait que personne n'était à portée d'oreille avant de lui faire part de ce qui s'était produit ce matin.

-Tu étais au courant que James est venu me réveiller ce matin.

Le sourire sur ses lèvres disparut aussitôt que j'avais prononcé son nom et un voile d'inquiétude traversa son regard. Non, elle n'était visiblement pas au courant. Et je préférais cela plutôt que penser qu'elle avait préféré m'abandonner à mon sort parce que j'hésitai à dévoiler son secret pour sauver Edward.

**CONFESSIONNAL **

_Quill : De toute façon j'ai encore un peu plus de un mois pour faire de mon secret un ancien souvenir… J'ai envie de saisir ma chance…On a qu'une seule fois l'opportunité de se retrouver dans une maison avec plein d'autres gens d'horizon différente alors je sais pas je papillonne et on verra ce que ça va donner !_

**SALON – MIROIR SANS TEINT – 18H00**

J'avais retrouvé la frivolité de mon amie Alice et je me sentais beaucoup mieux désormais que les choses avaient été mises à plat. Je ne pourrais pas trahir mon amie au détriment du garçon que j'aimais et je savais en mon fort intérieur qu'Edward respecterait ce choix.

-Au fait ça rimait à quoi ce goûter surprise l'interrogeai-je alors qu'Angela nous avait rejoint une part de gâteau dans chaque main.

-T'inquiètes, tout ça faisait partie du plan, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Et effectivement, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que des bruits de verres brisés attirent mon attention.

-BASTON ! hurla Emmett hilare.

Il sautait comme un fou et je le suspectai de perdre petit à petit les pédales depuis le départ de Rosalie.

-Enfin un peu d'action rigola Jasper en tapant fortement dans la main que lui tendait Emmett

Sam tenait fermement Embry dans ses bras alors que celui-ci se débattait comme un beau diable pour sauter au cou d'un James tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme. Nous nous levâmes pour écouter ce qui se passait sans pour autant nous approcher de la cuisine ou une tension monstre régnait.

-Déclencher une bagarre chuchotai-je à l'oreille d'Alice. C'est ça ton plan…

Elle me fit signe de me taire et réprima un rire en pinçant ses petites lèvres fines.

-Personne ne t'as appris le partage ? Susurrai James sur un ton sarcastique.

Le sourire narcissique qu'il offrit à Embry eu le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds et il rua un peu plus pour se défaire de la poigne de Sam.

-C'était mon gâteau ! MON GATEAU ! Hurlai Embry. Je vais t'étriper, t'arranger les boyaux et en faire de la bouillie pour chien sale bâtard !

James continuait de sourire loin des poings vengeurs de son agresseur. Je n'étais pas peu contente de voir quelqu'un se dresser contre James même si ces deux là se battaient pour une part de gâteau !

-Enlève tout de suite ce petit sourire de ta sale face cracha Embry rouge de colère.

-Regarde toi, à crier et sauter partout comme un chien fou pour une part de gâteau qui soit dit en passant n'est même pas bon…Pathétique ! ricana James de sa voix grave.

James alluma une cigarette, inspira une grosse bouffée pour l'allumer et souffla la fumée, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, en ronds formant un o parfait en direction d'Embry. Lorsque James eu tourner le dos pour rejoindre le jardin, Sam relâcha progressivement Embry qui se jeta contre tout attente sur les restes de gâteaux abandonnés par James.

Emmett haussa ses sourcils d'incompréhension et ses narines se dilatèrent probablement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Euh mais qu'es ce que tu fais mec…l'interrogea Emmett une main dans les cheveux.

-James est dans le jardin…Vas lui cassez la gueule ! L'engraina Leah une main sur le cœur, choquée.

Tanya ouvrit la bouche mais la referma surement à court de mots devant la scène qui se déroulait devant nous. Toute la pièce était remplie de visages incrédules, tous plus expressif les uns que les autres.

Jacob avait des yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes, Jasper avait suspendu son geste en l'air alors qu'il s'essuyait la bouche et Emily se recula prudemment de la table ou se trouvait le vorace devant nous. Moi-même je ne savais pas quelle tête je faisais tellement j'étais scotché par ce que je voyais. Bref nous étions tous pour ainsi dire sur le cul ! Sauf Alice, qui jubilait pendue à mon bras.

-Ta gueule ! Foutez moi la paix ! Brailla Embry la bouche pleine.

Il enfournait, à l'aide de ses mains nus, le fondant double chocolat sans même s'arrêter pour respirer. Il mâchait comme un forcené avant d'avaler à grands bruits sa bouchée. Il poussa le vice encore plus loin lorsqu'il se mit à lécher l'assiette puis ses doigts, les yeux emplis d'un regard fou.

J'avais honte de l'avouer, mais j'étais d'accord avec James sur ce coup là.

Pathétique.

**MAISON DES EXCLUS – CAMERA MURALE – 17H48**

Rosalie (choquée) : Ok je viens de comprendre…

Edward (hilare) : Tu vois quant tu veux !

Jessica (ébahie) : Moi tout ce que j'ai vu c'est un fou près à se battre pour de la bouffe…Nan mais je rêve ! Et vous avez vus comment il l'a bouffé ce gâteau…Tu viens de comprendre quoi ?

Rosalie (tout sourire) : Que je vais pouvoir retrouver Emmett Vendredi soir...Putain j'ai hâte maintenant de balancer ce que je sais sur Embry…C'est dingue quand même on ne dirait pas comme ça qu'il est…

Edward (plaque une main sur sa bouche) : Tu parles trop Rose !

Jessica (vexée) : Ok sympa la confiance règne…Allez dites le moi je ne vais pas te piquer ton idée je te jure !

Edward (septique) : Oui c'est ça à d'autres ! Et puis chacun sa merde…

Jessica : Ok je vois ! Mais si je veux je peux vous balance à la prod parce que vous avez travaillé à deux pour découvrir ce secret !

Edward (cinglant) : Et alors ? Ce n'est pas interdit à ce que je sache !

Rosalie (menaçante) : Ecoute Jessica, ne joue pas les garces écervelées avec moi ! Je suis en manque tel que tu me vois là et je peux t'assurer que tu n'as pas envie de me voir en colère quand je suis dans cet état là…

Jessica (apeurée) : C'est bon je plaisante…Gardez les vos secrets de merde !

_Jessica se lève visiblement énervée et va s'enfermer au confessionnal._

Rosalie (intriguée) : Par contre, il faut éclairer ma lanterne ! A quoi elle joue Alice et Bella, j'ai rien compris à leur conversation…

**CONFESSIONNAL **

BONJOUR JAMES…

_James (hochement de tête)_

LA VOIX T'AS OFFERT L'OPPORTUNITE D'INTEGER LA MAISON DES SECRETS AVEC UN SECRET A PARTAGER AVEC ISABELLA…

James (sourit) oui en effet…

CELA FAIT DEJA DEUX JOURS QUE TU ES DANS LA MAISON ET LA VOIX N'A REMARQUE AUCUNE EVOLUTION, AUCUN HABITANT NE SE DOUTE QUE TOI ET ISABELLE ETES DE EX FIANCES…

James (haineux) : La faute à qui !

LA VOIX A DONC DECIDE DE PIMENTER UN PEU LES CHOSES ET DE TE CONFIER UNE AUTRE MISSION QUE TU NE PEUX PAS REVELER A ISABELLA…

James : Hum ça peu devenir marrant…

ECOUTE BIEN CE QUE LA VOIX A A TE DIRE…

**C'est moi que rev'là avec un chapitre tout beau tout neuf ! Bon encore une fois je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes mais ça pique les yeux de relire plein de fois. J'espère juste que le chapitre n'est pas tout à l'envers…Je devrais peut etre prendre une bet mais en même tems je sais pas comment faire…Bref trève de bavardage, je vais vite répondre aux reviews pour pouvoir vous poster le chapitre !**

brooklynnight : Tu as aimé le reglement de compte de James ? Moi je dis que c'est pas fini tout ça enfin moi je dis ca je dis rien…Pour le secret d'Alice haha ben c'est pas pour tout de suite. Jake n'est pass chippendales et coah sportif c'est pas assez extrême comme secret !

Grazie : une ptite nouvelle ! Bienvenue et merci pour tes reviews.

babycalimera : Voila Bella a fait son choix et c'est l'amitié qui prime ben quoi c'est vrai ça serait un peu chien de faire ce coup la a la petite alice sniff sans coeur!

phika17 : lol t'es pas la première à me dire ça ! Moi je voulais tellement le voir que j'ai finis par l'éecrire nan mais tu rends compte !

Tomy-chan22 et non personne n'as encore buzzé le faux secret faut croire que les habitants sont trop imbibés pour à mouhahahaha et puis il faut qu'il y ait de l'action ! Et NON NON motus et bouhe cousue je ne dis rien sur les secrets :x J'ai regardé ta video lol je savais pas que jenifer avait chanté ça mais dommage ca n'a rien a voir avec tanya ! La demande en mariage moi je dis c'est bidon c'est juste pour faire augmenter leur cote ou si c'est vrai ben je les trouve vraiment CONS !

Luna : merci pour ta review miss. Pendant le jeu du chat j'ai moi-même eu des frissons et je suis contente que tu l'ai ressenti comme ca toi aussi.

LAurA0809 : merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que j'ai zappé d'ajouter les réaction d'edward suite à cette baffe mais c'est dur de tous les gérer. J'ai essayé de me rattraper lol

Axelle : Non je dis pas qui as trouvé l'intitulé du secret d'alice d'ailleurs je m'en souviens plus. J'ai été lire ton histoire et visité ton blog sérieusement t'as 14ans ? parce que pour ton age tu écris bien. Seul bémol tes chapitres apparaissent pas dans l'ordre et petit conseil laisse des espaces et aère ton texte ca fera plaisir a mes yeux de veille !

lilypitchoune oui je la connais cette fic j'ai été la lire lol !

peluche13 merci d'avoir fais connaitre mon histoire !

Sandra Pattinson salut j'ai été faire un tour sur ton blog qui es très bien tenu soi dit en passant et je suis d'accord pour que tu mettes un lein et un article. Je suis d'ailleurs très touché que tu penses que mon histoire mérité d'y figurer. J'ai lu la liste des liens que tu mets et le plupart de ces histoires sont celle que je lis assidument. Alors un énorme MERCI

lily1008 :x :x :x je ne dirais rien…

Ludivine28, Lolati, cece2010, cow-'lix29, emichlo, lovecullenn, write-by, tony-35, Jennii-love-2, calimero59, Tinga Bella, pierard85 MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS J'ESPERE QUE CE CHAPITRE VOUS A PLU JE VOUS DIT A LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE !


	18. Chapter 18

**SALON – CAMERA 3 – 18H47**

CE DEBUT DE SEMAINE A ETE RICHE EN EVENEMENT POUR VOUS TOUS.

Et c'est le cas de le dire pensai-je sarcastique. Réunis dans le salon, nous écoutions la voix nous annoncer une nouvelle qui je l'étais sur ne manquerait de foutre un peu plus le bordel dans la vie trépidante que je menais depuis mon arrivée dans cette maison.

LA VOIX A QUELQUES REVELATIONS A VOUS FAIRE…

Qu'es ce que je disais !

Tous se dévisagèrent d'un regard perplexe et excités d'apprendre la suite. Ils auraient pourtant du savoir que rien de ce que nous apprenait la voix n'était bon à entendre.

CELA VA BIENTOT FAIRE UNE SEMAINE QUE DES ESPIONS VOUS ESPIONNENT DANS UNE MAISON ATTENANTE A CELLE-CI…

Des cris de stupeur s'élevèrent de l'assemblée. Mon cœur rata un battement, et je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas me tourner vers Alice et conserver mon calme. N'étais-ce pas censé être un secret ? Alors pourquoi la voix déballait tout devant les autres tout à coup ?

-Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Râla Leah et pour une fois je fus d'accord avec elle mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Mais comment ça nous espionnent interrogea Tanya sans obtenir de réponses. Je surpris cependant quelques-uns levé les yeux au ciel.

LA VOIX A DECIDE DE PARTAGER CETTE INFORMATION AVEC VOUS CAR CERTAINS DE CES HABITANTS FERONT LEUR ENTREE VENDREDI A L'ISSUE DU PRIME…TOUT DEPENDRA DES SECRETS QU'ILS AURONT DECOUVERTS A VOTRE SUJET.

Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas des cris de stupeur mais de mécontentement qui se firent entendre. Emmett se leva et faillit renverser la table basse pour se frayer un chemin vers l'écran plat ou l'œil froid de la voix nous fixait.

-C'est quoi ces conneries ? Brailla-t-il mains sur les hanches. Vous en virez comme ça pour rien et vous en faites rentrer d'autres ! C'est quoi ce délire ! On en a déjà assez avec James non vous ne croyez pas !

Je tressaillis à l'annonce de ce nom et conserva une attitude détendue alors que tout mon corps m'encourageait à me terrer dans un trou.

-Ca veut dire quoi tout dépendra ce qu'ils auront découvert sur nous ? interrogea Angela sourcils froncés.

Je me mordis les lèvres pour éviter de répondre à cette question et à mon plus grand étonnement ce fut Alice qui répondit.

-Qu'ils ont cherchés les secrets de certains d'entre nous et que c'est grâce à cà qu'ils pourront ou non intégrer la maison.

Je lui jetais un regard plein d'interrogations et elle m'offrit son expression fais moi confiance.

-Si c'est que ça je leur souhaite bonne chance ricana Tanya. Je crois bien que l'on va rester entre nous et accueillir personne…

-Rendez-moi d'abord ma Rose et après on verra ! Continua à tempêter Emmett qui se calmait dans un coin.

**MAISON DES EXCLUS – CONFESSIONNAL – 19H04**

_Edward : J'ai décidé d'aider Rose car je vois bien la sincérité de ses sentiments pour Emmett. Elle veut le retrouver et ce désir l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement pour trouver un secret… Rose avait des œillères devant les yeux….Je suis sur qu'elle aurait fait la même chose pour moi et Bella... Je n'en peux plus d'attendre pour la rejoindre. Il ne nous reste plus que deux jours à passer loin de l'autre. Je ne crois pas me tromper avec le secret de Jacob et quelque part je lui en suis reconnaissant car c'est lui qui va me permettre de retrouver l'amour de ma vie…Sans compter sur le fait que je vais devoir me débarrasser de James…ET ça, ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir j'en suis totalement conscient !_

**COULOIR – CAMERA MURALE – 19H32 **

Emmett (s'empêche de rire) : Et ça va mec ? Ca fait dix minutes que tu te vides de tes tripes dans ses toilettes.

Leah (toque à la porte) : Surtout que j'ai besoin de pisser…alors…Euh…Grouille !

Emmett : Attends le pauvre est en train de vomi comme un beau salaud ! Ce n'est pas un truc que tu contrôles…Pourquoi tu ne vas pas pisser sous la douche plutôt ?

Leah (écœuré) : T'es vraiment un gros porc Emmett ! Ce genre de comportement c'est bon pour les gars comme toi !

Emmett (rigole) : Fais pas ta mijaurée Leah si t'as vraiment envie vas-y ! Tout le monde pisse dans la douche…

Embry (ouvre la porte des toilettes, le teint blafard)

Emmett : Whaou t'as une sale gueule mec !

Leah (s'engouffre dans les toilettes) : Putain ça pue la mort la dedans je ne peux pas…

Emmett (ferme la porte des toilettes et s'appuie contre le montant)

Leah (hurle et donne des coups dans la porte) : EMMETT OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ! EMMETT JE NE PEUX PAS RESPIRER CA PU ! OUVRE BORDEL DE MERDE.

Emmett (fais mine de ne pas entendre) : Alors ca va vieux ? Qu'es ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure ? Tu nous as fait bien flippé tu sais…

Embry (un bras sur le ventre) : C'est ce James à la con….

Emmett (hilare) : Arrête tes conneries ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un engloutir de la bouffe à une telle vitesse…T'es un genre de bouffeur de compèt ou je ne sais pas quoi…

Embry (rougit): Raconte pas n'importe quoi idiot j'ai juste…Mangé trop vite ça arrive à tout le monde…

Leah (toujours enfermée) : EMMETT SI TU OUVRES PAS TOUT DE SUITE JE VAIS TE DEFONCER LA GUEULE ! JTE JURE QUE JE LE FERAIS. OUVRE TOUT DE SUITE JE VAIS ME METTRE A VOMIR SI CA CONTINUE !

Emmett (lève les yeux au ciel) : Ah les filles jte jure…

**SALON - MIROIR SANS TEINT – 19H45**

Emily (chuchote) : On pourrait peut-être se parler dans un endroit plus discret j'ai plein de trucs à te dire…

Sam (se penche vers elle) : Ecoute Emily, je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée…Ca pourrait être mal interprétée par certaines personnes…

Emily : Et alors…On se fiche de ce que pense les gens non ? Ce qui 'importe…

Sam (gêné) : James ! Qu'es ce que tu fais ici…

James (croise les bras sur sa poitrine) : Rien du tout…Je sors du confessionnal, et je cherchais Bella…

Emily (se racle la gorge) : Oh et bien…

James : Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

Tanya (entre dans le salon) : C'est moi que tu cherches beau blond ?

James (soupir) : Pas du tout Tanya…A vrai dire je cherchais Bella…

Tanya (fait la moue et s'accroche à son bras) : Pourquoi tu la chercherais ? Cette gourde doit encore s'être enfermée dans le baisodrome…

James (la toise perplexe) : Le baisodrome ? De quoi es-ce que tu parles ?

Tanya (ravie d'attirer son attention) : Et bien oui la pièce secrète au fond du jardin…

Sam (fronce les sourcils) : Tu parles trop Tanya !

Tanya (énervée) : Et alors c'est un secret pour personne…Si ca se trouve après Edward, elle se tape Jacob à l'intérieur…

James (lui caresse la joue) : Et su tu me montrais cette fameuse pièce dont personne n'a jugé bon de me parler !

**MAISON DES EXCLUS - CAMERA MURALE - 19H56 **

Rosalie : Houlà ca n'annonce rien de bon tout ça…

Jessica : Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est obsédé comme ça par Bella…OK ils doivent jouer un jeu mais avec lui tout à l'air malsain !

Rosalie : Et tas copine ne se rends compte de rien bien entendu ! Elle jette Bella dans la gueule du loup…

Jessica (s'énerve) : Tanya n'est pas mon amie !

Rosalie : Bref ! Evitons d'en parler à Edward…IL va péter un plomb…

Jessica (penseuse) : C'est vrai qu'il réagit de façon démesurée avec elle…Comme si il était près à prendre une balle pour elle…

Rosalie (souriante) : C'est ce que l'on appelle l'amour très cher !

Jessica (rigole) : Attends ils se connaissent à peine ! Une fois dehors, ils ne se reverront pas ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire…

Rosalie (cinglante) : Qu'es ce que t'en sais ! Moi je reverrai Emmett à la sortie… Alors ce n'est pas parce que toi tu t'es fais avoir sur toute la ligne que ça sera pareil pour nous.

Jessica (sourire figée) : Merci pour ta sollicitude Rosalie, tu es tellement humaine comme fille !

**PIECE SECRETE**

-Et là tu vois cet homme à qui l'on tend un billet ou opportunité est écrit, j'en ai conclu qu'il y avait peut être un SDF dans la maison. Jasper avait déjà remarqué ce dessin tu te souviens récitais-je fière de moi.

Debout devant la fresque murale de la pièce, je partageais mes théories sur les dessins et les secrets des habitants avec Alice. J'y avais passé la majeure partie de mon temps et ce n'était que dernièrement que j'avais eu le déclic. Ou pour être plus exacte, Angela m'avait bien aidée.

-Mais bien sur tout ceci n'est qu'une hypothèse de ma part rajoutai-je devant le silence de mon amie.

-Comment as-tu découvert tout ça m'interrogea Alice en parcourant de ses petits yeux bleus les dessins que je lui avais désignés.

- Je me suis retourné l'esprit pour savoir ce que cela pouvais bien signifier. Puis j'ai bien étudié l'homme qui était peint…Ses vêtements, l'environnement autour de lui et c'est là que j'ai eu l'idée d'un clochard ! Mais en fait c'est en grande partie grâce à Angela, elle à découvert son propre dessin…Je ne lui ai pas demandé ce que c'était mais elle m'a donné des pistes pour comprendre un peu mieux l'esprit torturé qui a réalisé cette fresque…

Alice hocha la tête gravement mais conserva le silence. Je ne sais pas si elle pensait que j'étais complètement folle ou si elle partageait mes impressions. Elle se leva et alla toucher l'endroit du mur que je lui avais indiqué.

-Donc après le travelot, on a un clochard dans la maison chuchota Alice plus pour elle-même. Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt…Ca ne devrait pas passer inaperçu dans la maison…

Un léger déclic annonçant l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans la pièce secrète nous fit aussitôt taire. Contre ma volonté, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Phénomène auquel je m'étais habitué depuis l'arrivée de James dans la maison. Cela faisait trois jours que mon cœur souffrait de pic de panique intense et je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir supporter cela encore longtemps.

Je cessai de respirer et me tournai vers la source du bruit, mes membres tendus comme un arc, prête à me défendre contre toute éventualité, je regardais le nouvel arrivant ouvrir la porte de la pièce.

-Ben alors, encore entrain de fouiner les secrets !

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'Angela apparut, un énorme sachet de chips dans les mains. Je sentis aussi Alice se détendre à mes côtés avant de sauter au coup d'une Angela un peu perdue.

-Ok Alice…Je devrais t'apporter des chips un peu plus souvent pouffa t'elle une fois libérée de son étreinte.

Je connaissais l'origine du comportement d'Alice, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les chips qu'elle nous avait rapportées. Je lui aurais moi-même sauté au coup si je n'avais pas été du genre anti effusions affectives.

-Je faisais juste part de nos théories sur les secrets à Alice informais-je Angela avant de plonger ma main dans le paquet qu'elle avait déposé sur le lit.

Je n'osais même plus me rendre seule dans la cuisine pour aller me chercher de quoi grignoter de peur de tomber nez à nez avec James. Les menaces de ce matin étaient encore gravées dans ma mémoire et maintenant que je savais qu'Alice n'était pas vraiment omnisciente, je préférais éviter tout contact.

-Tu lui a parlé du possible « héritier » qui est dans la maison…Lança Angela avant que je n'ai pu aborder ce point avec Alice.

-Quoi ! S'écria Alice la bouche grande ouverte, m'arrosant au passage de chips non mâchées !

**JARDIN –CAMERA SUD – 20H36**

Tanya (montre du doigt) : Tu vois cette pièce ou Angela vient de rentrer…Et bien c'est là la pièce secrète. Mais je préfère l'appeler le baisodrome c'est plus fun !

James (sourire en coint) : Ou as t'elle appuyé pour ouvrir le porte ?

Tanya (hausse les épaules) : Ca je n'en sais rien, je n'y ai jamais été…Mais si tu veux, toi et moi on pourrait aller voir ça ce soir…Lorsqu'il n'y aura plus personne à l'intérieur…

James (se dégage de son étreinte) : Non merci. J'ai d'autres plans…

**CONFESSIONAL **

_Embry : C'est clair que je me suis grillé ce soir. Mais j'ai craqué ! Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je suis dans la maison et que j'essaie de conserver mon secret. C'est un fardeau bien lourd à porter et j'en sais quelque chose car j'ai caché ça à mes parents pendant des années. Sauf que là, je vis avec des gens qui sont là pour découvrir les moindres secrets…Alors oui j'ai peur mais en même temps, quand ils le sauront tous…Ca sera comme une libération pour moi !_

**CUISINE – MIROIR SANS TEINT – 20H54**

-Attendez les filles ! Le fait qu'il y ait des hiéroglyphes sur cette foutue fresque ne veut pas dire qu'il y a un héritier d'un trône d'Egypte dans la maison chuchotai Alice.

Angela se leva pour aller chercher du poivre et en saupoudra sa salade de poulet.

-Sauf que sur le dessin c'est clair que c'est un pharaon qui est représenté…argumentais-je en mâchant frénétiquement.

-Tous les détails y sont poursuivis Angela. La couronne blanche, la croix des Egyptiens qu'il tient à la main…

-Sans compter l'homme à la tête de chien qui lui remet un spectre !

-Je savais que j'aurais du être plus attentive en cours d'histoire se plaignit Alice. Mais je sais au moins que l'homme à la tête de chien c'est Anubis et que c'était censé être un dieu…Mais vraiment je ne vois pas de rapport avec…

TOUS LES HABITANTS DANS LE SALON

La voix me fit sursauter pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et je me dépêchai d'engloutir mes dernières feuilles de salades avant de suivre mes amies dans le salon avec le reste de la maisonnée.

CE SOIR AURONT LIEU LS NOMINATIONS FILLES. LES GARCONS VONT DONC VOTER ET DESIGNER DEUX FILLES A SOUMMETRE AU VOTE DU PUBLIC DE VENDREDI…

-Ah ben enfin la roue tourne ! Railla Paul en se frottant les mains.

Trop occupé à sortir Edward de sa prison, j'avais carrément oublié cet aspect du jeu. Tous mes efforts seraient vains si je me faisais éliminer du jeu.

CEPENDANT, LA VOIX SE SENT GENEREUSE ET SOUHAITE ACCORDER A L'UNE DE VOUS LA POSSIBILITE DE GAGNER SON IMMUNITE…

Leah et Tanya se frappèrent dans la main à cette annonce. C'est vrai que l'offre était alléchante, mais il y avait forcément un piège. Il y avait toujours un piège.

POUR MERITER CETTE IMMUNITE, LA VOIX A DECIDE DE VOUS ORGANISER UN PETIT JEU QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS PRATIQUE PENDANT VOTRE JEUNESSE…

-Encore un jeu ? Moi c'est finit je bois plus ! Et qu'on me demande pas de faire des cocktails… plaisanta Jacob.

C'était un comble pour un barman aguerri comme lui, mais vu qu'il avait presque vomi sur moi lors du dernier jeu, je ne pouvais que comprendre sa réaction. Moi non plus d'ailleurs je n'avais pas très envie d'un autre jeu ou James serait l'un des participants.

IL S'AGIT DU JEU DES CHAISES MUSICALES…

-Youpi ! S'écria Alice à côté de moi en sautillant partout vite imitée par Angela.

-Rhooo c'est bidon marmonna Emmett.

JE SUIS SUR QUE CETTE PARTIE DU JEU VA TE RENDRE LE SOURIRE EMMETT CAR LES CHAISES NE SERONT AUTRE QUE VOUS… LES GARCONS ! AMUSEZ-VOUS BIEN…C'EST TOUT POUR LE MOMENT !

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer situation. M'assoir sur les genoux de garçons qui n'étaient pas Edward. Cela en soit me gênait certes mais pas autant que de le faire avec James. Que se passerait 'il si j'en arrivais à être obligée de m'assoir sur ses genoux ? Une chose était sur, après les menaces non voilées qu'il avait proférées mon encontre, me retrouver si proche de lui revenait à signer mon arrêt de mort !

Et voila que je me mettais à jouer les filles théâtrales ! Ma réflexion était quelque peu exagérée, mais je mettais cela sur le compte de la panique. Une question me taraudait l'esprit, que faire ?

Faire exprès de perdre et ainsi ne pas découvrir ce que me réservait James ou faire de mon mieux pour gagner ce jeu et ainsi avoir une chance de revoir Edward.

**MAISON DES EXCLUS - MIROIR SANS TEINT - 21H38**

Edward (s'arrache les cheveux) : Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je pète ce maudit écran !

Rosalie (perplexe) : Calme toi ! Il ne s'est encore rien passé et si ça se trouve…

Edward (se lève vivement) : On parle de James je te rappelle !

Rosalie (tente de le calmer) : Bella est une fille forte et intelligente…Je suis sur qu'elle arrivera à gérer cette situation. Mais tu dois prendre sur toi et te calmer !

Jessica (rit jaune) : Regarde ou la violence m'a conduit !

Rosalie : C'est clair…Si tu rentres dans la maison et que tu es contrôler de calmer tes pulsions…

Edward (balance la télécommande à travers la pièce) : Je sais tout ça ! Mais je n'en peux plus de rester là à rien faire !

ICI LA VOIX, VOUS AVEZ EU TROIS JOURS POUR ESPIONNER LES HABITANTS. IL EST TEMPS POUR VOUS D'ENREGISTRER VOS MESSAGES A L'ATTENTION DE PERSONNES QUE VOUS COMPTEZ CONFONDRE LORS DU PRIME DE VENDREDI…

Jessica (paniquée) : Déjà ! Mais je croyais que l'on avait une semaine pour trouver leur secret !

CE N'EST PAS FAUX. MAIS COMME LA VOIX VIENT DE LE DIRE IL S'AGIT JUSTE D'ENREGISTRER VOS PREMIERES THEORIES. CES MESSAGES SERONT RETRANSMIS A LA PERSONNE CONCERNEE QUI AURA LA POSSIBILITE DE SE DEFENDRE. CE SERA ALORS A VOUS, LORS DU PRIME, DE DECIDER SI VOUS SOUHAITER OU NON, VALIDER VOTRE CHOIX. DEUX JOURS DE REFLEXION VOUS PERMETTRONT D'ETRE SUR DE VOS CHOIX…

Rosalie : Ca me parait pas mal comme idée histoire de voir comment ils vont se comporter une fois qu'on les aura démasqués !

Edward : Oui mais ils risquent de reconnaitre vos voix…

LA VOIX A PENSEE A TOUT, VOS VOIX SERONT MODIFIEESPOUR VOUS PERMETTRE DE PASSER INAPERCUS. MAIS EN ATTENDANT QUE CHACUN DE VOUS ENREGISTRE SON MESSAGE LA VOIX A DECIDEE DE VOUS PRIVER DE LA TELEVISION…

Edward (étouffe un hurlement et se prend la tête entre les mains) : Bordel de m… ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Jessica : Ce n'est pas plus mal non…Ca t'empêchera de tout péter !

Edward (se rassoit) : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je veux savoir tout ce que ce pervers lui aura fait subir…

Jessica : Légèrement sadique comme raisonnement.

Rosalie (la fustige du regard) : Et si tu la fermais un peu Jess !

**JARDIN - CAMERA NORD - 21H46**

Une mini piste avait été improvisée en plein milieu du jardin et les garçons s'empressèrent de trouver la meilleure solution pour nous servir de chaise de fortune. Je restais en retrait, bras croisés n'ayant toujours pas fais mon choix sur la conduite à adopter. Je resserrais les pans de mon gilet alors qu'une légère brise soulevait mes cheveux.

-Tu m'as évité toute la journée Beauté…

Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche pour éviter de crier et mon dos heurta la baie vitrée derrière moi.

-Mais ce soir on va bien s'amuser…N'es ce pas ?

James s'approcha vivement et attrapa une mèche folle de ses cheveux pour la porter à son nez. Il huma furtivement, yeux clos et replaça la mèche derrière mon oreille. Son touché était froid et désagréable contre ma peau anormalement chaude.

-O..Oui…Tremblais-je

Je me redressais sans faire de geste vif, de peur qu'il croit que je voulais de nouveau le frapper et lui sourit gentiment en hochant la tête.

-Ne te retiens surtout pas…Je peux sentir ta peur…

Le sourire affable qu'il 'offrit en retour finit par me décider. Plutôt mourir que m'assoir sur les genoux de cet ignoble psychopathe.

-Tu peux prier…Tu peux même m'implorer…Mais rien n'y fera ! Susurra-t-il près de mon visage.

Il ne portait pas sa veste pour une fois, et son micro tee-shirt ne cachait pas grand-chose de sa carrure. Ses muscles étaient tendus au maximum alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la vitre derrière moi, ne me laissant ainsi que très peu d'échappatoire.

-Bella tu viens ?

La voix d'Alice brisa l'emprise de James sur moi. Je détournai les yeux pour découvrir mon amie en retrait par-dessus l'épaule de James. Son sourire crispé était une bénédiction après ce que je venais de vivre et je me dégageais le plus docilement possible de l'étroit espace ou James m'avait bloqué.

J'essayais de conserver une allure raisonnable pour me rendre sur la piste alors que j'agrippai le bras d'Alice à moitié tremblante. Facile à dire lorsque je pouvais entendre les pas de James juste derrière nous. Je devais avoir un teint livide car Jacob me lança un regard perplexe lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

-Merci chuchotai lorsque nous furent hors d'atteinte.

-Tu devrais apprendre à faire plus attention me gronda t'elle affectivement.

-Facile à dire ! Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui es poursuivit par ce psychopathe…

-Qui es poursuivit pat un psychopathe s'enquit Jasper en attrapant Alice par la taille.

Aucune de nous deux ne répondit et de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment intéressé par la réponse. Il était déjà occupé à bécoter chaque centimètre carré de la peau de mon amie.

-Si tu t'assois sur les genoux d'un autre homme que moi ça va mal allez menaça t'il Alice en ébouriffant sa tignasse noire corbeau.

Elle gloussa et l'entraina au centre du cercle ou je me dépêchais de le rejoindre de peur de me retrouver de nouveau seule face à James.

Les garçons se mirent tous en position assise, sans chaises bien entendu, et se plaquèrent les uns contre les autres dos à dos pour avoir une meilleure prise. Je ne m'y connaissais pas en torture mais vu les visages crispés de certains d'entre eu alors que nous n'avions même pas commencé à jouer, je devinais que cette position devait être difficile à tenir. Après maintes tentatives, lorsqu'ils purent conserver un semblant d'équilibre la musique se mit en route et toute les filles commencèrent à tourner autour d'eux.

Je marchais lentement, surveillant la musique mais aussi le coin ou se trouvait James. Dès que j'arrivais à sa hauteur j'accélérais le pas pour ne pas avoir à m'assoir sur ses genoux. J'essayais de faire abstraction du sourire carnassier qu'il m'offrait à chaque fois que je passais à sa hauteur. J'entamais déjà le troisième tour, et je me demandais quand ce calvaire allait cesser. La musique n'avait pas encore été éteinte mais je savais par expérience qu'ils attendaient toujours le dernier moment pour arrêter la musique. Le moment ou nous ne serions plus autant attentive pour pouvoir nous prendre par surprise.

Et à juste titre, car c'est à ce moment là qu'ils décidèrent de l'éteindre. Une partie d'entre nous se mit à crier et courir dans tous les sens pour trouver un fauteuil de libre. Pour ma part, je me ruais sur les genoux de Quill car je savais qu'aucune d'entre elles ne voudraient s'y assoir. Je les avais entendus se moquer de ce pauvre Quill un peu plus tôt dans la journée et son comportement étrange envers la gente féminine.

Il accueillit mon intrusion d'un grognement et faillit glisser mais se retint au dernier moment contre le dos d'Emmett. Tanya avait trouvé refuge sur les genoux du jeune homme qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas la dégager. Un regard alentour m'apprit que c'était Leah qui n'avait pas trouvé de place pour s'assoir. Elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et toisait quelqu'un mais je ne voyais pas qui avait investi les genoux de Sam.

-Allez fais pas ta tête de mule Leah ce n'est qu'un jeu après tout plaisanta Emily.

-Ouais et bien tu n'étais pas obligé de me pousser pour t'assoir idiote !

-Mauvaise joueuse ! Cracha Emily tout à coup moins enjouée.

Emmett commençait déjà à pouffer de rire et récolta une gifle à l'arrière du crâne par Alice qui lui fit les gros yeux.

-Hey pas touche ! Ce genre de geste intime est réservé à Rose !

-Intime ? Ricana Jasper. Tu affabules mon pote !

Les deux s'affrontèrent gentiment du regard alors que je détournais le mien pour voir qui avait hérité des genoux de James. N'ayant pas assez de filles pour tous les garçons, certains ne jouaient pas et se contentaient de nous regarder. C'était le cas pour Ben qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas arracher Angela des genoux de James. Je compatissais avec mon amie qui n'avait as l'air très à l'aise alors que l'intéressé s'amusait beaucoup trop à mon gout.

-Bon Leah dégage du cercle tonna Emmett qui avait visiblement du mal à supporter le poids de Tanya.

Leah s'arracha non sans rage à notre cercle et rejoint Jacob qui lui tendit un verre qu'elle vida cul sec avant de darder Sam du regard. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait avec ses deux là, mais pour l'instant j'avais autre chose à penser pour le moment.

Une fois Leah hors du cercle, Quill se désigna pour quitter le cercle et la musique reprit de plus belle. J'étudiai les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'assoir sur Jasper, cela laisserait que très peu de possibilité à Alice. Et vu les regards haineux que Leah lançait à Emily, qui tournoyait joyeusement sans se rendre compte de la haine qui était dirigée vers elle, il était hors de question que je m'assois sur Sam. J'avais le choix entre Emmett et James alors autant dire que mon choix était vite fait. Je savais déjà que Rosalie ne m'en voudrait pas si je lui empruntais les genoux d'Emmett pour sauver ma peau.

Beyoncé et son Single lady retentissait dans le jardin et mon cœur battait le rythme de cette chanson entrainante. Je faisais tout ce qui était possible pour ne pas frôler James lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur ou pour oublier qu'il me suivait du regard un sourire sanguinaire plaqué sur les lèvres. Je n'arrivais même pas à m'amuser de la situation, alors que toutes mes compagnons de jeu riaient ou se faisaient des croches pieds, moi je gardais la tête froide pour éviter le moindre faux pas.

La musique s'arrêta et je me jetais sur les pauvres genoux de Sam bien malgré moi. J'avais visé Emmett mais malheureusement je n'avais pas réussi à l'atteindre et faire un pas de plus m'aurait conduit dans les bras de James occupé désormais par Tanya. Angela n'avait pas trouvé place et c'est elle qui fut éliminée du jeu. Ben la prit dans ses bras et elle mima un bonne chance à mon intention. De la chance, j'allais bien en avoir besoin. Nous n'étions plus que quatre en lice et une fois Sam hors du cercle il ne restait plus que Jasper, Emmett et James bien entendu en fauteuil de fortune.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Alice qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de se lever des bras de Jasper. Qu'étais-ce censé vouloir dire . Qu'elle me laissait sa place sur les genoux de Jasper ? J'eus à peine le temps de me lever que la musique reprenait déjà. Cette fois ci ce fut mon groupe préféré, Muse, qui fut à l'honneur et je recommençais à trotter autour des garçons en essayant de rattraper Alice. Au moment ou j'allais l'attendre, un pied sortit de nulle part jaillit au bon milieu de mon passage et je ne fus pas assez rapide pour l'éviter.

James ! J'avais oublié de garder un œil sur ce fou furieux. Je m'étalais de tout mon long sur le sol et j'eus à peine le temps de projeter mes bras devant moi pour ne pas me casser une dent sur le sol. La musique s'arrêta alors que je me relevais vivement, cela ne me disait rien de rester à proximité des pieds chaussés de bottes en cuir de James. Un coup de pied malsain aurait pu m'atteindre si vite…

Seul Tanya est moi étions encire debout sauf que c'était moi la plus proche du démon assis devant moi. J'hésitais une seconde de trop, car cette peste de Tanya me bouscula violement et je retrouvais ma place sur le sol sans avoir le temps de parer la chute. Cette fois-ci elle fut beaucoup plus douloureuse car j'atterris sur la tête mais par chance dans mon malheur, mon bras gauche absorba une partie du choc.

-Ouille fut tout ce que je fus capable de dire alors que milles étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux.

Alice se rua vers moi et m'aida à m'assoir vite imitée par Jacob.

-Bella ! Ca va s'inquiéta t'il une fois qu'il fut à ma hauteur.

-Tu t'es pris un sacré choc, reste assise m'ordonna Alice.

J'étais un peu désorientée, j'avais mal au bras et ma tête me tournait, pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire comme un folle.

-Je crois qu'elle est cassée intervint Emmett faisant redoubler mes rires.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel, ne comprenant pas l'origine de mon hilarité. Comme le reste des habitants d'ailleurs. Tous me regardait avec une expression d'incrédulité dans le regard. Une seule me toisait de ses pupilles folles, et je n'aurais plus à m'assoir sur ses genoux. Désopilant !

-Tu devrais éviter de mettre des talons si tu n'es pas capable de marcher avec ! Fanfaronna Tanya qui observait la scène de loin.

La garce ! Je l'aurais bien étripé, si mes jambes avaient été capables de me porter, mais elle m'avait offert la meilleure excuse pour ne plus jouer avec le feu. James ricana mais son apparente joie n'atteignait pas ses yeux qui ne me quittaient pas. Ses narines étaient dilatés et un rictus immonde barrait son visage.

-Mais tu saignes paniqua Jacob alors qu'il essuyait mon écorchure avec un mouchoir.

-C'est rien le rassurais-je mise mal à l'aise par toute cette attention.

-Il semblerait qu'elle soit juste un peu maladroite se moqua James

-N'en rajoute pas mec ! L'interpella Emmett bras croisés sur son imposante poitrine. Je t'ai vu lui faire un croche pied !

James s'approcha assez près pour frôler Emmett. Quelques garçons se regroupèrent pour stopper une éventuelle bagarre. La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes et un combat de regards silencieux avait pris place, dont aucun d'entre eux ne voulait sortir perdant. C'est James qui lança les hostilités en premier et Jasper se rapprocha d'Emmett pour lui assurer son soutien.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles MEC ! Si tu cherches les emmerdes jte garantie que tu vas les trouver…

Emmett se rapprocha encore plus, si cela était possible, de son adversaire et pris soin de détacher chaque mot qu'il prononça.

-J'ai survécu à bien pire que toi grogna t'il . Je t'éclaterais dans un mur en deux secondes si il le faut…Alors t'avises pas de jouer au con avec moi !

**MAISON DES EXCLUS – CONFESSIONAL - 22H52**

Jessica : Alors comment je fais ? Je fais comme si je lui parlais directement ?

C'EST CELA JESSICA…QUEL HABITANT SOUHAITES TU BUZZER ?

Jessica (frénétique) : Tanya !

TRES BIEN…ENREGISTRE TON MESSAGE A PRESENT.

Jessica : Euh…Tanya, ça fait un petit moment déjà que je suis sur la piste de ton secret…

LA VOIX TE RAPPELLE QUE TU DOIS RESTER EVASIVE SUR TON IDENTITE !

Jessica : Ah oui…Bon ! Tanya j'ai eu la possibilité de t'observer pendant quelques jours et je pense avoir découvert ton secret…Tu aimes t'amuser et profiter de la vie…Ainsi que de tes camarades ! Et tu me sembles connaître beaucoup de monde dans le showbiz …J'en ai donc conclu que ton secret était en rapport avec le monde de la nuit ! Tanya, je pense que tu es une Escort girl !

LA VOIX A BIEN ENREGISTREE TON MESSAGE. TA VOIX SERA MASQUEE LORSQUE TANYA AURA CONNAISSANCE DE CELUI-CI. TU AS JUSQU' A APRES DEMAIN POUR REFLECHIR SUR TON CHOIX. TU SERAS CONFRONTE A TANYA LORS DU PRIME SANS QU'ELLE SACHE QUI TU ES…

Jessica (sourire en coin) : C'est un plan machiavélique…Mais j'aime l'idée…

**Salut à toute !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ainsi qu'u bon week end. Laissez moi vos impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre car je peux plus me passer de vos reviews délirantes ! Merci aux nouvelles de me laisser un petit mont ça me fait plaisir de savoir que vous aimez mon histoire. Quant à celle qui ne me laisse pas de reviews j'espère que vous appréciez ce que vous lisez ! bisous à toutes et à la semaine prochaine. **

**Oups j'allais oublié de répondre à vos reviews ! hihihi c'est la fatigue sorry !**

**Axelle** : toujours aussi folle et délurée merci pour tes reviews mais Leah n'aime pas Quill et Emily n'est pas enceinte ! Je crois que ma fic est en train de te rendre folle mdr ! Bella ne balancera pas le secret d'Alice à Edward mais ne tkt pas pour Edward il a découvert le secret de notre cher Jacob ! Après faut voir si c'est ca ou pas…

**Lolati **: il y a un sdf dans le jeu effectivement mais qui ? ca je ne le dirais pas…

**bichou85 **: tu viens d'arriver et tu découvres déjà…non rien !

**Ninie08** : tu poses trop de questions looooOOOol !

**mOowna-xoxo** non c'est pas un ancien obèse notre petit Embry enfin peut être je sais pas :x

**cow-'lix29** : lol pfff vos cagnottes je vous les ai toutes vidées avec les bêtises que vous racontez sur mes chers petits habitants !

**Penelope-Anne** : Ben dis donc, je me demandais ou tu étais passé miss. Je me suis dit ca y est elle vient plus me lire parce que j'ai mis du temps a poster mon chapitre ! D'ailleurs j'ai bien cru toute vous avoir perdue les filles….sniff ff je suis trop émotive faut que j'arrête !

**angelwhite69** : accro au chocolat c'est mignon comme secret….tu vis dans me pays des bisounours toi ç coup sur mdrrrrr non jte charrie m(en veux pas loooool mais ca m'a fait trop rire limite j'ai craché des postillons sur mon écran !

**write-by** : lol t'as rien compris au chap17 trop cool parce que c'est ce que je voulais qu'il se passe avec vous toutes mais certaines sont plus perspicaces que d'autres

**luna **: le chat de mon homme s'appelle Luna et c'est la prunelle de ses yeux ! Bref je m'égare mais à chaque fois que je lis ton nom je pense à lui qui est loin de moi….je me re-égare de nouveau jsuis désolé ! Tu as découvert le secret de Embry (ou tu crois l'avoir découvert) et tu ne me demandes rien ? humm étrange t cherches à me faire avouer c'est ca….Ben non je ne craquerais pas !

**babycalimera** : Mais tu vas te taire babycalimera !

**Tinga Bella** : Tu sais bien que j'aime couper mon histoire lorsque ca devient vraiment intéressant ! Oui je suis sadique mouhahahahah et fier de l'être !

**Auredronya****, ****oliveronica cullen massen****, ****SoSweetySoCrazy****, ****Jennii-love-2****, ****isabellamisa****, ****acoco****, Elvina, ****CaRoOThePriinCess****, ****777****, ****Grazie****, 2L d'R, pierard85 , phika17, LAurA0809, Mademoiselle Lizzie, lovecullenn, ****emichlo****, calimero59**

**MERCI POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES ENCOURAGEANTS ET J'ESPERE QUE CELUI LA AUSSI VOUS A PLU ! A VOS REVIEWS ! **


	19. Chapter 19

**SALLE DE BAIN – MIROIR SANS TEINT – 01h00**

**-**Ma pauvre, tu es dans un état lamentable jugea bon de me faire remarquer Angela

Appuyée contre l'un des nombreux lavabos de la salle de bain, je tentais tant bien que mal de faire disparaitre les traces de sang séché sur mon visage.

-Ce James est vraiment tordu ajouta Jacob derrière moi.

Le reflet de son visage dans le miroir n'avait rien de rassurant. Son visage d'habitude si doux était barré par une grimace de rage. Il faisait les cents pas dans la pièce tel un lion en cage et me jetait de temps à autre de furtifs coups d'œil inquiet.

-Calme toi Jake, tu me donnes le tournis me plaignis-je après avoir aspergé mon visage d'eau une dernière fois.

-Comment tu peux rester calme dans un tel moment ? Ralla t'il

Très bonne question, mais je n'avais pas de réponse à lui apporter. Surement le coup que j'avais reçu sur la tête…

-Il y a plus de peur que de mal je t'assure…Et puis, mon bras ne me fait presque plus souffrir mentis-je pour tenter de le calmer

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Alice apparut sur le seuil flanqué d'Emmett et de Jasper à ses côtés. A l'instar de Jacob, les deux hommes affichaient des mines fermées.

-Cette garce de Tanya a gagné se plaignit Alice en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Son air boudeur me donna presque envie de rire mais je me gardais bien de la faire, vu la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Ca fout en l'air tout nos plans ajouta Jasper en frictionnant machinalement le dos de sa compagne pour essayer de la dérider.

Emmett hocha silencieusement la tête et je devinai sans mal, qu'il était toujours en colère contre James. Je lui étais reconnaissante d'être intervenu de la sorte pour me protéger de ce fou furieux mais j'étais aussi soulagé que ces deux là n'en étaient pas venus aux mains.

-Merci Emmett ! Siffla Alice en colère

-Quoi ! Tu te fous de moi ! Qu'es ce que j'ai fait ?

-Elle s'est assise deux fois sur tes genoux brailla Alice en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Emmett.

-C'est pas faux ajouta Jacob

-Toi ta gueule ! Beugla Emmett rouge de colère. Vous auriez voulu que je fasse quoi ! Que je l'éjecte comme ce connard de James !

-Ok OK c'est bon on a compris coupa Angela.

C'était la première fois que je les entendaient se chamailler comme ça avec autant de virulence

-Calmez-vous les gars et dites nous plutôt de quels plans vous parlez ? Les interrogea t'elle après une minute de silence pesant.

-Les nominations avoua Jasper. On avait prévu de nominer Tanya et Leah…

-Et pourquoi Leah le coupa Jacob sortant de sa danse nerveuse autour de moi. Elle vous a jamais rien fait…Et puis elle est plutôt tranquille !

-Cette conne ne s'est gêné pour nominer Edward la dernière fois lui rappela Emmett en haussant le ton.

-T'en sais rien…

-Sois pas idiot Jacob intervint Alice à bout de nerfs. Et puis je vois pas pourquoi tu joues les mec concerné ! C'est vrai après tout c'est pas comme si tu aimais Edward…

-En effet ! S'écria t'il, j'en ai rien a secoué de lui, mais j'apprécie Leah alors…

-Baisse d'un ton Jacob ! Le coupa Jasper en se postant devant Alice

Les entendre se disputer de la sorte me pinça le cœur. Je me mordillais nerveusement les lèvres et baissait les yeux vers le sol. Je me sentais énormément coupable de ce qui venait de se produire, car même si j'étais la victime des assauts répétés de James, j'aurais du me montrer plus prudente.

**COULOIR - CAMERA MURALE - 01H29**

Je m'aidais du mur pour me trainer jusqu'à la chambre, peu sure de la fiabilité de mes jambes après les événements de la soirée. J'avais laissée les autres dans le salon alors qu'il se disputaient toujours à propos des nominations. Jacob paraissait outré par les propos peu glorieux de mes amis sur Leah et je ne souhaitais pas intervenir dans les débats bien que j'aurais souhaité interroger Jake sur son intérêt soudain pour Leah.

Peut être avait 'il abandonné son béguin pour moi pour le diriger sur Leah. Je n'étais pas jalouse loin de là, je me sentais au contraire soulagée qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour combler son vide sentimental. J'étais tellement absorbé dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas que quelqu'un état adossé au chambranle de la porte.

James se redressa légèrement lorsqu'il vit que j'arrivais à sa hauteur. Je m'arrêtais aussitôt, suspendant ridiculement ma jambe en l'air pendant quelques secondes avant de la reposer sur le sol le plus lentement du monde.

-Bella chuchota t'il en décroissant les bras de sur sa poitrine.

Sa voix avait perdue tout de ses accents colériques et ses yeux en lançaient plus des éclairs comme auparavant. Il n'en demeurait pas moins terrifiant pour autant. Surtout que je ne connaissais pas la cause de ce soudain revirement.

-James…Qu'es ce que tu me veux encore ? L'interrogeai-je devant son silence.

Je me mordis aussitôt la langue, je devais apprendre à contrôler la haine viscérale que j'éprouvais à son égard et cela même à travers mes paroles.

Il fit un pas dans ma direction et je ne pus m'empêcher d'en faire deux en arrière pour conserver la distance salvatrice entre nous. Il sourit, amusé par ma manœuvre mais ne tenta plus d'avancer. Ce comportement ne correspondait en rien au James que je connaissais. Et ça en était d'autant plus flippant.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour le petit incident de tout à l'heure…

Petit ! Ce mec se payait ma tête ! Mais je gardais bien de lui faire remarquer et hochai simplement la tête.

-Et aussi pour mon comportement depuis le début du jeu ajouta t'il toujours sur un ton poli et calme. J'ai tout fait de travers ajouta t'il en secouant la tête. Tu étais censé être mon allié dans la maison et je me suis laissé emporté par le jeu…Il m'ouvrit un sourire tremblant et si je n'étais pas aussi terrifié, j'aurais juré de la sincérité de ces paroles.

-Accepterais 'tu de me pardonner et de tout recommencer à zéro ? M'interrogea t'il.

L'intensité de ses pupilles me déstabilisa quelque peu alors que j'étudiais soigneusement les traits de son visage, tentant de discerner le piège sous ses excuses. Malheureusement ou bienheureusement, j'étais incapable de le dire pour le moment, je ne discernais rien si ce n'est un visage jovial et un sourire avenant.

-D'accord lâchais-je à la fin de mon examen et je pus clairement voir sa poitrine se soulever de soulagement, comme si il avait retenu sa respiration en attente de ma réponse. Etrange.

Son bras jaillit de nul part et une fois de plus je me reculais, craignant faire les frais d'une nouvelle attaque. Mon attitude le fit rire, un vrai rire alors qu'il me tendait tout simplement la main pour que je la serre dans la mienne. J'avais quand même quelque réserve à exécuter ce simple geste de courtoisie et il s'en aperçut bien vite car il laissa retomber son bras contre son flan.

-Tu apprendras à me faire confiance bouffa t 'il doucement. Je ferais tout pour…

Sur ces dernières paroles, il me contourna en m'accordant un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant et s'engouffra dans sa propre chambre. Alors c'était tout ? Pas de tentative d'intimidation, pas de menaces ? Je n'en revenais pas, et je restais un moment hébétée dans le couloir maintenant vide. Si ce n'était ses dernières paroles, j'avais eu une conversation normale avec James.

**MAISON DES SECRETS - CAMERA 1 - 01H38**

Rosalie (se retourne dans son lit) : Jessica ! Tu peux arrêter de bouger comme ça tu m'empêches de dormir !

Jessica (s'assoit sur son lit) : Oh désolé j'arrive pas à dormir…

Rosalie (baragouine) : M'en fou…

Jessica (ne semble pas l'avoir entendu) : C'est juste que je stresse pour le prime et toute cette merde !

Rosalie (soupire et se tourne vers elle) : Bon…puisque t'as pas l'air décidé à pioncer dis-moi ce qui te chagrine !

Jessica (se passe une main sur le front) : Maintenant que j'ai…buzzé le secret de Tanya, et que tout ça est bien réel…J'ai l'impression que je me suis trompé…C'est peut être pas ça son secret au final…Je stresse trop !

Rosalie (se recouche) : Si c'est que ça t'as encore jusqu'à demain pour valider son secret…Maintenant laisse moi dormir !

**CONFESSIONAL – 01H43**

_James : Ca faisait parti de mon plan pour me rapprocher d'elle. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir m'être en exécution la partie faire en sorte qu'elle me mange dans la main…Mes méthodes peuvent paraitre dures pour certains, mais je connais les femmes…Si on ne leur montre pas tout de suite qui commande, on se retrouve à se faire bouffer par ces harpies. Moi je prends les choses en main…Tanya a gagnée la partie et je les ai entendus se prendre la tête dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure. Ne dis t'on pas diviser pour mieux régner ?_

**DOLLS HOUSE - CAMERA MURALE - 10H22**

J'étais partie me coucher avec un mal de tête affreux. Les paroles de James faisait encore écho dans mon esprit, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger sur ses plans à mon égard. J'étais partie me coucher dans le lit d'Angela prétextant le fait d'avoir peur de ne pas me réveiller suite à ma chute.

Mais la vérité était tout autre. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas me faire surprendre au réveil par James. Il avait le don de pouvoir me coincer dans un endroit isolé au moment ou je m'y attendais le moins et cette perspective me terrifiait.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions Jeudi, et les garçons devaient désigner les filles qu'ils souhaitaient voir partir de la maison. Je ne me sentais pas particulièrement en danger, mais je sentais tout de même une pointe d'appréhension avec l'étrange sensation que quelque chose allait se produire. Comme depuis que j'étais entrée dans cette maison d'ailleurs.

Je m'assis prudemment sur le lit pour m'assurer que ma tête ne tournait pas et frottai mes tempes douloureuses. Dans quelques minutes la musique et la lumière vive des néons allaient se déclenchées. Et j'étais plutôt contente de m'être levée avant cet assourdissant réveil m'épargnant ainsi un mal de tête encore plus tenace.

Angela dormait toujours à côté de moi et je me glissai le plus silencieusement possible hors du lit pour ne pas la réveiller. J'attrapai mes affaires de toilettes au passage pour me faufiler discrètement dans la salle de bain. Je retins un cri de stupeur lorsque j'aperçu mon reflet dans le miroir. Un hématome rouge vif avait élu domicile sur ma tempe gauche, conséquence de ma chute de la veille. Je pressai légèrement la peau rougit et retint cette fois un cri de douleur.

**CUISINE - CAMERA 6 - 10H59**

La douche m'avait fait du bien, j'avais laissé couler l'eau sur mon corps endolori plus de temps que nécessaire, sans réellement me préoccuper du fait que mes colocs n'auraient surement plus d'eau chaude. J'avais besoin de me détendre et rien de tel qu'une eau bien chaude pour dénouer mes muscles hyper tendus depuis quelques jours.

Une fois habillé d'un pantalon large et d'un tee-shirt tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour calmer les grondements de mon estomac. Embry était attablé devant une assiette de pancakes sans pour autant y toucher. Ses yeux ne quittaient jamais l'assiette alors qu'il sirotait son café. Je jugea bon de lui faire part de ma présence, en toussant discrètement. Il sursauta légèrement et se tourna à moitié vers moi pour me gratifier d'un sourire triste.

-Salut Bella…Alors tu t'es remise de tes émotions ?

Je lui sourit à mon tour avant de me diriger vers le frigo à la recherche d'un grand verre de lait.

-Coucou Embry..Sacré soirée en effet mais Oui je vais bien Embry merci et toi ?

Je cachai machinalement mon bleu en baissant la tête pour que les mèches de mes cheveux dissimule cette partie encore douloureuse. Il parut déstabiliser par ma question pourtant anodine et je risquai un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Nos regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant mais je pus distinguer un éclair de tristesse dans ses yeux d'un noir de Jade.

-Oh tu veux parler d'hier soir hein ?

Sa voix se brisa et un moment j'eus peur qu'il se mette à pleurer. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir et par chance il ne releva pas la tête pour voir mon expression ahurie.

-Je te dois des excuses…En fait je vous en dois à tous pour mon comportement d'hier…

Je m'y trente secondes de trop pour comprendre ou il voulait en venir.

-Tu sais bien…La gâteau…au chocolat…

Me revint aussitôt en mémoire les événements de la veille. Trop obnubilé par mes propres soucis, j'avais complètement oublié la crise de nerfs que nous avait offert Embry pour une simple part de gâteau. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais rien de bien pertinent ne me vint sur le coup. C'est vrai, que pouvais-je répondre à ça ?

C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un prêt à en venir aux mains pour de la nourriture. J'étais à peu près sur que même les clochards ne se battaient pas pour ça. Surtout que de la nourriture, ce n'est pas ce qui manquait ici ! La prod mettait un point d'honneur à nous ravitailler deux fois par jour aussi bien en alcool qu'en nourriture à cause des gloutons tel qu'Emmett qui vivaient dans cette maison. Et bien il semblerait qu'Embry en fasse aussi parti désormais.

-C'est gentil à toi de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé…Souffla t'il devant mon silence prolongé.

Je sortis de ma rêverie pour me concentrer sur Embry et le laissai parler puisque visiblement il en avait besoin.

-Je crois…Juste que j'ai pété un plomb hier…Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je suis pas habitué à…Tout ça !

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un grand geste vague pour désigner la maison.

-Aucun d'entre nous ne l'ai-je crois le rassurai-je. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ton… pétage de plomb se fera vite oublié…

Il renifla bruyamment pour marquer sa désapprobation et je ne retrouvai rien à répliquer pour apaiser ses doutes. Mais bon, je n'étais moi-même vraiment pas convaincu de la véracité de mes paroles. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait réagi de la sorte. En remontant le fil de mes pensées, je me rappelais qu'Alice était la cause de tous ses tracas ou plutôt son gâteau chocolat ! Se pouvait 'il qu'elle sache quelque chose sur Embry et si oui qu'es ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

**JARDIN - CAMERA SUD - 12H18**

Tanya (snobinarde) : De toute façon je m'en fou, ils peuvent dire n'importe quoi j'ai l'immunité alors je risque pas d'être nominé…

Leah (agacée) : Oui ça on le sait Tanya ! Mais ça n'arrange pas mon cas ! Je te signale que ces batards ont l'intention de voter contre moi

Jacob (pose un doigt sur ses lèvres) : Parle moins fort ils risqueraient de nous entendre

Leah (parle encore plus fort) : J'en ai rien à foutre ! Ils parlent bien sur ma gueule alors pourquoi pas moi !

Sam : Au lieu de crier, on devrait s'accorder sur nos votes de ce soir…

Paul : La question c'est de savoir qui on va nominer contre Leah…

Tanya (réajuste ses lunettes de soleil) : Moi je dis Angela…Elle est pas intéressante, je suis sûre que le public ne la sauvera pas !

**CONFESSIONNAL – 13H07**

QUI SOUHAITES TU NOMINER POUR LE PRIME DE DEMAIN SAM ?

Sam : Et bien pour être en accord avec mon clan, je vais nominer Angela. Je n'ai rien contre elle mais je me dois d'essayer de protéger Leah, c'est mon devoir. Et Alice parce que je pense que c'est elle qui est l'origine du complot contre Leah…Et elle semble être un maillon fort dans ce groupe…

**CUISINE - CAMERA 6 – 13H34**

Tanya (roucoule) : Qu'es ce que tu es en train de faire ?

James (sec) : A ton avis ?

Tanya (lui caresse le bras) : Allez joue pas les brutes insensibles et dit moi se que tu prépares !

James (lui sourit gentiment) : D'accord…Mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne diras rien ! C'est un…secret.

Tanya (s'esclaffe) : On est dans la maison des secrets…Alors un secret de plus ou de moins…

James (sec) : Promets !

Tanya (se racle la gorge) : OK OK calmos je promets

James (guilleret) : Je prépare un repas spécial pour Bella…

Tanya(croise les bras sur sa poitrine) : QUOI !

James (se retourne vivement et pose un doigt sur la bouche de Tanya) : CHUUUUT…

**DOLLS HOUSE - CAMERA MURALE - 15H26**

Les esprits s'étaient un peu calmer depuis hier soir, et j'en profitais pour me reposes sur mon lit alors qu'Alice tortillait dans tous les sens les cheveux de cette pauvre Angela en une queue de cheval élaborée. J'étais censé être la suivant mais j'avais déjà préparé une excuse pour ne pas passer entre ses mains.

-Et qu'es ce que tu lui as dit prononça difficilement Angela en serrant les dents de douleur.

Je venais de leur raconter ma petite conversation avec Embry dans l'espoir d'éveiller la curiosité d'Alice. J'étais persuadé qu'elle savait quelque chose et je voulais lui tirer les verres du nez. Mais la petite maline gardait le silence depuis tout à l'heure, feignant la concentration.

-Rien ! Qu'es ce que tu veux que je dise à ça ? Répondis-je à Angela.

-C'est clair pouffa t'elle. Il était comme lobotomisé par sa part de gâteau on aurait dit un fou…Il est peut être accro au chocolat continua t'elle toujours hilare.

Alice se joignit à Angela tout en secouant la tête devant la bêtise de ses propos. Quoi que pensai-je aussitôt, il semblerait que l'on soit dans une maison de fous …

-Et toi qu'es ce que tu en pense Alice ? Risquai-je une fois qu'elle se furent calmées.

-Rien du tout… avoua t'elle. Pour l'instant j'ai autre chose à penser que ce pauvre Embry !

-Qu'es ce qui peut être plus important que de découvrir des secrets rétorquai-je craignant soudain qu'elle ai oublié le but de ses manœuvres. Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est lui le SDF…continuai en diminuant inconsciemment le volume de ma voix.

-Les nominations me rappela Alice. Ca s'est plus important pour le moment que de découvrir le secret de ce pauvre Embry !

J'étais complètement perdue. Alice avait 'elle oublié que nous faisions cela pour essayer de sortir Edward et Rosalie de leur prison doré ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi…Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire là-dessus fit remarquer Angela alors qu'elle désertait sa place sur le lit d'Alice

-A ta place je n'en serais pas si sûre lança simplement Alice alors qu'elle me faisait signe de m'assoir à la place vacante d'Angela.

Il était temps pour moi pour mettre à profit l'excuse que j'avais préparé pour éviter de me faire coiffer.

-Euh…Alice je ne me suis pas lavé les cheveux aujourd'hui alors ça sert à rien…

-Bella ! S'écria t'elle. J'ai besoin de me défouler alors sois mignonne et pose ton petit cul ici !

**GARCONNIERE - CAMERA MURALE 15H40**

Leah (bouche bée) : Attends t'es sérieuse là !

Tanya (se tourne vers la porte) : Chut Leah tu vas nous faire repérer ! Si je te le dis c'est que c'est vrai…Il prépare un coup foireux pour Isabella j'en suis sur !

Mike (lève les yeux au ciel) : Je vois pas en quoi le fait que lui préparer un diner est un coup foireux…T'es toujours en train d'extrapoler les choses !

Tanya (vénéneuse) : Je t'ai rien demandé Mike !

Leah (mesquine) : Pourquoi tu vas pas rejoindre tes potes ? Ah oui c'est vrai t'en a pas…

Tanya (hilare) : T'es mauvaise…

Mike (soupir) : Je t'emmerde Leah…

Leah (lui fait un doigt) : Je vois vraiment pas comment t'as pu te le taper Tanya

Mike (se lève vexé) Ok c'est bon ! Salut bande de bouffonnes !

**CONFESSIONNAL - 15H57**

EMBRY, COMME TU LE SAIS CEST A UNE FILLE DE SORTIR CETTE SEMAINE. LA VOIX VA DONC DE DEMANDER DE NOMMER DEUX FILLES.

Embry (soupire) : Bien que je n'aime pas faire ça, je vais nommer Leah. Elle a été très désagréable ce matin avec moi pendant que j'avais mon petit…problème de …régurgitation…Et parce que je peux pas voter pour cette garce de Tanya je vais dire Emily !

**JARDIN - CAMERA NORD - 16H28**

Paul (rote bruyamment) : A tous les coups, c'est un dilemme que lui a imposé la voix !

Emily (dubitative) : Je sais pas…C'est vraiment étrange, depuis qu'il est là il a l'air de faire une fixette sur elle…

Tanya (soupir) : N'importe quoi…Il fait ça parce qu'il la déteste !

Sam : Je sais pas ce qu'elle lui a fait, mais j'aimerais pas être à sa place.

Emily : Si ça se trouve ces deux là se connaissaient avant…

**CONFESSIONNAL - 17H11**

PAUL, DEMAIN AURA LIEU LES ELIMINATIONS FILLES. QUI SOUHAITES TU SOUMETTRE AU VOTE DU PUBLIC ?

Paul : Il ne reste pas beaucoup de filles après les événements de la semaine dernière, alors autant garder les filles avec qui je m'entends bien ! C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de nominer Angela et puis Bella par solidarité avec mon pote Jake !

**MAISON DES EXCLUS – CONFESSIONNAL - 18H12**

EDWARD, CE SOIR ON LIEU LES NOMMINATIONS DES FILLES. BIEN QUE TU NE SOIS PAS DANS LA MAISON, TON VOTE SERA TOUT DE MEME COMPTABILISE.

Edward : Très bien…

LA VOIX A ENCORE UN POINT A ECLAIRCIR AVANT QUE TU NE VOTES. TU NE PEUX PAS VOTER CONTRE TANYA, ELLE A OBTENUE UNE IMMUNITE LORS DU JEU D'HIER SOIR.

Edward (outré) : Quoi ! Qu'es ce qui c'est passé ?

LA VOIX ATTEND TON VOTE…

**CONFESSIONNAL - 18H25**

Mike : Si elle croit qu'elle va se foutre de ma gueule longtemps ben elle se met le doigt…Non non le poing… là ou je pense… Et bien profond hein ! Je vais pas rester là à la regarder me ridiculiser avec sa copine qui ressemble à rien !

LA VOIX S'IMPATIENTE… TU DOIS VOTER MIKE !

Mike (énervé ) : Oui oui c'est bon ! Je peux pas voter pour cette garce de Tanya mais Leah en paiera les frais ! Et parce que c'est à cause d'elle que je me retrouve dans cette merde car si elle avait su tenir sa langue, je n'en serais peut être pas là aujourd'hui, je vais aussi nominer Bella !

TON VOTE EST ENREGISTRE !

**SALON - CAMERA 8 - 19H23**

LA VOIX A LES RESULTATS DES NOMINATIONS FILLES. LA VOIX VOUS RAPPELLE QUE POUR CES NOMINATIONS, UNE FILLE AVAIT LA POSSIBILITE DE SE PROTEGER EN OBTENANT UNE IMMUTE ! TANYA TU AS REMPORTE LE JEU DES CHAISES MUSICALES, LA VOIX TE FELICITE ENCORE POUR CETTE VICTOIRE.

Tanya gigota sur son siège, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Mon cœur battait la chamade à cause du doute planté dans ma tête par Alice. Qui allais-je devoir encore perdre ? Ou pire, risquai-je d'écourter mon séjour dans la maison est risquer de partir demain avant même le retour d'Edward ?

LES DEUX FILLES NOMMINEES CETTE SEMAINE SONT LEAH…ET ANGELA !

Des cris de stupeur s'élevèrent des deux camps qui se faisaient face sur les canapés du salon. Aucun ne s'attendant à perdre une personne de son groupe. Angela se contenta d'hocher silencieusement la tête alors que Leah vrillait de ses pupilles noires notre groupe.

LEAH, ANGELA, VOUS SEREZ SOUMISE AUX VOTES DU PUBLIC DEMAIN. A L'ISSU DU PRIME TIME NOUS SERONS LAQUELLE DE VOUS QUITTERA DEFINITIVEMENT LA MAISON DES SECRETS…CEST TOUT POUR LE MOMENT…

Je me levais aussitôt pour réconforter Angela sui elle aussi s'était levé. Ben fut plus rapide et la serra dans ses bras, yeux clos alors qu'il chuchotait des paroles rassurantes à son oreille. Je ne désirais pas rompre ce moment d'intimité, aussi je restais debout au beau milieu de la pièce sans trop savoir quoi faire.

On pouvait entendre Leah se plaindre et balancer des menaces en l'air si elle découvrait qui avait voté pour elle. Tanya, bien entendu, l'accompagnait dans ses délires et crachait son venin sur les responsables. Embry se tassa sur son siège tout comme Mike et il ne me fut pas dur de deviner pourquoi. Je constatai également que personne de mon côté ne daignait accorder d'importance aux propose des deux filles, chacun commençant déjà à se disperser dans différents endroits de la maison.

Jacob évita mon regard lorsque je me tournai vers lui un sourire contrit sur les lèvres. Je fus choqué par son attitude, moi qui pensait que les choses s'étaient arrangés entre nous. Mais je me rendis vite compte que son geste était du à la nomination de Leah. Comme si j'étais responsable de ça ! Considérait 'il désormais que nous faisions partie de deux clans différents et que par conséquent nous ne pouvions plus être amis ?

-Bella…

Je sursautai et me retournai vivement pour faire face à James. Mes anciens automatismes m'obligèrent à adopter une posture défensive mais je me relaxai quelque peu devant son sourire chaleureux.

-La voix m'a convoqué tout à l'heure chuchota t'il des étoiles pleins les yeux…Il faut que je te montre quelque chose !

Son sourire s'agrandit t il me rappela un gosse tout excité devant une sucrerie. Limite attendrissant si l'on omettait le fait qu'il s'agissait de James. Cela faisait longtemps que la voix ne m'avait pas ennuyé avec ses missions toute plus saugrenues les unes que les autres. Cette fois-ci je me demandais encore ce qu'elle avait pu inventer pour me torturer l'esprit.

A mesure que je suivais James, je me rendis compte que nous nous dirigions vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin.

-On va-t-on James ? L'interrogeais-je quelque peu anxieuse.

Il se tourna vers moi les sourcils haussés comme si la réponse à cette question lui paressait évidente.

-Dans la pièce secrète…Apparemment une surprise nous attend ! Je n'en sais pas plus que toi…

Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour me laisser passer. Je me balançais d'un pied sur l'autre peu certaine de vouloir le suivre dans cette pièce à l'abri des regards u d'éventuels secours. Je tergiversais pendant ce qui me parut une éternité ? Devais-je prévenir quelqu'un que je me rendais dans la pièce secrète avec James ?

-Allons Bella dépêche toi avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit

Je fronçais les sourcils, car il avait justement mis le doigt sur ce qui me torturait l'esprit.

-Si la voix nous a convoqué je pense que c'est pour quelque chose de bien précis…Je te rappelle que nous partageons un secret ajouta t'il devant mon hésitation.

Ce dernier argument finit par me convaincre. James n'avait pas tord, nous devions jouer un jeu devant les autres habitants et autant dire que pour l'instant lui comme moi étions en mauvaise posture quant à notre mission. Peut être s'agissait t'il d'une mise au point ou encore pire, des conséquences si nous échouions à faire buzzer ce faux secret.

-Ok d'accord soufflais-je en m'avançant doucement vers la sortie.

Je me détournais une dernière fois vers la maison avant que James ne me cache la vue. Emily était assise au comptoir de la cuisine, nous fixant intensément à travers la baie vitrée. Il y aurait au moins quelqu'un qui saurait ou je me trouve.

**PIECE SECRETE **

James ferma la porte derrière moi et de nouveau les frissons si familier que je ressentais en sa présence se manifestèrent. Je m'exhortais au calme, une respiration après l'autre. La pièce était sombre car in avait tendus des foulards en soie rouge sur les quelques lampes présente dans la pièce. Qu'es ce que c' est que ce délire paniquai-je aussitôt.

-C'est quoi tout ça demandais-je de but en blanc à James qui se tenait dos à la porte, ses mains dissimulés derrière lui.

Il me sourit de nouveau avec ce sourire plein de promesses qui ne le quittait plus depuis le début de la journée.

-Une surprise ! Jubila t'il

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière son dos et il se décala du mur pour s'approcher de moi. Je n'identifiai pas l'origine de ce bruit et pour être tout à fait honnête, pour l'instant je n'en avais cure ! Je préférai garder un œil sur James qui me souriait toujours à en faire peur.

-James… Bafouillais-je en scrutant la porte dans son dos. Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares mais…Laisse moi partir le suppliai-je presque à deux doigts de l'hystérie.

-Chut chut Bella…Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te veux aucun mal. Sa voix était douce, ses yeux suppliants mais il n'en restait pas moins que j'étais complètement paniqué.

-Pourquoi es-ce que tu fais ça ? L'interrogeai-je tremblante.

-Je veux juste une chance…de pouvoir m'amender avoua t'il.

Il avait réduit la distance entre nous et leva, de façon délibérée lentement sa main vers mon visage. Je voulus reculer pour me cacher dans un coin loin de son emprise mais j'étais comme tétanisé. Il traça les contours de mon bleu alors que mes yeux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements.

-Je suis désolé pour ça Bella chuchoté t'il. J'ai jugé bon de me faire pardonner en te faisant découvrir mes dons de cuisinier !

C'était bien ma veine ! Je préférais encore lorsqu'il me haïssait de loin, se contentant de quelques coups vaches par ci par là. Obtenir l'attention de James n'était réellement pas une bonne chose. Encore plus dangereuse que sa haine, je me retrouvais malgré moi prise au piège de son soudain intérêt.

**DESOLE LES FILLES POUR MON IMMENSE RETARD. J'AI CHANGE DE TRAVAIL RECEMMENT ET JE NE SAIS PLUS OU DONNER DE LA TETE AVEC LA MONTAGNE DE TRAVAIL QUE J'AI ET AUTANT VOUS DIRE QUE LE SOIR JE SUIS LESSIVE. JE NE PEUX DONC PLUS ECRIRE A MON TRAVAIL J'AI VRAIMENT PAS UNE MINUTE A MOI. BON J'IMAGINE QUE MA PETITE VIE NE VOUS INTERRESSE PAS MAIS JE TENAIS VRAIMENT A M'EXCUSER ET A VOUS EXPLIQUER LES RAISONS DE MON RETARD**

**JE NE SAIS PAS SI JE SERAIS CAPABLE DE VOUS FAIRE UN CHAPITRE TOUTE LES SEMAINE MAIS JE FERAIS TOUT CE QUE JE PEUX POUR Y ARRIVER SANS POUR AUTANT REDUIRE LA TAILLE DE MES CHAPITRES NI LEUR QUALITE (ENFIN J'ESPERE)**

**BON JE REPONDS A VOS REVIEWS AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE J'AI TROP HATE DE RETROUVER MON LIT !**

**UN GRAND MERCI EN TOUT CAS POUR VOS REVIEWS ET VOS MESSAGES ENCOURAGEANTS JE PRENDS TOUJOURS AUTANT PLAISIR A VOUS LIRE ET J'ESPERE QUE CE SENTIMENT EST PARTAGE. BISOUS A TOUTES ET PEUT ETRE A LA SEMAINE PROCHAIEN AVEC LE PRIME ET LA REVELATION DE QUELQUE SECRET !**

**C'EST TOUT POUR LE MOMENT**


End file.
